The Ripper
by HeartOfDarkess
Summary: Edward, a nomad vampire, alone for more than three centuries, comes upon his next prey in the form of talk back radio psychologist, Bella Swan.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This story is written for penguincullen, who bid the most for the Junkin for Joplin charity fundraiser. Congratulations bb! She's allowed me to share this story with everyone, and the only stipulation is that Edward be a vamp, and that Bella is strong. So, here's what popped in my head! This Edward is alone, doesn't sparkle, and has fangs people. He's also rather partial to a bit of cannibalism at times, but only to get to their blood. You have been warned. Very Darkward indeed! It was intended to be a oneshot, but as my mind keeps expanding the story, I decided to post this in a few short chapters instead.**

**Thanks go to penguincullen for allowing me to share this story with you all, and Texasbella for giving this the thumbs up and betaing what I've done so far, and for all those who contributed to the cause. Don't forget to pop on over to Texasbella's profile and read her contributing story as well, When in Romania! Penguincullen also set her the same stipulation, but her story is very different from mine…and bloody brilliant!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, but I'd sure love to own a Darkward of my very own…maybe tie him up in my playroom!**

EPOV

PROLOGUE

The door opened from the reception area to the main corridor. I could smell her…taste her, my palate honing in on her, singling her out among the human stench that had invaded my every pore, every waking moment.

I closed my eyes as I sat in the holding room, my tongue instinctively finding its way out of my mouth and running over my lips as the muffled sounds of her leather soled shoes grew louder, quicker…more insistent.

My lungs filled with the very life of her, and as I took her in, I closed my eyes and smiled.

Finally!

Fate had finally decided to come a-calling, and who was I to close the door on my destiny? On hers?

She was _mine!_

**A/N: Next chapter to follow! Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 1  Ripperward is Born

**Let's get to know Edward a bit, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, but I'd sure love to own a Ripperward of my very own…maybe tie him up in my playroom so I can teach him a lesson or two lol!**

CHAPTER 1 – RIPPERWARD IS BORN

EPOV

Life as I knew it now, never existed for me prior to my 'birth' over three and a half centuries ago during the Great Fire. I woke alone and confused, having no recollection of how I came to find myself in the sewers of London in early September 1666. Surrounded by smoke and ash, my only savior was the human excrement that I found myself covered in, its filth protecting me from the licking flames of hell.

Before that time I had no memory of what I was certain I once was…a young man with a life that I was sure held hope and promise. I came to discover much later that the clothing I wore spoke of someone who held a high place in court under King Charles II's rule, my long embroidered red coat and baggy britches gathered at the knee as well as a cravat and matted periwig at my feet evidence of a life of privilege I was never fated to lead.

I could only assume the very flames that cradled me took away my maker, as when I searched for a way to make my escape, all that remained were indistinguishable charred remnants of something otherworldly, the flames still flickering around the blackened mass, the only thing remaining a distinctive silver ring. As I reached over to claim my prize, noting the pentagram which surrounded the blood red stone in the centre, my fingers inadvertently touched one of the burning embers, and the subsequent pain that coursed through my body caused me to let out an inhuman scream as the tip of my finger burned until I doused it in the human waste that surrounded me. It was then that I knew my true enemy, so with haste I took the ring and fled, the heat of the flames nearly crushing me, blinding me as I made my way out of the sewers and toward salvation.

As I made my way through the streets, the night sky burnished orange as the flames consumed everything in its path, another far deadlier and more disconcerting burn seared its way down my gullet…an unquenchable thirst that no amount of water could or ever would douse. As I swallowed mouthfuls of water from the gutter in futility, mindlessly trying to douse the pain that was building with every passing moment, three men and a woman approached, but as soon as I sensed their presence, I knew without doubt what would quell the burn. As I inhaled their scent, heard their rampantly battering hearts, sensed their fear, a surge of instinct and need invaded my every pore as I rose to my feet and stalked toward them.

"Edward!" the woman screamed as I let out a guttural roar and threw her approaching husband aside like a rag doll before setting my sights on the beautiful pale skinned, doe eyed beauty.

I snapped the necks of the other young men who opposed me before I drew her into what could only be described as a lover's embrace. Licking my lips in anticipation, I threaded my fingers through her long, brown hair before pulling her head aside to expose her throat, her pulse beating fast under her creamy skin as my mouth moved closer to the my only source of relief. I held her tighter as my body shook and the need in me grew, and as the air left her lungs and her ribs began to snap under the pressure, I drew back my lips and plunged my exposed fangs into her skin, tearing at her flesh as I burrowed and fed, sucked and tore. I never felt more alive…more empowered than I had in that one, pivotal moment.

"Isabella!" Edward cried as I let her go, and he crawled over the mud to kneel at my feet. "Please, have mercy on me. I beg of you, don't end the Cullen line…allow me to live so I may marry another and carry on the family name," he begged.

"Never!" I roared before Edward suffered the same fate as his young sons had mere moments before.

And so, I took not only him but his family name, having no memory of my own, and as my teeth sliced through his throat like a knife through butter, the pain in my throat finally began to ebb. Still craving more, I fed on the corpses of his sons, using their very essence to finally tamp down the burn that would forever remain a part of my existence, to a bearable level.

And that is how I came to be, my rampage through the fiery streets and hovels of London unstoppable as I killed under the guise and protection of the very flames that I also knew could turn on me at any given moment, gaining strength with each person that I fed from until I finally felt sated enough to stop the madness…however briefly.

Since that fateful day, my life, or existence for want of a better word, consisted of hunting and feeding as I remained in and around London, killing as I saw fit. Though I had a preference for petite, dark haired women who possessed that same creamy skin, my large appetite prevented me from setting myself such impossible limits. As I grew stronger, not only did I feed from as many souls as possible, I tore them to pieces as the beast inside me took over, mutilating them beyond recognition as I ripped my way through one body after the next, brutalizing those who unwittingly crossed my path.

I behaved like a feral animal in those wretched, chaotic early years, becoming the very worst version of myself. My hunger for blood was so maddening, so ingrained in my every thought and feeling that I only truly felt inner peace when I hunted and fed from the flesh of the living. Their warm blood was a drug, a life-giving elixir, their skin and bones lay to waste as I tore through them to reach their hearts, the blood gathered there intoxicating me like nothing else ever could. The only thing that came close to equaling it was the thrill of the chase.

And if anyone bore witness to my atrocities, I simply murdered them to cover my tracks, my lust for fresh blood and how the next hunt would unfold, driving me on.

Up until a few hundred years ago, I wasn't all that discerning about whom I chose as my mark as far as social standing, but I craved a challenge nonetheless. Deciding that my next mark would be the beautiful, dark haired daughter of one of the higher-ups in Scotland Yard, I was forced to take stock of my actions after discovering my intended prey was more prepared than I first thought. Not only was the home heavily guarded after the murders of Whitechapel in 1888, but the girl in question appeared knowledgeable of my one weakness. As I moved to take her she took two well lit oil lamps from the mantle and threw them at my feet before picking up a decanter of whiskey and tossing it into the flames…flames which licked at my hand as I tried to get to her. Screaming in pain but knowing I could have no witness to my atrocities, I managed to kill her before making my escape. After I doused my wound in a nearby pond, losing half a finger in the process, my instinct to survive came to the fore at that time. I began to kill more discreetly, deciding to take those who would be less likely to know of my weakness, the poor, the destitute, or those whose lives were at an end anyway because of their misguided choices.

Those who were expendable.

I also began honing my skills into somewhat of an art form, and became so proficient at covering my tracks that I have forever remained untouchable. Having said that, I still managed to leave my little mark everywhere I travelled, orphaning children…widowing husbands and wives.

I became a nomad, travelling the far reaches of the world, devastating everything in my wake as I made it my goal to take the lives of the not-so-innocent, and in the process making the world a better place in my own sick and twisted mind, my actions somehow justifying my very existence.

And that's when I came upon this place. Fate, so it seemed, had chosen to finally throw its way across my path as I drove cross country and headed west from New York, needing to get as far away from my last victims as possible, the taking of an innocent life alongside my mark leaving me with a bitter taste in my mouth. I didn't stop driving until I reached Los Angeles where I had heard of an escalation of gang wars, thinking I could assist by whittling down their respective populations.

I was about to do a great service to humankind, but little did I know that my journey here would be so life altering. Ah yes, things were about to get very interesting…

**A/N: This will be updated as soon as I finish editing the next chapter! I'd love to hear what you think, as next chapter, Bella will be introduced…**


	3. Chapter 2  Is there a Dr in the House?

**A/N: Welcome to the next chapter. Thank you for your response! I'm happy you're on board for this story of Ripperward and Kinkella, and thank you for your reviews. Many readers asked about Edward's identity. Edward is the Edward Cullen we know, but instead of his name being given to him as a human, he took the name of his first victim when changed as a badge of honor…and because he was forced to run from his human existence he never knew of his true heritage. Any human he came into contact with he pretty much wanted to kill, anyways. Lol.**

**Thanks to Texasbella for taking a looksee as well as Penguincullen for allowing me to share this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but would love to flog Ripperward!**

CHAPTER 2 – IS THERE A DOCTOR IN THE HOUSE?

EPOV

I'll never forget the sound of her voice as I tuned the radio on approach to the city limits, late one Saturday evening. She was introduced as Doctor Marie, and was announced as the woman who would help listeners realize their every dark desire, the deep voice of the male announcer encouraging people to call in with their problems. How was it that all of these so-called talk back radio shrinks had ridiculous names? But, it didn't matter what the hell her name was…because the moment I heard the sound of her voice, I knew I needed more.

"This is Dr Marie, and I'm listening," she said in her smooth, dulcet tone as a caller, who identified himself as Jasper, told his story.

"Hello, Doctor. My name is Jasper and I'm into BDSM…oh…and I'm a vampire…" After recovering from my fit of uproarious laughter, I focused on the sound of her beautiful voice as she spoke.

"Well as you know, I've always been very interested in the darker side of human behavior, and am an active advocate of the lifestyle, so feel free to speak your mind here without any judgment," she answered without so much as a smile in her voice, it's warmth somehow soothing…a voice I could listen to all day.

"Thank you, Dr Marie. I knew you'd understand and that's why I called. I…well I just want to be accepted for what I am…and my latest girl, well she couldn't stay with me once I confessed. Doctor, all I'm asking is for acceptance. Is that wrong?" he asked in a deep, Texan drawl, one I was tempted to adopt now that I was moving to, from what I had experienced thus far, greener pastures.

"Of course it isn't wrong. I do have to ask you, a question, however. Have you forced her to do anything against her wishes? Harmed her in any way?" she asked in a concerned but still caring and commanding tone.

"Of course not. I haven't touched her in any way other than what she's wanted, but I've been finding it more and more difficult lately, and well, last night I had a few drinks and when we went to bed and started kissing, I-I couldn't keep my feelings to myself any longer. I asked her if I could tie her up, maybe spank her, but she just didn't understand, and called me a pervert," he confessed in a rush.

I drove on and continued listening, licking my lips and as I waited in anticipation for her to speak, an inexplicable buzzing sensation made its way through my body, bringing it to life.

"Jasper, never try to be something you're not. Nobody on this planet can go through their lives without eventually showing their true colors, and your confession only proves that theory to be correct. Now if that young lady can't accept your choices, you must look to those who will not only accept them, but who may also assist you in finding a suitable submissive. I have details of a wonderful club that may just be what you need to meet like-minded people such as yourself, and fulfill your every desire. Please hold the line, and my assistant will give you the information."

"Thank you, Doctor," he answered with a heavy sigh.

"You're most welcome. And please, feel free to call me back and let me know how you're doing. Okay…it's thirty minutes past the hour and this is Doctor Marie. Please, keep those calls coming…we'll be right back with a woman who believes her husband is possessed by his ex-wife…"

I pulled into the parking lot of the motel, and as soon as I checked in, I was on my laptop, pulling up the radio station's website and listening to the live feed while I did my research. On the home page was a group photograph of the talent, and as I matched the names below the picture to the faces there, my eyes fell upon her…and I could have not been more delighted.

"Yes," I said with an all too wide grin as I ran my fingers over the image on the screen, her dark, long hair…her eyes, which appeared brown, her full lips, her curvaceous but tiny built frame…venom pooling in my mouth as I fantasized about taking her in every way possible.

I was surprised but elated that these long dormant feelings within me had been brought to life once more…it had been far too long…my desire for a particular type that fit my very particular criteria not being satisfied for a few years now. Even this woman did not appear to fit into my very particular requirements. She was, I was certain, far from destitute, and certainly not a criminal, but her voice drew me in so much that I couldn't deny what I felt.

"Fuck," I groaned, palming my awakened cock as I swallowed back the viscous fluid, stared at the screen and listened to her, imagining fucking every orifice of her body including that hot, wet mouth of hers before I dined on her. I continued to listen, mesmerized by her warm, silken voice as she told a caller, who wanted advice on how to dominate her husband, of her penchant for tying both men and women up while flogging them and fucking them.

"Oh yessss. You wanna tie me up, bitch?" I hissed while I pulled down my zipper and took out my cock, stroking myself as she talked of the complete possession and ownership of another, of how she found it erotic to blindfold those she dominated and how she even had a playroom to service every fantasy and whim she desired.

Picturing what it would be like to be under her, helpless as far as she was concerned before turning the tables on her and taking her, I couldn't stand it anymore. Yearning to speak to her, I decided to invent a problem and call up, just to listen to her sexy voice and thus further fuel my fantasy. "Yes!" I cried as I decided on my idea as I picked up my phone and dialed, at the same time turning the volume down on the feed…

**A/N: Well I wonder what Kinkella will do when Ripperward calls her? Let me know what you think, and I may be so inclined to give you a climax to this little situation sooner rather than later…lol *smirks evilly***


	4. Chapter 3  Confessions of a Vampire

**A/N: Well it seems that many of you are curious as to this conversation and wanted a posting asap, so here it is Hmmm…I wonder why that could be. LOL ;) I love you perves! Lol.**

**I'm trying to get this out as soon as I can, but with RL and my other WIP's daily postings won't be possible. I'll try my best to get this out as quickly as I can.**

**Thank you as always to penguincullen for allowing me to share this with you, and Texasbella for her support and pre-reading skills. This bit, however, is unbeta'd, therefore any errors are mine.**

**To my father, John. Words can't express how brave I think you are. I will love you, always.**

**CHAPTER 3 – CONFESSIONS OF A VAMPIRE**

**EPOV**

With the phone jammed between my ear and shoulder, I quickly kicked off my shoes before I removed my jeans and boxers, tossing them aside before picking up my laptop and climbing on the bed. Resting my back against the headboard, I set the computer between my spread legs before I grasped the phone in my shaking hand and waited for someone to pick up.

"Radio 3VKLR, Doctor Marie's line…this is Jake speaking. Got a problem, got a kink?" announced the same man who had introduced her on her show earlier. I had to stop myself from laughing at his line, picturing a perverted young man wanking when people revealed their innermost secrets to him for his edification.

"Oh, I'm certain of it," I answered, surprising myself by speaking in my mother tongue. Throughout my travels I'd adopted many accents and changed my appearance countless times to help evade being caught. Until this very moment I'd only ever used my real voice when I made my kill, being too focused on the task to hide my true self, too overwhelmed to cover up who I was. But this girl…that voice…and the way she looked, was doing things to me that I'd never dreamed of experiencing before now. Lust had, for the most part in my past encounters, taken a backseat to other, more urgent desires.

"Good to hear. Can you give me the details, so we can see if she'll take your call?" he asked.

My body tensed as I gave him the information. I realized that anything not to her liking would be rejected, or at the very least heavily edited, and we couldn't have that, so I didn't tell him anything that might scare the boy away, instead keeping on the same subject but varying it enough to garner his interest. When I was done, I was put on hold for several moments, all the while using the pre-cum streaming from my slit to lubricate my hand as I stroked my rod, my thumb skimming across my straining head as I spread my legs wide, the anticipation nearly killing me as I waited. More moments passed before he finally agreed to put me through, telling me to keep the radio turned down while we recorded. I breathed in and out several times, my body shuddering with need as I worked my hardness, until she finally answered.

"This is Doctor Marie, and I'm listening," she said, her voice causing me to stroke my cock faster, my breaths to quicken, my actions causing me to pant into the phone. "Is anyone there, or do I need to wait for you to come?" she added with a dark laugh. Still grasping my dick and titillated by her statement, I slowed my pace down to even out my breathing. Wouldn't want her hanging up on me before I came now, would we?

"Yes…I'm here….thank you Doctor for taking my call," I said, clearing my throat, swallowing the excess venom, my cock angry with need as I tugged at it slowly.

"No problem. Now how about you tell me your name?"

"Ed…my name is Edward," I revealed, never having uttered my assumed name to a single soul before that very moment, and as I closed my eyes and pictured her mouth on my cock, sucking and licking as she hummed around me before releasing me and talking dirty to me and snarling my name, her tiny but frequent breaths over the phone only increased my need to an unparalleled level.

"Hmmm…Edward…Is that a British accent I detect?" she hummed.

"Yes, I am of English heritage," I answered, my smooth tone belying the feelings coursing through me in that moment.

"Oh I just love the English…the accent sounds so sexy, and I know a few who I would rate among some of finest submissives I've ever come across. Edward's such a strong, regal name. Are you from royal stock, Edward?" she purred seductively, her entire way catching me by surprise, her voice low and sultry.

"No," I answered, closing my eyes and mouthing the word 'fuck' under my breath. Of course, I had attempted many times to research my heritage from my human days, but as I had no recollection of my name, my heritage remained, to this day, a mystery.

"Well, Edward, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance. Now why don't you tell me what's on your mind?" she asked, her voice deepening even further, its rich, deep, seductive timbre causing a low growl to thunder within my chest cavity.

Oh fuck, if this woman's voice and words were able to be bottled…

I tried to remain focused as I licked my lips in anticipation, knowing that my confession would aid in hearing her voice all that much longer, and at the same time help me reach the orgasm I was now relentlessly pursuing.

"I wish to be tied up and whipped, Doctor," I stated in a near hiss as the words left my mouth, and if I wasn't so aroused I would be hard pressed to hide my mirth. Instead, I was shocked to discover that my already building lust suddenly jolted through my body and increased a thousand fold…my elongating fangs evidence of my need as they scraped over my chin and threatened to pierce my flesh. Why did the idea of what I had just stated make me feel this suddenly urgent, burning need within?

"You do, do you? And do you have anyone with whom you wish to do such things? A wife? A girlfriend? Boyfriend, perhaps?" she enquired, her voice pervading my soul like molten lava.

"No wife, no girlfriend…definitely no boyfriend," I whispered as venom gushed over my tongue once more and oozed from the corners of my mouth before dripping down my chin and landing on my clean, white shirt. On the edge of any semblance of self-control, I let go of my cock and grasped at my shirt and tore at it, causing the buttons to fly off in all directions. I pushed the material aside, revealing my heaving chest and dipped my fingers in the fluid that escaped my mouth before running them over my already taut nipples and pinching them one by one, until my hand trailed down my tightening stomach and grasped my aching shaft once more.

"Well then, if you don't have someone you wish to share your particular desires with, tell me of your circumstances. How about you start by answering how you came to the conclusion you wanted to be tied up and whipped?"

I knew I couldn't risk telling her the absolute truth. Admitting I was a murderous vampire who only wished to get off on the sound of her voice would only cause her to hang up, I was certain…and I needed to hear her for as long as possible. As I ran my tongue over my fangs and thought about her question, considering it carefully as I did anything I asked of myself, my mind began whirring at the plethora of new possibilities such a scenario presented.

With each passing second, wave after wave new sensations coursed through my body as my mind continued to deliberate her question. Did I want this? Was it her voice, or the very idea of being at someone's mercy that was driving me insane with lust? I had never yielded to anyone during my entire existence! I was, after all, a natural dominant…a predator of the highest degree…the deadliest in existence, and until this very moment, I had never considered being anything else.

Was this something I was considering now?

And if a human whipped me, it would not be as though I could be harmed. I had superior strength and a higher pain tolerance, except when it came to fire, but the idea of someone taking control of me…someone so exquisite…someone so right…

"Edward?" she pressed, encouraging me to answer, her voice scything through my thoughts.

"Because I've always been the aggressor, the taker…the one…that…" I stopped right there, not allowing the words 'tortured and killed' to escape my lips, no matter how much I felt the urge. It would not do to confess my sins so completely within such a public arena.

"That what, Edward?"

"Nothing…it's not important." My voice was straining, my dormant heart bursting to let go as I reached down and rolled my balls between my fingers, venom now streaming down my shaft, surrounding my sac, running into my arse crack. I dipped my fingers lower, stroking my hole as I imagined her poised above me, holding a toy in her hand, probing me while she stroked my turgid cock with a riding crop…

"Edward, one essential ingredient to make any good dom/sub relationship work…is trust. You must communicate well, be entirely open and honest about your needs and never hold anything back. Now I know we've never met, but believe me when I tell you that until you lay it all on the line, you will never be able to find true happiness."

I nodded my head, unable to speak in that moment.

"Now, just tell me what you need. You know you want to…" her breathing was deep and as she drew in air and allowed it to gush out, I envisioned her naked and playing with her clitoris as she watched me writhe beneath her.

"I need…need…ugh!" I said incoherently, fighting a losing battle against the wave of lust that was rushing through me, and at the same time trying with all my might to stop myself from confessing about the innumerate souls I'd taken.

"You need to find someone willing to dominate you, don't you, Edward?" she said, her voice so deep, so commanding that I knew I was about to come undone. "You need someone to tie you to her bench and whip you, don't you? You have always been the aggressor, the person who takes charge, and now you want someone else to do that for you, don't you?_"_

Those words did me in. Suddenly, I wanted to confess to her…tell her my every secret. My body burned with need…with anticipation as I stared at her picture and took in every detail of her face from her penetrating eyes to her pouty, red lips, which were quirked into a knowing smile.

"Yes…oh hell yes!" I answered, my cock like a piston as I worked myself into a blinding frenzy.

"Now doesn't that feel better?"

"Yes…"

"Good boy. Edward, just hang on for a moment…I promise to put you in touch with the right people to help you out. Thank you for calling, and we'll be right back after these messages," she said in a rush before I was placed on hold for a few moments. "Edward we're done recording, so we can speak freely. Do you still want my help?"

"Yes…p-please!" I stammered as I continued my ministrations, my eyes closing as every muscle in my body tensed.

"Now, the place I mentioned is very exclusive, so I'll need your email address where we can discuss this further…exchange pictures and perhaps get to know one another. Would you be amenable to that, _pet?" _she asked, and I could tell she had a smile in her voice.

My eyes flew open at her name for me, causing me to growl deeply. "Killer sixteen sixty six at hotmail dot com," I blurted before letting out a rush of air.

"Interesting email address. Now, _my pet, _I'll be done in a few hours, but for now, why don't you stroke that cock of yours and let me hear you come? I know you've been jerking off during our entire conversation. Does my voice turn you on_?"_

And as she spoke, the burning spread through my body and settled around my groin, and at the same time my balls tightened.

"Oh fuck yes!" I admitted shamelessly, my cheeks puffing in and out as I worked myself over thoroughly.

"Tell me…is your cock nice and hard for me?" she breathed.

"Mhmmmm," I answered, my body shaking as I tried to stop my hand from crushing the phone, at the same time unable to let go of my dick, which was now so hard, so purple, that I thought it would drop off my body if I didn't blow my load.

"And are you on the edge?"

"Fuck…so close…" I hissed, my mouth spraying venom across the screen as I worked myself so hard, so frantically that I knew it was a matter of seconds before I came, but I continued to hold back, wanting this moment to last forever. Wanting her permission. Needing it, in fact.

"We don't have much time, which is such a shame. What do you think, _pet? _Should I let you come now, or should I make you hold on and listen to the rest of the show, and not allow you any release at all?"

"Please, need to come," I begged.

"Such a good pet…begging me like that. You have pleased me greatly, Edward, so I will allow you your release, as long as you answer one question. Will you answer?" she asked firmly.

"Yessssssss!" I hissed.

"Good boy. I like a sub that enjoys pain, and from what you've said you have administered it to some degree to others. Would you like to be on the receiving end, _pet_?"

"Oh fuck yes!"

"Then come for me now!" she commanded, giving me what I needed, allowing me the freedom to let go before she abruptly hung up.

"_Yes, yes…fuck fuck fuck yes..mine_!" I roared, thrusting my hips upward as my hand squeezed my orgasm from my shaft, streams of ejaculate covering my hand, chest and stomach. I continued to tug on my still-erect shaft, milking every last drop until I let go and smeared the venom filled, white fluid over her picture.

As I pressed the end button on my phone and placed it on the table, my breaths hard and fast, chest heaving, my body tingled as the shock and elation of what had just occurred overcame me.

"Fuck!" I cried as I slowed my breathing, my mind trying to catch up with what had just happened to my body. "Well we are going to have such fun, Doctor Marie. And I intend playing with you as long as possible." And though I knew it was wrong, and that this woman was not my usual prey of choice, I also knew, without a shadow of doubt, there was no choice in the matter…I knew who my next victim would be…

**A/N: Are you all still awake? Hope I didn't bore you there. Hehe. Feedback means you got to the end without nodding off. So? Go ahead! Press my button please! You know you wanna ;)**

**Next posting 2-3 days all going well. **


	5. Chapter 4 The Hunt Begins

**Thanks go to penguincullen for allowing me to share this story with you all, and Texasbella for giving this the thumbs up and betaing what I've done so far, and for all those who contributed to the cause. Don't forget to pop on over to Texasbella's profile and read her contributing story as well, When in Romania as well as her hot as hell story Uninhibited Wallflower...and her BDSM fic To Serve is Divine! **

**Apologies for the delay in posting and the shortness of this chapter. RL bites the big one right now. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, but I'd sure love to own a Darkward of my very own…maybe tie him up in my playroom and whip his delicious behind!**

CHAPTER 4 – THE HUNT BEGINS…

EPOV

After cleaning up, I set the laptop up on the desk and waited, venom continuing to trickle down my chin as I salivated at the image of the woman on the screen, the wait nearly killing me as I continued to listen to her captivating voice while she counseled the desperate and depraved.

Finally, she bid her audience adieu and I stared at my empty inbox, willing her email to come through, but no message came. And as one hour, and then two, ticked by, the sky began to lighten, and in direct contrast…my tenor darkened considerably.

I was livid.

Who the fuck did she think she was dealing with? Some desperate loser? Some pathetic human who would cower to her every whim? She would pay for this!

"You want to play games, good Doctor?" I questioned as I scraped my nails down the wooden desk, creating deep scratches in the varnish. "Well, prepare yourself for my wrath!"

Her rejection had just turned this game into the most exciting hunt in my long and infamous existence, and as the rage poured through me and my nostrils flared at the mere thought of possessing her, I imagined how sweet she would taste as I sucked and tore at her tender, pale flesh, while at the same time drawing out her torture by having my way with each and every part of her.

But…how to find her?

I clicked on her bio. There was some information about her, but none that offered any clues as to who she was. There was nothing about her real name, where she went to school, or about her age, where she grew up, or even if she had a practice. The only facts written about her were that she did her radio show every Saturday evening and sometimes acted as a consultant during police investigations that were on the more 'macabre' side. I proceeded to Google Doctor Marie's in the area, but of course any results that came up were quickly discounted.

Arriving at a dead end, I realized my only recourse was to go to the station…if only just to scent her, perhaps find out where she lived, so the hunt could begin. Memorizing the address, I drove downtown and watched the non-descript, multistory office building for another few hours. She never emerged. And as I got out of the car and walked toward the door, noting it was locked, my phone buzzed with an incoming email.

"Finally," I breathed with a victorious smile as I opened the message.

_Edward, I have some urgent business to attend to which will be taking up most of my time during the next week, so will therefore be unavailable to correspond with you at length at this point in time. Though this is not normally how I screen potential subs, I sensed your need to get things started right away. I have a good feeling about you, Edward, and in light of the situation, I have contacted Mistress Rosalie, who will be expecting you to meet with her at 8pm tonight. Do not be late. I will forward the address thirty minutes prior to your appointed time. I do not need to stress enough how important it is that you keep this information to yourself. I am placing my trust in you. Do not disappoint me. Mistress._

"Fuck!" I seethed, frustrated by her avoidance as I opened the car door and got in, slamming it shut as the frustration threatened to grow into an unstoppable rage.

As I gripped the steering wheel and squeezed my eyes shut, attempting to slow my breathing and trying with everything I had to not turn into the monster I knew always lurked just beneath the surface, I began to consider my options. I knew I could continue watching this building, but also realized she was not due back for another week. That would just not do. As patient as I was under normal circumstances, relishing the challenge my hunts always brought about, this particular hunt was different. I felt an overwhelming need to have her as soon as was possible, but at war with that need was the near uncontrollable desire to draw the hunt out for as long as I could.

I stared at the Hotmail address, the name of Vhntr not really offering me any further clues about her name, and came to the conclusion that there remained but one option at my disposal. As much as I didn't relish the thought of acting the submissive with this…Rosalie, I knew that she was the only link to achieving my goal.

Growling in frustration, I tapped out a reply before I started the car and headed back to the motel.

_I very much look forward to meeting with Mistress Rosalie, and I wait in anticipation for your return, so that I may thank you personally. Edward._

What I really wanted to send was a message that told her she shouldn't fuck with me…but I knew I had to be diplomatic and project the façade of a needy, submissive human. Due to her non-reply to my email, anger and frustration began to fester deep within my gullet, partnering the hunger for her blood.

I spent the afternoon fruitlessly researching my prey and watching the time, until finally, the sun began to set and darkness loomed. With under an hour to go before my date with destiny, I showered and dressed in a casual pair of blue jeans and a white button down shirt, smirking as I stared at my image in the full length mirror on the back of the door, where the only source of light, showcasing Doctor Marie's reflected image, taunted me. I knew I was attractive…even beautiful, my prey easily succumbing to me over the decades when I set my sights on them, giving them no alternative but to give themselves to me completely. But, as certain as I was about every other conquest, as my eyes flickered to her reflected face, I swallowed back venom as other, far more foreign urges made themselves known.

I had usually taken them quickly, the hunger so strong that it overrode any and every other desire within me. This time, without a shadow of a doubt, I knew things were different. I hadn't even laid eyes upon her, but I knew I felt something more than the lust for her blood. A burning need that I didn't recognize bore through my every nerve, and as I turned and stared at the screen, tracing my fingers over her image, feelings that both frightened me and exhilarated me caused me to snarl in frustration.

"You will not control me, you fucking bitch!" I growled as I turned off the laptop and snapped the screen shut, closing my eyes and trying to regain control, and as my phone buzzed with an incoming email, giving me the address of where I was to go, I let out a cleansing breath...willing myself to focus on the task at hand.

_8pm Club Fire, 13 Madison Boulevard. Do not be late. Mistress. _

As I grabbed my keys and phone, I swallowed back yet more venom, licking my lips, the need rising further within as the anticipation of the hunt bled through my psyche, drugging me, and for the first time since I had become the abomination I now was, my thoughts weren't just focused on the hunt…or even the kill any longer. Other, more prevalent feelings now coursed through me…ones that I both welcomed and feared, ones that I wanted to fight but also succumb to at the same time.

Ones that I knew I was helpless to run from…

**Thoughts? Next chapter, we meet Mistress Rosalie. Thank you for your patience. JSYK I'm struggling a bit with writers block because of my dad's cancer and mum's recently diagnosed heart condition, but I'm trying to battle my way through. Thank you all for your well wishes and patience. I love you guys! Lisa.**


	6. Chapter 5  Awakening Desires

**A/N: Wow the response to this story…unbelievable! I apologise if I haven't been able to respond to all your reviews, as my time is really short, but please keep them coming! I love each and every one of them.**

**I've also entered my story Heart of Darkness in an original fic contest over at TWCS. Please head on over and show me some love, as I had to cut back the chapters to qualify for the comp…and me needs some reviews! **

**www(dot)thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com/library/viewstory(dot)php?sid=4149**

**This story is for penguincullen, for the Junkin****'**** for ****Joplin's**** charity fundraiser. Thanks also to texasbella for your superb betaing skills…I love ya ladies! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but would love to be Edward's mistress.**

CHAPTER 5 – AWAKENING DESIRES

The streets were darkened in this part of town, the building nondescript as I approached. Checking the address again, I wondered if I was at the right place. I was becoming agitated as I approached the door, before the sound of the sweetest music drew me in.

I opened the door and walked in, where I came upon a young man, dressed in leather pants and a white shirt, donning blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, his piercing dark eyes taking me in carefully. He stood just inside the doorway and stretched before me was a long corridor, its cherry red walls covered in erotic pictures of people tied up in various ways.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I have a meeting," I answered. He cocked his brow, silently asking me for more information. "With Mistress Rosalie," I added.

"Name?"

"Edward," I answered quickly, and as I did, he granted me a small smile and licked his lips.

"My, my, you are a pretty one," he commented. Wanting nothing more than to slice open his throat and drink him before my meeting, I clenched my fists, barely repressing my building rage, focusing on the fact that he was the first in a long line of steps I needed to take in order to claim my prize. I had done some research on how a submissive was expected to behave, and so I bowed my head toward the man.

"If you say so," I whispered, nearly choking on my words.

"Mistress will be most pleased to meet with _you_," he growled. "But, if you're seeking a Master rather than a Mistress, I would be more than happy to accommodate you."

His words irritated me, but I knew I needed to remain calm and resolute.

"Thank you for your offer, Sir, but a Mistress is what I desire," I answered evenly.

"I am Master James. If you change your mind, ask for me…and in the meantime I will be sure to keep an eye out for you," he said as he walked down the hall, his hand beckoning me to follow. "Come."

The music became louder, the soft sounds of a lone pianist playing a composition I had not heard before echoing down the hall as we arrived at a set of heavy timber doors. James punched in a code on a keypad, which I memorized, and the doors swung open. I drew in a small gasp as I noted a rather crowded room filled with people in various stages of undress. Some were sitting, some were kneeling, and some were being led around by a leash, the scent of sex heavy in the air.

To my left was a bar and around the remainder of the room were tables and chairs, along with various cushions on the red carpeting where slaves knelt beside their Masters, most of them naked, all of them silent.

Masters and Mistresses spoke quietly among themselves, staring and whispering as we walked through the room, their conversations turning into a background hum as I tuned out the sights and smells, and focused on the tone of the heavenly music.

Though I had never heard it before, it reminded me of years gone by, the melody tugging at the corners of my mind, immediately making me feel at ease.

"This way," James urged as we approached an elevator. He keyed in another code before the brass doors opened and we stepped inside, muffling the noises that emanated from the room.

As we ascended several floors up, James' heart rate increased as he grasped his burgeoning erection, my close proximity obviously making him feel rather enamoured. Ah, if only he knew how easily I could end him! I was tempted to confess who I was then kill him just for the hell of it, but I had bigger fish to fry.

A chime rang out and the doors opened to a long hallway which was lined with several unmarked doors to the left. I obediently followed as he led me to the doorway marked 'Private' which was situated directly in front of us. He opened the door and showed me in.

The office was graced with a polished mahogany desk with a black leather chair on one side, and the rest of the room was filled with antiques, various toys and a huge collection of books. Adorning any visible walls were various pornographic photos depicting people being whipped, chained and fucked, and the sight and smell of this room caused me to shiver in anticipation.

"Now, since this is only a preliminary meeting, you're not required to kneel and you may speak freely, but you _will_ treat Mistress with respect, won't you?" he warned.

"Of course," I acquiesced, nodding my head.

"Good. She will be along shortly."

He pointed toward the red leather chair which sat opposite the desk, indicating for me to sit. I complied and took my seat, inclining my head before I gave him a smile, silently willing him to leave.

"Remember…I'll be watching, and if you change your mind, I will be waiting...my dear Edward," he said in a low voice, his hand reaching up to touch my hair before balling it into a fist, sensibly resisting the urge to reach out and touch me. "Such a shame," he sighed before he turned and headed out the door, closing it behind him.

I heard the elevator doors open and shut, the sound of his heartbeat fading away, and then all I could hear was the sound of the ticking clock which sat above the volumes of books. I immediately rose to my feet and quickly checked each drawer for anything regarding Doctor Marie, but alas, I found nothing but a few pens and some scraps of paper.

I headed toward the shelves and quickly scanned the volumes they contained. Everything from fictional vampire stories to factual stories of the macabre adorned the shelves, but before I got the chance to check anything further, the elevator doors opened once more.

I managed to get to the seat and place my hands in my lap, staring down at them just as the door swung open and clicked shut.

Her heart rate rose and her breaths became shallow as she strode toward the desk and I had to stop myself from smiling at her response. I already knew everything about her…the confident façade she tried to project not fooling me for one moment. It was the same with every human I encountered. I had an effect on everyone I crossed paths with, to varying degrees, but in the end they all gave in to me. This woman, who professed to be a dominatrix, was no different. This was going to be like taking candy from a baby.

Silently, she sat down in the large wingback leather chair and I kept my head lowered, immediately feeling her heavy gaze.

"Look at me," she commanded in a rush.

My eyes met hers, the ice blue and black of her irises quite beautiful in their own way. Her unsmiling lips were blood red and her freckled skin sun kissed. She was statuesque, that much I could tell. Her blond tresses were pulled back into a severe bun making her appear less feminine than I knew she could be. She wore a tight, red corset underneath a fitted black leather jacket, her breasts sitting deliciously atop the tight lace fabric.

She was quite a vision to behold for a human woman, but she paled in comparison to the one I wanted.

"What a handsome man you are Edward," she said with a smirk. "I am Mistress Rosalie, but I'm sure you already know that."

"Yes. It's nice to meet you," I answered softly.

"So, Edward, Mistress tells me you desire to be tied up and whipped," she said.

I nodded mutely.

"She also tells me you've never been on the receiving end of that sort of scene?"

"No," I answered.

"But you have inflicted pain on another before?" she asked, her heart picking up its pace further.

"You could say that," I answered, adding evenly, "With a former girlfriend who asked it of me."

"And how did you feel about it?"

"I liked it, but to see her side of it…to be the one receiving…is what I've wanted ever since," I lied.

"So, things didn't work out between you and this woman?"

I shook my head in response, faking sadness, at the same time bursting to ask her about Marie. I endured question after question, answering as my research dictated until finally, she appeared to be somewhat satisfied.

"Well, Edward, I have to admit, you do intrigue me. There's something about you that draws me in…a charisma of sorts...and I'm certain you have that effect on everyone you meet," she said as she continued to eye me carefully, taking in every movement, every one of my expressions. "Now that I've asked for so many details from you, do you have any questions for me?"

Unable to hold my tongue with regard to my mark, I nodded my head and asked, "Does Mistress…Marie is it?"

"Isabella," she corrected, the name causing every muscle in my body to tighten in response, the overwhelming desire to have her here, with no further games, now maddening. How very fitting. The name of the woman…the first woman I ever took…so significant in my existence for so long, would again leave my lips as I tore her throat out.

"Does Mistress Isabella have a playroom here?" I asked, the words tumbling from my mouth quickly, my body vibrating in anticipation and hope that she did indeed frequent this strange place.

"Why do you ask?" she snapped.

I sucked in a breath and held it as I considered how to answer the question. Sensing her changing demeanour, I bowed my head in submission.

"Mistress Isabella was so kind to me…and I felt a connection with her that I've never known before. I fear that nobody else understands me like she does. Please...I have to know..." My voice was cracking and I tried everything I could to coerce the woman to do what I wanted, my confession truthful but overdramatised for effect.

"Calm yourself, Edward," she commanded as I let out a shaky breath and blinked quickly several times, feigning the onset of tears.

"I'm sorry, Mistress Rosalie," I apologised, causing her mouth to curve into a small smile, doing anything I could to make her give me what I wanted.

"Now before I answer your question, would you allow me to conduct a little experiment first?" she requested with a sly smile.

Experiment? What in Hades could she have planned? I swallowed thickly as I tried to remain calm. Nothing she did to me would cause me harm, it was true, but I wanted to not only keep control of this situation, I also wanted to save as much of myself as I could for Isabella.

Sensing my inner monologue, she explained further. "I need to be certain that you are not a wolf in sheep's clothing."

"Pardon me?" I questioned, trying to ascertain if she did, indeed sense something other than a human being standing before her, at the same time attempting to remain in control of my potentially out of control emotions.

She stood to her feet and walked to the end of the room, glancing upward, where she took down a wooden paddle from one of the upper shelves before returning to stand in front of me. I took in the woman before me in her entirety. She was tall, and thinly built. Her legs were long and lean, and as I ran my eyes over her thigh-high black leather boots, I licked my lips at the thought of tearing into that small sliver of exposed skin at the top of her thighs that her short, tight, black leather skirt left exposed.

"That you are a true submissive, of course…and not a Dom who is denying his feelings…something I suspect might be the case for you."

"Oh," I sighed, her words bringing me back from my musings.

"You are quite welcome to leave now, or you may choose to stay and submit to my request and perhaps be richly rewarded. What will it be Edward?" she asked as she ran her long, slender fingers over the dark timber as she moved closer, the heat emanating from her body, her blood pulsing thickly through her veins.

I needed to remain in this woman's favour to achieve my goal, but…how far could I go without losing control and killing her? I had taken women sexually before, but that was as I fed, and I had always associated one with the other.

And then, her lips were at my ear as she leant down, her breasts heaving and her breaths deep. Her heady perfume was invading my senses, causing me to grip the armrests of the chair in which I sat.

"What are you afraid of, Edward? The fact that you have never submitted to anyone before?" I shook my head, trying to give her the answer she needed, while at the same time, I focused on keeping my growing bloodlust at bay as her words permeated my mind, her close proximity tapping into my instincts, threatening to bring them to life.

She rapped the paddle against her hand before running it across my thigh, her body so close that I could nearly taste her.

"Or the fact that I wish to paddle your ass raw, until you beg me to fuck it?" she breathed as she licked the shell of my ear, her pulse pounding against the column of her throat causing venom to leach over my tongue. I swallowed before I held my breath, trying with everything I had to drown out the allure of her blood.

I nodded my head truthfully, wanting nothing more than to escape before I ruined everything by killing her, but at the same time the drive to hunt Doctor Marie, _Isabella_, was keeping my feet firmly anchored in place. I could not allow this to become sexual and risk this woman thwarting my plan before I even got started. My body shook, every nerve ending on high alert as her moist breaths rasped in and out of her lungs, her heart so close that if I turned my head and bit, it would be over.

She stepped back, taking me in once more, carefully placing the paddle on the desk.

"You've nothing to fear Edward…nobody will do anything to you that you don't agree with. Now, I'm going to ask you one, simple question. What do you want?" She folded her arms and waited, and with the sharp expression on her face, I sensed that if I answered incorrectly, I would be sent on my way.

"I don't know…"

"You will never be happy unless you reveal your true feelings. Or are you wasting my time, after all?" she interrupted, her agitation increasing with each passing moment.

My mind raced as I tried to formulate an answer that would not only allay her obvious suspicions of me, but keep the monster at bay.

"I would be pleased for you to paddle me, Mistress, but may I remain fully clothed?" I requested in the most pleasing voice I could muster.

"Of course," she agreed with pursed lips and quick nod. "Now, before we begin, I will explain the system of using safe words. Have you heard of them before?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Good. So, to clarify, you will use green if you are happy for me to continue, yellow if you would like me to back off, and red if you wish me to stop what I'm doing immediately. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress," I answered.

"Stand and bend over the desk, legs spread shoulder width apart, hands above your head," she directed in an icy tone.

I complied, my hands grasping the edge of the desk as she circled me, her eyes roaming over my body before she picked up the paddle and tapped it against her palm. Drawing her arm back, the paddle connected with my right buttock. The sound was partially muffled by the material of my jeans, but quite loud nonetheless. I let out a grunt in response to the impact, but as expected, no pain accompanied the blow.

What I did not expect, however, was the pleasant tingling sensation that followed soon after.

"What is your colour?" she asked.

"Green," I breathed as I closed my eyes and tried to remain focused.

Then she struck me twice in succession, a little harder than the last time across my left buttock and thigh, and the sensation increased, causing me to let out a small groan, my cock beginning to stir in my jeans.

"Colour?" she repeated.

"G-green," I answered, though this time I hesitated, and I knew why. I wanted…more, but not from this woman.

She then struck me three times more, the blows heavier, the tingling causing my skin to feel as though a thousand tiny pins were piercing it, and I shivered as my body began to hum in that all-too-familiar way. Venom flooded my mouth and my fangs began to grow…and right then and there, I knew I had to bring things to an immediate halt.

"And now? Your colour?" she questioned as my body shook and my nails dug into the varnish of the desk.

"R...yellow," I gritted out, stopping myself from conceding and saying 'red' while my instincts screamed at me to take her. I didn't want to deny her, and therefore fail to reach my goal, but at the same time I had to stop myself from giving into my now burgeoning urges.

Of course there was also the fact that I wanted to experience this with only one woman.

She stopped and took a step back, watching me carefully as I tried to reign in the beast that was close to bursting forth.

She gave me a few moments to compose myself before she spoke again.

"How do you feel?" she questioned as I tried with everything I had to block out her elevated heart, her shallow breaths and the sheen of sweat that had formed across her brow, the saltiness mixing with the heady scent of her desire.

"I'm…green," I gritted out through clenched teeth as I tried to cover my still slightly elongated fangs.

"Stand, and face me," she commanded as she stepped back and gave me room. Once I felt I had regained enough self-control, I complied with her request, hoping I had done enough to remain in the game as I turned to face her.

"You are very responsive to pain, aren't you?" she affirmed as her eyes raked downward and captured my semi-erect manhood.

"I…yes," I confessed with a frown, somewhat perturbed by my response.

"There's no shame in admitting what turns you on, but you will, however, have to learn to overcome your inhibitions if you wish to truly immerse yourself in this lifestyle."

"I intend to…if Mistress Isabella would do me the honour," I said, trying to find a way to meet her.

"That will be entirely up to her," she snapped.

"I understand," I said, feeling the frustration begin to bubble within.

"Now I must go and mingle with the guests, but before I do, Mistress instructed me to show you something if things went well, and I am, indeed, more than pleased with how well they went," she stated as she turned and walked toward the door. "Now, come!"

She led me to the elevator once more, using another code, which I once again committed to memory and as it opened to a small foyer, the black door beyond called to me. She opened the door and as soon as she did, I was lost in a veritable sea of sensation and as I took in my surroundings, the smell of the most delicious musk I'd ever imbibed was thick on my tongue, its heady aroma permeating every pore of my body.

"Is this…"

"Yes," she answered.


	7. Chapter 6 The Scent of a Mistress

**A/N: Thanks guys for all the alerts for this story! I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update this, but it was due to major blockage, and my mother being unwell. JSYK, a group of us authors are going to be writing a drabble fic, and it will be of course Twi based. So subscribe to UtterChaosFanfiction if you'd like to be alerted of our first posting (linkage on my profile). It's gonna be an epic tale and I can't wait to be a part of it. We have some seriously talented authors contributing!**

**Thanks penguincullen for allowing me to share this for the Junkin' for Joplin's appeal. Thanks Texasbella for your beta'ing skills. Loves ya ladies!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did Edward would have fangs and be badass.**

**CHAPTER 6 – THE SCENT OF A MISTRESS**

It was impossible to hold back as she opened the door, and I rushed ahead and stood in the middle of the room before closing my eyes and inhaling. The scent of leather, the sweetest of musk and the most decadent smell of decaying flesh and blood filled my nostrils, and I shuddered in delight as they their combined fragrance filled my every pore. Immediately, I knew the musk was _hers_, and as I took my fill, stealing every bit of that aroma I could, my need increased a thousand fold.

Rosalie threw her head back and laughed lightly, before she followed and I felt her standing next to me. I wanted to tell her to leave, her scent though nice, was sullying the purity of the moment. I held my breath and opened my eyes before she spoke.

"Mistress Isabella's collection…well part of it, anyway," she confirmed with a nod of her head. My eyes left hers and flowed over each and every piece in the room, thankful I possessed an impeccable memory as I took in its every detail.

"Remarkable," I stated in a deep, reverent voice. I walked forward and stared at what hung on the charcoal walls, wanting to savour everything little by little, unable to stop myself from reaching out to touch. "May I?" She nodded her head and broke into a smile, that expression softening her hardened features.

A collection of swords graced the wall to the left side of the room, each piece hung below the other perfectly, from longest to shortest. As my fingertips caressed the cold, hard metal, I could tell that these items were not fake, not new, noting that the gold handles and silvery steel were worn with age, and tainted with the blood of those who perished long ago.

"She's a history buff. That, with her penchant for inflicting pain, makes for an interesting combination. Of course, they should be in a museum somewhere, but she just can't seem to let them go."

Indeed. And now, there was something else I knew about Isabella. I had to admit, not only did Isabella intrigue me, she now fascinated me to the point of madness, my desires now metamorphosing into an agglomeration of need, lust, power and an inexplicable hunger, the likes of which I'd never felt before. I took a step back and turned to admire the rest of the room. The walls were filled with various etchings depicting everything from Chinese Water Torture to impalement, and on the other sat various cabinets which housed everything from the most delicate of crystal glasses and antique vases, to items of torture such as thumb screws and a cat's paw, its curled talons used to tear the flesh away from the victim quite effectively. A choke pear, inserted in the vagina, anus or mouth before being expanded to damage the internal organs, was next to the claw and I sighed with satisfaction, every piece reminding me of the existence I knew many long years ago. Ah yes, humans knew how to torture each other back then, and oh how I missed that time in my life when things were simpler and far more interesting.

And then, there were the larger items of torture which sat in a large cabinet in the far corner of the room, above which was an exquisite tapestry depicting a bloody battle, mutilated and slain bodies strewn over the ground. Standing next to that was a piece that still had an old, frayed piece of rope hanging from it, and the top of it still contained traces of the past.

"Judas cradle," Rosalie said, and I nodded my head. The piece was on a tripod of timber legs, upon which sat a solid timber pyramid, minute traces of blood, human excrement and flesh attached to the pointed tip. "Some form of torture, having that in your ass before it splits you apart," Rosalie commented further.

"Amazing," was all I could say as I continued to absorb each and every part of this room, smiling as I committed it all to memory.

"You're a history buff?" she asked, once again standing next to me.

"Of sorts. The ways and means with which to torture has always owned a special place in my heart," I confessed with a broad smile. Though I didn't require the use of implements to tear apart a human body, the fact that they existed made me feel somewhat kindred to those who possessed the ability to think of so many ways to torture their own kind.

"Mistress will be very interested to hear that," she said with an approving nod. I turned to face Rosalie, swallowing heavily as I sensed an opening to make her see that Mistress Isabella and I belonged together…were meant to be.

"Does she have any more pieces in her collection?" I asked.

"Yes," she confirmed, her answer causing my body to zing with excitement and anticipation.

"May I see?" I asked eagerly, my breaths short and sharp.

"Unfortunately, no. Mistress keeps the larger and more valuable pieces in her dungeon," she said, causing me to let out a loud moan, the thought of her and I in a dungeon surrounded by the sights and smells that now surrounded me causing me to nearly unravel before her. "Do you like the idea of a dungeon, Edward?" she whispered, her warm breath fanning over the shell of my ear.

I nodded my head furiously, giving her the right answer, while at the same time my cock becoming hard at the very notion of her suggestion.

"So the idea of being surrounded by implements of torture and pleasure…while at the same time, being whipped until you cum, where no one else can hear your cries and moans, turns you on?" she added, moving closer, her eyes flashing with desire as I smelt it pour out of her.

"Y-yes," I stammered, licking my lips in anticipation as my hand found its way to my aching cock, palming it.

"And what would you be prepared to do to get what you so obviously need?" she asked, her eyes flickering to my hardness before they stared intently into mine. Sensing that if I played my cards correctly, Rosalie would give me anything I wanted. Without thought of the consequence, I readily fell to my knees, the dark red carpeting cushioning me as I knelt before her and lowered my head.

"Anything, Mistress," I whispered desperately, my voice shaking with need.

"Look at me, Edward," she commanded. My eyes met hers willingly, and I tried with everything I had to convey what I so desperately needed.

And with that, she lifted up her skirt, my senses reeling at the sight of her leather-bound pussy. Slowly and carefully, her fingers traced over the snaps that hid her sex from me. "Lick my pussy and make me cum within the next two minutes, and I will tell Mistress Isabella what a good submissive you've been…how you are the one she's been looking for."

"Yes, Mistress," I eagerly agreed, watching as her delicate hand undid the snaps, exposing her red, dripping flesh. I shook, my body quickly becoming overloaded. Oblivious to my response, she lifted her leg and placed her booted right foot on my shoulder, her actions opening her up to me, I closed my eyes and tried to remain in control of my overbearing need to kill…her sex mixed with the things in this room doing things to me I never dreamed possible.

"Begin!" she hissed. I leaned forward and stuck out my tongue, trying with all I could to block out the sensory overload that my mind and body was now experiencing, and as I swiped her from perineum to clit, her warm juices flowing onto my tongue, all I could picture was Isabella sitting on my face as I lapped up her sweetness. Though Rosalie's taste was similar to that of many women, I just knew that Isabella's would be so much better, especially as I bit through her flesh and tore away her glistening lips.

"So good," she whispered under her breath as I wriggled my tongue into her hole briefly before working my way upward and licking her outer lips, the strong muscle delving and dipping until I found her sensitive bundle of nerves. The urge to kill was overwhelming now, and as my tongue poked between my growing fangs, I let out a frustrated groan. I could not kill this woman, my apparent advocate, because she was my only link to Isabella. It concerned me that I was exploring dangerous and thus far unchartered territory, and that this would be the first time I took a woman without killing her at the same time.

Knowing that by leaving Rosalie alive I would be richly rewarded, I focused with all my will to make my aching body comply. I closed my lips around my fangs and her clitoris, increasing the suction until her hips thrust forward and her body quivered. Her hands then grasped my head and she thrust into my face, her sudden movement forcing me to let go for a brief moment to avoid piercing her flesh.

"More," she moaned, her legs shaking as more juices flowed from her. Once more, I clasped my mouth around her, and I flicked my tongue rapidly over her hooded needy skin to expedite her orgasm.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she shouted as her body stilled and she came, her fluids spilling onto my chin, her body shaking and legs nearly giving out on her. She let go of my head and pushed away from me, and as my mouth released her and she moved her foot off my shoulder, I held my breath, sat there and waited for the verdict, my hardened member throbbing with need, my mind holding on by a thread as I willed myself to remain in control.

"Open your eyes, Edward," she said breathlessly, her heart hammering in her chest. Reluctantly, I complied, and watched as she re-snapped her panties and pulled down her skirt, the blood that was now pumping furiously through her veins causing me to teeter on the edge of losing my mind.

Her face was soft and as she gazed at me, she gave me a small nod of approval. "I will certainly be telling Mistress that you, my dear Edward, would make a perfect pet for her. It's such a shame that I already have my own," she said wistfully, sighing as she spoke.

"Yes, Mistress," I answered, exhaling slowly.

"Stand," she commanded.

"Yes, Mistress."

As I stood to my feet, swallowing back the venom that had gathered in my mouth, she regarded me, her eyes slowly roving over every part of my form.

"Yes, such a shame. But, you will be more suitable for Isabella than anyone else, anyway. Now, we must go, as I have guests to mingle with."

And with that, she turned and walked toward the door, opening it, but I stood still, needing something more from her. "When will she return?"

"That, I can't say, but rest assured I will let her know about you as soon as I hear from her. Now, come!" she growled with impatience.

As I followed her out and she locked the door behind us, I smiled in satisfaction, realising I was one step closer to my mark…

**A/N: So, how was that? Please tell me what you think by pressing that little button below too! **


	8. Chapter 7 The Taking of Innocence

**A/N: Thank you for all your feedback to the last chapter. Can I just say…wow? I'm blown away by your comments…and am pleased you're along for the ride.**

**Thanks as always to penguincullen for allowing me to share and Texasbella for her superlative beta'ing prowess.**

**Warning: There be violence ahead! (after all, he IS a bloodthirsty vampire)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**CHAPTER 7 – THE TAKING OF INNOCENCE **

My head was spinning with possibility…the idea of taking Isabella in a room such as the one I just left making me feel more alive than I had in all my long years as this deplorable creature.

I wasn't stupid. I knew I was a monster, and though hunting thrilled me more than anything, I knew that when I became this…thing I was now, I'd left behind not only my mortality, but my ability to care about anything except my own selfish desires.

At least, that's what I had thought.

Feelings that lay dormant within me all this time, had now been brought to the fore...these new sensations bringing about feelings so foreign…so frightening that I found myself smiling. I felt…elated, the want and unending desire to not only hunt Isabella, but experience every part of her that I could for as long as possible bringing out feelings so raw, so powerful that I felt as though my ever-dead heart would burst out of my chest.

Never in my existence had I felt so…accepted.

So comfortable.

So…right.

And these feelings were all due to a woman I'd never even met…one that wanted to help me for no other reason than to make me feel part of a community that obviously took care of its own…one that was anything but a part of mainstream society.

Perhaps I'd found something I didn't know I had been searching for all along…

-TR -

The sun had set on yet another day, and I was becoming frustrated, my thirst for her blood causing me to feel out of control. Hours had turned into days, and those days had turned into weeks without a single word from Isabella.

She wasn't even doing her show, as they had been repeating past recordings already made in a 'Best of Doctor Marie' series, giving me no way to contact her via the station.

Try as I may to contact her via email, I never received an answer and as time ticked by mercilessly, I realised with frustration that with no way of knowing when she would return, I would need to feed again so that when I finally saw Isabella, I would be able to better control myself.

After all, there was no sense in tearing her apart before I had the opportunity to savour the experience.

Having nowhere else to go, I revisited the club several times, only to find its doors closed and her scent non-existent. The feelings of rage that now coursed through me were bringing me to my knees.

I knew I had to do something to flush her out…and as I read her bio once more while listening to the rerun of one of her shows, wild with anger, barely able to keep my burgeoning emotions at bay, an idea sprang to mind. She had worked with the Police in the district on cases before, and though my plan was risky…I knew that my burning need would only worsen the longer she took. No longer would this woman fuck with me, because as the rage burned like fire within, I also knew I could no longer sit idly by and wait…

-TR-

I found myself driving toward the streets of East LA. I'd researched the city, and discovered this district was renowned for prevalent gang activity, prostitution, muggings and drug deals.

A perfect hunting ground for someone like me.

I parked a fair distance from one particularly well-frequented alley, but before I got out of the vehicle, I opened the glove compartment and retrieved a switchblade knife, sliding it into the waistband of my jeans, wanting to make the killing appear as a frenzied stabbing…a bad deal gone wrong. DNA and forensic science had, unfortunately, curbed my freedom to tear victims apart, and I didn't wish to draw attention to the fact that something other-worldly could have killed them instead.

Of course, I needed them to suspect I was somehow involved, at least briefly, for just enough time so that my plan would work.

"Uhm…you lookin' for some company, h-handsome?" a tiny built, dark haired girl asked as I rounded the corner and entered the dark alleyway, noting the narrow road was surrounded by an old disused theatre on one side, and a block of apartments on the other. The few windows that faced the alley were blackened, and though I heard distant voices, no-one else appeared to be around except for a lone figure who sat silently in a parked, shiny black Cadillac situated directly across the street. I had no doubt he was her pimp. Perfect. Two for the price of one.

But then, as I stared at the girl, doubt invaded my mind. She wore a short denim skirt and scuffed brown boots, her appearance nearly clean cut. Her blue shirt was modest and her eyes wide and innocent, and her rapidly beating heart and nervous smile told me she was new to this life. Her expression was desperate as she blinked several times, waiting for my answer.

She could not have been any older than fifteen or sixteen, and though I liked her dark hair, dark eyes and pale-skinned complexion, something was off…and as I stared into her suddenly tear-filled orbs, I realised what it was. She still had an air of innocence about her…and though she was on the street turning tricks, I could still see hope for her future and that she could be saved. This wasn't what I wanted…to take the life of someone with potential…and as I considered that truth, I groaned in frustration because the reason I was here, now, was so that I could take the life of yet another innocent.

Why was I focusing on Isabella, when she wasn't a criminal? When she had a life filled with promise? When she actively contributed to this so-called society? The only thing she had done wrong was allow me into her life...only to silently reject me and drive me to want her further, and yet, even though all these questions challenged me every step of the way, knowing I had to have her above all else overrode every other logical thought.

How could one have their cake and tear it to shreds too? I shook my head, the girl's small whimper bringing me out of my confused thoughts.

"No…now why don't you go home to your parents, li'l miss?" I hissed, taking on a southern drawl as I pushed past her and headed down the alley to find a new mark, but as I continued to put some distance between the two of us, I heard the door to the Cadillac open and abruptly slam shut.

"What are you doing driving customers away like that, you useless bitch!" the man yelled. I stopped in my tracks and turned as he ran toward her, my instantaneous disdain for him causing me to smile far too widely. He wore a black leather jacket and far too much jewellery, his clean shaven head covered with tattoos, the odour of his ill-gotten wealth belying his demeanour and uncouth behaviour. Now, _this_ was someone I knew was disposable, and I knew that he would more than do.

I would just have to tweak my plan a little...perhaps feed from him after I'd made the girl safe.

"What fucking use are you if you don't pull in the johns, even if they_ are_ freaks?" he shouted as his blackened, glassy eyes met mine before he roughly grasped her arm, his face inches from hers.

"I'm sorry," she whispered desperately, cowering as his face contorted and his rage took over. He backhanded her across the face, causing her head to whip to the side and her body to slump in his grasp.

"Your little sister will be more than sorry if you don't get me what I need!"

"Please…don't touch her!" she begged as she turned to face him, her pleas causing him to throw his head back and laugh, the sound grating on my every nerve.

Ah yes, it would be my pleasure to kill this piece of human scum.

Never taking my eyes off him, I stalked forward stealthily, the man so preoccupied with this girl that he didn't realise I was standing across the street, lingering in the shadows. The girl dragged her gaze away from him, her head lolling about…until her fearful, pain-filled eyes met mine. I gave her a wink and pressed my index finger to my lips mouthing the word _'run'_ before I moved ever closer.

I tapped him on the shoulder, and slowly he turned around to face me, his gold tooth glistening in the moonlight as he smiled.

"What? You changed your mind, freak?" he asked in a rough, disbelieving voice.

"No…but if ya'll know what's best for ya…you'll leave this li'l one be…or suffer the consequences," I said coolly, the tone in my voice verging on sweet.

"Is that so? Well, I hate to burst your bubble, Tex, but nobody tells me how to run things around here. Now you'd best be on your way before I kill her, then gut you from neck to balls for interfering, got it?" he screamed as he turned the girl in his arms, her back to his chest, his eyes holding suspicion and anger as they bored into mine.

"I don't think so," I growled.

Through with playing games and knowing I outmuscled this mere mortal, I lunged forward, breaking his wrist as I pulled his arm from the girl. He shrieked in pain, but as I freed her from his grasp, to my horror, the smell of blood invaded my nostrils and I discovered the coward had already drawn a knife and plunged it into her lower back. Her legs buckled beneath her, pain filling her widening eyes and as her mouth opened, not a sound escaping her lips as the shock of what had happened caused her to slump to her knees. Growling in frustration, he pulled the knife from her body and glared down at her.

"See what Tex here made me do now, you little whore? I can't have people thinking I'm a pushover, now can I? So, right after I kill the both of you, I'll tell you what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna I drug up your little sister nice and good, fuck her then send her out to do the job you were supposed to!" he screamed, his chest heaving, his brow beading with sweat as he turned and set his sights on me. He stepped closer, waving the knife in front of him menacingly, his body suddenly blocking the path between her and I…but, just as one would swat away a fly, I ignored him and focused on the girl…the smell of her blood sending me into an immediate and unstoppable frenzy.

"Mine!" I roared as I picked him up like a rag doll and threw him against the brick wall, his knife clattering to the ground, his body crumpling and sliding down the wall. I turned and crouched before her and took her in my arms, her eyes glistening with fear as I rocked her, the blood gushing from her wound already soaking her clothing, while the excess dripped between my legs and onto the pavement. Her heart was beating erratically, and as her eyes rolled and her body became a dead weight, I knew she was already slipping away, the profuse amount of blood already lost telling me he'd hit a major artery.

The knowledge that her life was ebbing away caused my mind to whirl, my instinct to flee combating the desire to not only feed, but to bring my plan to fruition. As I held her close, willing her to survive at the same time knowing it was futile, and that I would finally succumb to my darkest urges, a strange wetness stung my eye before I leant in and kissed her tenderly on the forehead.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I held her across my lap, her head resting in the crook of my arm before I leant over and reached for the man's knife. Her eyes fluttered shut and her last breath left her lungs. Knowing there was little else I could do for her, I sliced a two inch wound down her throat before I buried my mouth into her flesh and drained her heart of what little of her sweet nectar remained. After drinking my fill, I wiped my mouth and carefully placed her on the sidewalk before I stood up and pulled out my phone, inhaling heavily as I composed myself and dialled.

"911, what's your emergency?" the female operator asked. Focusing on keeping my southern drawl in place, I paced the pavement and gave her the details of where I was, informing her that I had found a girl and a man stabbed before quickly hanging up.

I looked down at the semi-conscious man, his eyes dazed and filled with confusion as I placed the knife in his hand before I pulled out my own and flicked it open, gleefully waving it in his face. This man could not live…not now that he'd taken the life of an innocent, and certainly not now he'd possibly witnessed what I was, first-hand.

"Now, it seems you've upset things after made me take that innocent girl, but I do recall you sayin' somethin' about gutting me from neck to balls? Care to give that a try now?" I challenged coldly as I hovered over him, willing him to strike. He groaned as he shook his head, trying to regain consciousness, which was a good thing, because I wanted him to feel every bit of pain he'd inflicted on the poor girl who lay dead and alone in this darkened alleyway.

"Who the fuck _are_ you?" he questioned breathlessly, his voice barely a whisper.

My face was inches from his and as I studied the fear in his eyes, knowing he was moments from death, I laughed darkly and whispered in my finest of British accents, "Who I am isn't important; it's what I am that you should be more concerned about…and what I am is your worst fucking nightmare!"

"Fuck you!" he snarled, his trembling voice and raised heart rate causing pleasure to course through me, and I was satisfied he now felt the fear he was trying to hide…the fear he'd put into that girl.

"Oh, I don't think so, because I intend to fuck you! Oh, and by the way, this might hurt...just a little…" I said with a broad smile as I wielded the knife and showed it to him.

"Nooooo!" he shouted, and with a last-ditched effort, he lunged at me and grasped my throat. As he did, I plunged my blade into his chest and twisted it, his roar of pain as I heard the sirens drawing near frustrating me as I realised I didn't have enough time to torture him as thoroughly as he deserved. Shrugging my shoulders as his hands loosened and slipped away from my throat, I licked my lips as I watched his life ebb away, wiping any evidence from the handle as it protruded from his chest.

As I stood to my feet, my body buzzed with euphoria, but at the same time my heart felt heavy. While I felt weighed down by the innocence of life that had just been lost, I had little time to ponder regret. Though things didn't turn out exactly as I could have predicted, I still felt a sense of satisfaction, for there was, after all, one less scumbag roaming this earth. I had probably also saved this girl's sister from suffering a similar fate, and though she would mourn the loss of her sibling, perhaps she would now escape this situation completely unscathed.

And as the lights of the police car illuminated the alleyway and the officers alighted their vehicle, screaming at me to get on my knees and place my hands above my head, I supressed a smile as I complied, knowing with everything I was that my plan was, once again, in full motion…

**A/N: You still with me? **

**Those of you who are, I have to tell you that I, along with Texasbella, prassacut and too many other talented authors to list are writing a collaboration together, each writer bringing a minimum of one chapter until the story is told. The link is on my profile, or you can just do a search under the pen name UtterChaosFanFiction. Alert us, so that when we post our first chapter, you'll be in the loop! I'm excited folks!**


	9. Chapter 8 Interview With a Vampire Pt I

**A/N: Thank you for all your feedback to the last chapter. I loved the theories, the comments. It got you guys thinking! Our Edward is rather unpredictable, no?**

**Thanks as always to penguincullen for allowing me to share and Texasbella for her superlative beta'ing prowess.**

**I'm taking liberties with what happens when one is arrested…remember it's a work of fiction. I'm also giving you this bit now, as I'm still working on the next part (and that's the part you don't wanna miss) but thought to post this now so you've got something to read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**CHAPTER 8 – INTERVIEW WITH A VAMPIRE PART I**

I remained silent and compliant as they read me my rights, transported me to the local station, searched me and confiscated my only possessions…my ring and phone. Knowing what I had planned to do, I had already deleted evidence of my previous contact with Isabella. They found it strange I had no other identification, but knowing I needed to at least give them a name to get what I wanted, I eventually told them, retaining my southern accent, that my name was Jasper James, combining the first names of one of the callers to the station with the dominant I'd met weeks before.

"Am I to be charged?" I asked smoothly as the broadly built, dark haired officer escorted me to a small room which contained a table and two chairs.

"We'd like to ask you some questions about what happened," was his answer. "Would you like to contact a lawyer before you make a statement?" With pen and paperwork in hand, he waited for my answer.

"No," I answered quickly. "I have nothing to hide, so ask me whatever ya want," I drawled.

I suppressed a grin as the officer scrawled the date and time on the form and began his line of questioning. I was anxious, and at the same time excited, unable to wait until I got him to do what I wanted.

"What were you doing in the alley?" he asked.

"I was there to fill a need," I answered truthfully.

"I see. You went there to pick up a prostitute, then?"

"If you say so," I replied vaguely.

"And so…what…you had an altercation with her pimp and ended up killing them?"

"It was nothing like that. I'd actually changed my mind about her…and was going to find someone else…but he insisted on brow-beating the poor girl when I refused her advances," I said, once again being nothing but honest.

"And then you killed her because she persisted, and perhaps her pimp pushed things too far and you panicked?"

"No, I didn't," I confessed truthfully because technically, I hadn't killed the girl. He stared at me skeptically, as if he was waiting for me to elaborate. "Officer, do you honestly think I'd be stupid enough to kill two people and then dial 911 to report it?" They had my phone, and I knew they could check that I was the one who called.

"To be honest, I don't know what to make of this…of you. All I know is that two people are dead, and it appears you're the only witness," he said.

"You think I'm the only witness?" I asked, challenging him to believe what I required of him.

"You aren't?"

"I…can't be certain…I don't exactly remember," I answered with a frown, putting on the best performance of a man under duress that I could muster.

"Okay…so why don't you tell me exactly what you _do_ remember?" he asked, his voice calm, his expression suspicious.

"Very well, but as it's a little sketchy, I can't fill you in on everything."

"Just tell me what you can." And so, I proceeded to confess to him what I was, well with some embellishment on my part…

"She wasn't the right one, but when I went to leave, her pimp decided to get rough with her, saying she was driving business away. She was so sweet…so innocent, and he was threatening her. I wanted to make sure she was safe, so I tried to reason with him, but I didn't realize he had already stabbed her."

"Okay…so you remember he stabbed her…and then what?"

"I don't recall…I think I blacked out after that. I've never seen anyone killed before," I lied, blinking, my mouth downturned as I tried to feign the onset of distress. "One minute the girl was on the ground, bleeding, and the next thing I knew the pimp had been stabbed, and I was on the ground next to her. I tried to revive her, but by that time she was already dead, and that's when I called 911."

"So you don't recall how her pimp ended up stabbed?" he asked, huffing in frustration.

"No…but I did hear someone running away after I came to," I lied, his brow raising, his expression one of curiosity.

"You heard running? Did you see anything? Hear anyone else in the alley? A car? Voices? Anything that we can go on?" he enquired. I shook my head emphatically.

He hesitated and sat back in his seat, momentarily chewing on the end of his pen, his expression of confusion quite amusing as he checked over his notes before he glanced at me once more. "You said she wasn't the right one. Can you tell me why?"

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" I enquired, rubbing my hands together as I prepared to reveal something about me to another that I never had done before.

"Of course," he answered, cocking his ear.

"I was looking for someone to feed from, but I didn't want her…she…her blood was too innocent," I admitted, suppressing a grin.

"Hold up…you were looking for someone to feed from?" he squeaked, his eyes widening, his expression incredulous.

"Of course," I stated calmly, matter-of-factly.

He began to shift uncomfortably in his seat as he, undoubtedly, tried to absorb what I had just confessed. It was the first time I had actually revealed what I was to anyone…well anyone who had lived to tell the tale after. As frustrating as it was, I knew I'd have to allow this one to survive, at least for now, so he could give me what I needed.

"I don't understand," he whispered, staring at the paper, clicking the pen with his thumb.

"What's not to understand?" I asked. Of course, I knew how difficult this information would be for any rational being to comprehend, but I needed him to get a grasp on the situation so things could move forward as expeditiously as possible.

He let out an audible sigh, closing his eyes briefly as he attempted to compose himself.

"Let me get this straight…you're telling me you're a cannibal?" he asked, swallowing heavily, doubt in his voice as his eyes met mine.

"Of course not…well not in the literal sense, anyway," I let slip.

And then I leaned in closely, my eyes piercing his as I stared him down, willing him to concede. His eyes darted around the room for a brief moment, his discomfort clear until finally, his gaze met mine once more. And as I saw him give in, visibly relaxing as our eyes locked, this was the moment where I found myself, yet again, exploring unchartered territory, as by this time I would have normally drained him dry.

"Well then, what the fuck are you?" he whispered. Ah yes…he finally sensed there was something about me…something he couldn't put his finger on.

"I'm a vampire, Officer," I confessed. "Well at least vampirism is something I've chosen to practice on the odd occasion," I clarified further.

I had to hold back the laughter that was threatening to escape my lungs…after all I didn't want to confess the fact that I was indeed a multiple murderer of the most heinous kind…one that had lost count of the number of lives he had taken. One that should be held accountable for his crimes. I needed to make the situation macabre enough to provoke the police to bring in their so-called 'expert', without the man locking me up and throwing away the key.

"You're a what?" He swallowed heavily, his throat constricting in the most delicious of ways, his heart pounding, its rate rising with every beat.

"A vampire," I repeated with a single nod of my head.

"You're telling me you…you drink the blood of others?" There was a glint in his eye…a look of amusement that caused a surge of frustration to course through me. He obviously figured me at the very least an oddment, at the very most certifiably insane.

The anger began to fester within, and as much as I wanted to rip the man's head off and tear my way out of this place, I knew I needed to tread carefully…traverse a very fine line…one that would bring in whom I sought, while at the same time prevent me from having to force my way out of here.

"Yes, but you must understand, I never take blood that isn't freely offered. I never kill…I just do it to satisfy certain…desires. I've found many women more than willing to offer that to me…in fact, they have told me they find it quite pleasurable," I told him.

The man's eyes blinked several times and as he sat there, rendered speechless, I knew I just about had him convinced, except for the fact he was having difficulty accepting what I was saying. Clearly, he felt out of his depth, and that was the exactly what I had set out to achieve, but at the same time I was growing impatient.

"And that's why you were there."

"Yes."

"I…don't know what to say," he said, placing his pen down, scratching his head.

"Would I be correct in assuming my particular penchant isn't exactly within the realms of your expertise, Officer?"

He nodded mutely.

"Well then, perhaps I should speak with someone more knowledgeable on the subject. In fact, I insist. I will not tell you anything further until I can speak with someone who understands…one who is sympathetic to my situation."

"There is someone we consult with on occasion…a psychologist who specializes in such things. Would you be willing to speak with her, if I can arrange it?"

"Oh, Officer, I would be more than willing," I answered in a low whisper, feeling a satisfied smile break across my face.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do."

"Am I to wait here?" I asked, licking my lips, nearly jumping out of my skin in anticipation.

"Yes, for the time being. I need this statement completed before I let you go." He tore his gaze away from mine and rose to his feet, scrubbing his hands over his face before he left quietly, locking the door behind him, to do as I had bid…

**A/N: Next…he finally gets to meet his mark… Thoughts? *bites nails***


	10. Chapter 9 Interview With a Vampire Pt II

**A/N: Thanks for your absolutely wonderful support! I'm blown away by the number of hits I've had for this story!**

**Thanks as always to penguincullen for allowing me to share and Texasbella for her superlative beta'ing prowess.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, cos if I did I'd be seeing 100 Monkeys with the girlies in London in December! Then visiting my friends in the States and Canada!**

**CHAPTER 9 – INTERVIEW WITH A VAMPIRE PART II**

After hours of waiting in silence, I held my breath as she reached the door, frustration overwhelming me as the officer made idle chitchat and asked her how her vacation was.

"Very illuminating," she answered cryptically. And if I thought her voice was ambrosia to my ears over the phone and over the radio waves, it was nothing compared to hearing her deep, commanding tone in person. I was sorely tempted to tear the door open and spirit her away, but knew I had to exercise patience.

"That's great. Sorry to drag you in here right from the airport," he said apologetically.

"It's alright, Emmett, I don't mind at all. Now let me see if I can get anywhere," she said determinedly. And then, she was there, appearing as though an apparition as she dragged the chair out from under the table and sat. As she placed a pack of cigarettes on the table, I inhaled deeply, her musky scent sweet and sticky on my tongue, in my nostrils.

"_Isabella_," I said in a deep, reverent tone as her eyes widened, blinked twenty three times and then stopped as she drew in a gasp. I watched her as she took five deep breaths and tried to compose herself, her mask slipping back on and she was in Domme mode once again, though I knew I had indeed caught her off guard.

"So, you know who I am. Interesting," she said evenly.

"I have excellent hearing, and besides, your friend out there has rather a loud voice," I explained, retaining my drawl, not ready to reveal who I was to her yet, but unable to resist taunting her.

"I see. Cigarette, Jasper is it?" she asked, smirking as she picked up the pack and offered me one.

"No thank you. Those things will kill you, you know," I said, laughing darkly as I shook my head declining her offer, glancing briefly at the book of matches that she pulled out of her pocket and clutched in her free hand before placing the pack on the table once more.

She stared at me for a long time, and as I leaned forward and rested my elbows on the table, cupping my chin in my hands, I listened as her heart raced wetly within her suddenly heaving chest cavity.

"So, why is it that you won't answer Officer McCarty's questions?" she asked.

"Perhaps he's not the one I want to confess my sins to," I answered quickly, giving her a naughty smirk.

"And what sins would those be, exactly?" she asked, licking her lips, her demeanor telling me she sensed victory already.

She had no idea who she was dealing with…and this was going to be such fun!

"All in good time. Firstly, I'd like to know a little more about you before I bare my soul."

"You don't get to negotiate terms," she said firmly, her beautiful eyes glinting with determination.

"Oh, you're a feisty one, aren't you? Aren't you shrinks supposed to be sympathetic toward your clients' needs?" I questioned, far from intimidated by her bravado.

"Well, since you're not a client of mine, I don't have to do a damned thing!" I threw my head back and laughed loudly, and as I did, she became further infuriated, her heart now hammering, her smell rising to an intoxicating level.

"What if I wanted to be? You see, I have issues that go way back to the day I was born, and well…I hear you're into the more macabre side of human nature, so…"

"Let's just stick to the matter at hand," she answered, cutting me off. "Why don't you just tell me you killed them so I can make it home in time for dinner and Wheel of Fortune, okay?" she asked blithely.

I found her constantly changing demeanor positively fascinating, and as much as I knew I could just kill her and make my escape, where would be the fun in that? That would be far too easy, and rather less than satisfying. With this one, I wanted more…so much more.

"I've done nothing wrong, well nothing except allowing myself to be arrested at the scene of an unfortunate incident," I answered smoothly, toying with her, suppressing a groan as her heart picked up its pace.

"Okay, well if you're so innocent, cut the bullshit and then maybe you'll be allowed to go home. Seems like a logical choice if you ask me," she said, her flashing eyes still not leaving mine.

"Such a scathing bedside manner you have, Doctor. I like it. And as far as what's logical, well that's a matter of opinion," I said, leaning in closer to whisper. "You see, I'm having too much fun playing with you to confess _all_ my sins right here, right now, and even if I did, I could pretty much walk out of here whenever I like anyway," I added, feigning a yawn.

"Ah, I can see you're not only a vampire, but a delusional one as well!" she snapped, picking up one of the cigarettes and placing it between her full lips, before tearing a match from the book and striking. I held my breath and watched as she blew the match out, put the pack of cigarettes in her pocket and placed the matches on the table, her raised brow telling me that she picked up my sudden spike of nervousness as she took in a deep drag and blew the smoke into my widened, unblinking eyes.

"Oh, you have no idea," I answered finally as her fingers toyed with the matches…toyed with me. I knew I had to get this back on track. She would not dictate this one moment longer! "Now, I'm beginning to tire of your frivolous accusations, good Doctor, so let's get down to business, shall we?" I asked, raising a brow as she puffed away on her smoke, studying me as if I was a bauble in a curio shop, her fingers never leaving that fucking matchbook.

"Of course." She threw her cigarette on the tiled floor, crushing it under her foot before sliding her chair closer. Mirroring my position, she left the matches alone and leant forward and placed her elbows on the table, cupping her chin in her hands, every way her body moved challenging me.

As I stared into the depths of her eyes, something stirred in me that I had never experienced before. Oh I'd seen the pictures of her, but had never really been given the opportunity to study them so thoroughly. The caramel swirls, flecked with black, surrounded her dilated pupils and her dark lashes were causing feelings to well within me that I found foreign, and more than a little disconcerting.

"So, are you going to continue staring at me or are you going to tell me why you were found at the scene of the crime in the first place?" she asked. I could tell she wasn't ready to hear what I had to say, and besides, I really didn't want to have to kill any more innocents in order to escape, so I knew that I'd have to play things her way…for now.

"I was on my way to find a willing little whore to taste. The ones I pay for are always so much more accommodating, and don't require me to wine and dine them first. Initially I chose this young girl, but after we spoke, I decided she wasn't the one, and was about to move on until her pimp arrived on the scene," I said calmly with a shrug, leaning back in my chair.

"And?" she asked calmly, completely unfazed by my statement.

"An argument broke out because she'd failed him. He took out a knife and cut her, and that's all I remember."

"And because you don't recall what happened, you assume that someone else was involved in his murder?" she asked suspiciously, lifting one eyebrow.

"Of course. Why would I assume anything else?" I answered.

"Answer me this. Why do you think someone would kill a pimp, only to leave the one who witnessed his crime unharmed?" she asked logically.

Oh, she was not only beautiful, she was also very smart…but not smart enough to outwit me!

"Why bother killing someone who hasn't witnessed a thing? Like I said, I blacked out. Whoever this person was, knew that."

She studied me carefully, thinking about what to say next before she spoke. "Alright…I guess that seems plausible. Tell me, then…what stopped you from choosing her…to…"

"Feed from?" She nodded. "She wasn't what I wanted. Don't get me wrong, in a way she was like many others I've come across over the years…bereft of humanity…all hope lost, nothing left in her life other than trying to figure out how to get her next fix. But this one…well she had this innocence about her that I just couldn't taint."

She folded her arms and sat back in her seat, undoubtedly frustrated by my non-answers, but with the determined look on her face, I knew she was far from giving up yet.

"And when you feed, how much do you take from them?" she asked.

"Just enough to sate my needs, no more, no less," I answered ambiguously.

"Fascinating…" she murmured with a half-smile. "You know, I've studied Renfield's syndrome in thorough detail, but I've never met anyone who suffers from it."

"Suffers?" I laughed, the burn in my throat causing me to become uncomfortable as the anger rose within. I knew that for the sake of my plan to succeed, I needed her to think that…but I was disappointed that she couldn't see past the human interpretation of what I was. "You have no idea. So, tell me. What did you glean from your research?"

"Not as much as I'd like. Oh, I've had some who have claimed to be vampires…but when pressed for further explanation I've come to discover it's been nothing more than a phase…usually brought on by an unusually high fascination with the supernatural."

"I can guarantee you, I am a vampire, and this is no phase," I said simply.

"And so, you killed them to cover up your need to satisfy your bloodlust?" she asked. "Very clever."

"Have you not been listening to a word I've said? I did nothing wrong! That pimp was the one who killed her, and besides, if he didn't, she would've ended up being nothing but a drug-addicted stain on human society anyway!" I snarled coldly, feeling something inside my mind snap as though I was detached from the entire situation, memories passing through my mind of some of my more high profile indiscretions which had earned me quite the reputation back then. My exploits not only fed my hunger, but also my ego. It felt indescribable to not only be feared by your victim, but by all who ever heard about your exploits.

I suppressed a roar as I remembered all those pathetic whores, and the methods I had used to perpetuate the reputation I had inadvertently gained when I had murdered a woman who stood outside a doctor's office. After I took her, I also disposed of the good doctor and availed myself of his instruments. I never really did take the time to actually study the anatomy of my victims…I was usually too busy mutilating them to really take much notice, but sensed an opportunity to learn about them, and in turn perhaps learn more about myself.

And so…the Ripper was born.

I never really did like the name Jack, preferring my self-given, far more regal name of Edward, but I did find the Ripper part very appealing. As I made my way through London, finding the appropriate prey before killing and studying them, and at the same taunting the authorities to find me, I realized that I was playing a game that I not only wanted to continue winning, but one I wanted to become supreme master of. I knew that while being caught would not stop me, it would not do to be in their grasp for any amount of time, especially if they somehow discovered a way to destroy me. So during that time I not only studied criminal law, anatomy and the workings of the human mind, I also read everything I could not only about my exploits, but also of others throughout history that committed similar acts of multiple killings. This often left me wondering if those who had done these things were also of my kind, knowing that many of the writings of vampires were untrue, yet some were in fact very close to what I lived.

I also enjoyed the fact that they never did solve the crimes, blaming others for my actions. Stupid humans. They had no idea who they were dealing with back then…

"A life is a life…no matter the circumstances under which people choose to live it…even when it's as depraved as yours," she said, her bold statement bringing me out of my rage induced reverie.

"Oh, I'm depraved?" I growled. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you a little depraved yourself?"

"Certain aspects of my life may be perceived as being anything but normal, but I do draw the line at taking another human life."

"And you think I'm any different?"

"Yes, I do."

"Don't assume you know anything about me, _Isabella_," I argued. "I may drink the blood of others, but I draw the line at killing innocents."

As I recalled draining the young girl of her blood, I licked my lips and watched Isabella's reaction to my statement. The rage was there, as well as the well-disguised fear…and it did nothing but make me crave her even more. I'd never wanted anyone's flesh, blood and bone as much as I wanted hers, and I hoped that when this dance of ours reached its crescendo, it would be in the throes of passion, anger and fear. It always made them taste so much sweeter. As the monster within me lurked, I realized I wanted more…so much more, but also knew I couldn't do anything else here without complicating things further. This interview was being watched and probably recorded, so I knew I had to rein in my feelings and continue our conversation within a more intimate setting.

"So based on that argument, you'd have less of a problem killing a pimp and a prostitute?" she argued perceptively.

"Why would I kill two people and wait around to be arrested?" I countered, repeating the statement I'd already made to the officer. Of course that's exactly what I had done so I could satisfy my desire to see her, but I also knew I would need to get her alone to ram home my argument…and hopefully in more ways than one. Oh, the possibilities!

"Because I suspect you're suffering from a combination of several mental illnesses that I don't have time or the patience to explain to you right now!" she shouted, growing impatient, her eyes fierce with anger.

I felt a need rise within me, and with her like this, I was barely keeping my emotions in check. Oh, how I loved it when she lost control!

"Whatever. I suggest you get your friend out there to release me, because as far as I can ascertain, I there is no legal reason for me to be detained here a moment longer," I said calmly, masking my emotions well, waving my hand in dismissal.

"And I suggest you at least get yourself a lawyer, because this far from over. Oh and while you're at it, I would also suggest a thorough psychiatric assessment," she hissed as she rose to her feet.

And there it was…the opening I was searching for.

"Hiring a lawyer would be pointless, considering I have done nothing wrong, but a good assessment…now maybe I would be interested in that. Like I said before, I've got some issues…so perhaps your friend out there could release me into your capable hands."

"Wh-what?" she stammered, her eyes widening in disbelief.

"You heard me. If you grant me my request, I'll be more than willing to cooperate with you in every way possible. Then, perhaps, you may get the answers you seek."

"Oh really?" she challenged.

"Yes, really," I answered calmly, giving her my best smile as I stood and leant across the table. Instead of retreating, she surprised me by mirroring my position and placed her hands on the table, her face inches from mine, the pull of her in that moment so irresistible that I nearly attacked her then and there.

"And what if I tell you I'm not interested?"

"Then I'd say you were lying. We may have just met, but I know what you desire. Wouldn't you like to know what makes the mind of a vampire tick? Perhaps learn a bit more about something you've only read about? Satisfy your deepest, darkest and innermost desires and perhaps discover a few new ones? I can give you all that, _Isabella…_and so much more," I added seductively, my eyes locking with hers. And as I saw myself reflected in those clear, beautiful depths, I knew I had her. She sighed as her body relaxed, her shoulders slumped and she gave in to me. Ah yes, sometimes this was far too easy!

"I…I…I'll see what I can do," she whispered, blinking her eyes in an attempt to break the connection. As much as I wished to hold her in my hypnotic gaze forever, I had achieved what I'd set out to do, so I turned away and effectively released her from my control.

I smiled in satisfaction as I took my seat and watched her call out for the young officer. As he escorted her from the room and closed the door behind them, I picked up the matches and tore them to pieces before I threw my head back and laughed, reveling in the fact that my plan was now in full swing…

**A/N: Thoughts? I'm feeling very overwhelmed by all my writing commitments right now. So tell me what you think. **


	11. Chapter 10 Reach Out and Touch Someone

**A/N: Thanks for your absolutely wonderful support! I'm blown away by the number of hits I've had for this story! Please remember though I'd love to hear what you think! **

**Thanks as always to penguincullen for allowing me to share and Texasbella for her superlative beta'ing prowess, especially since this week she has been so sick. You are wonderful my friend! Xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I wouldn't mind giving Edward a ride every now n then lol.**

**CHAPTER 10 – REACH OUT AND TOUCH SOMEONE**

Not in my wildest fantasies could I have ever imagined things falling into place as easily they had. I knew I had a way of influencing ones around me temporarily, but even I was surprised by how effortlessly things had just seemed to work out. Not only was I released but an hour after _Isabella _used her undoubtedly substantial influence with her colleagues, my arresting officer smiled at me as if under a spell when he handed me back my phone and ring. As I placed the small plastic envelope containing my ring in my pocket and walked toward freedom, I drew in a gasp as I noted an email had come through, swallowing back venom as I realised who the sender was...

_Edward…I apologise for not contacting you sooner, but since returning from my trip, something has come up that requires my immediate and undivided attention. Mistress Rosalie had nothing but good things to say about you, and though I was positive we could share something special, because of this urgent matter, I cannot commit myself to taking on a sub at this point in time. _

_Don't look at it as a reflection on you, but rather a chance to consider your options more carefully before you make an informed decision. If my 'situation' does not pan out, I will contact you immediately. In the meantime, feel free to email me with any questions, or visit the club to find yourself another Mistress if that is what you desire. I wish you well, Edward, and hope you find what you are seeking. Isabella._

I smiled as I sent a reply, knowing full well I had more than found what I had been looking for.

_I understand, Mistress. Though I am disappointed in this development, I thank you for keeping me informed, and though I don't profess to be able to predict the future, I sense that things will somehow work out for all concerned. Yours, Edward. _

I placed my phone in my pocket and as the door to the station closed, there she stood in the moonlight, leaning against her red Porsche, arms folded, her casual dress of blue jeans and a white t-shirt not detracting from her haunting beauty.

"I thought you could use a ride, _Jasper,_" she purred as she opened the door and got in, a wicked smile crossing her face before she slipped into the vehicle.

"Thank you, ma'am," I answered, so excited by her unexpected offer I nearly tore the door off its hinges. As I got in the car, I couldn't help but moan as her sweet, musky scent invaded my every pore within the small space…a scent I knew I was quickly becoming addicted to.

"Hmmm…I know what you mean," she said as if reading my thoughts before she closed her eyes and inhaled sharply, starting the car and pressing hard on the accelerator, the tires squealing as she revved the engine and sped down the street.

Instead of making light about her blatantly obvious response to my appealing smell, my mind instead wandered into the realm of deepest wish. She seemed different now that we were away from the prying ears of others; her body language relaxed but at the same time coiled as if ready to respond to anything around her…and I liked it. Fantasies began to flit through my mind…ones that said she felt the connection between us as strongly as I.

Oh, the sweet and torturous ecstasy!

"So…where to?" she asked, her eyes flickering to mine before they returned to the road.

I turned to face her as she drove, taking her in before I answered. "I am…without home at the moment, what with relocating and all, but I do have to collect my car."

"Oh sure…is it parked near the scene?"

"Yes," I nodded. "Do you know the way?"

"Of course. So…you said you were without a place of your own. Don't you have someone to stay with?"

"No."

"Someone must miss you, though," she speculated.

"Is that your polite way of asking if I'm in a relationship?" I asked, throwing my head back with an amused laugh.

"Well I do wonder if there is anyone in your life that would be concerned as to your whereabouts, especially after you just spent the last twenty four hours at the police station. It's best if I know, because if you did have a…_partner_, then I would want them involved," she said through clenched teeth, her distaste obvious, eyes flashing toward me once more.

I couldn't help but laugh at the way she was subtly trying to gather information, and her little pang of jealousy did not escape my notice. How positively amusing!

"I am as alone as could be, _Isabella_. I am without home, have no family, nor do I have anywhere else to be so I would be more than amenable to beginning our _therapy _as soon as possible," I answered, licking my lips, the thought of her particular brand of therapy conjuring up a most delicious array of possibilities. "In fact, I don't believe we should waste any more time. I think it wise that we begin immediately."

"So, you're saying you want to begin now? In the middle of the night?" Of course what I was proposing was illogical, and I knew after her trip she would be exhausted, but my desire to never leave her side again overrode everything else. I waited for the fear and suspicion to kick in, but was instead met with a steady smile.

"There's no time like the present. Of course, if you require rest, I would be more than happy to wait," I said reluctantly, trying to tamp down the desperation that was currently flooding my every pore.

"I don't require rest."

"You don't? Now why would that be?" I enquired with a curious smile.

"Well, after my trip, my body clock's completely out of synch, but I would like time to clean up and change before we begin, as I'm sure you would."

That statement sent me into a tailspin, the thought of her naked, and standing in the shower caused me to clench my fists as I imagined touching every part of her before her thick, viscous blood sprayed across the frosted shower door.

"Of course," I reluctantly agreed as she pulled in to the curb at the end of the familiar alley before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a card.

"Here's my address," she said, emitting a small growl as I took it from her and my fingers brushed against hers. In response, her breathing became shallow and she closed her eyes, as if willing herself to remain in control. My word, this was an interesting response! As I watched her carefully, revelling in her reaction, I realised that with minimal effort on my part, she was already beginning to give in. "Be there at six tonight. Don't make me wait," she murmured with a heavy swallow, her breath sweetening the air as she exhaled sharply and opened her eyes.

Reluctantly, I opened the door, turning toward her one last time before I alighted her vehicle, unable to stop myself from moving so close that my body hummed with need. In that moment, it was as if I had no control over my actions, and as my lips brushed against the shell of her ear, her heart pounding erratically, tempting me to bite, I felt the air between us leave the cabin, the feelings swelling in my groin warring with the burn in my gullet.

"When it comes to me, _Isabella,_ you'll never have to wait again," I whispered into her hair, my body tight, my heart gladdened that I had somehow resisted the urge to tear her apart.

And as I reluctantly left her presence and shut the door, watching as she pulled away, I stood there in the darkness as her car faded from view, my conflicted emotions leaving me completely perplexed.

The possibility that my plan was to be executed so soon filled me with emotions I did not understand. I should be pleased that things had worked out so effectively…so effortlessly…and yet…I could not help but feel a strange sense of dread overwhelm me at the same time. On one hand, I needed to taste her more than I needed anyone before, but by the same token, I wanted to smell her, to be near her…to have this feeling of euphoria last for an eternity.

I finally understood what it meant to want to have one's cake and eat it too...

_**~~ISABELLA~~**_

As I pulled away, his sensuous smell lingering within the confines of the car, I smiled. I could not believe my luck. Finally, after years of searching, I was on the precipice of getting everything I always wanted. I was tired of this game…of living on a razor's edge...the hands of time working against me…my existence filled with nothing but constant disappointment.

Of course, there had been many, many who had preceded him…but I had come to discover their deceit, and in the end they just didn't make the grade. It was a shame, really, but they did nothing but lie to me, and I had gotten to the stage when I was just about to give myself over to the inevitable.

But then, when I saw him…smelled him, I knew my search was over. At least that's what I hoped.

As I arrived home and opened the door to my dungeon, my instincts began to kick in, and I couldn't help but fantasise that this one would meet all of my needs. It was such a shame I had to reject Edward. I was certain he was the one. He seemed to fit the bill quite nicely, but I couldn't afford to waste valuable time. Satisfying my sexual needs without looking at the bigger picture would have to take a backseat from now on. It wouldn't take long for me to seduce Jasper, but I knew I'd have to take things slowly, until he felt comfortable enough to let his guard down and reveal his inner self and trust that he can do what I need him to do more than anything…

**A/N: Every now n again we may hear snippets from Bella if the mood strikes, but this story is mainly from Edward's POV. JSYK. Next up…Edward's first 'session'. Thanks for reading…now do the next bit and tell me what you think. I know you're out there… **


	12. Chapter 11 Anticipation

**A/N: Apologies for not updating in a while, but block has been my constant bedfellow of late. If I didn't reply to your review I apologise, but promise to reply to any I receive from now on. I've cleared other commitments to get this and my other 2 WIPs done, so hope to post on a more regular basis. **

**Thanks to penguincullen for allowing me to share this story, and my beta Texasbella is away on holidays, getting inked and having a wonderful time, so any errors are all mine. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, Edward would have a killer set of fangs and I would have a huge collection of handbags.**

**CHAPTER 11 - ANTICIPATION**

Time stood still.

In my entire existence I never really thought about the passage of time, or lack thereof…one day blurring into the next, each day a facsimile of the one preceding…the hunt the only thing breaking the monotony.

I never considered how seemingly fickle, how cruel time was, until now. Willing the seconds to tick by, I was frustrated by the fact that I had nothing to kill but an abundance of time. After having showered and dressed in a black button-down shirt and jeans as well as black leather boots and packing everything in my car, making my usual post-hunt preparations, I lay on my bed and went over everything once more. I would dump the car and purchase a new one when this was over, but as I considered the finality of my plan, I could not help but feel a tinge of doubt weave its way through my mind. As my gaze alternated between staring at the card in my hand, and watching the clock on my phone, time itself slowing before my very eyes, giving me far too long to ponder, I wondered if there was any other way of drawing this particular hunt out.

I sighed as my eyes flickered between my ring and the card that _she_ had given me, each item representing both my past and present, and as I traced my adorned finger over the tiny piece of cardboard, I found myself thinking about something I had never considered before...my future. I had never wanted to delay my gratification to quite this degree before, and though that fact was more than disconcerting, I knew, just knew, that I was standing on the precipice of something that would…that had in fact already changed my fate forever. How I knew this, I could not say, but knew this I did, and as I tried to sift through each and every thought and feeling, attempting to dissect each and every one logically, rationally, I arrived at one conclusion. This situation was different. S_he_ was different.

Somehow, my fate had been placed in the hands of another for the first time in my long and dubious life and I found myself unable to stop what had begun to consume my every waking thought, my mind now playing out various scenarios with _Isabella_…some that had nothing to do with killing her.

Her presence in my life had altered me irrecoverably, I realized, and if nothing else, that was a truth I simply could not ignore. I felt the compulsion to be with her so strongly that it frightened me, and the feelings that now coursed through me not the usual ones of a hunter needing his prey. I knew, without doubt, that my pursuit of her had gone far beyond what I'd experienced before. This was…more.

So much more.

And as I lay there, willing time to pass until we met again, I found myself entertaining thoughts I would have never contemplated in my wildest of fantasies.

Of me staring into those eyes, mesmerised.

Of me taking her in my arms and holding her, not to kill, but to comfort as her heart hammered against my chest.

Of me kissing her…consuming her.

Of her tying me up, rendering me helpless as she blindfolded me.

And finally…thoughts of being brought to the brink of ecstasy as she whipped me before sitting on my hard cock, her hot, wet, tight pussy sliding over me again and again until she finally allowed me my release.

Oh, I had fucked other victims while taking them before…but I never thought about it beforehand, my decision to take them in that way usually a last minute decision, and nothing else. And that's where things differed. _Isabella _was no ordinary victim, and my feelings for her were so foreign, so all-encompassing that I couldn't even begin to grace them with a name.

It's not as though wasn't familiar with the lust I always experienced when on the precipice of making a kill either, but what I normally associated with my combined thirst for blood and my need to achieve my goal was being clouded by a desire more powerful…and far more frightening. I had an unfathomable ache to keep her forever.

It was becoming impossible to reconcile the barrage of warring desires as they battled their way through my consciousness, because what I wanted…desired more than anything, was nothing but an impossibility.

Up until now, had always been so black and white…my existence simple, predictable…comforting even. Up until now, I cared for nothing except the hunt. Up until now, I had only ever merely existed. I found a victim, hunted said victim down and did not stop until I had made their hearts beat for the last time, thereby quelling the unending hunger to a level where I felt I could put one foot in front of the other once more, repeating the process again and again.

Isabella's heart, however, I felt pained to take…well in the literal sense anyway. Why was that?

What made her different from any of my other victims? Why on earth had I suddenly come to care about the life of a mere human? I just did not understand what was occurring, my normal, clear logic becoming addled with feelings that had no place in the mind of a cold, calculating killer.

_Mistress Isabella_, I feared, would undoubtedly be the death of me…

~TR~

After parking my car several blocks away from my destination, I walked to the small dead-end street, daylight grappling with the ensuing darkness as the sun set behind the surrounding hills. I stood there, awed by the presence of the sprawling two storey residence which sat nestled among trees in the distance. It did not escape my notice that this property was surrounded by nothing but forest, its isolation meaning there would be less chance of anything being overheard. That notion both excited and frightened me at the same time, and it seemed that everything was falling into place for me to take her tonight, but as I hesitated at the end of the driveway, I realized I didn't quite know how I felt about that fact.

As I took in a cleansing breath and made my way up the long cobblestone driveway which meandered up a slight incline, my stomach twisting and clenching in anticipation, I felt the urge to rip the door open and get this over with, just so I could rid myself of everything I felt now and regain control of my usually predictable emotions. Of course, things were never going to be that simple, for as I traversed the eight steps, the timber creaking and groaning under my weight, the smell of peat, mould and grime permeated my nostrils, bringing forth memories that had long lay dormant. Inhaling deeply and committing each smell to memory as I held it within my lungs as if a precious cargo, I knocked on the heavy wooden door, and as I waited for…_her, _I felt the strangest sense of belonging wash through me.

I felt like I'd come…home.

There was no other way to describe it.

But before I could even begin to contemplate what that particular revelation meant, the clattering sound of her footfalls against bare hardwood broke through my thoughts, and as she opened the door, my senses became so overloaded in that moment that I knew I had to push any thought of continuing this beyond tonight deep down, and focus on my goal.

Of course, the moment she drew in a gasp to my close proximity, her eyes dancing downward and widening for a brief moment as they met my groin, all logic flew out the window. Trying to hide my suddenly growing problem, I shoved my hands in my pockets in a useless effort to hide my desire.

"Right on time," she said approvingly as she met my gaze, folded her arms and leant against the doorway, her wicked grin disarming me and as my eyes wandered over her form in return, I slowly savoured every part of her. I found myself repressing a groan as the smell of her wafted around me. Her hair swept up in a loose bun, she looked spectacular in the simple white shirt and pencil thin black skirt. "Come," she commanded, and with that one simple word, I had no other choice but to acquiesce.

As I stepped inside her home, everything about it screamed at me. Her scent was to a maddeningly intoxicating level as it emanated from every part of the home, the scents overwhelming me so much that I felt as though I could fall apart at any second.

And then as she turned and lead me down the long hallway, the crimson walls adorned with suggestive pictures similar to the ones I saw at the club, I detected another smell sitting just beneath her unique perfume, and as the smell of rawhide mingled deliciously with her natural musk, my cock decided to grow further, tightening against the zipper in my pants. She was wearing leather, I just knew it, and though her impossibly high black heels were probably to blame, this scent was so strong that I knew there was more. Wayward thoughts of what lay in wait underneath that skirt began to invade my mind and as I inhaled deeply and pictured her wearing nothing but a black leather thong, her arousal dripping over the fine piece of hide that stretched between her ass and her mound, I heard her clear her throat.

"This way," she said, inhaling sharply as she stopped at a set of double doors, promptly opening them inward and as the scent of dust, timber and furniture polish bombarded me, I was unable to stop myself from smiling. What I found inside this room was nothing short of remarkable, and I felt immediately transported back in time…the walls embossed with red and gold wallpaper, the one and only window covered in blood red drapes, the ceiling high and adorned with two crystal chandeliers.

"This…is amazing," I commended, marvelling what lay before me as I followed her into the library, each wall covered in glassed-in shelving, each shelf brimming with tomes that I would imagined had existed even before my time.

Parchments lay carefully furled in some, small trinkets in others, while a whole wall on one side was dedicated to several sets of encyclopaedia, many versions of the Old and New Testaments, as well as books on ancient history. The air was cool and dry, and right away I knew the room was temperature controlled to assist in the preservation of this one-of-a-kind collection.

"I take it that considering you profess to be an immortal, the past interests you?" she asked, a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Most definitely," I answered, with a smile as I slowly walked around the room, carefully taking everything in.

She let out a small laugh and headed for the high backed red velvet chair, indicating her hand toward its twin which sat opposite, the only thing separating them a small antique apothecary table.

"Come, sit," she said invitingly.

Without hesitation, I did as she asked, my actions earning a delicious smile from her.

"So, this first meeting is a little bit of a 'get to know you' session. I want you to feel free to ask any questions you want, and all I ask in return is that you do me the same courtesy."

"As you wish," I answered with a nod and as she opened her mouth to begin, my body tensed in anticipation of what was to come.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"Well over three hundred years old," I answered casually, nervously running my hands through my hair, still trying to adjust to the fact that I was about to reveal more about myself to this beautiful woman than I had ever done with another.

My actions caused her to draw in a gasp while her eyes followed every movement of my left hand. "Your ring is exquisite…may I ask where you got it?"

I watched as her breaths became short and sharp, her obvious excitement pleasantly surprising and oh so revealing.

"Why do you wish to know?" I teased as I abruptly clasped my hands together and placed them in my lap, effectively blocking it from her view, her responding whimper speaking volumes.

"I…no reason," she said, lying through her perfectly beautiful teeth. "I'm always interested in the history of any piece…and I sense this one has a hell of a past."

I knew there was more to it than that, but did not want to scare her away by forcing her to tell me the truth…yet. Instead, I shook my head and answered honestly. "It does. This ring has been mine ever since the day of my birth_."_

"Your birth?" she asked, her eyes wild with curiosity. "You mean…the day you became a vampire?"

"Yes," I confirmed.

"So, it was a gift?"

"No."

"Well then how did it come to be in your possession?"

"I found it," I answered, offering nothing more.

"Where?" I hesitated as I took in her building excitement, each answered question compelling her to ask another, each puzzle piece revealed seemingly piquing her curiosity. As I studied her carefully, I wondered how she would respond to my answer, my lie about who I was suddenly not sitting very comfortably with me. When I tell her of my origins, perhaps revert to my native accent, would she think everything I've said so far a fabrication? Treat me nothing more than a delusional, psychotic human? And why did her opinion of me seem to matter so much?

Before I could respond, her phone buzzed in her pocket and as she took it in her delicate hand and checked it, her eyes widening with shock as she read the message, she said, "I'm sorry…I have to make a quick phone call."

"Of course. Do you wish me to make myself scarce?"

"No! Stay right where you are," she snapped, her commanding tone causing the already dull ache in my groin to throb deliciously.

I nodded, and whispered smoothly, "As you wish," as her fingers worked nimbly to dial a number.

"Rose, what's the emergency?"

"_Someone broke into the club." _Ah yes, the beautiful Mistress Rosalie. I would recognise that voice anywhere.

"They what? Was anyone hurt? Did they take anything?" she shrieked angrily as she fired off one question after another. She was suddenly on her feet and pacing the floor, her heels thudding softly on the thick, black carpet, her growing ire a sight to behold.

"_No-one was hurt, and nothing was taken as far as I can tell, but you might want to get down here…take a look around and check if anything's gone. I've already called the police."_

"Of course. I'm on my way," she said, ending her call, barely containing her pent-up rage as she placed her phone in her pocket and continued pacing. I stood to my feet, the compulsion to comfort her…soothe her ire overwhelming everything else. I wanted to stay in her company, but at the same time I felt relieved that she had a reason to take her leave of me, effectively giving me a reason to prolong the inevitable. As if I had no control over my actions, I was there, standing mere inches behind her, placing my hand on her shoulder, my touch causing my body to clench and hers to stop dead in its tracks.

"Jasper," she breathed as she turned to face me, her eyes glinting with raw emotion as they stared desperately into mine.

"_Isabella,_" I answered, gently squeezing her shoulder before running my fingers down her arm, tracing the thin material of her shirt, her soft skin delicious even with the barrier between us. As she stared into my eyes, a moment passed between us that I could not explain. There was something so right about me being with her…touching her this way, and as we stood before one another, unable to move less it broke the spell we both now found ourselves under, I couldn't help but lean closer and whisper in her ear, "Whatever you desire from me, is yours…you only need command it."

My statement elicited the most beautiful shiver from her body, but I needed her answer, so as I reluctantly withdrew my hand, immediately mourning the loss, she cleared her throat and quickly regained her composure.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much your offer means to me, but as you probably heard, my club has been breached and I'm going to have to postpone our session," she said, her voice firm, but at the same time laced with regret.

"Of course. Is there anything I can do to help?" I offered, desperate to prolong this moment between us any way I could, and as those words fell from my lips, she broke into a wicked smile.

My body zinged with anticipation as I waited for her answer, her mere proximity making me want to kneel before her and give her anything she wanted. "How about you come with me?"

**A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 12  Declaration

**A/N: Well the last chapter broke the record for how many people read this story, so thank you! I just love it when I get notified that one of my stories has been alerted or put on a favourites list. Don't forget to give me some feedback too, because this story in particular has me chewing my nails with every chapter I post. **

**Thanks to penguincullen for allowing me to post. And to texasbella, thank you for being a wonderful friend and very supportive beta, especially in this chapter. You saved the life of my laptop my lovely! Heart you very much! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**CHAPTER 12 – DECLARATION**

"Well? Will you come?" she asked, her voice impatient as she anxiously awaited my answer.

"Yes," I agreed, not wanting to confess my sins, but feeling incapable of leaving her side at the same time. "May I wait in the car?"

"Of course. Let's go," she commanded and as I followed close behind her, my mind began to run wild with a mixture of euphoria and panic.

We quickly got in her car and sped towards the club, and as we travelled, I tried to think of a way to tell her who I was without sending her running for the hills. I knew at some point I would have to be honest with her, and now that I craved to be in her company for an extended period, how was I going to explain without her wanting to expel me from her life as penance?

"Would you mind terribly accompanying me to the door? Just in case there is any trouble?" she requested as we pulled in and parked outside the familiar club.

"Oh. As you wish," I answered nervously as we stepped out of the car and made our way swiftly toward the building. On our approach, she let out a growl at the realization that the lock to the entry door had been tampered with.

"Fuck!" she yelled, pushing the door open and as we made our way inside, we were immediately greeted by a familiar tall, raven haired man.

"Well, if it isn't LA's one and only vampire! We meet again," he said, glancing toward me and giving me a knowing wink.

"Officer," I answered smoothly, evenly.

"The name's Emmett, when I'm off duty," he said, extending his hand toward me. I took it in mine and shook it once before releasing my grasp. "So…you're with Isabella, eh?"

"Jasper is my patient…but you already know that, Emmett," Isabella insisted curtly as she pushed past him. As I took a few tentative steps forward to follow, not really wanting to go any further but unable to pull myself away from her side, a horrible _unnatural _smell invaded my nostrils, causing me to simultaneously wretch, gag and cough.

"Jasper, are you okay?" Isabella asked, turning toward me, her expression concerned.

"What is that fowl stench?" I blurted, covering my mouth, my question spilling out unbidden.

"I've no idea," Isabella said as she hesitated, her brow creased, her look of distaste apparent.

"What smell? I can't smell a thing," Emmett answered as he tried, but failed, to discreetly lift an armpit and inhale.

Curious. As much as I had a myriad of burning questions now waiting on the tip of my tongue, begging to be asked, I did not want to discuss anything further in this man's presence.

"Sorry, Emmett, I guess it's nothing," Bella said, but the confused expression on her face told me otherwise. Even more curious, was the fact that she could smell it too.

"Oh. Well, my apologies if I stink a little. Mistress needed a bit of stress relief after what happened, and I got a little worked up in one of the playrooms while we were waiting on your arrival," Emmett explained somewhat bashfully. I found it amusing that the 'big bad cop' was actually a submissive.

"Of course. Where is she?" Isabella asked, unfazed.

"Mistress is waiting in the upstairs office."

"Very well. I will be back shortly. Don't move," she ordered me with a pointed stare.

"As you wish," I answered before holding my breath as I watched both of them swiftly head down the hall and disappear through the double doors.

_**~~ISABELLA~~**_

"Rosalie. What on earth happened?" I asked as I burst through the door, where Rosalie stood there waiting in her black leather and red corsetry, her forehead sheened with sweat as she stared at me anxiously. The lock had been picked and everything had been upturned, but what struck me most was the combination of odours. The stench of whatever had been here was strong, but underneath that were layers of many other scents, including the smell of something…sweet…delicious…perfect.

Interesting…

"I'm sorry to have called you down here, but they trashed the office looking for something. Drugs…money, perhaps. Anyway, I can't see that anything's been taken."

"Who do you think did this?"

"I have no idea, but whoever it was must have escaped through the window by the looks of things," she said, pointing toward the window where the heavy velvet curtains billowed as the cool, gentle breeze rushed in. "Emmett's got a few of his friends on the way to investigate, and they should be here any moment."

"And my collection?" I asked, feeling a surge of panic and foreboding rush through me at the thought of any of my pieces being stolen or damaged.

"I think that Emmett and I disturbed them before they could go any further, but it's probably best if you check if anything's missing, just to be sure," she said as I rushed toward the door and headed down the hallway.

As I approached the door and keyed in the code, relieved that there didn't appear to be any obvious signs that the room had been breached, a strange sense of calm overwhelmed me. The horrible smell dissipated and gave way to something far more appealing and as I walked through the door, my eyes widened, the scent of _him_, pure and completely overtaking Rosalie's invaded my lungs. "What the hell?" I gasped in realisation, inhaling deeply.

"Something wrong?" Rosalie asked.

"Nothing at all," I answered, shaking my head. "I'm just relieved my collection is still in one piece. Now if you could handle things with the police, I'd much appreciate it. Nothing's gone from here, so just get them to focus on the office."

"Of course," she agreed with a curt nod.

Well, well. It seemed that my latest patient was keeping more secrets than I had first thought, and as I followed Rosalie out the door, locking it behind me, my mind switched to Domme mode in an instant. I knew that _Jasper_ had a lot of explaining to do…as the only person, besides Rosalie, that I had granted permission to enter my inner sanctum, was my faceless caller from a few weeks ago. The same man who had the potential to be my new sub…and the man that I had been forced to set up a test scene with Rosalie after I'd been called away on business. _Edward._

_**~~EDWARD~~**_

As Isabella rushed to my side, I knew something had shifted. Her eyes were wide, glinting and filled with a fire I had not seen in them before. My body felt as though it was being electrocuted as she scrutinised me, the charge within the space around us nothing but kindling, fuel.

"Rosalie is taking care of dealing with the police. Meanwhile, I think we need to have a little chat when we get home, _Jasper," _she spat, every word causing a stir in my groin as she grasped my arm and pulled me out the door.

I watched her as she moved…her body tight, every one of her fluid movements quick. It was then it dawned on me that she knew more than I had first envisioned. Of that, I had no doubt and as I felt the raw emotion pour off of her as she virtually tore the door of her car off its hinges and got in, her rage and surge of arousal mixing into delicious cocktail, I wondered what she planned to do about it, feeling both terrified and excited at the same time about the prospect of her punishing me for what I had done.

The silence was deafening as we drove back to her home, my levels of anticipation and excitement at an all-time high, and as she dragged me out of the car and opened the door before pulling me through the huge kitchen, toward an unfamiliar set of stairs, my survival instinct finally kicked in and a million excuses to flee flitted through my mind, along with the errant question of…_Why? _I was the hunter, not the hunted! I had the upper hand and could just end this now if I so chose. Yes, I would miss out on enjoying playing with her, but in the end I would be filled to the brim with her essence. My thirst would be quenched and my strength renewed…for a time. But, then as I thought further, what would become of my existence after that?

Something had shifted in my psyche so profoundly, that the idea of wandering the earth, tracking, capturing and taking out my next mark no longer held the appeal it once did.

She led me down the winding stairs, the darkness enveloping us both until she flicked on a light, and there we stood, outside a large timber door with a round, cast iron latch, the combined odour of mould, linseed and creosote strong within my nostrils. Hesitating at the door, she stopped and turned to look up at me, where she finally asked the question I knew was coming.

"Is there anything you wish to confess?"

I stared into those beautiful, mesmerising eyes, my mouth gaping, my mind filled with longing and as I struggled to give her an answer, I then realized I didn't want to deceive her any longer. If after discovering the truth she chose to send me away…well I always knew how to find her. The thought of her rejection caused a flood of unfamiliar pain to lance through my heart, my newfound emotions rocking me to the core. As much as I felt I was far from in control of this situation, I also knew she deserved to know the truth, so I merely nodded my head, preparing for the worst possible outcome, the foreign pain in my chest bringing my unanswered question of why into sudden perfect clarity. She was so much more than my prey.

"Yes, _Isabella," _I confessed in my native tongue, the sound of my voice causing her to arch her brow in surprise.

"Well let me hear it," she said quickly, and regardless of her response, I knew I needed to press on until she knew everything.

"As you have already ascertained, I haven't been entirely forthright with you, and I wish to correct my deceit as a matter of priority." Without thought of the whys, wherefores or consequences to my actions, I dropped to my knees before her, bowing my head, my knees hitting the cold, concrete floor with a resounding crunch as I wordlessly begged her forgiveness and offered her my non-existent soul.

"Look at me," she commanded, her voice quiet but firm as her fingers found their way under my chin and she brought my eyes up to meet hers. As I tried to decipher her thoughts, I was surprised to find that instead of the expected look of disappointment, hurt or even anger, her beautiful face was showing me nothing but an expression of understanding.

"I'm sorry. I did not wish to deceive you, but I had no choice after being arrested," I said in a quiet, remorseful voice.

"There's no need to apologise. Considering what you are, deception on your behalf is to be expected," she elucidated as her hand made its way through my hair, her fingers stroking my scalp, her actions causing a low purr to emanate from my throat. She smiled at my response, her lungs filling with air and as she breathed out with a sigh, I couldn't help but want her. "I'm certain that you have had to wear many masks over the decades to hide what you are."

"I have," I admitted sadly with a nod, her fingers weaving, nails scraping, her ministrations causing my body to hum.

"I understand that more than you'll ever know. In fact, would I be correct in assuming you don't recall who you are from your human days?"

"You are indeed, correct," I answered.

"What is it you named yourself when you awoke?" she asked as she stopped stroking and waited for my answer, her eyes filled with so much raw emotion that I felt trapped within them.

I swallowed heavily, desire and fear running rampant within, knowing I was about to test her acceptance but wanting more than anything for someone…no…for _her_ to know everything about me…and she seemed to know so much already that it was time to be done with the pretences, with the lies, and let the cards fall where they may.

"I…my name is Edward_," _I confessed in a low, gravelly voice.

"Yes, of course it is," she confirmed, her voice low and sultry as her hand suddenly gripped my hair tightly and she pulled my head to the side to expose my throat, her strength belying her humanness. She hovered above me, her eyes glinting with fire as they bore into my own, and right in that moment, I felt lost…so lost, but at the same time…found. "And let me guess. You are the same Edward that…called in."

"Yes, but how did you know?" I asked.

"That story is for another time. Right now, _Edward_, I want you to answer me one thing," she implored, her eyes softening as she gave me a small smile.

"Anything," I whispered.

"Do you still desire to be my submissive?"

"Yes," I admitted.

"Why?"

"Because I'm nothing without you, and with all that I am I now know that you are the one I have been searching for my whole life_, Mistress Isabella." _I felt lighter than air as she leant down, opened her mouth and laved her soft, warm tongue up the column of my throat.

"You know, I wanted you to be Edward…so very much," she whispered as her tongue teased and her teeth nibbled, her tiny groan of satisfaction causing my body to vibrate.

"And now, to discover that the submissive, Edward, and the person kneeling before me are one in the same person? It's everything."

"Oh, yes, Mistress…everything," I moaned as her fragrance increased tenfold, and I found myself barely able to control my urge to tear her clothes off and bury myself in her sweet pussy.

There would be time for us to play twenty questions later. Right now, in this moment, I needed her as much as I was certain she needed me, the current transferring between us telling me that my need would not tampered by a lone tryst. This would not be a simple feeding frenzy coupled with a fuck, but a claiming on both our parts…an act that would satisfy so much more than mere bloodlust.

**A/N: Well…what do you think? I will try to get another chapter done for this weekend…cos I know I'm horrible ending it here. So tap that ol button and gimme your thoughts…encourage me to get the next one done…cos me think it's gonna be hawt!**

**I'm also co-writing for the Texas Wildfire appeal a little story with mouse555. A donation of $5 or more and you get the entire compilation. So head on over and donate for a worthy cause. Also head on over and read her work…it's truly wonderful. Her link is on my profile, and the Texas Fires blog is below. **

**http:/texasfires(dot)ysar(dot)info/how-where-to-donate/**

**And if you haven't read Texasbella's drabble, I'm a Doctor...run right now and do so! It's a horror fic with an all human Edward, but boy is he deliciously twisted! **


	14. Chapter 13  Unleashing the Beast Within

**A/N: Hey folks! Well I can't believe the response I got to the last chapter. I love to hear your theories as to what's going on with Bella, and some of you are getting very close! Bella sure has some secrets, no? Of course, all will be revealed as their 'therapy' both in and out of her dungeon progresses. Thank you so much for your reviews. I truly do love hearing what you think. **

**Well, nothing more to say than, kick the kids out of the room, pour yourself a drink and enjoy! Warning: there be a little citrus ahead! Oh and also, I don't claim to be an expert on BDSM, but don't forget that Edward's a pain lovin immortal vamp so Bella's not adhering to the usual rules anyway. Mkay?**

**Thank you to penguincullen for allowing me to post, and my wonderful friend and beta Texasbella. Love ya!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I rather fancy tying up my very own Ripperward!**

**CHAPTER 13 – UNLEASHING THE BEAST WITHIN**

She turned and opened the door, the same smell from her private collection at the club assaulting my senses…but this time, it was _more. _The scent of fresh, human blood mingling with the old and decayed, combined with her heavenly smell made my fangs begin to grow and my cock immediately come to life. Not wanting to overwhelm her with too much too soon, or heaven forbid drain her on the spot, I swallowed the extra venom and focused on trying to retract my teeth, keeping my mouth shut to assist me in my endeavours.

"Stand," she ordered. Desperate to give her anything she wanted, I complied. I rose quickly and fluidly, head bowed and hands clasped behind my back, waiting. Though my mind was willing to do anything she asked, my body was screaming at me to drag my mark into that room and fuck the very life out of her.

"Very good. Such a compliant one you are, Edward. Now, I wish to play with you in my dungeon…perhaps test your limits and learn of your desires. Would you like that?" she asked in a deep, firm voice, her words causing my body to shudder.

I nodded my head, at the same time constantly swallowing, focusing all my attention on keeping some semblance of control.

"Are you not afraid I will lose control and bite?" I asked through my clamped teeth, biting back the burgeoning urge to take her.

"Edward, I trust you. You cannot hurt me…or you would have done so already. Now, come," she ordered impatiently. She was either mad, or fearless…perhaps a combination of both, but I didn't have the will to resist her request.

As I walked through the door and she flicked on the light, my mind reeled, my senses keened and as I drew in a gasp at the sight of this room, I knew there was no place on earth I would rather be. Isabella nodded and let out a laugh.

"I gather you like what you see?"

"This…it's magnificent!" I exclaimed, words to describe how I felt escaping me as I ran my eyes over every square foot of the room.

"Feel free to peruse, but do not touch anything. Many pieces in here cannot be replaced, and are easily breakable, especially by one such as you." And then, her hand was on my cheek and as she stared up at me, offering me a small smile, I found myself feeling thoroughly bewitched, the reality of me…standing in this room with _her_ rendering me spellbound. "I will be right back. I need to slip into something less…comfortable. You have ten minutes. When I return, I expect you to be naked and kneeling at the foot of the bed with your eyes closed and your hands clasped behind your head. Do you understand?" she commanded in a hard voice.

"As you wish, Mistress," I answered in earnest, nodding my head once.

As she walked from the room and the door clicked shut, the absence of her presence caused a feeling of indescribable longing and loss to flow through every part of me. Trying to distract myself from the unwelcome and foreign feelings, I quickly removed my shoes, shirt and pants, folding each item neatly and placing them on one of the leather chairs which sat either side of a glass cabinet. As I studied its contents closely…a lead sprinkler, various thumb screws, a knee splitter and crocodile shears, I found myself moaning with delight at the mere thought of how each and every piece would have been used in times past to torture and maim.

As I removed my boxers, sighing with relief as I released my turgid cock from its confines, I turned and perused the room further, noting how the blood red of the walls set off the theme of the dungeon beautifully. Much of the surface was adorned with tapestries and oils depicting battle, impalement, demonic themes, gore and blood. In the corner just behind one of the chairs was a Spanish Donkey, a piece I was familiar with, recalling how a man was made to straddle the tip of the wooden triangular device where weights were tied to his arms and legs, his yelps of mercy turning into cries of relief as I took him during the night. Next to that was a set of stocks, the timber worn and coated with rotted, human remnants. Each item I laid eyes on thrilled me further and further still, every sight and smell increasing my need.

_My, my, Mistress, you certainly do know what you are doing…leaving me alone in a place such as this._

The overhead spotlights were pointed in the exact direction to fully highlight each and every piece, bringing them to life, but what fascinated me the most was the obviously newer equipment that dominated the other side of the room. Gracing the centre of the wall to my right was a king sized bed with an ornate wrought iron headboard, and attached to it were manacles attached to thick, heavy chains. I groaned as I imagined being tethered to that bed with her hovering above me until she impaled herself on my desperate, needy flesh.

To the left of the bed was a whipping bench, a large, St Andrew's cross and a silver studded, leather padded table. On the only remaining wall sat a large combination safe and a tall, wooden cabinet. I licked my lips, wondering what on earth could be contained within, but at the same time the thought of not knowing increased the anticipation I now felt vibrating through my body.

As the time for her return was drawing close, I crossed the room and fell to my knees on the plush, white rug at the foot of the bed. Assuming the position she had commanded, I felt unnecessary breaths whooshing in and out of my lungs with unrivalled rapidity, my senses heightened to the point of madness. I knew, as I clasped my hands behind my head and closed my eyes, that I was hers for the taking.

And I couldn't wait for her to have me…in every way possible, the feelings rushing through me never failing to shock and surprise.

As the door opened and she entered the room, the click of her heels slow and steady against the hardwood floor, I knew without a shadow of doubt, I wanted to remain here…indefinitely, and partake of everything _Mistress Isabella_ had to offer…

I felt her presence, the pull that she elicited within me astounding me each and every time, tethering me tighter, binding me to her. She was so close that I could feel her body heat as it drew me in, hear the soothing symphony of her heartbeat, and taste her sweet breath as it filled the suddenly charged air that now surrounded us.

"Such a good boy," she whispered in my ear, her voice filled with praise, her close proximity causing my body to jolt as her fingers trailed a path of fire across my jaw.

"Now, I know this is far from a conventional beginning to our relationship, but we are hardly the conventional Dom/Sub. We have not discussed limits or wants, and I'm aware you have a much higher tolerance to pain. Considering your unusual constitution, I propose that as we explore our desires, we set ground rules to protect us both along the way. Does that sound agreeable to you?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"Good. Now, before we begin, besides me spilling my blood everywhere, is there anything else that is a hard limit for you?"

I swallowed heavily, my instincts battling with my heart as I found myself unable to decide whether I should reveal my one fatal weakness to her. If I did, she would know how to destroy me, and though I wanted to give myself to her completely, my instinct to survive was still ever-present, ruling my responses. Considering this was just the beginning, I could not imagine fire play being introduced, so I made my decision based on that assumption.

"No, Mistress," I answered.

"Are you certain?" she questioned, a tinge of suspicion lacing her voice.

"I am," I answered resolutely.

"Very well. You will, of course, let me know if you change your mind about anything as we explore. Honesty is vital for this to work, even with your superior makeup, so if anything makes you uncomfortable, you must inform me immediately. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress," I agreed.

"I understand that Mistress Rosalie has explained how the use of safe words works?"

"She has," I assured.

"Well?"

"Red means I wish the scene to end immediately, yellow means I wish you to slow down what you are doing, and green means I wish for you to continue," I answered confidently.

"Very good. And if you use the red safe word, you will never be punished for doing so. Now, for this session, I want to hear your responses, and you may come as many times as you like. You may speak freely, but I expect you to remain respectful. Is that understood?"

Fighting to remain in position as those words left her lips, the anticipation burning me from the inside out, I nodded my head emphatically and said, "Yes, Mistress."

"Look at me, Edward," she said softly, but the edge still present within her tone as she continued to stroke my skin, her fingers trailing lightly down my throat and across my shoulder. And as I opened my eyes and dragged them toward her feet, she withdrew her touch, the loss of her skin on mine causing me to groan with frustration. Of course, once I laid eyes on her black, patent leather high heeled shoes, bound by red, criss-crossed laces, I knew I was done for. As I dragged my eyes up her body, taking in her slender legs encased in black stockings, stopping short of the black lace and satin panties, and a leather corset which zipped up at the front and held up her ample breasts which spilled out enticingly, a surge of lust rushed through me. The material barely covered her nipples, her attire concealing her torso from my hungry eyes, and as she stood before me, perfection personified, I was more than willing to give her anything she wanted.

"Exquisite," I whispered as I took every part of her in, committing every exposed inch of her creamy skin to memory, the vision before me causing my teeth to begin to grow once more and push venom from the corners of my mouth until it dripped onto my thighs and the rug beneath.

"And you, my dear _pet, _are more than anything I could hope for," she growled as her eyes grazed slowly over my form, widening slightly at the sight of my leaking cock before she licked her lips at the precise moment I felt a drop of venom seep out and run down my shaft. I couldn't help but whimper in response, memories flooding back of her calling me that name when I jerked off to the sound of her voice all those weeks ago, making me impossibly harder. "Do you want to touch me?"

"Please, Mistress," I begged, my fingers itching to reach out, my body aching to claim her as mine.

"All in good time. First I would like to see how your body responds to different sensations. Stand, and lay face down on my table," she ordered.

"As you wish, Mistress." I stood to my feet, unable to mask my need to please her as I sped toward the table and did as she commanded.

"Since I know that your strength probably means that you can escape anything I bind you with, for the sake of this scene I will get you to hold onto the edges," she said, her voice beautiful but demanding. I shivered as she took one wrist and then the other in her firm grip before she guided them toward each corner. "Move those hands from their position, however, and you _will_ be punished."

"Of course, Mistress," I agreed, my body shuddering in response to her warning as I turned my head to face her, my head resting on the soft padding beneath as I watched her every movement.

She gave me a wicked smile before placing her fingers on my brow and gently sweeping them over my eyelids. "Now, spread your legs and close your eyes. The only rule for this scene will be to keep your arms and legs where they are," she commanded.

"Yes, Mistress," I responded, doing as she asked, at the same time mourning the loss of her touch once more as I heard her walk away, listening intently as the sound of drawers being opened reached my sensitive ears.

Before I managed to register her return, I felt the most wonderful feeling akin to many fingers caressing my skin. "Mmmm," I moaned as she trailed the toy up and down each leg, before bringing it up and over each buttock, and then slowly dragging it across my back and shoulder blades. "What is that, Mistress?" I asked.

"It's a Tigress Whip," she explained. "It has ten plaited fingers in leather hanging from the handle. I had steel ball bearings added for that little bit of extra impact. Do you like the sound of that?" she asked, the thought of how this toy would feel impacting my skin doing things to my body that I couldn't even imagine.

"Oh, yes," I moaned, my eyes remaining closed.

"Well, then, let's give this a try, shall we?"

I wanted to scream as I felt her take the toy away, but before I could voice my protest, I heard a whooshing sound resonate through the air, quickly followed by a feeling of sheer bliss as the long tendrils of the whip caressed my upper thigh as if a hundred fingers were wrapped around me.

"Yes," I hissed as she brought the toy back and struck twice in quick succession, each time a little harder, the contact first across my right buttock followed by my right upper back. With that last blow, I found myself grinding into the cushioning beneath me, the already effused venom giving me an abundance of lubrication.

"So responsive," she groaned as I rutted and moaned, her breaths becoming shorter, her heart picking up pace in response to me as she brought the toy down once more and struck my left buttock before making three successive blows to my left thigh and back.

"Fuck…please, Mistress…I need more!" I said as my fangs grew and my mouth oozed, my reaction causing me to turn my head and gnash my teeth to avoid tearing into the leather cushioning, and as the urge to bite began to well within me, instead of backing off, I demanded more.

"You want it harder?" she asked, seeking my clarification.

"Yes…so green, please, Mistress," I begged, my body nearly convulsing with need, my hips snapping, my buttocks rising and as they did, she brought the toy across both cheeks, doing it at such an angle that the ends licked my scrotum.

"Oh, yes! More…fucking give me more…please Mistress!" I shouted, my teeth now fully exposed, venom dripping onto the cushioning below, my voice partially muffled as I buried my face into the table. The urge to bite was burning through my every nerve, my body so alive I thought I would explode. In the back of my mind I knew I was exploring unfamiliar territory, the word 'red' on the tip of my tongue, but as I thrashed and slid against the leather, all the while Mistress striking every part of my flesh, I found myself unable to stop.

I _needed _this.

I was so enraptured by everything she was doing to my body, that instead of stopping the scene and trying to reign in the beast, I wanted nothing more than to unleash it with a vengeance. As I sensed the arousal pouring from her while she used all her strength and skill to flay me, I found myself unable to stop an animalistic yelp from escaping my lungs.

"What colour are we, Edward?" she shouted breathlessly as the whip whistled through the air before making contact once more, the sound of leather and steel meeting flesh resonating through the room.

"Green!" I screamed as I pumped furiously against the table, its legs groaning and threatening to buckle under the force of my body's actions, my hips pistoning against the leather at inhuman speed as I sought gratification.

"Yes _my_ _pet, _that's it!" she cried as she grunted loudly, using her every muscle and sinew to administer what I never knew I needed before, but now craved more than anything. Sensing my impending release, she struck me five times in quick succession, before yelling, "Come for me, Edward!"

And as those words fell from her lips, she ceased her actions. I couldn't help but open my eyes at the same time she instinctively took several steps back, her body just out of my reach, the vision of her beauty raw and untamed as I let out a guttural roar and the orgasm ripped through my body.

"Yes, oh fuck yes! Mine!" I shouted, every part of me convulsing as I shot out stream after stream of thick, viscous venom, and at the same time, I opened my mouth wide and buried my teeth into the leather, tearing away the flimsy material, doing everything in my power to stop myself from tearing her limb from limb instead. As my body vibrated with the one urge I despised more than any other, my lungs burning, my breaths short and sharp, a defeated whimper left my lungs as I lay there in a pool of my own fluids, squeezing my eyes shut once more as I tried with everything I could muster to cage the beast within.

"Well done, Edward," she commended as she remained still and unmoving from her position a mere ten feet from where I lay. "Now, what colour are you?"

"Red!" I cried in anguish. My body quivered with a combination of satiation and still unquenched desire for blood as I buried my face deeper still within the torn table, that one word bringing the scene to an abrupt halt...

**A/N: Thoughts? **


	15. Chapter 14  Soothing the Savage Beast

**A/N: Can I just say WOW? Your response to the last chapter was AMA-H-ZING! Gotta say I'm just blown away each time I add another chapter. I know I'm an epic fail on review replies, but considering I'm juggling 3 WIP's I hope you understand. I will endeavour to reply to them before I post this chapter, but if I don't get to you, just know I love each and every comment!**

**The theories are coming thick and fast. Keep 'em coming! I just love to hear what you think. **

**Thanks to penguincullen for allowing me to post Ripperward, and to my friend and beta Texasbella, who has encouraged me every step of the way. Run on over to read her latest contribution to a drabble fic war, Grease Monkey. **

**I tweaked/added more to this chapter after a few more ideas popped in the head, so any mistakes are mine.**

**Reminder: Edward isn't the same kind of vamp as in Twilight...his constitution is more human-like and less like stone.**

**Song used for this chapter: If Love's a Sweet Passion by Henry Purcell.**

**youtube . com/watch?v=k-WyxbwU82A**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, cos if I did Edward would have fangs and be super evil! Hehe.**

**CHAPTER 14 – SOOTHING THE SAVAGE BEAST**

Eyes still squeezed shut, my senses were on high alert, the cluttering sound of ball bearings and leather hitting the floor coupled with our heavy breathing and Isabella's raised heartbeat the only sound filling room. As I then heard the sound of her taking one sure and steady step in my direction, horrified by her apparent lack of self-preservation, I briefly wondered if she did indeed have a death wish. I raised my hand off the table in an attempt to bring her irresponsible actions to a halt, my nostrils flaring as her scent hung heavily in the overwhelmingly stifling air.

"Stop!" I screamed in a high pitched tone, unable to move from my position as the sticky, wet sound of venom dripping from my mouth onto the torn leather made me feel as though I was drowning, while at the same time I never wanted to be rescued.

I had never felt so free and vulnerable, yet at the same time so terrified in my entire existence, the completeness of my release only increasing the need to tear and gorge myself on her a thousand fold. As I made that revelation, I let out a tortured cry as I realized I had no chance of being able to experience this with _Isabella _ever again.

To be brought to the brink of sheer ecstasy…abandoning all control and allowing my body to give in to something I had never thought existed before…only to have it snatched away because exploring that side of me could very well destroy the one person who brought these raw and unexplored feelings out in the first place, was torture in its cruellest form.

A sense of dread wove its way through me as I came to the conclusion that I would be forever destined to roam this earth, denying my urges, never to feel complete…having no choice but to sacrifice my sexual desires in order to quell the fire of the most deadly, far more prevalent one.

I heard her breathing slow as she inhaled deeply before releasing the air in her lungs in a heavy gush, repeating the process several times until her heartbeat began to settle into a deliciously hypnotic rhythm.

"Edward…"

"Please…just go…" I whimpered pitifully, the words catching in my tightened throat.

"I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you. Now I know you think this might sound crazy, and right now what I'm about to suggest is a lot to ask, but you need to trust me right now because I think I can help you."

"No-one can help me!" I hissed in protest against the torn leather, still unable to gaze upon her for fear of losing what little control I had left.

"I can…more than you know," she countered, a hint of regret lacing her voice.

"But…"

"Shhh," she shushed, her heart slowing further, her breaths deep and even. "Stop overthinking things and just keep your eyes closed and listen to the sound of my voice, and I promise all will be well," she whispered soothingly, the lilt in her tone like a balm to my cracked and torn psyche. Sensing this could be my only chance to keep her alive, I nodded, and as I conceded to her request, I felt the venom begin to cease flowing and my fangs start to retract.

"Good boy. Now, I know it's not going to be easy, but I want you to take one small breath and hold it," she requested, her voice unfaltering in its beauty. My body tensed once more as I hesitated, the thought of flooding my senses with her smell any further sheer madness, but before I could utter a single word of protest, she added, "Trust me, Edward…this will help."

Knowing that the alternative to listening to her was something that would cause her demise, and the fact that she was probably the only one who could offer any possible chance of being able to control my urges, I defied my instinct to constantly absorb and monitor the scents around me and took a small breath, trapping the intoxicating air within my lungs.

"That's it, pet. Now just relax, and don't breathe out again until I tell you," she said softly, her voice so sweet that I felt as if I was as child being rocked in a mother's arms.

And then, she began to hum…her voice so beautiful it was as if heaven itself had invaded this room. Her voice washed through me as she sang, the combination of keys caressing her vocal chords and reverberating from deep within her throat sublime, the haunting melody bringing forth an inexplicable sense of comfort within, and an unmistakable but yet indiscernible familiarity that echoed around the edge of my consciousness.

After precisely five minutes and nineteen seconds had passed, I knew I had been brought back from the brink of madness, the sound of her dulcet tones calming me to an extent I had never before experienced. Even after the song had ended, once more the sound of her slowly beating heart and deepened breaths the only thing filling the room, she waited for several more seconds before she spoke.

"Exhale for me, but try to take in your next breath a little deeper," she murmured, her voice a mere whisper as she breathed out at the very same moment that I emptied the air from my lungs. Doing as she asked, I took in one minutely deeper breath, my relaxed state allowing the scents to seep in slowly instead of bombarding me to the point of madness and as the flow of venom subsided and my teeth retracted, a strange sense of hope invaded my thoughts soon after.

"Good. Now count to one hundred before you exhale, and when you do, breathe in a little deeper." I nodded once and complied, and as the seconds ticked by, I felt buoyed but at the same time mystified that she knew exactly what to do to calm me so effortlessly.

"Open your eyes and look at me, Edward," she whispered as I exhaled.

My eyes fluttered open slowly and I turned my head to look up at her. As I lay there on my stomach, my ear resting in my own fluids, I couldn't help but be rendered helpless by the magnificent creature that now stood before me. Her cheeks were tinged to a beautiful shade of pink and the sheen of sweat covered every inch of her exposed skin caused her to emit an ethereal glow. Though her attire helped enhance her allure, my attraction to her transcended that which lay on the surface. _Isabella_ possessed an inner quality that I could not decipher…something within that drew me to her unlike any prey had ever done before.

"Feel better?" she asked, offering me a small, relieved smile.

"Yes," I answered, returning a smile of my own.

"May I approach?" she requested, a tinge of desperation in her voice as her smile gave way to a faint look of anxiety.

"Yes," I repeated, my smile disappearing just as quickly in response.

As if she were a woman possessed, she was by my side in an instant, gazing down at me with those wonderfully mesmerising eyes of hers. She stood there, watching me with care and concern for several moments before she spoke again, all the while I continued to follow her instructions, each time breathing in a little more of the intoxicating air around us.

"May I touch you?" she asked, swallowing heavily as she waited for me to grant her request.

"Please," I acquiesced without hesitation as I exhaled, feeling in control once more, wanting more than anything to give her everything that was in my power to give. As she reached down and tenderly caressed my jaw with her soft, fine fingers, her searing but gentle touch bringing forth the same, unfamiliar feelings once more, I knew there was no place on earth that I would rather be than here, with her, in this moment.

"There, there, _my pet,_" she cooed softly as her eyes never left mine and she let out a wistful sigh, that sound reminding me of her sweet, singing voice.

"What was that song you sang when…?"

"Just then?" I nodded. "Henry Purcell. The Fairy Queen…"

As soon as those words left her lips, I added knowingly, "If Love's a Sweet Passion. I remember that song from…somewhere. For some reason, his music has always held a place in my heart…"

"Yes," she said, a warm smile breaking across her face.

"How did you know?" I beseeched as I slowly breathed in once again, the smell of her arousal painful pleasure to my senses as I allowed it to wash through me. Though my cock was hardening in response, I ignored it for the moment, immersing myself instead in her sweet caress…and allowing myself to merely…feel.

"Because I know you, perhaps better than you know yourself," she answered mysteriously.

"I don't understand." She withdrew her touch, her eyes glancing toward the safe before they met with mine once more.

"We can discuss everything in a little more detail later. Right now, I wish to take care of you. Are you feeling any kind of discomfort now?"

"No, Mistress," I answered as she reached down once more and circled her thumb under my chin before her eyes left mine and grazed down my back.

A brief moment of realization crossed her features before she smiled and said, "As I suspected, my whip hasn't made much of an impact on you. Your skin is barely pink."

I knew it was possible to elicit a short-lived, subtle change to my skin tone, but it was only ever under the most extreme of circumstances. My thoughts were cast back in time for a brief moment as I recalled that during one of my hunts several decades ago, I injured myself on the end of a jagged steel grate as I made my hasty escape through the sewers of New York. As the steel penetrated the surface of my skin, a single droplet of dark, thick blood seeped from the small wound on my wrist. It did not surprise me that I felt little pain in response, but what did shock me was what happened then. Curiosity taking over, I licked the wound clean, tasting myself for the very first time. Though my venom masked any appeal my own blood may have held, therefore nullifying the idea of ever feeding from myself when times became desperate, I had also unearthed something about me that was far more valuable. The very same venom that made me the abomination I was…that kept me tethered to this earth forever, also possessed accelerated healing properties when applied to an open wound. From that moment on, any time my body was exposed to any kind of trauma, I took note of my responses. In time, I came to discover that although my blood did not circulate within my body as it would if I were human, small traces of it would move under the surface of my skin and briefly change its hue…right before repairing itself and returning to normal several moments later.

"I'm sorry if I disappoint," I whispered.

"Edward, you could _never_ disappoint me. This just means we have much to explore in the future as far as pushing your limits goes, and that's a good thing. Now, I'm sure you would like to clean up. Are you able to stand for me?"

"Yes, Mistress," I answered. She withdrew her touch and took a step back to give me some room and as I climbed off the table, my fingers grazing over the torn and soaked leather and foam, feelings of remorse quickly followed. Knowing that my actions may give her no recourse but to punish me for my carelessness also caused a small spark of excitement to course through me at the same time, but knowing I had to remain respectful and attempt to atone for my actions, I dropped my head and stared at the floor before I added, "I apologize for damaging your table, Mistress."

Instead of incurring her ire, the sweet, melodic tone of her laughter filled the room just as she hooked her thumb under my chin firmly, her actions prompting me to look at her searchingly. "Edward, you never have to apologize for being what you are." It did not escape my notice that her eyes then flickered toward my semi-erect cock before she shook her head and blinked several times, reigning herself in as she gazed up at me once more.

"Thank you, Mistress," I answered.

"And just so you know, when we step outside of this playroom you may call me Bella. Is that understood?"

"As you wish," I agreed with an emphatic nod of my head, my face breaking into a wide smile as she turned toward the door.

"Come," she ordered, and I immediately complied, following close behind her as if physically tethered to her form. After locking the door to her dungeon securely, she then led me up the stairs and through the kitchen, before we came upon another, far grander staircase which swept up in a subtle curve and led to the third floor of the huge home. I followed her quickly, her tight buttocks within the lace and satin so mesmerising as I watched her move that I took no notice of the rooms we passed, until we reached the doorway of the bathroom at the end of the hall. Floor to ceiling black marble lined the walls, and while a large double sink with antique brass fittings, a toilet and a large mirror took up the expanse of the wall to the back of the room, a large sunken spa bath, already half filled, the scented steam rising in the air, dominated the space.

"I normally like to bathe with my submissive when a scene is done as a part of the aftercare, but considering we need to get a handle on your control first, I think it wise I leave you to bathe alone," she said regretfully.

"Please...don't go," I begged.

"As much as it pains me to leave you alone so soon after your first scene, I think it best that we wait to discuss what happened in the comfort of my office when we are both clean, dressed and focused. Agreed?"

"If you think that's best,_" _I answered sadly, knowing she was right, but at the same time not wanting leave her side for even a single moment, whether it be after a scene or not.

"Edward, I can only begin to imagine how difficult this must be for you, but you must believe that I only ever have your best interests at heart. Now, there will be some fresh clothes laid out on the bed in the first room on your left. You have exactly forty five minutes to clean yourself up and meet me in my office. Is that clear?" she commanded in a deep voice, sweeping her hand across my throat before it settled briefly over my deadened heart, her tone reminding me that though we were no longer in her dungeon, she was still indeed the one in charge.

"Anything you say, _Bella,_" I agreed in a flourish, my body shuddering under her skilled touch, my mind delighting over how her more informal, but very apt name rolled effortlessly off my tongue as I spoke it out loud for the first time.

Her eyes filled with a deliciously dark intensity, and as she took a step back and watched as I stepped into the tub and lowered myself into the warmth, she licked her lips before she quickly turned and left the bathroom, the rapid click of her heels fading into the distance as she left me to my own devices.

Missing her loss, I decided not to wallow, but instead focus on what had happened, and as the scent of rose oil and lavender invaded my senses, I leant back and rested my head on the edge of the tub before I closed my eyes, replaying our scene in my mind's eye again and again...revelling in the experience that I hoped would be just the beginning…

**A/N: Thoughts? Next chapter, we shall hear Bella's err…reaction to the scene…so click that little button and motivate me to bring it to you! ;)**


	16. Chapter 15  Mistress Comes Out to Play

**A/N: Well hey folks! As promised, I'm providing a bit of insight into Bella's head. Hope you enjoy! **

**Thanks to penguincullen for allowing me to post Ripperward, and to my friend and beta Texasbella, who has encouraged me every step of the way. If you're not reading her work, you are missing out on some fantastic stories! Also one of my friends Totteacher has begun the sequel to her very popular story Unexpected Awakenings, and it's called Come What May. The first chapter has posted. If you like canon vamp stories, head on over and give it some love (but read UA first).**

**I fiddled and tweaked a bit more, so any mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, cos if I did Edward would be on my table, ass in the air!**

**CHAPTER 15 – MISTRESS COMES OUT TO PLAY**

_**~~ISABELLA~~**_

I closed the bathroom door quickly behind me, conflicted, needing to get away from him, but at the same time aching to be near him every moment. Instinct, and the desire to confirm those instincts were correct, enabled me to leave him, and as I flew down the stairs and quickly made my way to the basement, I felt a sense of desperation spike within me as I quickly unlocked the door to the only place I felt safe. As I shut the door behind me, inhaling deeply as the smell of him invaded my every pore, I switched on the lights, my mind reeling as I recalled my first scene with…_Edward._

I could not believe what had just happened.

I had just been transported to the brink of insanity and back.

Up until now, I had always lived my life in the moment, suckling on the teat of humanity without fear or thought of the repercussions instead of trying to piece together the jagged memories of my past. As time marched on, I disconnected myself even further as more and more faded memories fell by the wayside, making it increasingly difficult for me to differentiate between dream and reality, my mental wellbeing dictating to let go of things I couldn't change or comprehend.

After all, what was the use of fighting the inevitable? I knew I was losing the long battle I had been waging to survive, my body weakening with each passing year, memories dimming as I poured through anything I could lay my hands on to find the answers before it was too late. I honestly believed I was meant to live the remainder of my so-called life out alone, until the moment I uncovered the diary, where hope sprang forth, stronger than it ever had before.

Of course, I still had to meet the only one who could help me, and that's where the challenge lay.

I was so used to being disappointed time and time again, aimlessly going from one man to the other…fruitlessly searching for my saviour, only to have my hopes dashed again and again. Unable to give myself what I needed, I chose to satisfy my wants and desires, playing with them until I tired of them, all the while, my search never wavering. I found it difficult to think that my life would be any different than it had been up until recently.

But, things _were_ different. His unexpected appearance had already changed my destiny, bringing about a renewed sense of purpose.

It was always so easy, getting others to do as I wanted, but when we met, and I became lost in those blackened eyes, I knew I wasn't the only one that possessed the ability to manipulate those around me to get what I wanted. I was terrified, but at the same time thrilled, that I found myself captivated by him, and I willingly allowed myself to fall under his spell…his mere presence demanding me to give him anything he wanted.

I resisted at first…my dominant nature and ingrained instincts not allowing me to even consider conceding to _anyone_.

But, _Edward_ wasn't just anyone, and though I didn't want to accept that irrefutable fact that he had captured my soul like no one else had, it was fact nonetheless.

My head battled with my instincts…instincts screaming at me…telling me he wasn't human, while at the same time my logical, human side begged for proof.

I had never seen anything as spectacular…until the moment I watched him come undone before my very eyes…so raw…so unhinged…so…inhuman and feral. Seeing him in all his glory, his teeth bared as I bore witness to the unfurling of his inner beast, finally confirmed what I knew the very first time I heard his seductive voice over the phone.

He was the one.

I knew it without a shadow of doubt.

The one that would save me…the one that would give me my life back…and provide me with the strength I needed to carry on.

The one I was meant to be with…always.

"_Edward, _I've waited so long…"I whispered with a smile as I made my way over to the table he had been laying on, at my mercy, only moments before. My eyes widened as they took in the copious amounts of the thick, transparent fluid that had been expelled from his cock and mouth, which was now spread all over the black leather surface, its smell divine, its consistency as heavy as oil. Thoughts of him letting go as I brandished my whip and flicked it across his delightfully firm flesh invaded my every thought and unable to stop myself, I reached down and dipped the pad of my index finger into what he had left behind. As I did, I felt a warm, tingling sensation as his essence met with my skin.

"Well, well, _my pet, _you are full of so many surprises," I said excitedly as I rubbed his ejaculate between my thumb and forefinger, the feel of it unlike anything I'd ever known, the warmth spreading down my fingertips and through to my bones.

"Oh," I exclaimed breathlessly, the urge to bathe in him taking over, and without thought as to the consequences, I ran my fingertips over the top of my breasts, and dipped them beneath the line of my corset, moaning at the overwhelming sensation as I brushed the fluid over my already hardened nipples.

I had been craving release even before our scene had begun, and knew that with Edward's concern about harming me, he was not quite ready to give me what I most needed. Of course, I knew what I had to do…confess more about who I was and convince him otherwise. I moaned as I dipped my finger into the fluid once more and brought my hand to my face, first inhaling the sweetness of his unique aroma before hungrily wrapping my mouth around my digit.

My eyes rolled in the back of my head as the heat radiated around my lips and his flavour burst on my tongue, the sensations sending my tastebuds into overdrive, causing my mouth to water.

"Mmmm," I moaned as I sucked and licked my fingers, swallowing him down like a starved animal until nothing remained. Craving his fluids like some sort of maddened addict, in that moment I wanted nothing more than to strip bare and rub his leavings all over my body. I quickly divested myself of my panties and dropped them to the floor, placed one hand on the edge of the table and opened my stance, licking my lips as I ran my free hand through the fluid and brought my fingers to my already dripping folds. I hissed as the heat of him came into contact with my sensitive skin, the sensations that were now coursing through me teetering deliciously between pain and pleasure, the feeling unlike anything I could even imagine as I spread the fluid all over my needy flesh.

"Fuck," I whispered. My body immediately craving more, I climbed onto the table and sat my ass directly on where he had erupted most, the sudden surge of heat causing my pussy to throb with need, the delicious sting as it made contact with its softness a reminder of what he truly was.

"Oh yes!" I cried, my fingers working my clit at breakneck speed, my bare lips sliding through the slippery substance with ease as I rolled my hips forward, doing everything I could to coat my ass and pussy with as much of him as was possible. There would be no slow, sweet caresses this time, my need to come so desperate that I thought I would burn from the inside out. Craving further contact, I quickly stripped away my corset and lay down on my back, my skin soaking up every bit of him as if it were the driest of sponges, the heat cocooning me as I wriggled and arched my back against the table, feeling as though I had been dipped in a giant vat of warming lube. Wanting to feel what it would be like to have his cum inside of me as well, I bent my knees and spread my legs wide on the table before I collected as much of it as possible in the palm of my hand before unceremoniously shoving two fingers deep within my pussy, all the while my other fingers busy as they frantically tugged and pulled, rubbed and circled my swollen and needy clit.

I moaned, the feeling of him deep within the walls of my quivering pussy explosive as my fingers slid in and out effortlessly, aided by our combined lubrication, grunts and pants filling the air with each inward thrust. I closed my eyes, imagining my fingers were Edward's long, hard tongue licking at my insides, probing deeper and deeper still.

And then something happened that only occurred when I was at my most heightened state of arousal. As I increased my pace, my hips thrusting up into my blindingly quick hands as I removed one finger from my pussy and pushed it into the channel of my tight ass, I felt a stream of thick saliva drip from my mouth and flow down my chin.

The thought of the delicious burn invading my every orifice had caused my own inner beast to stir, and as I growled and writhed, shouted and cursed, thankful that this room was soundproofed, the heat built to a raging fire along with my impending release, and I found myself unable to stop the unstoppable.

As these familiar but frightening feelings grew and jolted through my body, I felt my mind break free and I allowed myself the rare luxury of giving over to the sensations that I kept well hidden, but that now coiled deep within, and demanded release. And as I panted and moaned, ground and thrust, the wet sounds of flesh on flesh and the smell of our combined arousals filling the air, my body undulated and shuddered as I brought myself to the precipice of where I needed to be.

I closed my eyes and held my breath, wanting to stifle the inhuman responses that were rushing out of me unbidden, but at the same time I craved to give in to my baser needs more than anything. Every moment of our scene replayed through my mind as I thrust, moaned and rubbed, but once my thoughts drifted to something more. I imagined Edward above me, fucking me into oblivion right before he leaned down and took my nipple in his mouth, the pain soon followed by a delicious drawing sensation as his sharp fangs pierced my skin. Thoughts of him taking me, combined with the slick sounds of my movements, finally tipped me over the razors edge.

"Fuck…oh fuck…yes…oh…_Fuck!" _I cried as I thrust forward one more time, a combined rush of euphoria and undeniable hunger flowing through ever nerve and muscle as they corded and tensed, until I finally stilled, and came so hard that I felt my juices squirt out onto my hand with a force I'd never known before.

"Edward!" I yelled, my chest rising and falling with rapidity, heart battering wildly against my chest as I immersed myself in the aftershocks of the strongest orgasm I'd ever experienced. Unable to fathom what had just happened as I lay there, bathing in his warmth, I had never felt more content than I did in that moment, as I felt my release finally begin to subside.

Once I regained my senses, I realized that my meeting with Edward was drawing close. Reluctantly, but with a knowing smile, I climbed off the table, the warmth radiating from my thickly coated skin combating the cool as the surrounding air hit my back. Knowing it would be best to clean up the evidence of my little indiscretion, I retrieved some disinfectant from the cupboard and cleaned the table thoroughly, followed by the whip before I put it away. I groaned as I gathered up our clothing, taking care to remove his phone from his pants pocket, his smell so potent that I could not help but bury my nose within the soft cotton fibres of his boxer briefs before putting everything in a small basket and leaving it near the door. Once the room was cleaned to my satisfaction, I made a mental note to dispose of the table and research something that would be more durable before I strode over to the safe and entered the combination, knowing I only had twenty minutes to return his clothes to his…yes his room, before I showered and changed.

"Time for our therapy to begin, _my pet,_" I whispered. "I just know we will learn so much from one another," I added as I opened the door and gently removed my most recent acquisition, wanting more than anything to confess everything to Edward and in turn learn everything about him…

_**~~EDWARD~~**_

After thoroughly cleansing every inch of my skin, feeling more relaxed than I ever thought possible, I climbed out of the tub and dragged a towel over my body. Thoughts of our scene had kept me in a constant state of arousal, while a smile that I could not seem to wipe off my face graced my lips.

As I opened the door and stepped into the perfectly made up room, the white of the bedcovers stark against the black leather headboard, I inhaled deeply, her sweet scent hanging in the air heavily as I heard the distant sound of running water while she showered. I shook my head, knowing that I should leave her alone, but all the while wanting to see her naked in all her glory.

"All in good time," I muttered, relishing the thought of _Bella _pushing my every boundary, craving her more and more with every moment that passed. The very notion of her on me, under me, above me, and bringing me to the brink of sweet ecstasy made my cock leak in anticipation.

"Fuck," I complained, at the same time my smile never wavering, happy in the knowledge that only _she _had the ability to bring this side of me to the fore.

Knowing it would be inappropriate to take care of my problem here, I simply ignored it, instead making my way over to the bed where she had carefully laid out a pair of dark blue sleep pants, black cotton boxers, light blue jeans and a white polo shirt. On top of the sleep pants sat a folded piece of paper. A combined sense of longing and surprise washed through me as I picked up the note and unfolded it, her beautifully scribed letters causing me to sigh wistfully as I read on...

_Edward,_

_I hope it not presumptuous of me, but I know you are without home and would very much like for you to stay the night. Though I know you don't sleep, the lounge pants will, I hope, make you feel more comfortable while I get some much needed rest._

_In the meantime, I wish you to wear the jeans and shirt. The boxers, however, are optional. _

_I have arranged for your clothing to be laundered. Your phone is also on the nightstand and I have placed your boots in the closet. Perhaps next time, I shall have you wear those boots in my dungeon. Would you like that, pet?_

_While you are here, I would like you to consider this room, and my home, yours. _

_I look forward to our meeting with the utmost anticipation. _

_Be in my office at ten sharp. Do not be late._

_Mistress._

"Oh, Bella," I whispered, intermingled feelings of lust and elation crashing through me as I sat down on the bed, reading and rereading her note before I placed it on the nightstand next to my phone. Upon noticing the time, I realized I only had a few minutes to dress and make it to our meeting, so I made haste to prepare, my smile never faltering the entire time.

I arrived downstairs with barely a minute to spare, and as I knocked, my chest heaved with anticipation as she opened the door and stood there, holding a black, leather bound book in her delicate hand, her eyes appraising every part of me, as mine did every inch of her. She wore a pair of blue sweat pants and a plain red t-shirt, and her hair was swept back into a ponytail, but her casual attire did nothing to detract from her radiant beauty. Craving to feel her close at any cost, I stepped forward until our bodies were only inches apart, and as she closed the door behind me, her intoxicating smell surrounded us both.

"Edward," she said, exhaling heavily as my name left her lips, her sweet breath flowing over me, so potent now that I thought I had died and gone to heaven.

"Your smell…it's different…more potent. How is that at all possible?" I asked, licking my lips, my tongue instinctually seeking more of her delicious aroma.

"All will be explained. Please, let's sit."

**I'd really love to hear your theories about Bella. Let me know!**


	17. Chapter 16 Discovery

**A/N: Well hello there! Long-time no see eh? I'm sorry it's been weeks since I updated last. All I can say in my defence is that Edward was confusing the hell out of me. I had so much stuff swirling around in my head that it took me a while to sift through everything and decide what to add to this chapter.**

**Thank you for your patience and words of support for my major brain meltdown. I hope to get this on track again, but the next few chapters are vital for my story, and I want them 'just so'. **

**Thanks as ever to my beta and friend, Texasbella. You my lovely are truly wonderful, and without you, this story would've been a quick oneshot! Any mistakes are mine. Thanks as ever to penguincullen for also allowing me to share this.**

**I have been a fail on review replies but have been super busy writing, so I do apologise. Time is scarce for me with the approaching holidays, and with fanfic failure regarding replying to reviews, well you get what I'm saying. Just know that without your comments and support, this story wouldn't be what it is, so please keep letting me know your thoughts and theories, and I promise to reply to as many reviews as I can. **

**Just so you know, Edward Purcell in fact was the son of the famous composer Henry Purcell, but I am taking liberties as to factual information about him.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, I just play.**

**Well, enough with the yapping. Enjoy as we discover a little more about Ripperward. **

**CHAPTER 16 - DISCOVERY**

I followed and she closed the door behind us, and then pointed toward the chair, prompting me to sit. She took a deep breath as she strode over and took her seat in the plush red velvet chair across from me, the tension palpable as her eyes darted between the book and my face.

"Where do I begin?" she questioned, letting out a gush of air as she spoke.

I leaned forward in my seat, clasping my hands together, watching her every move, her hand still clutching the book, her heartbeat telling me she was anxious, and that her anxiety was growing quickly.

Needing more than anything to comfort her, I offered her a smile and I whispered quietly, "Perhaps you should begin by telling me about that book."

"Yes, of course," she agreed, blinking several times as if to steel herself for whatever it was she was about to tell me. Before I had the chance to think of how to respond, she rose to her feet and walked around the table.

As I stared up into her dark, contemplative eyes, I tapped my hand on my thigh, silently begging her to join me. She gave me a nervous, returning smile before she slid onto my lap, the softness of her arse causing my cock to stir, but of course I ignored it. The worrisome expression on her face told me I needed to pay attention to her in other, more meaningful ways. I placed my hand on the armrest, my body encircling hers, my errant fingers brushing against her back causing her to shudder.

"Remember how I was away when we were supposed to meet?" she asked, and as she did, her sweet breath wafted over my face once more, but as I allowed the beautiful scent to soak through my senses, I knew in an instant what was different about it.

My venom. The aroma of our combined fluids was pure ambrosia and as I wondered how she had managed to taste of me without ever touching my body, I emitted a low growl in response to the thoughts that now invaded my mind…ones of her tasting what I had left behind in her dungeon. Ones of her pleasuring herself as she partook of me, licking every last drop off her fingers after she came.

_My, my, Mistress Isabella…what on earth have you been up to in my absence?_

"Yes," I answered as I studied her carefully, as I myself tried to save that discussion until a more apropos moment, at the same time feeling as though I was about to burst as desire once again, began its slow surge from deep within.

Sensing my reaction to her apparent indiscretion, she shook her head and smiled before speaking.

"Well, I was in London, procuring this diary. Until recently, it was thought to have been lost in the Great Fire," she explained as she opened the cover carefully, shifting her weight so I could more easily see the parchment that was bound within the leather, the faded scribe flawless as I read the word 'Carlisle' written across the page. Though the smell was faint, it was abundantly clear that the author's name had been written in blood.

"Carlisle," I whispered, the name slipping from my tongue with ease, the sound of it when spoken aloud hauntingly familiar within the recesses of my mind…though how it was, I could not say.

"Does that name mean anything to you?" she asked, watching my response closely.

"I can't be certain, but something about that name seems familiar," I replied honestly, feeling my brow furrow as I read and re-read his name. "Who was he?"

"I believe he was the great uncle of King Charles II," she explained as her hand hovered over the page reverently. "And…a vampire."

She watched me carefully, her eyes filled with concern as she spoke.

"Vampire?" I asked. It was one thing for this…Carlisle to scribe his musings in blood, but to have another of my kind confirmed? This was, indeed, unexpected news.

"We must do what we can to find him!" I said, feeling a strange rush of excitement begin to grow within me. After all this time…thinking that I was alone in this world…could it be possible that another of my kind existed?

"We can't, Edward. I know for a fact he is long gone," she said regretfully.

"How can you be so certain? I have lived for more than three centuries…he could be still alive, could he not?" I reasoned, my voice laced with desperation, but as she shook her head, her beautiful mouth downturned into an expression of sadness and as her eyes glinted with tears, I braced myself for what she was to say next.

"Because I believe he was not only a vampire, but also your creator."

"My-my creator?" I stammered as all the air left my lungs and my body lurched in response.

Of course I knew my creator was dead, and as each painful word left her lips and seeped in, I looked up at her, desperately seeking comfort within her soulful eyes. My mind was whirring, a combination of horror, unabated anger and incredulity weaving its way through every nerve as the gravity of what she had just told me made itself known, and I felt in that moment as if I had been doused in the flames of hell. This was the man who had taken everything from me…the monster who had made me the soulless beast I now was. This was the man who, for some unknown reason, had cursed me to a life to roam this earth alone, leaving me without guidance or companionship. This was the man who selfishly made me into the abomination I now was, a killer of the most heinous kind…one that could not be stopped but for one thing. My body began to shake, all the fear, loathing and rage against him welling deep within, and all I wanted to do was scream in response…curse the man who been responsible for turning me into this…thing. Bella carefully placed the book on the coffee table before she leaned closer, her mouth inches from mine as she whispered in my ear.

"Shhh, pet. I know this must be difficult, but getting angry over something you cannot change won't help your cause. You must calm yourself, and listen to me. I have much to tell you, but in order for me to do that, you must remain focused," she soothed as her hand found its way into my hair, her fingers weaving through my locks, her nails lightly scratching my scalp.

"Mmmhmmnn," I moaned as she began to hum the same composition she had in the dungeon, her ability to calm me so quickly never ceasing to surprise.

"Good boy," she murmured, taking in a shaky breath and exhaling, my scent mixed with her breath the most intoxicating perfume I had ever imbibed in my three hundred or so years. I suddenly became aware of her proximity, her throat close to my mouth, her scent and blood rich and deliciously tempting, and as I licked my lips, my teeth elongating, my tongue needing to taste, she tittered in response.

"Oh, Edward. Do you by any chance find me…tempting?"

"Yes…no…I…cannot explain it," I answered, swallowing back the venom and closing my eyes as I focused on retracting my teeth. I wanted to take her, but at the same time the very concept of tearing her to pieces as I gorged on her beating heart was not only now unthinkable, but in my mind, I found the idea abhorrent. Desires I did not understand pervaded my every thought, and as I exhaled and opened my eyes, finding myself trapped within the depths of hers, I tried to make sense of everything I now felt. Oh, the urge to bite was there, as it always was when in the proximity of the one thing I craved most, but no longer did I have the desire to feed on her until her life ebbed away. It was more that I wanted to taste _of _her…take pleasure from the experience of swallowing her essence without killing, and as my cock began to swell and venom continued to gather in my mouth, my responses only confirmed what I knew in my heart to be true.

I wanted to take her in my arms and…worship her. To never let her go.

To keep her with me…always.

She pressed her delicate lips against my forehead, her kiss soft and gentle, my body shuddering as she treated me with care and reverence. While much of her body touched mine, the contact between us unthinkable up until this very moment, I no longer feared her close proximity. Instead, though I was befuddled by this sudden switch in my emotional state, to my delight, I now craved to be as close to her as was possible.

"I understand, Edward. You sense a connection between us, don't you?" she asked, her lips brushing against my skin as each word left her mouth.

"Yes, but I do not understand it," I admitted, my hand daring to graze against the thin material of her shirt, and I sighed as I felt the fine string of pearls of her spine underneath my fingers, her warmth radiating outwards, touching me to my very soul.

"I don't either, but what I'm hoping is that we can begin to make sense of things…together," she answered with conviction as she picked up the book and snuggled closer.

"Carlisle's diary only contains a month's worth of entries...but they begin at a very significant time." She pointed to the numbers 1666 written beneath his name, the significance of them causing me to draw in a gasp.

"1666. The same year I was born," I muttered.

"Yes," she confirmed.

"How can you be certain that he is…was…my maker?" I asked, confused, my eyes darting between her beautiful face and the diary.

"Read this entry. I think it offers a few clues that he was the one who created you," she prompted as she carefully turned the page, and I began to read the first entry.

_September 1, 1666._

_I have just learned that we will be receiving visitors, and I am delighted. After being captivated by his performance at Charles' coronation, none other than Henry Purcell will be gracing us with his presence along with one of his sons, Edward. I have heard he is also a talented composer and musician, and cannot wait to hear him play._

_Their visit will be a good distraction from the events that have occupied my every thought ever since the day I set eyes upon the love of my existence. She was so kind, so sweet to the man who had done nothing but stolen from her and her family, their__ Bakery offering them a meager existence at best. Upon his arrest, Charles__ ordered that he be placed in stocks until he starved to death, his dirty, withering body on display for all of London to see, his crimes sealing his fate forever. _

_H__owever flawed, the law of the land has always been absolute, never open to interpretation or challenge. My Great Nephew, King and protector has always been fair but firm when punishing wrongdoers, as was his father and his father's father. He was to be my latest offering, as were any before him who dared commit wrongful acts against King and Country. Taking those who had committed these acts gave me a sense of purpose, contained my urges, and delivered the King the swift justice he so desired._

_On this night, as I stole away from my confinement and slipped past the guards, my thirst no longer able to be contained, I was immediately rendered helpless as I set eyes upon her for the first time. I watched her from the shadows beyond the palace gates as she spoke with the condemned man. Her womanly scent was the sweetest on earth, her hair a dazzling red brown that glistened in the moonlight and tumbled over her hunched shoulders. She was a vision of loveliness as she knelt before the man whose life I had no choice but to end, holding a piece of bread in her outstretched hand, forgiving him for his crimes as she fed him. She treated the man with nothing but kindness, telling him she knew he was only trying to provide for his family, and as he took every morsel she offered, she assured him that she would do anything she could to help those he loved once he was gone._

_I…in that moment…fell in love, and as wrong as I knew it was to love a human, my feelings could never be denied. After I waited for her to leave and reluctantly fed on my offering, I spirited her away from the small room above the Bakery, and under the light of the fullest of moons, her sweet body nestled in the cool grass of the forest floor, I claimed her as mine, that night among one of the rare few that I would spend with my mate._

"When I read this entry, I felt a sense of…something shift within my mind, and the familiarity of his words rang true even though I could not be certain as to the details," Bella said, the sound of her voice breaking through my thoughts and snapping me back to the present.

"I feel the same," I confirmed with a nod.

"I know you told me you have no memory of your human life, but you adopted your name from somewhere. After reading further, I wondered if you were in fact, Edward Purcell, so I decided to conduct a little research."

"And what did you glean from this…research?" I questioned, exuding calm, while the anxiety welled within.

"Not as much as I would have liked. There isn't much to go on as far as a description of Edward, but what I did discover was that he was twenty years of age, and he disappeared without a trace right after his performance for the King in September of that year," she affirmed.

"Edward was a common name. I adopted my name from one of my first victims…nothing more," I explained in an effort to push the hope that began to glimmer within me away.

"Alright, Edward, then look at the way he signed the end of his entry. Don't you think that illustration looks familiar?" she added as she pointed toward the bottom of the page where a small, very faded, barely legible image of a pentagram surrounding a circle sat there, taunting me.

My gaze fell upon my hand with immediacy. I carefully studied the only thing that adorned my finger, the one link to my past before I once again looked at the image on the page. I found it incredible that after all this time, the woman I now wanted as part of my future, may also hold the key to my past. I shook my head, attempting to will the now overwhelming feelings of hope and loss away. Though it seemed that the proof was there before my eyes, written in blood, the entry confirming what Bella had undoubtedly suspected once she set eyes upon the ring I had worn ever since the day of my creation, I could not bring myself to believe it to be true.

The question that was now on the tip of my tongue, begging to be asked, brought about a flood of even more questions, and as they swirled through my mind, I swallowed back the venom that had pooled in my mouth and threatened to ooze over my chin, knowing that no matter how much I feared what Bella's discovery meant, I had no choice but to seek her affirmation that she had, indeed, uncovered the truth about my past.

"Could it be that…I was this…Edward?"

**A/N: Yeah I know…no citrus, but I have a tale to tell and these two will be exploring again soon lol. Thoughts?**


	18. Chapter 17 The Many Layers of a Mistress

**A/N: Happy New Year folks! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, but due to the holiday break (with family visiting for much of it) and Ripperward clamming up tighter than a frog's ass, it's only now I've been able to get another chapter out. While I was waiting for him to speak, I also started another profile and wrote an Edward/Jasper Christmas short 4 chapter story. Look me up under the penname Slashgal if you're interested. I'm also writing a oneshot for Fandom4Heroes, as well as one for Juvenile Diabetes and one for Autism (and for Bobby). Busy busy! Xx**

**Thank you as ever to penguincullen for allowing me to share, and my beautiful and wonderful beta Texasbella. I love you! Mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but Ripperward is awl mine. No seriously. I want him in my dungeon on his knees right now. Pronto. Lol.**

**CHAPTER 17 – THE MANY LAYERS OF A MISTRESS**

"I think it's more than possible," she answered, placing the diary on the coffee table and snuggling in closer, while giving me the warmest of smiles, her actions distracting me in the most wonderful of ways. Without thought, I accepted her affections with little regard for her safety and instead wound my arms around her and held her tight, feeling as though I could never get close enough to my mistress.

"I've never held anyone this close before without…without…" I whispered, my words catching in my throat.

"Killing them?" she answered, brow raised, that assuring smile never leaving her face.

"How…how is it possible that I can be like this with you without…"

"Killing me?" I nodded. "Edward, I think that's because... Hmmm…how can I explain without sounding completely depraved, or a little crazy?"

"Please…do you honestly think that anything you say would be any worse than what you have learned about me?" I challenged, my tone of voice gently mocking.

"No, I guess not. You see, I think our connection is more than just a sexual one." And then she giggled, her exuberant laughter like that of an innocent child, her cheeks pink, her body shaking as the sweet sound of her delight filled my ears while her venom laced breath caused my cock to twitch beneath her.

"More?" I questioned. Without doubt, I knew what she was saying was nothing but the truth. What I did not know was what, exactly, that 'more' was.

I contemplated my feelings and tried to sift through them one by one. Firstly, I had never found myself so attracted to a voice and scent before...ones that were not only the sweetest on earth, but that had brought forth long-dormant urges…urges that increased to a maddening level with every passing moment I was in this woman's presence.

Secondly, I had never become as lost as I had done so in those beautiful eyes of hers, their ability to break down my resolve and change me irrecoverably unparalleled. Whenever I looked into their depths, I wanted nothing more than to give her _anything she wanted_. Nobody had _ever_ wielded such power over me before!

Thirdly, there was the one thing that I could never have predicted in my three centuries of existence. Bella had seemingly discovered not only how to soothe the savage beast that lay contained within me, she also gifted me the ability to stop the monster in his tracks and, in turn, keep herself and perhaps others, safe.

And then, last but by no means least, there were the new feelings that whirred through my every nerve, only increasing the more I was with her, the more I discovered about who she was. I had never…ever contemplated having feelings for a human woman beyond the hunt…beyond craving their blood and heart and flesh to gorge on, and yet, here I was, not only stopping myself from tearing her apart, but surprising myself by wanting to keep her safe and in my arms…always.

"It's more…even more primal than that. Oh God, this is a little embarrassing!" she confessed, shaking her head, burrowing her face in my shoulder, her throat on display as she tilted her head just so. My body tensed for a moment as I took stock of my urges, once again shocked that though the urge to bite was there, other desires, such as the urge to place my lips on that skin to soothe and comfort, were far more prevalent. I luxuriated in the sensation of her closeness as she allowed me to cocoon her, shuddering at the feeling of her plump lips grazing against my collarbone, her moist breaths hot against my skin, her smell sinking into my pores.

"Bella, please, we have just shared the most intimate moment any two people can. You should not be embarrassed," I whispered as I turned my head and kissed her hair, the soft, silken tresses heaven under my lips.

Slowly, she lifted her head and looked at me, her arms around my neck, her expression tentative. "It's in part to do with your smell. But God…when I went downstairs to clean up the dungeon…and I saw your…on the table…your…"

"My venom?" I prompted.

She nodded her head emphatically, that blush of hers intensifying, her eyes flashing with lust. "Yes. Well anyway, I just couldn't get enough of it!" she blurted.

"I can smell it on your breath," I whispered.

"I should have known you would, even after using mouthwash," she said, smiling through her embarrassment.

Oh, how adorable she was!

"How did it make you feel?" I asked curiously, studying her closely.

"Warm. Tingly. Alive. And turned on like you would _not _believe!" she admitted.

"Well that is a relief. It's good to know that I'm not the only one who is experiencing feelings I've never known before, Bella," I confessed, offering her a smile. "Though I have yet to witness anyone ingesting my venom, I naturally assumed it would be as lethal as if it were injected into the bloodstream. Death is usually instantaneous when I bite, and yet as soon as I smelled it on your breath, the fact that you were not only still alive, but did not show any sign of the ill-effects, quickly discounted my theory."

"I wouldn't doubt it could still be lethal to some."

"And what makes you think that?" I questioned. "You are well, are you not?"

"I'm fine. In fact, I feel better than I have in a long time."

"Then I do not understand," I stated, confused. As I studied her carefully, her eyes clear and bright, her skin alive, of course I knew she was well.

"Edward, though I may appear human, I've come to discover that there are things about me that are anything but, and I will understand, if after this conversation, you want to leave," she blurted.

Leave? I did not understand what she was trying to say. Though it made no sense that something which was normally nothing more than prey had unstead become the catalyst for bringing forth feelings I had no idea existed, it was her very humanness that drew her to me in the first place, was it not? She was a living, breathing dedication to her kind with her soft, warm skin, her mesmerising eyes, a voice that would put the heavenliest of angels to shame and a soothing heartbeat that not only pumped the precious life-giving elixir through her body, but that grounded me…reminded me of her vulnerability. Everything about her screamed the perfect example of what it was to be human.

"I do not understand. Not human?"

"Let me explain. I gather you would have smelled the blood in the playroom."

"I did, but I do not understand why you're concerned that a murderous vampire won't approve of your penchant for blood play. In fact," I said as I leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I find the very idea of you tasting another's blood extremely erotic," I growled seductively, my thoughts causing feelings of lust to pulsate through my suddenly needy body. I knew that it was not the appropriate time to want to plunge my cock into her, but hearing her admit that she had fed from others did things to me that I could not explain, my swelling shaft evidence of that very fact. Her eyes darkened at my words and no doubt, my body's response.

"Oh, God!" she whispered. Unable to stop myself, I thrust my cock against her heat, and in return she ground herself into me, while the smell of her desire invaded my nostrils. Though layers of material separated us, the sensation of her rubbing against me combined with the scent of her pussy was still beyond exquisite, and as the animal within began to make itself known, Bella's body stilled. "No…no, please stop. I need to tell you this before I change my mind." In response, I closed my eyes and willed my body to stop what it wanted to do more than anything, taking several deep breaths to calm myself and regain control of my burgeoning need.

"Very well. I apologize for my behaviour. Please continue, Bella," I urged softly, shifting her across my lap so her arse was on my thigh, at the same time trying to get comfortable as my hardened shaft strained against the jeans she had so generously provided.

"My desire for blood is more than wanting a little blood play in a scene. You see…I have a…small…thirst for it. My lifestyle and choice of partner allows me to fulfil my urges, and they only appear from time to time…when I get very worked up..."

"When you are…highly aroused?" I questioned. Her blush was lovely, and as she nodded her head, I could not help but marvel at this side of her. This was fascinating! I had no doubt that Isabella was different from any other human, but to have the need for blood in common? It was just so unexpected! And I adored her vulnerability. Oh yes, she was a confident Domme, but I loved her softer side just as much…her innocence…her many different layers. I could not wait to peel back each and every one of them.

"Yes," she admitted, clearing her throat.

"Go on." My deadened heart threatened to leap out of my chest as her admission soaked through to my bones, scenarios flitting through my mind of her tasting of me while she impaled herself on my cock, but as her expression suddenly turned serious, I was immediately snapped out of my musings.

"Alright. What I'm about to tell you is more than about how I choose to live my life. It's about who I am… about urges that I can't stop, and a fate that I can't run from, so like I said, if you want to go, I will understand." She bit her lip, the panic in her eyes obvious as she looked into my own. I focused everything I could on her face, willing her to calm, wordlessly making her concede, and once she exhaled and I felt her body relax, I spoke softly, sweetly, assuring her as best I could.

"Bella, don't you know that your uniqueness is what drew me to you in the first place? I have never felt more accepted in my life, and do not plan on leaving you until you ask me to go. Now that in itself is a miracle for one such as I."

"But…"

"Enough," I gently scolded, cutting her off. "I want to learn about you, there is no doubt, but anything you say would be of little consequence as far as me wanting you is concerned. Now please…tell me, and do not leave anything out. And when you are done, I will still be here."

"You will?"

"You have my word as a gentleman," I vowed with a single nod.

"Okay…well here goes. You see I'm an orphan with no other known living relatives, so I spent my childhood in foster care…well those parts I can remember, until I ran away and ended up on the streets for a while."

My body clenched at her admission. My poor Bella was alone, with no family ties, and no-one to care for her.

"You cannot recall your childhood?" I asked, her words eliciting a feeling of sadness and loss.

"No, very little of it actually, but what I can recall is that I seemed to struggle to fit in with the families that I lived with. I hated the way I always felt out of step and never stayed very long in one place. Eventually I decided that finding out my history might help me discover why I felt the way I did…see if I could make some sense of where I came from. The only thing I already knew was that my mother was dead and my father was unknown, but no matter where I looked, I couldn't find out anything more. No date of birth, no medical records…nothing. My guess is she would have lived from the mid to late 20th century, but the name of Isabella Swan never came up in any of my research, except for ones that I easily discounted, or were from years ago."

"Are you certain you're mother's name was Isabella? The same as yours?"

"I don't know how I know this, but yes, as far as I'm aware I was named after her, but with the way I keep reaching dead ends, I wonder if it's actually a fact, or something I've dreamt up. I even tried to get hold of my own birth records, but as I'm uncertain of my own birthdate, so far I've come up with nothing."

Oh, my poor, dear Isabella. So alone in this world. So isolated. I had no doubt that what she had endured was something akin to what I was all too familiar with. Never feeling part of anything. Trying to find a place in the world where one could be accepted. Wanting more than anything to fit in somewhere.

"I know how frustrating that can be," I sympathised, knowing full well how difficult it was to be unaware of one's history, one's roots…wanting nothing more than to help fill that void for her. A sense of longing overwhelmed me. Here she was, struggling to find out where she belonged without success, but instead of finding out who she was, she ended up shedding light on how I had come to be.

"Of course you would understand. What's frustrating though is that as time goes by, I'm recalling less and less of the details of my life and my memories are so faded, that I'm finding it increasingly difficult to cope. It's nearly like the memories I do have are a dream, and I find it difficult to make sense of times and places and events. Sometimes I think I'm going mad."

"Isabella, you are not mad. Sometimes I feel the same way. The hardest part for me is that I have perfect recall of my life as a monster, but know nothing of my human days. I understand how difficult not knowing is, especially when it's my human life that I want to know and my vampire life I want to forget," I whispered mournfully, trying to convey my empathy for her situation.

"It's like I'm someone else…living a past life or something. I guess you think I'm insane," she said as she closed her eyes briefly and yawned.

"Of course I don't," I said, stroking her back, her breaths evening out.

"Thank you," she sighed in response and closed her eyes, resting her head upon my shoulder. At the same time her heart slowed, her breathing deepened, and I immediately knew she was weary. It concerned me that she tired so easily, but I also knew that sleep was something humans required to function. "Please, take me to bed," she whispered softly.

"Yes, Mistress," I answered sweetly as I stood to my feet and carried her upstairs, scenting her room.

And as I placed her on her bed, and tucked her beneath the plush cream and gold blanket, which added warmth to the dark timber headboard and side tables of her softly lit room, I stared at her beautiful form as she lay there peacefully. She took my breath away. There was no other way to describe what I was feeling as I absorbed every inch of her, and as she breathily whispered the word, "Stay," an overwhelming feeling of calm and belonging enveloped me as I, fully clothed, climbed in next to her and drew her close, her back against my chest. I had _never _held a human in my arms in such an affectionate embrace before, and as I held her, I found myself smiling. In all my years on this earth, I could never have predicted what had come to pass, and yet, there I was, feeling a sense of euphoria that far exceeded anything I had felt before. And then, a revelation hit me, so unexpected that I found myself unable to fathom it. For the first time in my horrid existence, I was grateful that Carlisle had made me, for now I knew where my destiny lay. As I held the woman I was meant to be with for the rest of my existence and closed my eyes, thoughts of a brighter future shot through me, warm and comforting, and I could not wait for the moment I could lay with her, naked, right before I made her mine.

"Sleep well, Mistress," I whispered into her hair, closing my eyes as she drifted, breathed, sighed, while I revelled in the woman that was Isabella Swan.

**A/N: Thoughts? Theories?**


	19. Chapter 18 Death Does Not Become Her

**A/N: Yeah don't faint. I'm on a roll with this (and on holidays) so thought I'd get another chapter out, just for you guys! This will not be the regular thing, because my charity work and BBC is next on my 'to do' list.**

**Thanks to penguincullen for allowing me to share, and Texasbella for her wonderful beta work.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters…which is a sad thing. I just like to play with the characters in my dungeon.**

**CHAPTER 18 – DEATH DOES NOT BECOME HER**

_**~~ISABELLA~~**_

As I lay there, wrapped in his arms, my request for him to take me to bed reminded me of what I stood to lose, for now, more than any other time in my life, I knew I was on the brink of something life altering. Already, Edward's presence had made me feel more alive than I could ever remember. My ailing body, however, reminded me in no uncertain terms that my time was short, and I knew, just knew, that Edward held the key to everything.

I was, after all, fighting a losing battle.

Tests had revealed nothing, of course, and doctors had told me I was fine.

I knew differently.

My once superiorly strong constitution was waning…my body slowly but surely withering away. I felt as though I was an old woman trapped inside a girl's body, my memory loss and increasing need for more sleep, coupled with bouts of weakness telling me more than any doctor could. It didn't take a genius to know I was losing the battle with my mortality.

I was hanging on by a thread, and Edward, I sensed, was my only hope.

And from what I'd researched, my increasing bloodlust might just be the key to unlocking the riddle of my dwindling health, for the weaker I grew, the more I craved. Of course, there was only so much blood one could take without it appearing more than strange, but the craving for more, always more, only ever increased.

Thankfully, I was finally in the company of the only other person whose need for it was stronger than my own. And as I lay there, drifting off to sleep as he pressed his chest to my back, I had never felt safer, more comforted, more right...our connection so strong that it both excited me and frightened me at the same time.

I just hoped that he felt the same, and that not only were my instincts correct about him being the one for me, but that his presence in my life could somehow turn back the hands of time. I also hoped that he would be willing to stay with me from now on.

And if my instincts were wrong, and Edward couldn't help after all, it didn't matter because all I wanted to do was spend the remainder of my time on this earth with him. There was no doubt in my mind that I wanted him with me for whatever amount of time I had left to not only play together, but to spend time getting to know everything I could about him.

I smiled as I thought of the delicious possibilities, recollecting how I felt when I lay spread on that table, shamelessly rubbing myself in his venom as I got myself off. Doing so certainly did give me more than the desired result. Not only did I have one of the strongest orgasms I had ever experienced, swallowing his venom also caused a brief burst of energy to course through my body, making me feel so good, so revitalised that I thought I'd never come down.

But as if taking a huge sugar hit, it wasn't long before I crashed, my body weak with my efforts in the playroom, weary from the lack of sleep I'd already had.

It was a shame that his venom didn't have much longer lasting results, but at least it gave me a sense of hope. I found it oddly exciting that my reaction to it differed from what he assumed. As I thought further, I briefly considered allowing him to bite me, but of course that decision would bring about a whole new set of problems, assuming that I would survive the transformation.

Was this an option worth considering? Could I trade a respectable mortal life for immortality…even if the cost was my soul? My desire for blood did not hinder my life or heaven forbid end anyone else's, so did I really want to take the next step, and wander the earth, killing and feeding from humans, leaving nothing but death and disaster, guilt and pain in my wake?

The answer was a resounding no. It would be much better that I remained as I was, living out my life as a normal human girl, even if by doing that, it meant my early demise.

I had seen and read about the consequences that existing as a vampire conjured, and could not live with myself, knowing that because of my selfishness, the loss of innocent lives would result. Even if I allowed it, would Edward even consider making me like him, or once I told him of my situation would he refuse…tire of me and my problems and end up killing me anyway? From what I'd read in Carlisle's diary, vampires were nomads, selfish creatures with only one purpose. But his entries also gave me hope, for when he had found his mate, his only wish from that moment on was to be with her and keep her safe.

Was it possible that I could be that to Edward?

I certainly felt a connection between us that I had never felt before, but was I fooling myself…wishing that our sexual chemistry was more just because Edward had a proclivity toward BDSM and I had one toward drinking blood? Was I nothing more than a distraction for him? An amusement, nothing more than a toy for him to play with until I was no longer useful?

I could not be certain of anything any longer, my weakened state causing thoughts of fear and doubt to weigh me down, making me feel more vulnerable than I could ever have imagined.

And even if he was my mate, would he be willing to sit idly by and watch me slowly die before his eyes?

I felt myself frown before my body could no longer ignore the call of sleep, and as I succumbed to the darkness around me, I knew that no matter how I thought Edward would react, I had to tell him everything…

_**~~EDWARD~~**_

I lay there, still and unmoving for the rest of the night, the room silver as the moonlight shimmered through the bedroom window, making me feel as though I was in heaven.

And I was.

There was no other way to describe it.

As night gave way to the new day, I felt a sense of renewal, as though my life had finally begun, and that I had been born again. More questions flitted through as thoughts of what I felt invaded my mind. How was it that she was so different from others…her allure so powerful that it not only stopped me from killing her the moment we met, but made me want to take her in my arms and kiss her? Why did she think that my venom was lethal to others but not her? How was it that she smelled me so strongly, and for that matter, smelled that toxic odour back at the club?

Though there were many more questions to be answered, more things I wanted to discover about the woman I held in my arms, it mattered not.

Come hell or high water, I was going to remain by her side…doing as she bid…for as long as she would allow me to do so.

"Mmmm," she moaned as her breath hitched and her body stirred. To my utter delight, she had not moved from my arms during the entire night. My erection was still there from the previous evening, pressing against her delectable arse, but of course I was not about to leave her side to relieve myself, or take her until the time was right…until I knew I had enough control to keep the monster buried deep enough within my psyche that I was able to keep her from harm.

"Good morning," I whispered as she rolled over and faced me, placing her hands upon my shirt covered chest.

"Good morning. You're still dressed," she croaked, her eyes flitting downward before they met mine.

"Of course. I do not trust myself to be here, naked with you, without taking advantage," I admitted truthfully.

"Really?" she questioned.

"Of course. You are entirely too irresistible for your own good, Mistress."

She smiled widely, her eyes sparkling, her breath still sweet from traces of my venom as she let out a gush of air.

"As are you, _pet_."

I returned her smile, the urge to strip us both and have my way with her building within, my body stiffening under her hands as I resisted the urge.

"What's wrong?" she asked, immediately picking up on my change in demeanour.

"I…" I was unable to articulate the feelings that were surging within.

"Look, I know you're worried about harming me, but truthfully I don't think you will…and even if I'm wrong, it really doesn't matter."

"It does not matter that I could bite you and drain you dry at any given moment?" I said through clenched teeth, my body shaking with shock as she moved closer. Did she have no sense of self-preservation? "You do not care that I could kill you, just like that?"

"No. Now shhhh," she cooed, her hands reaching up to scratch my scalp as she hummed that song once more. I closed my eyes and inhaled, allowing her sweet voice to invade my soul while her hands worked their magic, until all the questions that were on the tip of my tongue, were now pushed way down deep.

After a few moments, my body began to relax, and as I opened my eyes and looked into hers, she bit her lip and gave me a tentative smile. "Why?" I asked.

"Edward, I wanted to tell you this last night, but I ended up chickening out."

"You realize that for your own safety and wellbeing, I must know, whatever it is," I chastised, reaching out to skim my fingers across her jaw before I moved an errant lock of hair behind her ear, unable to get over how soft it was and how sweet it smelled.

"Of course. Well, the reason I said it didn't matter if you killed me is because…" She closed her eyes and her face crinkled in a way that I could only describe as a pain filled expression. Oh, this would not do!

"Bella, please!" I snapped in desperation, causing her eyes to fly open and widen. "I'm sorry. But you must understand…I need to know," I said, my body straining as I tried to speak in a calmer, more assuring voice.

"I know…but you may not want to stay once I do…"

"Bella!" I warned, beyond frustrated, anger threatening to leap out and take over.

"Alright, alright. Edward…I think…no I know I'm dying." And as those words left her lips, something akin to electricity jolted through my body. This was followed by something I had never felt before…an emotion that seeped through me like a thick sludge…eating me up inside...until it gathered around my long-dead heart and caused it to shatter.

"No! No! No!" I growled, shaking my head, denial my friend, her words my enemy. This was not happening. Not an option. I would not stand for this! She was mine!

"Yes," she answered defiantly, mournfully, nodding her head, her lip quivering as tears filled her eyes and spilled forth. And then, she moved closer, her warm arms wrapping desperately around my neck as she nuzzled into my shoulder and pulled me to her, her wet, salty tears running down my throat before soaking into the material of my shirt.

We laid there for an eternity while she cried in my arms and I battled with the feelings that now drove their way through my system. The anger. The hurt. The feelings of loss. Question after question raged through my head, but I did not possess the wherewithal to ask them without tearing this room apart. Why was this happening? After only knowing Isabella for a heartbeat, I was about to lose her? Was I that accursed that once I found happiness, I was to be punished and have it snatched away, leaving me with little choice than to set myself aflame?

"But…but I just found you…" I whispered into the silence, her sobs the only sound filling the room, my voice cracking as the words left my lips, venom gathering in the corners of my eyes and seeping down my cheeks.

She raised her head and stared at the trail of thick fluid that meandered down my cheeks, her eyes red rimmed and filled with moisture, her face filled with pain. And then, she drew in a gasp as she took in the sight of me as I wept, and leaned in and kissed me softly, each placement of her lips causing feelings to erupt within me that I had never experienced before. With each pass of her lips, her tongue peaked out and gathered my tears, and the very thought of her tasting me again caused desire to spark within and a contented grumble to rattle through my chest. What the hell was wrong with me? Had I no regard for her feelings? I was the most selfish being on the planet! And then, as if she knew I was grappling to deal with every one of my out of control feelings, she drew back and looked into my eyes, those orbs so filled with love that it took my breath away.

"I know. It was why I sought you out. I hoped that somehow you'd be able to help me. I don't know if that's possible, but please…let's just make the most of the time we have left," she begged. I felt like I was falling. I wanted to kiss her, and though that particular prospect was fraught with peril, I could not deny what I felt.

I needed to possess her…to make her make her mine. _Now!_

"Why do I have the sudden urge to kiss you?" I blurted, feeling mortified but at the same time elated by my admission.

"I don't know, but don't let me stop you, because I feel the same way," she said, her acquiescence bringing my broken heart to life until I thought it would burst.

"But my teeth…my venom," I said. "I do not wish to harm you, and knowing you are unwell…I…"

"You won't. I can't explain how I know this, and it makes little sense to me, but I feel it, as you do…don't you?" I nodded. "Besides, I already told you that your venom gives me the energy I need, so please…please help me forget…make me yours…"

She was correct, her desperate words assuring me that she felt it as much as I did. I needed to listen to my heart, rather than allowing my logical mind to cloud what my instincts were screaming at me to do. _Take her! _Though it was true I had never taken a human without killing them before, Bella assured me she had traits that were anything but, her response to my venom proof of that fact. Perhaps that's what had attracted me to her after all.

Perhaps she was not as human as I thought.

And though I may have little time with her…why not give her everything she so desired…and more?

**A/N: *Ducks to avoid laptops being thrown at head*. Sorry I had to end it there folks, but now at least Bella's told him her secret. Besides, I wanted the next chapter to be a little citrusy as they explored one another, and I didn't want to rush through it. Hope you'll stick with me! **


	20. Chapter 19  A Vampire's Kiss

**A/N: Well I'm back…due to the fact that I couldn't leave you guys hanging there without a little Ripperward/Kinkella lovin'. This will be all for a while, until I get another BBC chapter out and my charity work started. Gotta say I flove the reviews of the last 2 chapters! Texasbella also mentioned that she kinda liked that some of you referred back to Bella's venom licking, and that inspired me. So…kick the kids out and settle back. Warning: There be a little citrus and use of some profanity ahead, so if you are offended by a certain 'c' word...I apologise but it fits with the character and the moment. **

**Thanks to Penguincullen for allowing me to share, and to Texasbella for holding my hand during this wonderful, entirely unexpected ride. She's busy posting chapters aplenty in the drabble wars that have just commenced. She's participating with another 11 wonderful authors - kitkat681, theonlykyla, trueenglishrose, lvtwilight09, JA Mash, SexilexiCullen, Cullens Twimistress, Bnjwls Fanfiction and Dreamoftheendless , Dalloway5906 and FFLoverlaura so I am posting this unbeta'd and all mistakes are mine. If you're interested, there's also a Drabble War Forum on facebook, one each month for the whole year, where details of all authors participating are also kept. I may even try to curtail my wordiness by participating in a future one. Go look them up…it's a fun thing to be part of! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'd sure love to lap Ripperward jizz!**

**CHAPTER 19 – A VAMPIRE'S KISS**

As I cupped her face in my hands, thumbs circling her soft, radiant skin, fingers itching to explore, I took in her every detail and swallowed loudly, small traces of venom already beginning to gather in my mouth. She was just so beautiful, so strong…powerful…masterful. All the things I was, but so much more. She was human, and the fact that she was, but still wielded such power over one such as I, made her strength all the more alluring.

And now, this fragile, warm, human woman wanted to kiss me.

Oh heavens be! Was there any way I could freeze this moment in time, keep it locked in my ashen heart forever? Sadness threatened to lurch through me at the thought of not knowing how many more experiences such as this we were fated to share, but I bit it back with determination, not wanting to ruin the most pivotal moment of my existence.

And I knew without doubt that this was what it was.

As I freefell into the depths of her glorious, rapidly darkening eyes, I allowed myself the luxury of dousing myself in her very being. Feeling her warm skin…skin that drew me ever closer like soft tendrils beckoning me to my doom. Hearing her heartbeat, battering relentlessly against her chest, that sound reminding me she was alive and here, desiring me. Tasting her breath as it fanned across my jaw, hot and moist, sweet and pure, driving me to the brink. In that moment, I knew there was no turning back. I was desperate to taste her…to feel her…touch her.

To make her mine.

"Ugh," I breathed, moving closer still, every muscle in my body clenched, teeth grinding, every nerve in my system jangling as I willed the monster away. _You must not harm her!_

And then, as I held my breath, she sighed as my lips finally met with hers, and as they did, she pulled me closer, her strength surprising, her breath invigorating as it slowly invaded my mouth and throat. Her little growling noises only encouraged me to deepen the kiss ever so slightly, my lips now firmer against her own, desire spiking within me as my cock continued to grow impossibly harder within the confines of my jeans. And in that most sublime of moments, as our mouths melded and explored, tasted and sucked, I felt something change within...my being shifting…altering forever.

Like a lone man lost in the desert, throat parched, body weak…I was now a man who had finally found his place in life…his oasis.

His utopia.

As her breaths and heat and smell cradled me, she traced her tongue along my lips, and I found myself conflicted as my body tensed, but at the same time I wanted more.

"Ssshhh," she urged, my eyes open and watching as hers fluttered and rolled before she threaded her fingers through my hair and scratched, gripping my head and pulling my bottom lip into her mouth. "Oh, God! Your taste! Mmmm!" she hummed as her tongue and teeth devoured, tasted the flesh inside my mouth just below my bottom teeth, venom flowing freely where she lapped and swallowed before it had a chance to escape my mouth and run down my chin.

Without warning, she found my tongue and pulled it into her mouth and gently sucked, scraping her teeth against my tastebuds, each pass causing an exquisite burn as her flavour exploded in my mouth. My entire body shuddered as she continued to devour me, her tongue wrapping around mine as she extracted every last drop of my essence.

Of course it did not take long for my fangs to make their unwelcome appearance, and as they did, I sensed imminent danger as the monster continued to lurk, and I immediately but reluctantly withdrew from the kiss and let out a gush of air before I rested my forehead against hers. Once again, I found myself lost within her eyes, her small panting breaths and dilated pupils telling me she was highly aroused. My turgid cock, which was now leaking venom and soaking through the material of my clothing, demonstrated to my mistress just how much I desired her.

"Fuck me with your fingers," she said in a firm voice. I knew that she was commanding, not asking, but could I heed to her request? How far could I push this moment between us without completely losing control?

I shook my head, fear and doubt clouding everything else as I answered, "I…can't."

"Yes, you _can_. You did more than that with Rosalie, and now you are mine, you _will do as I command_!_" _she shouted in her most authoritative voice. I could not help but moan in response.

"But Mistress, I…don't wish to hurt you!" I argued, my body shaking with need, the desire to bite threatening to overshadow the lust I felt welling within. Her hands were immediately grasping each side of my face, the heat of her skin searing into my own as she willed me to comply.

"I told you that you won't. Now I'm not asking you to fuck me…yet. I'm just asking you to take the first step among quite a number. Now will you do it, or do you wish to be punished for your defiance?" she challenged with tightened lips and a raised brow. I found myself unable to argue with her for one moment longer.

"No, Mistress," I answered softly, averting my eyes, attempting to shake my head as she held it still. I knew that though it may be interesting to explore exactly what a punishment from my mistress might entail, her command was impossible to resist. I _wanted _to please her...to let my guard down and ravage her...to play her like the finest of instruments until I drew an orgasm from her magnificent body.

"Well then, do it…_now_!" she demanded as she released her grasp, her words causing me to let out an earth shattering howl before, in one swift movement, I pulled the blanket off our bodies and tore away her shirt, tossing the tattered fabric aside, exposing her perfect breasts to my hungry eyes.

"Fuck! So beautiful," I cried as I ran my lips over my growing teeth at the very sight of her…nipples hard and deep pink…skin flushed and glistening with sweat and arousal. Her hair was wild as it splayed out on the cream coloured pillow, her eyes filled with lust and hunger as her body drew me in. Without further thought, I ripped off her sweatpants and discarded the remnants. She let out a tiny squeak in response before she rolled onto her back, the sight of her naked and vulnerable and sudden smell of her arousal causing every sense to overload. My teeth were now exposed and gnashing as they threatened to pierce through my skin, venom seeping out from the corners of my mouth as the beast within unfurled a little more. I shivered, the delightful feeling of want and need and possessiveness coursing through me completely unparalleled. I knelt beside her curvaceous form, the scent of her arousal so fucking sweet that I craved more…but when my eyes trailed down her body and fixed on her bare, dripping cunt, never in my wildest dreams could I have predicted what I would do next.

I shredded my clothing, destroying it in an instant, throwing the remnants to the floor before instinctively taking my cock in my hand and pumping wildly, the venom coated tip perilously close to her mouth. She gasped and her eyes widened, her surprise at my actions obvious as she watched my needy flesh repeatedly disappear into my clenched fist, licking her lips at the sight, whimpering at the squelching sounds it caused. Venom flowed freely from the slit as I swiped my thumb over the head and thrust my body forward again and again, showing her how much I wanted her, using one hand to furiously pump my cock and the other to push her knees apart. The sweet smell of our combined arousals filled the room, thick and inviting, and though the burning need to bite was ever-present, I remained one-eyed in my goal.

_Take her!_

Letting out a rumbling growl, I protested against my mind's wishes, knowing I was not quite ready to fuck her, lest I lose control and plunge my fangs into her soft, supple flesh. She did not ask this of me anyway, so knew without question that I _had _to give her what she asked, to make her come undone…force her body to sing under my touch. Unashamedly, she opened her legs wider until her bent knees rested on the sheet beneath, thrusting her hips upward as she sought friction, her clit swollen, her lips engorged to a shade of deep pink…slick and wet with her fluids.

"Edward!" she cried as I cupped her pussy in the palm of my hand before unceremoniously plunging my fingers deep into the chasm of her hot, tight wetness, her mouth and eyes wide open and filled with passion. "Aaaagh!"

"Ohhhh, Mistress! You feel so exquisite!" I growled as a fresh rush of her arousal coated my hand. And then, I withdrew my fingers and watched as her juices glistened on my skin. I found myself unable to resist licking and sucking her delicious taste until nothing remained, her flavour so much better than any other, my actions eliciting a moan from her beautiful lips as I lapped up every drop.

"More!" she cried as I thrust my fingers back in deeper still before building up a rhythm to a blinding speed, forcibly moving my fist over my cock in time with my quickly pumping hand, the wet sounds of her slickness causing the lustful feelings within me to burst through my system.

"Yes, Mistress!" I had never felt so feral…so free…not even when I tore flesh from bone. This…this was the feeling I needed more than blood. Forever!

_Bite her!_

"No!" I spat, defying the monster, venom spraying from my mouth and landing on her breasts. Though I knew this was a dangerous game, I was unable to stop myself from continuing with my mission as I sought our mutual release. In response, she bent her head forward, grasped her ample breast and pushed it toward her extended tongue where she lapped up every drop of my venom that she could reach before repeating the same with the other. "Fuck!" I howled, the want and need now burning…cannoning through my system in response to her actions.

"_God, pet, _you taste so fucking heavenly," she hummed as she licked her lips before her black eyes locked on my dick once more, her body moving faster, her lips thrusting up into my hand violently.

"As… do…you…Mistress," I grunted in reply, my words escaping my mouth in time with my thrusts. As I looked down at her, studying her every feature and committing it to memory, a strange sensation coursed through my body. She was the epitome of perfection, her movements and sounds reminding me of a wild beast. Her grunts morphed into feral growls, her body moving at an inhuman speed while sweat poured from her hot and flushed skin as her delicious heart pounded. Her fragrance was now so thick in the air that my tongue thrust out to absorb its flavour while I synchronously, relentlessly, thrust into her heat and pumped my thick, hard cock.

But then, my world turned on its axis as I smelled it, right before I saw it.

And though the scent of it was faint, I knew in an instant what it was.

"_Oh fuck…yes! Yes! _Coming!" she screamed, the sound of her release rolling like thunder from deep within her heaving, panting chest as her teeth snapped together. As her pussy gushed and pulsated around my thrusting fingers, her tender, hot skin gripping and releasing my digits, I watched in awed shock as the clear, thick fluid seeped from the corners of her mouth and oozed down her chin before running down her throat, feeling utterly and totally shattered by what I was witnessing…by what I knew to be true.

She was not human.

_This cannot be!_

The thought of _what she was_ caused question after question to drift into my mind, only to vanish in an instant as my impending release loomed and my balls drew tight against my body.

_Mine!_

"Oh, God...Mistress...can't hold it...please...please...please...let me come," I begged as I felt the fire deep within before it rushed from my balls and threatened to spill forth.

"Yes! Come now!" she spat, my body jolting with pleasure as my Mistress allowed me my release.

"Oh yes! _Mine! Mine! Mine!" _I roared, venom spewing from my mouth, my cock shooting stream after stream of thick, viscous poison...my leavings completely covering my fingers, her breasts and stomach.

Body shuddering as I continued to unload, I released my still-hard cock, lurched forward, dropping my venom coated chin to my heaving chest, watching with complete and utter fascination as she ran her hand across her breasts and stomach, letting out a satisfied moan before shoving her delicate, venom coated fingers in her mouth. She repeated the action with haste, her behaviour that of a starved animal, her eyes black and shining as she lapped at her fingers and licked her lips and chin.

"Mmmm," she purred as she reached up and pulled me in for a kiss, her tongue suckling at my lips until I opened up to her, waves of pleasure still coursing through me as she drained every drop, her body shuddering as she took and took.

And I gave her everything, willingly.

Taking her fill, she released her mouth from mine and grasped both of my wrists, pulling my hands to her mouth where she tasted both our emissions, her teeth and hot, wet tongue scraping and laving against my skin, not stopping until, again, not a drop remained. It was then, as I stared at the column of her throat, that my desires spilled from my mouth unbidden.

"Mistress…may I taste you too?" I begged, my voice laced with desperation, my eyes fixed on the streaks of venom that meandered down her tempting neck.

"Yes, you may," she whispered, smiling, tilting her head to allow me better access, putting her trust in me so completely, so implicitly…that I found myself, yet again, on the brink of tears. The normal, human appearance of her teeth, and the fact that she breathed and had a heartbeat confounded me, but as soon as my tongue made contact with the pulsing flesh of her throat, all rationale flew out the window. I was thrown into an utter state of bliss, moans and grunts leaving my lips as I sampled her, becoming even more addicted than before as soon as my tastebuds soaked her up. I drew my tongue up each trail of fluid, honing in on every drop of her venom laced saliva, the flavour so delicious I thought I had died and gone to heaven.

"Oh…that feels so wonderful," she breathed as her heart rate began to slow and her breaths settled into a beautiful rhythm as I paid attention to every pore of skin, the urge to bite gone, the need to taste of her overwhelming.

"You taste divine, Isabella," I cooed, continuing my attentions, unable to stop myself from taking…always taking, until all that remained was my own, familiar essence. Moments later I was done, and as I lay down next to her, she immediately rolled onto her side, her eyes bright, her smile wide as our post-orgasmic haze cocooned us both.

"How do you feel, Edward?" she asked sweetly as her fingers found their way through my hair, my chest rumbling with satisfaction as her nails scraped against my skin.

"I feel…Bella, I cannot explain…" I answered, exhaling a cleansing breath, offering her an assuring smile in return before I added, "thank you…"

"No, Edward. Thank _you. _Thank you so much for placing your trust in me," she countered warmly as her intoxicating breath caught my senses, reminding me of what I needed to know more than anything.

"You're welcome," I answered distractedly as I searched my memory…sifting through every conversation moment by moment, trying to see if she may have hinted at what she was, but I could not glean anything more than I already knew. Confusion weighed in. She had told me she had memory loss, so perhaps she did not know what she was. Was that why she could not find out where she came from? Why any record of her parentage could not be found? Why her sense of smell was so enhanced? And why she craved blood?

"Edward…what's going on in that head of yours? Is there something troubling you?" she enquired, concern crossing her features as her hand stilled in my hair and she waited for my answer.

"I…"

"Remember what I told you. We need to be honest with one another if we are to negotiate this relationship successfully. Now, please, you must tell me," she insisted in a firm voice.

"Mistress…your mouth…your saliva…it was laced with traces of…of…"

"What?" she breathed, her eyes searching mine. As I lay next to her, my mouth hanging open, the word on the tip of my tongue, her body tensed and she frowned. The suddenly confused expression on her face told me in no uncertain terms she was unaware of the truth, and as I and drew in a heavy breath and prepared to tell her something that I thought I'd never have to tell another living soul, she let out a frustrated sigh. Reaching up to caress her soft face, I watched as tears pooled in the corners of her crinkled, blinking eyes, her agonised expression prompting me to answer.

"Venom."

**A/N: Well…I hope you liked that! Interesting development, no? I won't be updating for another few weeks now, as I have other projects needing my attention, but please let me know what you think. Until next time xx**


	21. Chapter 20 Mated

**A/N: Well I know I'm being naughty, what with my charity piece due in 4 days (and only a few hundred words written) but unfortunately, Ripperward began talking so incessantly that I had to give you guys a new chapter. After the commitments are complete and my March Drabble is posted on 16th I will keep to a more regular posting schedule (and look me up and alert my Slashgal profile and alert me if you want to read the story about bastard gay nightclub owner Edward who gets his world turned upside down by Jasper, a new dancer)**

**This story won 3****rd**** place in the Energize WIP Awards for best Twilight Fic. I'm truly chuffed for the placing…it was up against a lot of fantastic stories! Thank you to all who nominated/voted!**

**Thank you to Penguincullen for allowing me to share this supposed oneshot. *rolls eyes, wondering when it will be finished* LOL.**

**Thank you also to my sounding board, talker off of ledges and friend, Texasbella. I love you bb!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'd sure love to paddle me a Ripperward's butt till it's nice n rosy!**

**CHAPTER 20 - MATED**

"You tasted…you saw that?" she questioned, her beautiful eyes blinking rapidly as she willed away the moisture pooling in them.

"Yes," I answered, watching her carefully for any further signs of distress, hating that she was upset at all.

Instead, she nodded and let out a loud sigh of resignation, while at the same time she sat up and swung her legs off the bed. Quickly rising to her feet, she went to her closet and retrieved a black satin robe and slipped it on before pulling out a perfectly folded pair of dark blue jeans and a black hoodie, along with a pair of black boxers and white t-shirt.

"Edward…I will understand if you wish to leave," she said anxiously, placing the clothes on the end of the bed before moving to my side and sitting on the edge of the mattress.

"Leave? Why in Hades do you think I would wish to leave? Unless, of course, it is you that actually wishes me to go, since you persist in pushing me away..." I replied, watching as she averted her eyes as if ashamed, wanting more than anything to touch her…to take her in my arms and offer comfort.

"I'm sorry if it seems that way. Of course I don't want you to go. But now that you know now much of a freak I am…I will understand, so feel free," she whispered in a cracked voice.

"You, my Bella, are not a freak," I growled as I reached for her and in one swift movement, I had her lying next to me once more, her hair splayed wildly against the soft pillows, her chest heaving at the shock of my actions.

"Oh yes, I am!" she retorted through clenched teeth as she sat up and met me at eye level, me still towering over her, but her face now inches from mine.

In that moment, I wanted to scream. To do nothing more than shake her until she saw reason…to force her to see what she truly was.

To claim her in every way possible…make her see that she was only ever meant for me…and was forever mine!

She would not do this to me…to us!

"Now you listen to me and you listen well. I may have relinquished control of my body to you, but know this. No matter what you say, no matter the argument you put forward, I am not going anywhere!" I was now hovering over her, dominating her, willing her to concede to me…letting her know that while I had given her temporary control of my body, she would never be able to command me completely…or extricate me from her life.

But as I saw the sadness loom under the thin veil of anger that she now exuded, I knew I had to calm down, to reach out to her in her time of need.

"If anyone here is a freak…it is I," I whispered derisively, voice shaking as I drew in a breath and closed my eyes, exhaling once more to regain control.

Mirroring my actions, she inhaled sharply and released the air from her lungs in a rush, her sweet breath washing over me as her eyes pinned me to her own, their depths once again drawing me in.

"No you're not, Edward. You are nothing but a victim of circumstance…a man bound to the nature of what you have become. A truer being you could not be. Me…I'm nothing more than the gum on a vampire's shoe. Some sort of unwanted and unplanned side-effect..."

"I will not listen to this blasphemy a moment longer! You are not a side effect! And I do not _ever _want to hear you say that again!" I hissed, the rage building once more as I defended her honour against her bout of self-loathing. Did she not realize that she had now found her place in life, just as I had?

"Edward, I am merely stating what I know to be fact. I am human, for the most part, but I have also come to realize that my life has been completely out of synch with the world around me," she stated calmly. "I wasn't sure what it all meant, but now that I've met you and…smelled and tasted your venom, where I once only suspected, I now know that in my family lineage there once had to have existed a vampire."

Of course, from the moment I saw the venom ooze from her mouth, it only confirmed what I already knew in my heart from the moment we met. There was no other possible explanation. She was vampire. This was why she possessed me so. Why, from the moment I heard her voice, I was so very drawn to her. Why her very being conjured feelings so foreign that I could not name them. Why I now feel that I cannot…no _will _not, harm or ever envision being apart from her, her scent attracting me like a moth to a flame, drawing out desires within me that I never knew existed.

It all made perfect sense.

"Yes," she answered as if reading my thoughts. "It's something I began to feel strongly, but I've never been able to confirm what I knew in my heart, what with being unable to trace my family tree and having no links to the past or memories of my childhood. Edward, I've never fit into this world, but now, since meeting you, I've never felt more connected…more a part of anything before. Like I have already told you, whatever this is between us, runs far deeper than just sex, and that's what makes this so difficult!"

"I know," I agreed, nodding emphatically, as a strange sense of sadness combined with euphoria flowed through me. On one hand, I felt light, free, and I now understood why I felt such a connection toward her, likening it to animals of the same species mating…two beings connecting in a way that nature had dictated since the beginning of time. On the other, because she grew weak, did that mean that her own inner monster was devouring her from the inside? And if so, could it not be stopped?

"And so, even though you know the facts, know everything about me, are you still willing to continue exploring whatever this is between us?" she questioned, biting her lip delectably.

"Yes, Mistress, I am more than willing," I answered, giving her a single, emphatic nod, my tongue tracing my lip slowly, her eyes honing in on my mouth as I did. Her eyes were filled with so many emotions, that I was having difficulty deciphering them.

"Edward, I'm...scared, and happy at the same time. Until now, I had nothing to lose, but now..."

I nodded and smiled, feeling just as frightened as she, but at the same time excited by the fact that I finally had something to fight for.

"Mistress, I understand your fears. Until this very moment, I never considered that my existence would impact another, nor that another being would have such a profound effect on me. I am afraid, too."

Her eyes widened, and a small smile played on her lips as she absorbed what I had revealed. I was showing her my vulnerability, and though I was scared to admit such weakness existed within me, I knew I had to confess them to help validate what she felt.

And as she conceded to me, laying back on the pillows once more, further revelations continued to hit me one after the other. If she had anything of a vampire's constitution, would that not mean that because of that very fact, she could fight that which ailed her? Or was her body in the midst of a battle that it could not win?

"I know that you profess to be mostly human, but couldn't the fact that vampire blood pumps through your veins mean that you could fight this? After all, as a vampire, besides you, my Mistress, I have but one other weakness..."

"Fire," she confirmed.

"How did you know?" I questioned, shocked.

"Oh, my dear _pet._ You may think you can hide things well, but in truth you can't hide anything from me," she said mysteriously. What was this? Did my Mistress possess another, well hidden talent? My look of surprise caused her to smirk beautifully, her eyes glistening as she watched my response. "Besides, when I lit up my cigarette at the police station, you had such a look of sheer panic on your face that I knew in an instant," she said, letting out a laugh.

"Oh…yes, of course, how stupid of me. So…you do not have any such deeply ingrained fear?" I questioned, curious about what qualities about us were the same, and which were different.

"No human likes to set fire to themselves, Edward," she deadpanned. "I have a normal, rational fear of it, but nothing more."

"Have you ever…burned yourself to see how your body would respond?" I questioned, biting my lip.

"No, of course I wouldn't be that foolish. Up until I found Carlisle's diary and then you, I had no idea that vampires existed, let alone how they ticked. Besides, though I know my human side far outweighs everything else, like I said, I feel I am losing the battle with my mortality, and because of that, I've never been willing to take the chance on doing anything that could weaken me in any way."

"Ah," I answered.

"Add to the fact that I've never been a fan of fire play…it just never came up. Maybe, subconsciously, I somehow knew that engaging in it was a bad idea…"

"Perhaps," I answered distractedly, feeling my brows pinch into a deep frown as my mind finally caught up with what she had revealed thus far. Though she had told me she was indeed dying, I had to know specifically what I was dealing with. Surely with the wonders of modern medicine, and her dominant human side, whatever ailed her was easily curable…and something could be done to save her. I hesitated, my body tensing, and right away she sensed my trepidation, but I had to ask.

"How do you know…you…you're…"

"Dying?" I nodded, holding my breath, every muscle tight as a drum. "Shush, pet, it's okay," she added, her voice so soothing, as she brought her hands up, her fingers threading through my hair until they trailed down my throat and rested on my shoulders, her warm fingers like tendrils as they slipped across my chest until they rested over my deadened heart. I let out a shaky breath, but could not stop the ache in my heart or the sting as venom pooled in my eyes, shaking my head in refusal. This situation was not, as she put it, okay at all.

"I can't really explain how I know, but the feeling is as absolute as you knowing you need to drink the blood of others to survive. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"I understand that all too well, but what does that have to do with you being ill? Please, you must tell me exactly what ails you."

"I guess if I was to put it into human terms, it would be a very slow moving, but extremely pervasive form of dementia, coupled with something akin to Chronic Fatigue Syndrome. It's as if with every passing moment, every fading memory, I'm slowly but surely withering away."

"Have you seen a doctor?" I questioned, and she nodded in the affirmative.

"Yes, Edward, I have. I've also had all the tests in the world done, and nothing has shown up…but I just sense that if I don't do anything about my situation…I don't think I will be alive by this time next year."

She had less than a year left? This would not do! It was why she searched for one such as I, after all. Even if she wasn't aware of it at the time, and whether it was a deeply ingrained instinct or mere clutching at straws on her part, she knew without doubt that she needed the help of one of her own. I had to find a way, for if I knew nothing else, I knew this. She was mine. I could not…nay, _would _not, exist on this earth one moment without her, and if she were to die tomorrow, I would set myself aflame and follow her in a heartbeat.

"Edward, I know what you're thinking, and I hoped that finding you would help save me…but even after bathing in and tasting your venom, it hasn't really made a difference, and with each passing year I'm growing weaker, and at this point, I really don't know what else can be done to stop this," she said sadly.

"But you said you had a positive reaction to my venom," I stated, faint hope glimmering within as I recollected how she came to life before me in response to making contact with my essence. Though she had doubts, I held hope that the poison that coursed its way through my body, in some way, still held the key to regaining her health.

"Oh I certainly did...and it was more than I could ever dream…" she hesitated, her lips parted slightly, averting her eyes as if she was trying to find the right words.

"Tell me, Bella. I must know," I said as I reached down and cupped my fingers over her jaw, moaning softly at the feel of her skin under my palm, demanding she look at me.

"When I taste you, I feel euphoric. Stronger. Like I've just taken the best drug ever invented, but like all drugs, its effects are only temporary," she confirmed as she leaned into my hand, her eyes finding my own once more.

"Well, they may be temporary, but surely the fact that you have a positive reaction at all is a good sign, is it not?" I questioned, offering her a small smile, knowing that was how I felt after I tasted her venom, elated that she felt comfortable enough to turn and press her soft, warm lips against my palm.

"Yes, I guess it is. Unfortunately, I don't know where to go from here, because I feel the same today as I did a week ago. It gives me hope, in that I feel better like one addicted to a drug would do after a hit, but in the long term, I don't think it's the solution to my problem. If nothing else, though, I think it will help me manage my condition…much like medical marijuana would a terminal cancer patient."

_No!_

"I see," I said, unable to hide the regret lacing my voice, knowing that was exactly how I felt when I tasted of her as well. At the same time, I was mourning the loss of her even before her eventual demise. "So you never suspected you were...more than human?"

Surely, there was an answer to this, and as I sifted through the facts, carefully dissecting them one by one, I hoped I could come up with a solution. She was drawn to me as I was to her. She suspected that somewhere in her lineage, there existed a vampire. It would certainly explain why she appeared human, but still exuded so much more. What I did not understand was why she grew weak, and why, if even just a miniscule amount of vampire blood coursed through her veins, that wasn't enough.

"No. To be honest, I always thought I was human, albeit one that was a little strange, until my body began to weaken and my…thirst turned into something more than a fascination with blood play. That's when I began to suspect I was not just weird…but that I was actually going insane," she said.

"You are not insane!" I barked, my words causing her to flinch. I closed my eyes and drew in a breath, exhaling once more to calm myself.

"I know. But put yourself in my shoes. If you didn't know about the existence of vampires, and not only did your body begin to weaken to the point you craved blood to energise it, but your mind began to fade without a rational explanation, wouldn't you think you were one stop away from crazy town?" she asked, laughing darkly.

I did not find her attempted quip amusing, and although it pained me to admit, without knowledge of the existence of immortal beings such as myself, I probably would have arrived at the exact same conclusion. As I opened my eyes and nodded in agreement, I decided to ask her about her feelings when she tasted blood, wondering if her response to it was as instinctual and primal as mine.

"So, tell me, Bella, what happens when you feed on the blood of others?" I queried, and as the question fell from my lips, the new, but familiar, warm tingling sensation began to unfurl within me.

The thought of seeing her lips and chin covered in thick, red ambrosia caused my cock to stir and my mind to wander, the thought of seeing her covered in blood while fucking her conjuring up the most exotic of scenarios. Defying what my body wanted to do, I slowly, gently, pushed my hips forward, my shaft seeking any sort of friction it could until I was met with the smooth, soft fabric of her robe as it covered her stomach. Delicious! As my hardening cock slid closer and I slowly rutted against her hipbone, wanting to move lower but at the same time unable to take that final plunge, she let out a tiny growl, and my lips sought out her throat, my tongue caressing every inch of skin that my mouth touched.

"N-not much," she stammered, and I could not help but smile against her skin, knowing that I was causing her to lose the tenuous grip she had when it came to controlling her body. Now that I was aware of what she was, I felt emboldened…more brave than I ever thought possible.

"Mmmm, I don't think I believe you. Even talking about it makes you react…I can smell you from here," I growled lowly as I inhaled her, my dick leaking, skin tingling with need, our bodies moving closer, the heat radiating from her incredible. "Come on, Isabella…tell me how you feel when you drink…" I encouraged.

"Oh…um…well perhaps a little more satisfied, maybe a bit stronger, but in truth it's impact is minimal considering the fact that I really can't drink a lot of it at any one time, and it wears off a day or two afterward," she breathed, her chest heaving, skin flushed, hips rolling against my satin sheathed cock.

"Really?" I said as I licked the salt of her skin.

"Oh, God…" she moaned, tilting her head, allowing me better access to her creamy, soft flesh, her pulse beating rapidly under her thin, oh so delicate epidermis. It appeared that all this talk of blood had tapped into her most basic of instincts.

And in a sexual situation, this is where my little vampire shone!

"So…it makes you a bit stronger, for a longer period than my venom does?" I whispered, continuing the conversation on the subject, my body zinging with anticipation, my lips ghosting over the shell of her ear. She nodded, gasping as I took the soft flesh of her lobe in my mouth. I was not only thrilled that my teeth were not growing, but elated that I had no desire to tear her throat out. And even though venom gushed out of my salivary glands and leeched from the corners of my mouth, I felt that it was for a purpose other than feeding, this new sensation making me feel things I dared not dream.

She was the one.

My other half.

_My mate!_

Just as Carlisle had written about finding the only other one who completed him, I now had the same. My maker, though stealing my life away, had rewarded my sacrifice by bringing me to my Isabella.

The one who completes me.

"Oh, Edward," she moaned as I continued to lavish her skin with licks and kisses, the heat building between us incredible, each revelation causing a strange heat to spread throughout every nerve of my body.

"And when you feed, you are able to control yourself enough that you do not go into an unstoppable feeding frenzy?" This time, she whimpered, her self-control bordering on non-existent, mirroring my own. Once again, she nodded, but now her heart battered against her chest and her breaths sharpened.

"Kiss me!" she commanded.

"Anything you wish," I murmured with a smile as I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers, opening my mouth, allowing the venom to rush into her. As she wrapped her hands around my neck, her entire body shuddered as I offered everything to her, the act causing venom to leak out of my member and mouth, the sensation nothing but exquisite.

Well this was, indeed, an interesting development. As we kissed, my head spinning from information overload, I knew I couldn't lose her, and wondered if there was something I _could_ do to help reverse or at least slow down her symptoms. And then, it hit me. Perhaps blood would help in higher quantity, and a more regular supply of it was what she needed. I found myself panting with need and anticipation. I would be only too happy to help her in that regard. If she regained her strength through drinking more, then I would be able to do much more to, and with, her without fear of her weakened form being harmed.

"Mmmm," she hummed as she lapped at my mouth, bringing me from my thoughts, her mouth once again stealing every drop of fluid I offered until every inch of my mouth was bone dry.

"Bella?" I questioned, releasing our kiss, as she let out a satisfied moan, swallowing all I had given her, my question burning on my lips that I knew I had to get out before anything further could possibly occur between us.

"Yes?" she answered, her eyes black with desire as she waited for me to speak.

As I pressed closer, my hands snaking around her waist, my chest crushing her material covered breasts, I rutted against her once more, wanting more than anything to take her, but needing to find out if what had suddenly occurred to me would be something she would be willing to do.

"Isabella…if more blood is what you need to survive, it would be my honour to hunt for you…"

**A/N: So? Thoughts? I hope you're still with me. I have my charity piece to finish and will update as soon as I can. Thank you for understanding. One I have completed is for Fandom4Heroes and the other I am working on now is for Juvenile Diabetes, and with my son being a Type 1 Diabetic, the cause is one close to my heart.**

**If you wish to donate, the details are:**

**http : / / fandom4heroes . blogspot. com . au/ p / donating . html**

**http : / / fandomajuvdiabetes . blogspot . com. au / p / donate . html**

**Don't forget to take out the spaces! Hope to see you in a few weeks! :)**


	22. Chapter 21 Many Appetites of a Mistress

**A/N: Apologies for the delay in posting an update…not only had Edward clammed up but I've been madly writing in a drabble war. It was meant to be done by last weekend, but with my other writing commitments I'm still posting. It's on my Slashgal profile…so go check out Therapy for a bit of Userward and Dancersper.**

**Thank you to Penguincullen for allowing me to share this supposed oneshot. LOL.**

**Thank you also to my sounding board, talker off of ledges and friend, Texasbella. I love you bb! All mistakes are mine as I'm a tweakaholic. It's a sickness, really. Lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'd sure love Ripperward to hunt for me!**

**CHAPTER 21 – THE MANY APPETITES OF A MISTRESS**

**EPOV**

I lay there, my every muscle tight with anticipation as I waited for her to answer, when her phone rang, interrupting our moment.

Reaching over to pick up the phone, she raised a finger as if to ask me to wait before she said, "Rosalie."

"_Hey, Bella. How are you feeling? Recovered after the break-in?" _

"I guess. So I gather the police haven't been able to piece together who did this?" she questioned.

"_No, Emmett says they have no leads yet, but I've contacted the insurance company and everything's being repaired over the next few days. Oh, and that new table you ordered will be delivered here this afternoon. All going well, we should be able to get it out to you in the next few days."_

"Thanks, Rosalie, I really appreciate that. Now, none of the recent events will set us back for the play party next week, will they?" she asked.

"_No, but I was actually going to ask you about whether or not you wanted to conduct a demonstration. I know you said you're too busy, but according to the guest list, there'll be a few newbies, and I have it on good authority that they're keen to learn from the best Mistress in LA. They have heard you have a new sub, and have asked for you personally."_

My body coiled with a combination of desire and apprehension. I could not even contemplate playing with Bella in front of others, considering I was only just beginning to master my control, and aside from that, we had only been in her dungeon once, and I still had so much to learn. As confident as I now was to have my boundaries pushed, being that aroused in front of her in the presence of other humans, even with her ability to calm and soothe me when on the brink, did not mean it was safe for anyone who did not happen to be a vampire to be around me whilst I was in that state.

"My new sub is not ready to be taking part in a demonstration…yet," she said, giving me a confident smile. I could not help but return it, her faith in me unwavering and, I was certain, unwarranted and undeserved. "Perhaps another time."

"_Of course. I will take care of the demonstration with Emmett. Will you still be attending?" _

Covering her hand over the handset, Bella whispered, "Would you like to come to a play party with me, pet?"

Without thought, I nodded my head in agreement, unable to fathom even one moment away from her. And as Bella finished the call and placed the phone on her bedside table, once again I hovered above her and pressed, "Mistress? Please…will you answer my question?"

"I won't allow you to take a life for the sake of saving mine, Edward," she insisted with a sigh, firmly shaking her head, her expression verging on heartbreaking as she stared up at me, determined to have her way.

I knew she had already accepted her fate.

I, on the other hand, had not.

And I _would _find a way to help her, whether she wanted it or not, and as a thought occurred to me, I couldn't help but smile hopefully as I continued to press my body against her soft, pliable one, her heartbeat steady, her scent becoming sweeter by the second.

"Have you considered the possibility of acquiring a supply of donated blood?" I asked, leaning down to lick her throat once more, unable to get enough of her texture and taste now that I had discovered I could actually partake of it without causing her harm.

She shook her head, her breaths becoming laboured as I continued with my ministrations.

"I doubt that it would work, because when I've…um…drank blood that's been out of the body for a while…it's not the…same…oh, God! Besides, it's not as though I can exactly walk into a blood bank and ask them for a couple of mmmm…samples…" she panted.

There was nothing like the feeling of eliciting the reaction from her that was now occurring, and if nothing else, I would spend every moment possible doing just that. My lips and tongue continued to worship her while my mind continued to tick over, all of this occurring while my hard member continued to leak copiously.

"As much as I understand it's not the same, with your human characteristics, perhaps a higher volume of blood is what you require, regardless of its condition," I suggested, knowing it was probably a waste of time, but desperate to find a solution to her problem nonetheless. As much as it was something I had tried when in dire need, drinking from a long dead corpse was not something I wasted my time practising unless there was just no other alternative. Something was indeed lost when one drank stale, cooled or congealed blood…blood that had been separated from its owner for more than a few moments.

Blood that was weak...and devoid of its life-giving properties.

Oh yes, even drinking blood that had long since gone cold still served the purpose of muting the burn in one's gullet, but the increased strength and heady euphoria that usually accompanied taking from a living, breathing human simply was not there.

There was something about warm, fresh blood that spake of life in its purest form, the sensation of drinking another's essence straight from the source not only essential for a vampire's survival, but the sensations it invoked were nothing short of awe-inspiring.

I licked my lips before tasting her again, the constant stimulation causing a small amount of venom to pool, my partially growing fangs following soon after. The sensations that coupled it, however, were unlike anything I'd ever felt before.

Unable to stop myself from pushing the boundaries more than I ever thought possible, and emboldened by the fact that not only did I hold a hybrid vampire in my arms, but one I had only the desire to worship and not kill, I covered the delicate skin of her throat with my lips, my fangs dangerously close to the fine layers of epidermis, right above where her thickly pulsing artery lay. Softer than a butterfly's caress, I scraped my fangs along the column of her throat…so lightly that they barely made contact with her skin, and as I suckled her gently, a desperate, wanton cry fell from her sweet, beautiful lips.

"Oh, Edward…so good…" she sighed, my thirst for her nothing to do with needing her blood, my hunger to take her nothing to do with the need to kill. Before I had the chance to free-fall into the unknown abyss and allow my fangs and cock to sink into her, not to kill, but to claim, not to take, but to give wholeheartedly, I heard her stomach groan as if to remind me of the precarious position I had just placed her in.

She was, after all, at this very moment, still more fragile than I.

And as much as I had been able to resist biting her, and that she was anything but human, I still needed to be mindful of not only her weakened state, but her ability to recover from such an act.

"It seems that I need to eat…" she whispered, her voice shaking with need. The blush that suddenly stained her cheeks was lovely.

"You have changed your mind about the hunt, after all?" I smiled, raising my brow as I drew away from her and stared into her rapidly darkening eyes.

"I need food, Edward, not blood," she said with a light laugh, her skin heating all the way down her throat. "Remember, I am partially human…so I still have the need to sate certain human appetites."

"Oh, I think your _appetite _far exceeds that of a mere human, my Isabella," I whispered. Her stomach howled once more in response, triggering her deepening blush to spread further.

"Oh, this is so embarrassing!" she giggled softly.

"Never feel you need to hide your true self from me. You, my dear Mistress, are just being who you are meant to be, and I would not want you any other way. So, tell me, how often do you feed?" I questioned curiously, my look of amusement, I was certain, clearly written upon my face. Her laughter increased in volume as she observed my expression, her beautiful eyes warm with mirth, her breath sweet and venomous as it wafted about my face.

"Not as often as I should, and I think it's actually been lessening as my thirst has increased. I gather you have neither the need nor desire to eat what humans would classify as food?" I shook my head emphatically.

"None whatsoever," I confirmed, swallowing thickly as if I had bile rising in my throat, cringing at the very thought.

"I suspected as much, but just because you do not require food, it does not absolve you from performing particular tasks that your Mistress requires of you." Her expression took on an air of authority as she spoke…and when she did so in that voice, I had little chance of refusing her.

"Tasks?" I questioned.

"Of course. As part of our arrangement, there will be tasks I will set you in order for you to not only serve me, but to keep you in the correct mindset, as well as to help ensure the upkeep of the house."

"You have no servants?"

"Servants?" she laughed. "No, I don't retain the services of any _hired help_ at all, Edward."

"Why ever not? You are unwell, and you appear to have the wherewithal to have a thousand people at your beck and call. Why not avail yourself of what you truly need?" I knew that with the home, her chosen career and her involvement in the club, she led a comfortable life, and considering her ailing health and lack of family surrounding her, I could not believe she had been dealing with her plight alone.

"Well, as you know, I protect my privacy vigorously, and what I truly need is for that to remain, now more than ever. Don't forget, I am somewhat of a celebrity…a celebrity that practices vampirism, and I don't want to risk my lifestyle being revealed for public consumption, especially now that I've found you. I need to continue keeping my life shrouded in mystery in order to not only protect you, but to ensure that you may serve to me in return without too many complications. Besides, I can't imagine you'd appreciate being hounded by the press while trying to hunt."

"Of course…you are correct, and I will do what I can to serve you in every way you require while here, but what about when I am gone?" I asked, my heart in danger of shredding at the mere thought of having to leave her for even a single moment, let alone hours or days at a time.

"Why would you not be here? Edward, in the rush of wanting to get you in my playroom and with everything that's happened since, I haven't had the chance to ask you, but if it's at all possible, I wish you not only to remain here when we play, but I want you to stay with me…permanently." Her eyes darted back and forth between my own as she sought my response to her statement.

What was this? She was inviting me to stay with her…forever? As much as I assumed there would be a mutually agreeable arrangement made in regards to our future playtime together beyond today, I really had not thought to press her for more, as Bella had only asked me to stay for one night thus far. Up until this very moment, I had been uncertain as to whether she wished me to remain by her side when we were not engaged in such activities.

It seemed that my unspoken question had been answered.

And to hear those words fall from her very own lips without my having to use my wiles…or to coerce her in any way? Nothing had ever before made me feel this overjoyed!

"You are asking me to remain with you, for all days and nights…until you…?" I questioned, eyes wide, desperate to seek her clarification, at the same time forbidding the final, fateful word of my statement to leave my lips.

"Yes, Edward. I know it may be difficult for you, and you would need to curtail your hunting habits, but yes, nothing would make me happier than if you would stay with me…for as long as you are able," she replied with a nod, her fingers tangling through my hair as she scratched my scalp with her long nails.

"Well then, yes, of course, I accept your proposal…and I promise, my Mistress, to never leave your side unless absolutely necessary," I vowed reverently before I captured her lips, her hips undulating underneath mine as we kissed slowly, our bodies fitting perfectly as they rocked against one another.

"Good. Now, how about we take a shower, and then I can give you your first lesson in how to prepare my breakfast? Then after that, we can discuss what you might like to do in our next session, and put pen to paper as far as what your limits, needs and desires are," she suggested.

My body coiled with excitement at the very thought of being with her in her dungeon once more, for now that I knew what she was, that, combined with the fact that we had explored one another further, made me feel far more confident that whatever my reaction, my beautiful Mistress would be more than capable of handling it.

"I would be most willing to learn anything you wish to teach me, and am very much looking forward to you pushing my limits in any way you so desire, Mistress," I answered in a devilishly seductive voice, my mouth ghosting over her ear as I spoke softly into it before I pushed up and off the bed, taking her hand in mine.

If I thought her body looked beautiful as she lay on the bed, skin sheened with sweat, heart racing, the smell of her lust heavy in the air, nothing could have prepared me for how she looked when she slipped out of her robe and stood under the hot spray of the shower. Her body mere inches from mine, the steam built thick and moist as the jets of water came from three directions and landed deliciously over every inch of her deeply flushed skin.

At one end of the double sized, black marble shower stall was a large dispenser mounted to the tile with a variety of washes, shampoos and conditioners, while at the other end sat a bench which extended the entire length of the wall. I smiled as I watched her close her eyes, unable to move as she allowed the water to soak through her beautiful, blackening tresses, while imagining what I could do to her when on that bench. In the centre of the back of the shower was one large shower head, and hooked over that was a hose with a narrow metal nozzle with a slightly bulbous tip, every one of my nerves afire as I watched the water force its way out the narrow opening…

As if reading my mind, her eyes flashed open and she immediately reached out to touch my face, her actions bringing me back from my debauched imaginings and returning me to where I needed to be.

"Focus, _pet, _and perhaps if you are a good boy, we will explore what that little toy is for at another time. For now, you must concentrate on the task of washing your Mistress," she commanded in a deep, authoritative voice, her fingers tracing over my jaw repeatedly, soothingly.

"It would be my pleasure," I responded with a nod as several shudders ran one after the other through my body, my fingers aching to touch every part of her, my cock still standing proud and erect in worship of the deity who stood before me, wet and wanting.

Deciding to wash her from head to toe, I reached for the shampoo dispenser first and squirted a generous amount into my palm. As the smell of sandalwood with a hint of spruce filled the air, Bella turned and faced away from me, and as I laced my fingers through her hair and massaged her beautiful scalp, I committed every freckle, every moving muscle, every protruding bone of her spine to memory, until my eyes finally fell upon her voluptuous, heart-shaped bottom.

Atop each firm, round cheek sat a tiny dimple, and as my mouth filled with venom and spilled over my chin, my beautiful mistress inhaled deeply, a moan escaping her throat as the sharp exhale followed. A thrill ran through my every vein as I realized she was scenting me. As a vampire with a keen sense of smell, it had not occurred to me until this very moment that no amount of shampoo could ever compete with the unique, dominating aroma of one's own kind, the scent of her arousal and the faint amount of venom as it filled my constantly flaring nostrils never dissipating.

It was oddly comforting…and was something that I craved now and forever more, and I could not wait to touch every inch of her skin, and in turn, when the time was right, penetrate her every orifice. As I carefully rinsed her hair and my eyes followed the suds as they caressed her perfectly proportioned body, I eagerly continued with the task of washing her. Using the musk scented shower gel, her skin soft and slippery to the touch, she released several tiny grunts as I ran my hands over her arms before I washed underneath them, over her breasts, where my thumbs grazed over her peaked, deep red nipples several times before cupping their fullness.

"Pet…" she mewled, eyes closed as she thrust her breasts into my questing hands.

"Mistress," I whispered in reply, unable to fathom that she was standing before me, placing her entire trust in such murderous hands. Licking my lips as I walked around her, taking in her every detail, I washed her back, arse cheeks and legs, until only one place to clean remained.

Kneeling before her, I grasped her hips to encourage her to turn around, just as she opened her eyes and found my own. Looking up at her through thick, wet lashes, while at the same time listening to the sound of her hammering heart and watching her lips part as she struggled to keep her breathing even, my desire for her increased impossibly further, as I took her in, in all her glory.

Bathing in the warmth of my burgeoning desires, a question burning on my lips as I continually licked them, I grasped my turgid cock firmly and leaned toward the source of her sex, the folds of her sweet, glistening pussy calling to me like nothing ever had, my throat tightening as the whispered words of my question spilled free.

"May I taste you?"

**A/N: Yeah, you can kill me now. I don't mind. *Ducks to avoid flying laptops* I promise I won't leave much time in between updates, and will get the next chapter out to you as soon as I can. Would love to know if you're still out there! Hello? Lol. Xxx**


	23. Chapter 22  The Taste of a Mistress

**A/N: Okay I have had a number of readers beg me to post this update in full, and they talked me into it. I have still posted all of my stories including this one on TWCS as well, just in case it gets deleted from here, but am going to give you this chapter and hope I get to hang around a little longer (fingers and toes crossed). I felt sick all day not posting here, so wanted to give you guys this as so many of you have supported this story. I am in the process of also posting on Archive of My Own and this, along with a couple of my other stories is also posted on Twilighted. Look me up under HeartofDarkness (with an 'n') on any of these sites, and you'll find me. **

**Thank you to Penguincullen for allowing me to share this supposed oneshot. LOL.**

**Thanks to Texasbella as always for betaing this story. You are the peas to my carrots, darlin'.**

**So, let's see what Mistress Bella's answer to Edward's very interesting request will be…**

**CHAPTER 22 – THE TASTE OF A MISTRESS**

"That is an intriguing idea, but…" she answered with a doubtful expression, hesitating for a moment.

"Please?" I begged. "As you recall, I have already done as much with a mere human without causing her harm, and you are anything but human, my dear Mistress…" I added in a reverent tone, using her own reasoning to get what I wanted, the selfish creature I was. I needed to feel her pulsating, slick flesh under my tongue more than anything, and I did not care how I achieved my goal.

"Yes, I did. Alright, Edward, you may," she agreed. Upon studying my undoubtedly overly-excited expression with careful consideration, she then added, "But on one condition."

"You only have to ask, and whatever you wish, it is yours, Mistress," I whispered eagerly, every cell in my body craving her taste so much that there was nothing I would not do to have what I craved most.

"That you only taste me with one single lick of your tongue."

"Just one?" I questioned. After having already lapped her essence from my fingers, I craved it more than blood, and I briefly wondered if I would be unable to adhere to her request once I began.

And then, she caressed my face and looked down at me, her eyes conveying so much. "Yes. Just one. I merely wish to test your ability to control your urges, Edward, and considering I am yet to learn everything about you, I wish to do so gradually. So what will it be, _Pet_? One taste now, with the promise of exploring much more in my dungeon later as your reward, or do you wish to go without play altogether and watch me come by my own hand?"

"One taste now, please, Mistress," I responded without a second thought, looking deeply into her eyes, the slow burn that now coiled in my gut causing me to groan as a feeling of excitement and anticipation made itself known.

I was her puppet.

There was not a shadow of doubt that she pulled every one of my many strings, my desire to give her anything she wanted overshadowing every other instinct that had been ingrained within me since the moment I had been created.

As she switched off the faucet, stepped back and sat on the shower bench, I envied not only that bench, but the droplets of water that now clung to her body. Crooking her finger to beckon me closer, I was kneeling before her in a heartbeat, ready and eager.

"Hands behind your back, fingers laced together. Remain on your knees, and do not take your eyes off mine or make a sound. Fail, and you will be denied. Succeed, and you will be richly rewarded," she commanded authoritatively, the sound of her voice causing an unparalleled need to awaken from deep within. I complied readily, staring into her depths unblinkingly, hoping with everything I had that I would be able to do as she bid.

Smiling at me, the scent of her arousal increased in strength as she moved closer, my body shuddering as she rested her dainty feet on my shoulders.

The animal within me began to unfurl at the thought of was laid out before me, sight unseen, a shiver running down my spine as the instinct to take her surged. And it wasn't blood I wanted. It was _her. _I knew I would not be happy until I possessed her wholly and completely, and was struggling to stop myself from throwing her on the tile and taking her…ravaging her again and again until she was screaming my name.

"Focus," she whispered, humming a few notes of the familiar song before she raised her brow. It was in that moment that I remembered what she had already taught me, and as I held my breath for a moment to regain control, she nodded her head and smiled approvingly. Not taking my eyes off hers for a single moment, I leaned closer and exhaled over her skin, the warm, steamy air doing nothing to stop the shudder from taking hold of her body or to prevent her intoxicating aroma from permeating my every cell. It was then that I offered her a small, thankful smile in return.

"That's it. Keep your eyes on mine, and all will be well," she whispered in a low tone, her scent gaining strength, and her eyes darkening with every passing second.

She was glorious.

And as I leaned in closer still, my mouth now inches from her inner thigh, I hesitated as a thought suddenly occurred to me. She asked me to lick her once.

That I could do.

Because as I thought further, I realized that she had failed to inform me if any part of her was off limits, and the very notion that I could, in theory, touch any part of her I wanted as long as I obeyed her rules, caused my already hard shaft to throb with need.

I struggled but somehow managed to supress a victorious smile, knowing that I had found a way to somewhat sate my desires as well as give my mistress an experience that would not only comply with her orders, but go well beyond her expectations.

"Begin," she instructed in a firm voice, drawing in a gasp as I kept my eyes on hers, and turned my head just enough so that my protruding tongue made contact with the smooth, supple skin of her lower leg.

Slowly, ever so torturously, I devoured her, licking every part I could without breaking eye contact, working my way upward. Her calf muscle tightened and her pulse raced under my tongue as I sampled her subtle taste, venom leeching into my mouth as the probing, wet muscle remained in constant contact with her skin. Eyes widening in realization as my intentions dawned on her beautiful face, she let out a low moan and tightly gripped my head and held it still. For a brief moment, I thought she was going to stop me from continuing and punish me as she had threatened to do, but instead, she let out a hiss and tugged on my wet, clumped hair, encouraging me to go further.

That action, combined with her smell and taste, nearly caused me to defy her wishes and take her, the need burning within on the precipice of combusting into an unstoppable inferno.

"Oh, my…what an inventive pet you are…" she moaned, lips parted, breaths shallow and quickening as I watched her response, venom now spilling from my mouth and dripping onto her skin, my natural juices replacing the many droplets of water that I had moments before envied. "Mmmm, feels so good," she added as her skin quickly began to turn to gooseflesh.

And as my mouth neared the top of her thigh, she opened her legs further in offering, her fingers pressing into my scalp as she silently told me where she wanted me.

And as much as I could not wait to taste her sweet smelling pussy, I had other places I wanted to explore first, given that this may be my only opportunity for some time.

Lifting my arse from my heels but still kneeling as per her request, my tongue continued its long but thoroughly delicious journey up and over her firm thigh muscle and as I flicked my tongue over her hipbone before continuing, I had to stop myself from whimpering with need as the thought of suckling her pert breasts entered my mind. Still keeping my eyes firmly fixed on hers, I made a circular pattern inside her bellybutton before moving higher still. Her scent was everywhere, so thick it was as if it was living and breathing, the surrounding air so filled with a heady combination of my venom, her arousal, and the sweet aroma of her skin that if I died now, I would die a happy man. And as she panted, her skin flushing, pulse racing, her breath wafted downward, and I inhaled deeply through my nose, taking in the faint scent of poison that now leeched from her own mouth.

She was positively resplendent in her naked form, her inner beast slowly baring itself to me as her sweet, thoroughly addictive scent began to seep right through to my bones.

I could not wait to see that side of her revealed in its entirety.

My cock was hard and already leaking venom profusely, my balls tight and drawn up into my body and as I worked my way up her body and licked the rose pink peak of one of her already hardened nipples, my fangs began to grow as I fantasised about sinking my teeth into her flesh and tasting her as I fucked her. As if reading my thoughts, she snarled and snapped her teeth together, the smell of her arousal stronger than ever as it poured out from her and as she pulled my hair harder, toxic fluid flowed freely from my mouth and poured onto her skin.

"Tingles," she breathed, after which a string of profanities fell from her lips and as her venomous breath washed over me, causing my cock to twitch and ache to be inside her, I struggled to remain silent as I made my up her throat and across her jaw. And as I dipped my tongue into her parted lips, lapping up her delicious, free-flowing poison before continuing, my body began to tremble in response, and all the while, I still managed to retain eye contact.

"Yes," she whispered as she began to writhe beneath me. I made my way down to her other pebbled peak and gave it the same attention as the other, until my need became so great that I began to rush to get to where I wanted to be before I lost control of what remained of my senses. My tongue on her inner thigh as quick as lightning, I licked my way to her puckered arsehole and circled there, my actions causing her to shake and pull her plump bottom lip between her teeth, and as her arousal trickled downward and exploded on my tongue, it made me want to stay there forever. I knew I could not linger if I wanted to achieve my goal, and so quickly darted my tongue inside her opening and wriggled it against her moist, tight walls, her hands pushing me to go deeper still, before I reluctantly withdrew from heaven, my tongue thickly coated with her juices as it meandered up and over her red, swollen and sensitive inner lips.

I could not believe that I was fortunate enough to be tasting of her directly from the source, her flavour so utterly addictive, that I could drink of her every day from now on.

"Ah, Pet!" she shouted as she pressed her delectable cunt into my face, my tongue barely managing to continue on its journey as her flesh surrounded my mouth until finally, _finally _I was slowly circling her hard, swollen clitoris. Venom continued to pour from my cock and mouth as my fangs grew to full capacity, and as I lapped up everything she gave while revelling in the sensation of my tongue being so close to the very source of her pleasure, for a brief moment I felt as though I was on the precipice of losing control.

But, I did not relent.

Failure was not an option.

Not only would I be denied release and much needed time in her dungeon, I knew in my heart of hearts that it would pain me deeply to disappoint her.

And so, I reached down deep and somehow found the will to press on, and press on I did. With a renewed sense of purpose, as I flicked my tongue over the hardened nub with one final swipe from urethra to tip, she exploded with a loud, feral roar, her eyes so dark they were black, her viscous, sweet ejaculate pouring out of her body and onto my chin. My entire being was a livewire, my body zinging with desire and bloodlust, need and want, but as she cupped my jaw in her hands, her chest heaving and body covered with a heady combination of her sweat and my venom, she quickly removed her feet from my shoulders and took a few deep breaths before she began to hum softly. As her voice and face and touch acted like the best balm in existence and her thudding heart began to slow until it settled into a steady rhythm, I held my breath and managed to pull back and rest my arse on my heels once more.

For several moments we sat there, eyes remaining locked as we both allowed ourselves the necessary time to recover. My member was so hard it was beyond painful, and I knew that with just one touch from my Mistress, I would explode in a matter of seconds, but for once I did not care about my release. I had achieved something far greater…had pleased my Mistress, and there was nothing more important, nor more gratifying than that. A sense of accomplishment welled within. Not only had I pushed myself to do something that mere weeks ago I thought I was incapable of, managing to exercise more self-control than I ever thought possible, I knew without a doubt, that because of meeting Isabella, I would never go back to what I once was…cold…calculating and unfeeling as I relentlessly suckled on the teat of humanity.

And as her lips pulled into the sweetest of smiles and she whispered words of assurance and told me how proud she was of me, I could not help but hope that this life…my life…was destined to be forever changed…

**A/N: *Bites lip hoping I'll still be around* with this more than any other chapter, please share your thoughts...**


	24. Chapter 23 The Truth Shall Set You Free

**A/N: Well this chapter seemed to write itself (yes this is not a drill I'm posting another update). So far we're still here…and I hope I can get to the end of this story before it's removed, but don't forget I'm posting on TWCS.**

**Thanks to penguincullen for allowing me to share her auction piece.**

**As my lovely beta Texasbella is busy with RL, all mistakes are my own. Hoping you get some good news tomorrow bb.**

**CHAPTER 23 – AND THE TRUTH SHALL SET YOU FREE**

EPOV

After our little interlude, we once again quickly rinsed our bodies of all traces of venom before drying ourselves off.

As she sent me away with instructions to go to my room and dress in a pair of sleep pants before meeting her in the kitchen so that we could prepare her breakfast, at the same time forbidding me to touch myself or bring about my release in any way, I knew I was on the verge of disobeying her. Not only was I in dire need of release, I did not desire to leave her side for a single moment, and craved to surround myself in her warmth, smell and taste at all times.

Never would I tire of looking at her, taking her every detail and committing it to memory as it was discovered. Never would I stop craving to know more about her, the desire to soak up every little detail like a sponge ever-present. And never would I get over her timeless beauty. Her complete and utter humanness that counterbalanced her vampire ways to perfection literally brought me to my knees. All of it…everything about her that I had learned thus far…just left me completely and utterly enamoured of her, and convinced that she and I were fated to be together, always.

It was such an invigorating feeling…to be in the presence of fellow superior being, knowing but being powerless to stop the onslaught of emotions, fears and anxieties that came along with the unbreakable connection that the two of us shared. That, coupled with the knowledge that my Mistress was so ingrained within my heart that I would die to protect her, caused a pain that festered deep within to burst forth and spread through me like wildfire.

And as much as that frightened me to the point of madness, it also excited me beyond words.

Mistress had brought out thoughts and feelings within me that I never knew existed…every word she uttered causing me to bury the beast deep within and allow a completely different animal to emerge…one that craved to be dominated in every way possible, and one that begged me to question who I'd always believed I was.

I had never doubted what I had become for one single moment, my life revolving around the hunt and kill and nothing more…but now? Now, I had become more human than I ever thought possible, exploring new frontiers like a newborn babe, everything fresh and new and filled with promise. I was now on the verge of getting something I never thought possible, availing myself of all of life's gifts, which were just out there, waiting to not only be experienced, but savoured.

As I stood in the kitchen and waited for my mate, all of these thoughts flying through my mind caused me to smile, and once again, as she emerged through the kitchen door, the very sight of her rendered me speechless. Her hair gathered loosely and tied into a messy bun, wisps of curls doing nothing to hide her slender and thoroughly enticing neck, she was positively breathtaking, her creamy legs and bare feet exposed to my hungry eyes until they met the hem of her casual pair of denim shorts and loosely fitted white t-shirt.

She gave me a knowing smile as she walked silently toward me, her eyes roaming appreciatively over my form before she reached up and brushed her fingers across my jaw. At that precise moment, her eyes met with mine, and yet again, I was drawn into the same hypnotic gaze…those beautiful eyes of hers always captivating me so effortlessly.

"Time for breakfast," she announced, tearing her eyes away before she turned toward the refrigerator. Fascinated, I watched her every move as she opened the door retrieved a carton of eggs and some butter, a block of cheese, a small pack of mushrooms and a tomato before placing everything on the bench.

"How may I serve you, Mistress?" I asked softly, itching to help, but having no idea what exactly I should do.

"Kneel," she commanded. I readily complied, feeling a sense of comfort as she gave me exactly what I needed, her command grounding me, while at the same time the anticipation already began building as I watched what she did next.

Grabbing a large knife from the metal block next to the sink, she slowly unsheathed it and held it aloft, the sunlight as it streamed through the kitchen window and caught the blade causing it to glint and flash before my eyes. My body shuddered visibly as she stared at the knife and then at me before placing the blade at her full lips and licking one side of the cold, hard metal.

"I bet you've found it necessary to use knives and other more interesting implements to cover your tracks before, am I right, _Pet_?" she asked of me as turned the knife in her hand and licked the other side.

"Y-yes, Mistress," I stammered, swallowing heavily, watching with rapt fascination as she continued to lick the cold, hard surface, treating the blade much like a phallus before withdrawing it from her mouth. Watching as she repeatedly ran her fingers over the blade, my body froze and I drew in a gasp, suddenly concerned that she could gash her delicate skin. Though I knew I would die rather than harm her, I was still relieved that she did not draw blood nonetheless, as I was still, first and foremost, a vampire by nature.

"I just love the way the metal feels in my hands…or, in fact, any other implement specifically designed to inflict pain," she growled.

"I gather that this is how you have…extracted blood during play with others?" I questioned curiously, the thought of her wielding any kind of implement and using it on my body causing venom to spill forth from my cock, a wet spot forming quickly inside the soft brushed cotton of my pants and beginning to seep through.

"Correct. Of course I use properly sterilised medical equipment, and even then I've only indulged when I've had someone who is willing to give me what I want." The mere thought of her slicing open the skin of another and taking their life essence caused me to release a low, rumbling moan from deep within my chest, and as I thought further, I wondered if any of her deeply repressed vampiric instincts had come to the fore when committing such an act.

"You have not bitten anyone before?" I asked shakily, desire whirling within me unbidden as images of her with fangs, hunting her prey before biting into flesh like a knife through butter bombarded my every rapidly darkening thought.

"Not yet," she added in a low, sensuous tone, tracing the point of the knife over my shoulder and across my collarbone, the cold metal making a delicious scraping sound as it ran across my less than pliable but still penetrable skin. "But more recently, I have to admit I've been tempted."

I recalled that moment…the moment where she was on the verge of losing control and snapped her teeth together, and could not wait to bear witness to her in all her glory once more.

"Oh, yes," I hissed, revelling in the sensations and images that were now coursing through my mind and body, my already thickened cock tenting my rapidly dampening pants, venom gathering in my mouth as I fantasised about allowing her to drink of me in the most animalistic of ways.

"Mmmm, if only I could taste your blood…even just a tiny drop…oh God, just the very thought…" she whispered, licking her lips, letting out a growl of her own as her eyes followed the same path as the knife. Nostrils flaring, I breathed in her heady scent deeply, greedily, wanting so desperately to tear away her shorts and shove my tongue and fingers into her before fucking her into oblivion.

"I would be my pleasure to give you _anything_ you so desire, Mistress," I responded, tilting my head in offering, my every nerve vibrating with need.

"So you would allow me to cut you open and drink...without thought of the consequences?" she questioned breathlessly. The tiny spike of pain as she pressed the tip of the knife into my throat and twisted, digging it into my flesh caused me to let out a wanton moan, the sensation of the cold metal as it threatened to cut through to my bone, nothing short of delicious.

"Yes, Mistress. Though it is a risk, I have an overwhelming _need_ to claim every part of you possible, and wish you to reciprocate. Surely you sense that?" I implored, closing my eyes and holding still, fists clenched at my side, holding my breath in anticipation.

"I do, and it _is _an intriguing idea, but…I don't think it wise," she said regretfully as she withdrew the knife, letting out a frustrated, heavy sigh.

Why was she refusing me? Considering her weakened state, surely she wasn't concerned for my welfare? And then, it dawned on me. And as I recollected the time I tasted my own blood, my response to it disappointingly non-responsive, I immediately realised what she was trying to say.

"Oh. Well, of course you are right…it would be a waste of time drinking my blood, considering it lacks the vital life-giving qualities of a human," I replied in a rush, my shoulders slumping, disappointment lacing my voice as I lowered my head.

"You misunderstand me, Edward. If it's anything like your venom, the very thought of tasting your blood is something that I most definitely want to explore, but I also want to be well prepared for every scenario possible, and think we should only venture into any kind of blood play once we're in the dungeon...where we are in a safe, controlled environment," she said sensibly as she her soft, warm fingers caressed my chin and she gently urged me to tilt my head upwards. As my eyes opened and looked into hers, she placed the knife on the counter and blinked several times…as if attempting to rein herself in.

"Of course, I understand, Mistress, but could we try…eventually? I want nothing more than to give myself to you wholly and completely," I stated, my voice shaky and filled with unbridled desire.

"Nothing would please me more than to take from you in every way possible," she agreed as she opened a cupboard door and pulled out an electric frypan and a large bowl. "But for now, I'm in need of sustenance, so how about you slice the vegetables while I get this pan nice and hot?" she suggested with an assuring smile as she picked up the knife and handed it to me.

As I rose to my feet, just like that, Mistress became Bella, and as she added a sliver of butter to the hot pan, an overwhelming sense of peace, the likes of which I'd never felt before, began to wash warmly through me. And as she cracked the egg and allowed the gelatinous substance to spill into the bowl, she then handed me one before folding her arms.

"Your turn," she said. Joy radiated from her every pore as she laughed at my numerous failed attempts to successfully crack an egg open without crushing it in my hand, but she was patient, encouraging and kind, and offered me praise when I finally succeeded in my quest. The two of us made quite the team as we prepared the food, working together quietly and efficiently like a well-oiled machine. She showed me everything from start to finish and as we cleaned up the mess and I served my mate her breakfast, a sense of accomplishment and pride soon followed.

Serving her, I realized, was what I now lived for.

"Would you like a taste?" she asked, pointing toward her plate as we sat together at the kitchen table.

"I would be pleased to taste _anything _you have to offer, _Isabella, _but dining on food wasn't exactly what I had in mind," I purred, licking my lips, the apples of her cheeks heating with embarrassment before she let out a beautiful laugh.

"Oh, Edward, you are incorrigible!"

"And proud of it," I said with a nod and a chuckle as I continued to watch her eat, fascinated by the way her lips smacked together and her teeth slowly gnashed as she chewed her food before washing it down with several dainty sips of juice.

"I bet," she retorted, making a herculean effort to swallow down what was in her mouth.

We sat there in silence while she ate, and I noted that though her stomach howled with hunger, she struggled to eat, her crinkled nose and lack of interest in what was going into her mouth speaking volumes. There was a war raging inside her body; that much I could tell, and I knew what she needed, but getting her to see reason was going to be where the challenge lay.

"You aren't exactly enjoying that, are you?" I asked.

"Not much. Nothing has me salivating much these days, well nothing that a human would normally want, and yet my body still craves food for some reason. Speaking of feeding, how often do you…eat?"

"There's no rhyme or reason to it really, but I do find that if I don't feed once every month or two, my strength begins to wane and I become more…"

"Vulnerable?" she asked, her brow furrowing.

"You could say that," I answered honestly with a nod. "But only because I become less able to control my instincts. The animal within me comes out more readily because of my increased thirst, and I tend to be less discreet and far less discerning of who I choose as my next victim. Though I've always lived to hunt and enjoy the thrill of the chase above everything else, when I'm hungry, I have been known to take an innocent life just because it's convenient, rather than focusing on those who deserve to die the most."

"I see. I gather that you last hunted when you were arrested, then?" I nodded. "So you did kill that young girl?" she questioned, her words bursting quickly from her mouth.

"No," I answered, shaking my head, my answer causing her to lift her eyebrow in challenge. "Well not in technical sense…yes, I did drink the poor girl, but only after her pimp had already fatally stabbed her."

"But you did kill the pimp, correct?"

"Correct. He was…not good, Bella," I admitted, my body becoming tense, fists clenching at my sides as I recalled the horror that piece of shit unleashed that night. "The girl who was killed also had a sister…a girl that he was going to drug up and rape before sending her out on the streets. I could not allow that to happen," I said through clenched teeth, tamping down the rage I felt toward him as best I could.

"Of course you couldn't," she answered, her expression thoughtful, her voice even. "It seems that you are more human than you care to admit. So, you only go for criminals?"

"Usually," I answered. "Although recently, that hasn't been the case, and I'm not just talking about that girl." I stared into her eyes, wordlessly telling her what she needed to know. I knew that admitting the truth about how we came to meet was a risk, but I needed to be honest with her, considering the bond we now shared.

As expected, anger flashed across her face before her expression turned into one of shock and surprise and as she sat there, trying to comprehend what I had just more or less stated, and I waited for her to unleash her worst.

"So you calling the station, and then being arrested and getting Emmett to call me in was no coincidence, was it, Edward?" She was so calm, it was eery.

I shook my head, feeling appalled that I had gone down such a path to get what I wanted, but at the same time thankful that I had chosen to do so, and as I swallowed heavily, trying to find the right words to say, her eyes narrowed and she pursed her lips, and I knew in that moment it didn't matter what consequences I faced, and though I was fearful of her rejection, I owed her the truth.

"I'm sorry, but from the moment I heard your voice and saw your picture on the website, I knew I had no choice but to hunt you. And when you did not answer my messages, I became more determined than ever, and got myself arrested and risked everything to get you to meet me. Of course now I know why I was drawn to you, but little did I know it wasn't because I wanted to drain you dry. You do not think less of me, do you?" I questioned, wondering if she was disgusted by my admission. The expression on her face softened, and her rapidly blinking eyes glistened with wetness as she continued to absorb my confession.

Taking in a deep breath, she let it out shakily before speaking.

"No, because it brought you to me." I let out a large gush of air, audibly sighing as she added, "In fact, I admire you all the more for doing what you did, for many more reasons than you think."

"You do? Why?" I gave her a puzzled stare, wondering how on earth I could possibly be so deserving such a wonderful, forgiving soul.

"Well, according to his file, that scumbag you killed was not only involved in underage prostitution, but was also a suspected key player in a child slavery ring. Don't you see? Because you took him out of the equation, you may have prevented many innocent children from suffering a fate worse than a thousand deaths."

As I stared at her incredulously, wondering if she was in fact an angel sent from heaven, she reached over and clasped my balled fist in her soft hand, and as if by pure reflex, my fist unfurled and I opened my palm and pressed it into hers, our fingers tangling together in comfort and assurance. And as she offered me the most beautiful of smiles, I felt my lips twitch into a returning one of my own.

I just could not help it…her light always managed to pull me from my darkness, no matter how far I seemed to descend into its depths.

"So, Edward, now that you've confessed your sins, I wish to offer you absolution and take you to my dungeon. How about we go to the library and talk about your desires and limits, and then after I take a nap, plan an evening of play?" she suggested as she picked up her plate and stood to her feet, her hand still in mine as she placed it into the sink.

"I would love nothing more, my beautiful Bella," I replied, my smile now so broad that I was showing my white, venom coated teeth in all their glory.

"Good." As she pulled me through the door and we strode purposefully toward the library, I knew that with each step we took, I was drawing ever closer to getting what I wanted…to be in her dungeon and at her mercy once more…offering myself to her in every way possible…body, mind and soul…

**A/N: Next, it's back to the dungeon they go! Hope you're still enjoying, and I hope I'm still here after this posts! Let me know your deepest darkest fantasies my dear readers, for I feel as though these two in the dungeon next…well…unf! ;) **


	25. Chapter 24 Confessions of a Submissive

**A/N: Apologies for the delay in posting, I had an OF I had to work on. Thank you for your patience…YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**Thank you to penguincullen for allowing me to share.**

**Thank you to texasbella for betaing my mumblings (I'd be lost without your support sweetie)**

**I have a blog and fb group now happening. I'd love to see you there! I share silliness, teasers and more! **

**Group addy is www . facebook groups /338269579585801/ **

**Blog: theworldofljharris . blogspot . com . au/ (take out the spaces)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'd sure like to own a Ripperward of my very own.**

**CHAPTER 24 – CONFESSIONS OF A SUBMISSIVE**

We walked into the library and I sat on the plush velvet couch, while my Mistress opened a drawer and pulled out a pen and a manila folder. My breathing quickened as she joined me and placed the file in my suddenly shaking hands.

"In that file is a detailed listing of everything you could possibly conceive as far as play goes, along with my preferences. Though I usually don't reveal my desires to a potential sub before they have revealed theirs, considering our unique circumstances, I feel it prudent to lay all our cards on the table, right from the word go. You will find my needs and desires on the left of the page, as well as hard and soft limits. You are to make notes of what you want on the right. Take your time, and try to be honest. This isn't about matching every one of our needs perfectly, but more about exploring new frontiers together. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I whispered.

I opened the folder and quickly ran my eyes over her list. In so doing, I realized that as far as sexual experience was concerned, I was a mere babe in the woods. I had done but a handful of the things listed, and most of them were with my Mistress. How ironic. Here I was, thinking myself an expert on human physiology and yet, in so many ways, I was still so very naïve.

I licked my lips as I continued to scour the contents of the list, pleased to discover I wanted to explore every one of my Mistress' desires. Bella had but a few things listed as hard limits, such as role-play that involved diapers, but I did not have any desire whatsoever to explore those particular proclivities. I continued to appraise the list until the words 'blood play' jumped off the page, the infinite possibilities that particular scenario conjured within my depraved mind causing my already hard shaft to thicken further. The very thought of giving her every part of me, body, mind, soul as well as offer her my life-giving essence, caused a tiny shudder to vibrate through me.

Continuing to read through every one of her deepest, darkest desires, I found it interesting my Mistress had listed a number of preferences, caning and anal penetration among them, as things she desired to give... as well as receive.

Very interesting indeed…

Of course she loved to dominate, it was an integral part of her DNA, but considering what was on this list, I also wondered if she had ever submitted to another in any way.

"Have…have you ever been a submissive?" I asked hesitantly, bracing myself for her answer.

"Any Domme worth their salt has," she confirmed.

_No!_

"Even one who has strong dominant instincts such as yours?" I gasped, barely hanging on to my composure, my sudden surge of possessiveness threatening to unravel me entirely.

"Of course," she answered casually, as if it were nothing. "Don't forget, Edward, even you, a full blooded vampire, has no problem submitting to me, so it's obviously something that can be considered a part of vampire nature, don't you think?"

"That could be true to a certain extent, but I cannot imagine submitting to anyone else _but _you. So, who was it you offered yourself to?" I spat in a strained voice, swallowing heavily, attempting to calm my inner beast as I waited for her answer.

I knew it was irrational…ridiculous to think I would be the first and only one capable of giving her what she needed. Isabella had a life long before we met, but that knowledge still did not stop the jealousy from waging its war on my highly volatile psyche. The very thought of another touching her that way. So intimately. Giving her what she craved. It just angered me so.

_Mine!_

I could not hold back the low growl that left my throat, and as it did, in an instant, her fingers were clutching my face, eyes boring into mine with fierce intent. "Edward, I need you to take a few deep breaths and calm yourself," she soothed, thumbs slowly circling my skin.

I nodded and did as she asked, breathing in and out for several long moments, eyes locked with hers the entire time, one long, final exhale eventually calming me.

"You know you are the only one I have _ever _wanted this much, don't you?" she whispered seductively, my tongue instinctively searching out her sweet breath as it wafted across my face. As much as I may not have liked what Bella had admitted thus far, the urge to know everything about her far outweighed the negative.

"Yes, and I apologize, Mistress."

"No need to apologize. Believe me, the very thought of you being with anyone else doesn't exactly make me feel all warm and fuzzy, either, and that's a first for me," she admitted with a tiny laugh, her darkening eyes flickering between mine.

"You do know it is because we are…mates," I informed her.

"Mates?" I swallowed nervously, the gravity of our connection finally put into words, and I hoped she felt the same.

"Yes. Two beings meant to be together for all time...who cannot survive without the other. Do you not feel it in your very soul?"

"Yes, I do," she admitted without hesitation, giving me an emphatic nod.

"So, please…continue. Tell me what happened when you submitted," I urged calmly, and as I did, she released my face and sat back, exhaling loudly, her expression suddenly forlorn.

"I did a few test weekends with a couple of different Doms, but none of them went at all well. It was then it was suggested I contact Mistress Rosalie. She had a good reputation in the BDSM community of not only being able to train some of the best Doms out there, but to also cater to the needs of submissives who needed…a little more as far as impact play was concerned. She took me under her wing the very day we met, and though I was very impressed by her skills and knowledge when we had our test weekend, she couldn't give me what I craved more than anything," she said with a deep frown, squirming in her seat uncomfortably, averting her eyes from mine.

"And what was it you craved?" I questioned, any remnants of jealousy that remained melting away in an instant as I ducked my head, and caught her gaze, demanding she look at me once more.

"Pain. I needed to feel pain, Edward. I was going through a difficult time trying to come to terms with my ailing health, and I wanted to feel something…anything that would make me feel alive again," she admitted in a shaky voice, her glistening eyes tainted with sadness.

"Oh, Isabella," I uttered sympathetically.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling sharply, she pressed on. "It was frustrating, because no matter how many times we discussed my desires, Rosalie had neither the physical capacity nor the ability to push herself beyond what she knew in her heart was her limit. She was stubborn, though, and up until I came along she had been successful with everyone under her tutelage. Though it was wrong, neither of us was willing to admit defeat, and as time went by, the chasm between us continued to widen. Instead of doing the responsible thing and ending our arrangement, she tried to stick it out, and because she did, I began to constantly test her, challenging everything she did to breaking point. Of course, Rosalie had no choice but to punish me for my infractions, even though she knew by doing so she was playing right into my hands."

"Did you enjoy…being punished?" I asked, swallowing minute traces of venom that had begun to leech inside my mouth once images of a very naked and vulnerable Bella being bound, gagged and fucked by one extremely voracious vampire ran rampant through my head.

"Yes…and no. Though her attempts made me feel a little closer to my goal, my pain threshold was so high that Rosalie's punishments still didn't quite have the impact I was seeking. It got to the stage where I felt numb…so numb that not only was I immune to pain, I wasn't able to become sexually aroused any longer. That, combined with my increasing guilt about taking her out of her comfort zone, did me in. And then, during a particularly difficult session, it all ended, just like that. When I kept begging for more after she was physically spent from flogging me for close to an hour, she refused and told me the scene was over. Instead of accepting that, I got angry and accused Rosalie of being a failure and tried to goad her into caning me until I bled as punishment. It was then she used our safe-word for the first, and very last, time."

"And so you ended your arrangement?"

"That very same day," she confirmed with a sad smile. "Even though I didn't much care for what I saw when I looked in the mirror after my little journey of self-discovery, I will always be grateful to Rosalie. She tapped into a part of me…a very dark and disturbing part…that I never knew existed. Unfortunately, after we'd arrived at our impasse, she told me she wasn't certain anybody would be physically or mentally capable of giving me what I needed more than anything, and it was then she offered to train me as a Domme. I was shocked at first, but she explained that developing my skills in restraint and having the responsibility to tune in to another's needs could be just what I needed...and perhaps help me be more realistic about my own expectations. She wanted me to see what it's like to be on the other end of the cane, so to speak."

"And so becoming a Mistress satisfied your urges?"

"Somewhat," she answered rather unenthusiastically. "Aside from my increasing taste for blood, I simply learned to set aside my own needs for those of my submissives. It's been gratifying to be able to give those what they need while satisfying my hunger in return, but until you, I've never been anywhere near this sexually satisfied before…and we haven't even begun to scratch the surface…"

I couldn't help but smile in response, and as I did, Bella shuffled closer, settling her nubile body in my lap, each long leg straddling me, warm hands resting on my shoulders.

"Indeed. Until you, my life was empty…a mere series of hunts and kills, and nothing more. For the first time in the 300 plus years I've walked this earth, I finally feel as though I have another purpose to fulfil. It's entirely understandable a mere human was incapable of meeting your needs, because from my experience, only another of our kind would," I commiserated.

"I do believe you're right, Edward," she said with a nod and a warm smile. And then, her expression quickly became wistful as she mused in a tiny whisper, "But I still do miss the idea of submitting to another."

"You do?"

"Yes, but I haven't allowed myself the luxury of thinking about it. It's pointless, really…"

"And what if I said it wasn't pointless at all? You now have a vampire at your disposal…one who will not only do anything you ask, but who also possesses the constitution to perhaps give you what you need the most," I said in a rush, interrupting her negative train of thought.

"What are you saying, Edward?" she asked anxiously, searchingly.

"What I am suggesting is…you train me to fulfil those desires…to be your own personal Dominant," I offered.

"You would do that? For me?" she asked in a surprised voice, her eyes blinking and rapidly filling with moisture.

"You are my mate. Don't you know I would do anything…even die for you, my Isabella? If being a submissive is what you crave, then that is what you shall have. It would be my honour to serve you in that way…as long as it doesn't risk your wellbeing."

"I sense that as long as I'm drugged up on your venom, that won't be an issue," she said with a light-hearted chuckle, a thoughtful expression crossing her beautiful face. I could nearly hear the cogs turning in her head as she sat there, contemplating the offer I had just made.

"So, are we agreed?" I pressed.

"Yes, I think we are. Thank you, Edward," she said, pulling me into her arms, her beautiful scent surrounding me as her warm embrace soothed.

"You are most welcome," I responded as I pulled back and wiped away a single tear that dripped down the apple of her cheek, her smile glorious as I licked the salt from my fingers and groaned at the taste.

"So how about we make a start on exploring our desires right this very moment, and when I feel we are ready, we can begin training you? she suggested. I smiled in return and slid my fingers along her jawbone before reaching up and placing a soft, lingering kiss on her sweet, delectable mouth.

"Anything you wish," I whispered against her lips.

"So...you've looked over the list?" she asked as her eyes darted to the list I still clutched in my hand.

"Yes, and aside from setting me alight, you, my dear Mistress, have free reign to do anything with my body you wish." Quickly dispensing with the formality of marking all relevant items on the list as being highly desirable, I signed the document at the bottom, closed the file and handed it to her.

"Good. Now, I wish to rest…alone. In the meantime I want you naked and sitting on the end of the bed in our dungeon in exactly one hour. Once there, you will keep your eyes down and not speak until instructed," she growled playfully against my still-searching lips, grinding her arse just once against my already burgeoning erection before lifting herself off my lap.

"Your wish, my command, my beautiful mate," I said in low voice as a small grunt left my throat, thrusting my hips upward, seeking out her heat, only a few layers of thin material separating my weeping cock from utopia.

And as she let out a wickedly delicious groan and climbed off my lap and left me sitting there, hard and wanting, I knew the next 60 minutes could not pass by quickly enough...

-TR-

Within moments of her leaving, I was already in the dungeon and in position on the end of the bed, eyes down and hands clasped behind my back after having undressed in a flurry. As I sat and waited, white cotton sheets and coverlets stark in contrast to the blood red walls, soft lighting filled the room, creating a warm ambience. The only sound that could be heard was my ragged breathing and the constant click of my gullet as I repeatedly swallowed the excess venom down my throat. Cock leaking profusely and in desperate need of attention, a strong surge of anticipation began to scurry its way through my being.

I could not wait.

I was unequivocally hers…she possessed me in every way possible, and I was about to partake of her...allow her to push my boundaries once more.

Then I heard her…smelled her approach, the sound of her clicking heels halting as she stepped inside and closed the door with a soft click. The hauntingly familiar music soon followed, its sweet melody filling the room, engaging my senses, and I drew in a gasp and felt my lips twitch into a smile right before I began to relax, instantly feeling better with the knowledge she was close.

"Lie back, put your hands above your head, bend your knees and let your feet rest on the mattress," she instructed as she approached, using her most authoritative tone.

Doing as she had ordered, I resisted the temptation to look at my beauty, barely suppressing a growl as I heard her move away.

"Now close your eyes."

Within a split second of doing as she had bid, cold metal had surrounded each wrist and my arms had been stretched tight. Wrists cuffed in the metal manacles, the metallic sound of chains rattling as she secured me into position, the combined feeling of helplessness accompanied by the sensation of the cold, hard metal as it bit harshly into my skin caused me to let out a hiss.

"Comfortable?" she asked, a smile in her voice.

Not having been given permission to speak, instead, I swallowed heavily several times in quick succession, craving to touch her more than anything, but somehow managing to focus on the task at hand. Sensing her close proximity as her body heat threatened to capture me, the anticipation burning deep within, my every nerve was on high alert as I awaited her next instruction.

"Spread your legs nice and wide for Mistress," she added in a low, sultry voice, her sweet breath as it caressed my ear causing me to whimper.

I obeyed willingly, immediately allowing my knees to fall open and touch the soft fabric beneath. Listening intently, I heard her move closer as I lay there, completely vulnerable, and waited. All was quiet for several long moments, and I could quite literally feel her eyes study my open and pulsing arsehole, balls hanging ripe and full between my legs, cock leaking and hard as it rested against my stomach. It was then I heard her draw in the tiniest, but nonetheless audible, gasp. The sound of her response, accompanied by the resonance of her increasing heart rate and rapid breaths became a symphony to my ears.

"Open your eyes, and look at me," she commanded. My eyes fluttered open and met with hers immediately. Lips blood red and glistening, hair flowing and wild and eyes smoky black, she looked positively striking as she stood there, dressed in a red satin corset and tiny red lace knickers, her red shoes standing out against the black fishnet stockings that finished mid-thigh. In her delicate hands she held a length of thick, red rope, the coarse, protruding fibres guaranteeing a delicious burn as it rubbed against my skin.

"Your Mistress wishes to bind you," she said before slowly licking her lips. "Would you like that, _pet_? You may answer."

"Yes, Mistress," I answered eagerly, breathlessly, my entire body quivering in anticipation.

She then proceeded to meticulously weave the rope around my lower legs, binding my heels to the backs of my thighs as if she were an artist using my lower body to produce her latest creation. As she worked her way up each one of my legs, the rope cutting into my skin harshly as her fingers glanced every so often against my flesh, the never before experienced sensation of being completely at her mercy as each length of rope encased my body caused my already filled cock to throb with need.

I had never felt more vulnerable.

She had never looked more glorious.

And I absolutely loved it.

Watching as she retreated from my line of vision, I heard a few drawers open and close before she reappeared. Smiling and holding aloft a shiny, metal hook with a bulbous tip on one end in one hand, and a bottle of lubricant in the other, my cock began to leak profusely at the very thought of what she had planned. I had occasionally played with my anus when seeking out my own release, but had never ventured further than inserting a single finger knuckle deep.

"What colour are we, pet? You may answer," she asked as she placed the bottle on the bed and held the hook and the last length of rope between her fine fingers. As she waited for my response, her beautiful eyes roamed lingeringly over every part of her handiwork until they met with my own.

"Green, so _green_, Mistress," I moaned as a venom seeped from my cock and dripped onto my stomach, my response in direct correlation with my verbal acquiescence.

"Good. Now I want you to close your eyes and breathe in slowly and deeply…hold it for ten seconds, and continue to repeat. Focus on your breathing, and nothing else," she instructed, her voice simultaneously soothing but demanding at the same time.

Nodding and taking in a deep, shuddering breath, I held it within my lungs for the allotted time, my every muscle aching deliciously as she ran her fingers down the sensitive skin of my underarms, the sound of a bottle cap clicking as I reached ten causing me to tense for a moment.

"Breathe," she urged, humming along with the soothing music. And as I inhaled and held it deep within my lungs, cool, wet fingers met with my virgin hole, her nails scratching the surrounding muscle as she circled it slowly.

And as her fingers pushed inside my body and my Mistress took the last remaining vestige of my innocence, I allowed myself to become immersed in the moment...a moment I'd not soon forget...

**A/N: *runs and hides behind couch* Next chapter...the rest of the scene!**


	26. Chapter 25  Sweet, Sweet Torture

**A/N: Nothing more to say than sit back, relax and don't forget to kick the kids out. Not stopping till the lemon's done. And basically that's all this chapter is. Chapter's a little longer than average. Hope you don't mind. hehe.**

**Thank you to penguincullen for allowing me to share.**

**Thank you to texasbella for betaing my mumblings (I'd be lost without your support sweetie). Any mistakes are my own.**

**I have a blog and fb group now happening. I'd love to see you there! Group addy is www . facebook groups /338269579585801/ Blog: theworldofljharris . blogspot . com . au/ (take out the spaces)**

**Important A/N at the end! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'd sure like to own a Ripperward of my very own.**

**CHAPTER 25 – SWEET, SWEET TORTURE**

As I felt one finger, and then another, press inside my body and slowly withdraw, only to press in again, I puffed my cheeks before exhaling heavily, trying to enjoy the sublime sensations now coursing through me while still trying to retain some small semblance of control. It was not easy, and I knew I was teetering on a very fine razor's edge with every passing moment. Being rendered unable to move did help somewhat, as the physical barrier seemed to keep the inner beast at bay just enough to stop me from attacking, but as her questing fingers pressed deeper still and pushed hard against a spot within me that quickly sent me into a tailspin, I was unable to hold myself back any longer.

"Fuck!" I yelped, panting, venom spraying from my mouth as I verbalised the feelings of unyielding pleasure that now shot through my body like liquid fire.

Whining in protest as she quickly withdrew her fingers and left me suddenly open and devoid of all sensations, I immediately realised my error.

"I did not give you permission to speak," she said in a low, hard voice. "Not only have you defied my instructions, you have forgotten to focus on your breathing. Do I have to resort to gagging you for your disobedience?"

Like a fool, I opened my mouth to not only answer her question, but to justify my actions, explain it was because of the pleasure she was bringing about that I found it near impossible to control myself, but she cut me off before I could utter a single word.

"Do. Not. Speak!"

Snapping my mouth shut as venom bubbled out and began to run down my chin, she added in a softer, but nonetheless still commanding tone, "I will _not _have you anything but compliant, and anytime you do not heed to my wishes, you _will_ be punished."

Somehow finding the strength to remain silent, while scenarios of her whipping my needy flesh invaded my thoughts, I watched as she placed the hook on the bed and once again disappeared from my view, only to reappear, holding a long, metal paddle in her hand.

Good God, I was certain she was out to torture me!

"If you come before I permit it, not only will we miss the play party, you will not be allowed release for a week. Do you understand?" she questioned as she stood on the end of the bed, brow arched challengingly, eyes filled with a darkness I'd not seen before as she silently, cleverly, threw down the gauntlet.

Not only did I not relish going without release for an entire seven days, I was so desperate to please my Mistress and find my release more than anything, I knew I had no choice but to do as she asked.

Inhaling deeply and letting out a shaky gush of air, I focused on steadying my breathing and regaining control of my burgeoning desires, nodding once in response.

"Good," she said, watching me carefully for several long moments. A hint of a smile appeared at the corners of her lips once I felt centred once more, and she added in warning, "Remember your breathing. And. Do. Not. Utter. A. Sound."

My entire body began to shake with burning anticipation as she brought the paddle down on my widely gaping arse crack, hitting just beneath my scrotum, the thwacking sound music to my ears as it made contact with my skin.

Keeping my eyes trained on hers, I continued to breathe as steadily as I could manage while my cock wept and stood erect above my quivering stomach and my full balls tightened and drew upwards. Her strength was astounding as each blow increased with intensity, my fangs bursting through my compressed lips as I continued to make every effort to retain control.

"Umph!" I grunted, watching the sweat pour from her brow, her eyes dark but showing nothing but intense concentration as she dealt the final three blows. A string of venom trailed down my stomach as my poor cock screamed for release.

"Focus!" she commanded, never missing a beat as she continued to paddle my aching backside.

_Do not come...do not speak...breathe!_

_Thwack!_

_Thwack!_

_Thwack!_

Closing my eyes, it was then a strange never-before-felt sensation wove its way through me, my mind shutting down to all outside stimuli...body succumbing to the war it had been waging ever since I first laid eyes on my Bella, and I was suddenly filled with nothing but the one single, solitary thought...the desire to please my Mistress. It was a strange, peaceful feeling...and one I'd never experienced before, and as it set me flying, but grounded me at the same time, I knew something inside me had indeed shifted. I felt more calm and centred than I had ever done in my 300 years, and I knew without doubt I would be able to see this through without disappointing her ever again.

My body lay at her mercy in the bindings, and my skin burned deliciously wherever the rope cut into my skin, while my arse tingled with the after effects of her punishment. Though my cock still screamed for release, I exuded nothing but my submission to my mate as I laid there for her, perfectly quiet and still, waiting. Her breaths were heavy and labored as she dropped the paddle to the floor with a loud clang. I kept up my breathing and listened to the music, allowing myself to absorb the pleasure she'd just given me, all the while remaining in complete control of my inner animal.

"Open your eyes," she demanded.

I quickly did as she had ordered, and as I took her in, hair wild and matted, eyes darkening with desire, her entire body shining with sweat, more venom began to pour from my mouth and drip off the end of my protruding fangs.

"Your Mistress is very pleased with you," she said in a breathy voice, apparently attuned to my response as I continued to breathe in steadily through my nose and out through my mouth.

For several long moments she was silent, taking in several deep breaths of her own in an attempt to calm her rapidly beating heart.

"What colour are we, _pet_? You may answer."

"Green," I managed in a broken voice.

"I'm so happy to hear that, because I was hoping we could pick things up a notch. Would you like that?"

I did not answer, not having been given permission to speak, but more than anything, pushing the boundaries was what I wanted.

"Very good, _pet, _very good," she said firmly, a hint of approval lacing her voice, stroking my face with the tips of her fingers, the heat from her skin searing into my own. "Now I want you to keep your eyes fixed on mine while we continue."

Doing as she wished, continued my deep breathing, and even though the anticipation was nearly palpable as it worked its way through my body, I remained resolute in my endeavours. Failing was simply not an option, my newfound confidence just as present as it was when I hunted.

It was then she moved to pick up the bottle of lubricant, and when I heard the sound of the cap being snapped shut, and as her fingers returned to my anus, I continued to breathe deeply, determined to succeed. Long fine fingers breaching me once more, as I tensed at the intrusion, she stilled her movements until I let out a whooshing breath, and began to relax once more. For several moments she worked her fingers in and out of my arse, and I was barely able to fight back yelling out a string of profanities as she slowly, torturously, probed me, until, finally satisfied, she removed her fingers. Whispering words of assurance as she picked up the hook and pressed the tip against my quivering hole, I drew in a gasp and my legs began to shake in response...the sensation of the cold, hard metal as it breached my tightness and burned deliciously so overwhelming, I wondered if I could hold out.

"That's it, _pet_, take it," she whispered as she withdrew and pushed it in further, slowly working the toy in and out of my body until my sphincter closed and it was finally seated deep within me. My ring of muscle pulsed in response to the intrusion, while my mind whirred with thoughts of doing such dirty things to her in return. The new sensation of being filled in such a way along with the feel of the metal as it pressed between each of my balls until they were constricted felt nothing short of sensational, the sharp sting of the tip as it stretched me welcome, the underlying pleasure that the pain induced only heightening my need.

"Taste your Mistress until she comes, and you will be richly rewarded," she said, her tone of voice remaining authoritative as she slowly slid her knickers off, her arousal strong and sweet-smelling as it filled my nostrils, her clitoris protruding between her freshly shaved and soaking wet pussy.

Watching as my Mistress slowly crawled onto the mattress, I couldn't help but hiss as she reached down and tugged at the hook harshly, the toy penetrating deeper still, the accompanying sting it caused so very welcome and wanted. Working her way slowly up my body until she finally straddled my face and gripped the headboard, her spiked heels digging into my ribs as she hooked her legs underneath my raised arms, my eyes flickered between her beautiful orbs and her dripping, sweet smelling sex.

"Eyes on me." I quickly complied. "Now, begin," she ordered.

Snaking my tongue out between my now fully exposed fangs, my body sang with desire as her flavour hit my tastebuds, and as I pushed the strong, venom coated muscle deep within her and licked and probed her inner walls, desperate to reach inside her and sample every part of her I could, she cried out and I was transported into my very own version of heaven.

"Mmmm...burns...so good. Deeper...faster..." she urged, her rapidly blackening eyes never leaving mine, her hot, wet snatch grinding hard into my face. Her juices as they blended with my venom were so fucking delicious, it rivalled even the sweetest tasting blood.

I groaned as my nose pressed against her hard and swollen clitoris, while my tongue sought out her pleasure centre for all it was worth and thrust rapidly within her pulsing walls. As I stared at the sight of my mate in all her glory, lips parted, face glistening with sweat, strands of hair stuck to her beautiful face, I was overcome, her natural, raw beauty coming to the fore, her inner animal beginning to unfurl.

"That's it, _pet_, fuck me with your tongue," she growled in a low, sultry voice, her teeth gnashing and snapping as her hips rolled mercilessly over my face.

With each passing moment, her heart rate rose and her movements became more erratic, and as her thighs gripped my head tighter with every thrust, rendering me completely immobile, venom poured from my mouth and dribbled down my jaw, while my twitching, seeping cock screamed to sink inside her warmth.

_Focus!_

Never taking my eyes off hers, I pushed my tongue in as deeply as it would go and wriggled the tip before removing it, the tiny shudder that rocked through her body telling me she drew a great deal of pleasure from what I was doing.

Raising herself up off my face, my tongue leaving her warm, tight body, she turned around so her pink arsehole was in perfect view before lowering herself on my face once more.

"Suck me!" she ordered.

Without hesitation I gathered her swollen nub into my mouth and carefully closed my lips around the slippery, throbbing flesh, suckling her clitoris between my protruding fangs which were scraping precariously over the delicate skin of her inner and outer lips. Though my body sang with need, I somehow managed to resist the urge to bite, and was pleasantly surprised I was able to exercise the appropriate amount of self-control.

My Mistress, however, was beautiful as she became unhinged, her grunts increasing in volume and ferocity as her slickened cunt rode my face. She was nothing short of glorious.

It was then she surprised me...

"Mistress needs to taste," she murmured. Bending forward so her entire torso connected with mine, the cool satin of her corset welcome relief against my skin, she gripped my cock firmly before I felt her soft, grainy tongue lick the head.

My entire being tingled as she continued to lap at me, her mouth travelling down my cock and to my stomach, where she used her lips and tongue to gather up every drop of my expelled venom.

"_God_, my sweet pet, you are _so _delicious," she murmured, continuing to press her mouth to my skin, while her needy flesh continued to grind against my face.

But when her hot, inviting, wet mouth plunged downward and she began sucking hard on my dick, I felt as though I was about to lose control, the word 'yellow' on the tip of my tongue, my entire body becoming a livewire as the beast, once again, stirred.

"Mmmph!" I grunted as I hesitated, trying to gather my thoughts, heaving breaths whooshing out of my lungs, nerves on extreme overload. Releasing me from her mouth, the sound and sensation of her hand swatting my arse several times brought me back from the brink.

"Enough! Now, make your Mistress come!" she commanded as I felt her hot breath against my skin with each word she spoke right before her tongue continued its torturous exploration of my throbbing cock.

_No!_

I had no choice but to do this...to succeed. I was, after all, a cold and calculating predator...one who had achieved every one of his goals without fail, and I would _not _allow this to beat me. Delving deeply within my addled psyche, trying with all I had to regain control of my once again disobedient body, I closed my eyes and focused on the sound of her thudding heart, and the music that continued to play, inhaling deeply through my nose and holding it there for several seconds before exhaling shakily.

"That's it," she encouraged, sensing I was regaining my composure, her mouth immediately closing over the head of my shaft, tongue circling the tight skin of the retracted hood. Disregarding what she was doing to me, the absolute euphoria she brought out, instead I used every bit of my will to focus on her pleasure, and her pleasure alone, my mouth once again closing over her delicious clitoris, tongue flicking against the erect tip, her juices gushing forth and running over my face.

"Yes," she moaned before her mouth began to suck me hard and she drew me into heaven, inch by agonising inch, until her narrow throat constricted around my shaft for several long seconds before she drew up and repeated the process, all the while, her body writhing, grinding into my own.

"Fuck...yes," she encouraged as she continued to suck on me so hard my already constricted balls ached, while the pain of holding back my orgasm shot through my groin. Unable to stop myself from letting out a loud, desperate grunt, she tugged on the hook and pulled it up so deep inside my body that the sharp pain brought me back to the task at hand. At the same time she stilled her mouth and firmly swatted my arse, wordlessly reminding me of my place.

Focusing on bringing about her release quickly so I would not risk failure for a single moment longer, I sucked harder still, my tongue flicking rapidly over her clitoris, the slurping sounds combined with the low, animalistic moans coming from deep within her so overwhelming that I felt I was drowning in a sea of lust and need.

As her body shook and her breaths became shallower with each passing second, I knew she was close. Her torso slid over mine and I felt her hardened nipples peek over the top of the material of her corset and graze deliciously over my stomach as she pressed hard into my face with rapidity.

"_Pet_!" she cried, and as she screamed her release, her entire body shaking as her cunt and sphincter pulsed and quivered relentlessly, my entire face was awash with her sweet, sticky expulsions.

It was in that moment she released me and climbed off my body, and my eyes flew open in response. What was she doing? I wanted to scream, shove my cock back into her waiting mouth until I erupted, but was powerless to do so...my body still at her mercy.

_Oh for the love of Hades! Will this sweet, sweet torture never end?_

"You did so very well, _my pet, _very well indeed," she panted, her face flushed red, skin glistening as she reached out and stroked my jaw with the tips of her fingers.

Lips trembling, I barely managed to stop myself from breaking my bindings and taking her, and it was in that critical moment she put me out of my misery and said, "As for your reward...your Mistress wishes to fuck you." Her even tone belied the scent of her arousal as well as her rasping breaths and rampantly thumping heart, and as she studied my face intently, eyes shining and dark as night, I returned her gaze with equal intensity as I attempted to fathom her request.

"Would you like that? You may answer," she said firmly.

Flabbergasted we were taking the scene further than I could have ever possibly anticipated, I found myself unable to articulate how much I wanted that very thing, words escaping me for a brief moment as I attempted to absorb what she'd just suggested.

"A simple 'yes' or 'no' will do," she added, urging me to answer. Nodding my head vigorously, the word 'yes' barely a breathy whimper as it left my lips, she gave me a wicked smirk in response before her expression became composed once more. It was then the anticipation began to build again, and as she leaned in close and and proceeded to lick my face clean of every drop of her essence before plunging her tongue into my open and waiting mouth, stealing every drop of my venom like a thief in the night, I could not help but wind my tongue around hers and seek out her flavour with just as much gusto.

Releasing the kiss, breathless for air, she hitched her leg over my body and remained up on her knees, her heat ever so close to my turgid shaft as her delicate fingers once again stroked my jaw and throat.

"Now I want you to verbalise everything you feel, but you may only come when I give my permission. If you can handle it, I think it advisable to leave you bound, as I feel being still has helped you focus on your control," she said logically, her close observation and thorough understanding of my responses comforting and assuring. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress," I answered, my chest heaving as I swallowed the venom within my mouth and watched her and waited for her to do her worst.

"Fuck," I moaned as she let go of my face and placed one hand on my shoulder before reaching behind her and gripping my cock in her hot little hand. Quickly moving into position, she guided my cock closer to where I craved it to be. My fangs still elongated, my inner beast ached to claim her more than anything.

"Don't forget, no coming until I allow it, and where necessary, use your safewords," she reminded.

Nodding my head once, I vowed, "I will, I promise."

"And your colour now?"

"I am green...so _very _green, Mistress."

"Good," she said. She let out a tiny sigh as she lowered herself further until the tip of my erection pressed against her overly heated and tight entrance.

Holding my breath, want and need raging through me, she let go of my cock and pressed her body downward ever so slowly.

"God!" I gasped at the thought of us finally becoming one.

"Hmhhhm," she mumbled as she drew her bottom lip between her teeth and closed her eyes. I'd _never _felt anything like it as the head of my dick passed over every undulating ridge, every nerve and muscle. I let out a very audible, "Fuck," as she sank further, plunging me into her tight warm body, until her firm arse rested on the hook and placed more pressure on my now overly sensitive scrotum.

"Colour?" she asked once more as her eyes slowly opened and bored into mine.

"G-green," I stammered, lungs screaming as I began breathing far too deeply and rapidly while she sat there, unmoving, her inner muscles squeezing my shaft so hard, I was concerned I'd burst inside her then and there.

"Fuck, you feel so good," she moaned as she slowly lifted herself up before allowing herself to fall downward, her body slowly swallowing me up once more before she raised and plunged down again, this time with greater force.

"Oh, sweet mother of mercy!" I cried, shaking my head, my eyes rolling within their sockets as she increased her pace to a maddening level. Ecstasy companioned the bittersweet agony as her tightness wrapped around me and her scent sunk deep into my pores, and as she relentlessly rammed her cunt over my cock again and again, each downward thrust harder, and causing the hook to move within me, every fiber of my being felt alive.

"_Pet," _she grunted as she continued on mercilessly, while I began the inner battle of staving off my release.

"_Mistressss," _I hissed as she continued to take me within her body, holding nothing back, brutal in her movements.

"Never...want...this...to...end! The heat!" she growled, word punctuated by yet another downward stroke.

The beast stretched and snarled within me, demanding to be unleashed, and I knew if I did not gain her permission to come within the next few moments, I would with certainty be doomed to failure.

"Please...oh _please!" _ I shouted, unashamedly begging Mistress for my release.

Shaking her head, eyes dark and wild, she continued her relentless assault on my cock. Grinding in between her thrusts, her inner walls clenching hard around me, the smell of her venom as it oozed from the corners of her mouth and invaded my senses sent me into overdrive, the need to see her in full flight overriding everything else.

"Fuck! Your venom burns!" she shouted as her pace increased, her eyes fluttering and rolling as she pounded into my body, nails digging into my flesh, the toy constantly moving within my tight tunnel.

It was all too much, but as I felt her swell and pulsate around me, and I knew her release was imminent, I somehow found the fortitude to press on.

_Surely...good God...surely she will allow me my release once she has found her own!_

Raising up on her knees, her eyes flew open at the same time she reached behind her and pulled the hook out of my body with such force, the sensation of it being ripped from my body seared through me like white heat. Watching as she tossed the toy away, and unable to hold back a moment longer, my venom rose and spurted forth with so much force that it took my breath away while she continued to ride me with wild abandon.

And then, as if her mind was hardwired to my own and she knew I could not hold on for a moment longer, she let out a keening wail and shouted, "Come!"

"_Mine!" _I roared, the beast making its presence known, and as I emptied inside her tight walls and claimed my mate completely and thoroughly, stream after stream of my venom pulsed within her.

"Oh yes! _Ed-ward!" _ she shrieked as her walls clenched hard and her juices flowed. As I continued to ejaculate, my senses reeling, it took me a moment to realise what was occurring in front of my very eyes. In a split second the whites of her eyes had disappeared and given way to nothing but blackness, and as she bared her inner beast to her mate, she let out an almighty growl right before she lunged forward and clasped her teeth around the skin of my throat and bit down with all her might. The exquisite sensation of her incisors as they managed to pierce my skin was so sublime, so out of this world, that I felt as though I'd died a thousand deaths.

"Yes...yes, Mistress! Do it! Drink of me!" I cried, urging her to take what she could to sate her hunger, and as she continued to pull my skin into her mouth and suckle hungrily, I moaned appreciatively, thoroughly immersed in the moment, the bond to her so strong now I knew it would kill me to leave her side.

"More, need more," she whimpered against my skin as she sucked hard, until finally...realising she could extract no more than a few miserly drops from my ever-unyielding body, she slumped on top of me, exhaustion finally taking over.

And as her heart raced and her breathing began to calm, I waited patiently, while all I could think about was what she'd just done. Needing so very much to take her in my arms and kiss her deeply, the warmth and utter sense of satisfaction and belonging that now bled through made me feel so much a part of her that it was frightening.

"Mistress?" I whispered into her hair through my own panting breaths, the desire to know she was alright and that she hadn't pushed herself too far causing the anxiety to creep in.

Slowly lifting her head so her glistening, brown eyes met with mine, the smell of my blood on her breath, she smiled and let out a satisfied sigh before gave me a long and lingering kiss. Releasing the kiss, a deep, rumbling groan left me as the taste of my combined venom and blood lingered on my tongue, and immediately, I craved more.

"Scene's over, Edward. Let's get you untied and into a hot bath, shall we?" As she moved to extricate herself from my body, I shivered in response as my semi-hard cock slipped from her, but as much as I mourned the loss of being entrenched deep within her cavernous warmth, I'd never felt more thoroughly sated...

**A/N: Well...writing that took a while (it was like getting blood from a stone - pun intended *snorts*). I'd love to hear what you think. Next chapter is going to be in preparation for the play party...and boy do I have some interesting things planned!**

**And now, I'd like to let you in on a little secret. A story I've written is going to be published! (and yes, I'm still pinching myself!) I'm contributing a single shot story to Bottom Drawer Publications' Male/Male Second Chances Anthology. It's all original and the release date of the anthology is 31st August (so just another few weeks to wait). The title of my story is Heart of Glass and the link for purchasing a copy of the anthology is: www . bottomdrawerpublications (take out the spaces). I will also place the link on my profile.**

**Until next time! xx Lisa.**


	27. Chapter 26 What Dreams May Come

**A/N: I know, I know. It's been ages. Partly it's been because of the release of the anthology, but it's mostly because I've had a fair bit of real life drama to deal with. My father's cancer is ravaging his body, and he's not long for this world, so thank you so much for your patience everyone!**

**I am also writing an Edward/Bella oneshot and donating it to the cause that means a lot to me. One of my wonderful readers****,**** kroseph (Katalina), who has stage 4 cancer, inspired us all to get together to raise funds for the cause Stand Up 2 Cancer, and as a tribute to her we are doing just that, and there are a great amount of wonderful authors, betas and banner makers on board. **

**So, in honour of Katalina, and for my father, I am donating a story to the Stand Up For Katalina compilation, the proceeds of which will benefit Stand Up 2 Cancer. For more information, check out the blog at katalina . fandomcause. info (remove the spaces). **

**Thanks to penguincullen for allowing me to share, and to texasbella for beta'ing and holding my hand as ever. Any remaining mistakes are mine.**

**Thank you to my readers who are still with me even though I royally suck at updating.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, because if I did I'd quit the day job and write full time. Trufax.**

**CHAPTER 26 – WHAT DREAMS MAY COME**

I had not felt the pleasure of release for several days now. It was the day of the play party, and though I felt an underlying anxiety about attending, at the same time, I could not wait.

Since our last scene, my Mistress had kept me at arms' length, not only relegating me to kneel beside her on the floor wherever she sat, but withholding her affections … in fact, rarely touching me in any way. She had also commanded me to abstain from any form of sexual release, promising that the ensuing days and nights of celibacy, on both our parts, would heighten the pleasure when we finally returned home to play in the dungeon after the party.

My mate appeared to be equally excited about today's activities, too, her enthusiasm unbridled and nothing but endearing. Isabella reminded me of a frantic little squirrel, with the way she didn't seem to sit still, eat nor sleep for hours on end, her mind whirring at a thousand miles an hour as she did everything from hold deep conversations with me to reading and re-reading Carlisle's diary as she sat quietly in the library, reflecting. I was pleased she at least did not withhold her mind from me as well as her body. I'd never seen her quite so full of life, with unending energy and vitality. I enjoyed her company very much, at the same time soaking up every bit of knowledge she revealed like a sponge and committing it to memory, as we conversed about everything from religion to politics, music to current events, and everything in between. I could not help but wear a constant smile as she chattered away about anything and everything; and it lasted until last night, when she finally succumbed to sleep after suddenly growing weary…crashing from her venom high.

I lay in the semi-darkness next to my mate, unable to stop myself from defying her wish of having me on the floor next to her bed, instead, taking full advantage of being able to touch her as she slept. Marvelling at the beauty before me, her breaths deep, heartbeat slow, long lashes fanned across her cheeks as she quietly slumbered, and I couldn't help but smile.

I'd never felt so sated before, it was true, her ability to extract everything she could from my body to bring me to heights I had never known before beyond compare… but as I watched her intently, carefully studying every feature of her beautiful face, I knew that how I felt went far beyond mere physical satiation. I also felt a strange sense of excitement that started way down deep in the pit of my stomach, and spread through every cell of my body, the warmth and comfort I felt so unexpected that I found myself feeling…happy.

At peace.

"Oh, my beautiful little vampire, what you do to me," I whispered as I leaned into her and pressed my lips to her forehead before tracing my fingers across her jaw, delighting in the fact I had free reign to touch her however I wished while she slept on, oblivious. As if she were a compass seeking true North, she let out a soft sigh before rolling onto her side and snuggling in closer, her warmth as she buried her face in my chest unlike anything I'd ever known. I let out a sigh and my body shuddered as I ran my fingers along the long-healed spot on my neck where my Mistress had bitten me, recollecting what had happened a few days prior.

After my Mistress untied me once our scene was over, we had taken a quick bath together, where she allowed me to thoroughly cleanse her, and she spoke about what had occurred in the scene in full detail.

She was apologetic and somewhat confounded by her loss of control, the impulse to bite me something she'd never felt as strongly before.

I explained to her that it was only natural that with the vampire side of her seemingly strengthening, it was to be expected that her instinct to do what only came natural to our kind would come to the fore. Still, she was remorseful to the point of berating herself harshly in response, not accepting my reasoning, explaining that it was her responsibility to remain in control of every moment of the scene. She went on to tell me that everything she had done was planned well ahead of time, and she'd always prided herself in her meticulousness, no matter how much her instincts threatened to bring her undone.

And as I watched her speak while we dried off and dressed in some comfortable sleepwear, I couldn't help but become even more enamoured of her.

She was everything to me, I had come to realize, and as I had told her, now and forevermore, she would always be mine until the day I no longer existed.

There were so many sides to her, too.

There was the fun-loving person who encompassed everything about what it was to be human, yet still attracted me despite that humanness. The way my mate admitted her fragility…the side that I didn't want to think about, but a side of her that made me to see how much courage and inner-strength she did in fact possess.

And of course, there was the vampire within her…the deeply buried, but nonetheless very real part of her that I connected with most…and the one thing that separated her from the rest of the human race. The beast lurking in the depths of her psyche, aching to be released, was a part of her I was certain I knew more about than even she, and I knew that was the very part that I'd become so deeply attached to. Her scent, her body, in fact, everything about that side of her bound me to her forever, there was no doubt, but there was also something intangible…a far deeper bond that existed between us that I could not put into words.

"Edward," she murmured, a barely audible moan following, her deep pink, perfectly shaped lips as they uttered my name, so very tempting. As images of those very same lips wrapped around my cock flooded my mind, I grew hard.

Again.

It seemed that whenever I was around Isabella, being in a constant state of arousal was par for the course, and I knew my body's response to her would never wane…the unending burn within to connect with her only gaining in strength each and every moment.

"Edward … where are you?" she moaned, her brow wrinkling as worry crossed her features.

"I am here, my Isabella," I whispered, stroking her face, letting her know that even as she dreamt, I was always going to be there for her.

"So hot!" she cried as panic filled her voice and she rolled away from me and flung the bedcovers off her naked form, a bead of sweat trickling down her face as her white silk negligée rode up, exposing her thighs, and her body began to writhe and jerk, while her chest heaved with her rapid, shallow breaths.

I sat up and hovered over her protectively, running my fingers over her face in an attempt to soothe, her heart rate instead soared and her increasing distress began to concern me.

"Edward! _No!_" she shrieked as her eyes snapped open and she sat bolt upright, only to turn and fling herself at me, the momentum forcing me on my back, my Bella bursting into tears as her body covered mine.

"Sshhh," I soothed as I held her close and tried to calm her, her every muscle tight with tension, her body shuddering as she began to sob. "What on earth happened?"

"Just hold me…" she sniffed, burying her face in my neck and inhaling deeply. Threading my fingers through her hair with one hand, I wrapped my other arm around her waist and gently stroked her back, my erection dying the moment her distress became apparent.

For several long moments I held her to me, humming our song in her ear, whispering words of assurance until finally, her breathing and heart rate slowed.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" I questioned.

Shaking her head, she mumbled, "There's no point. It was just a bad dream. I can't remember anything much about it, but I do remember seeing you laying there, helpless … surrounded by fire. I couldn't get to you."

"Well, as you can see, I am safe, Mistress, so you have nothing to be concerned about," I soothed, and as rays of sunlight began to stream through the window, she pressed her hands on my bare chest and withdrew, while I stared into her glistening magnetic eyes and gave her an assuring smile.

"For now. You might think I'm insane, but I just can't shake the feeling that something's going to happen."

"What do you mean?" I questioned, somewhat confused by her statement. Although I am sure I did dream when I was human, and I had read about dreams before, I found it difficult to understand what had her so distraught now that she was lucid. They were, after all, not real.

"I don't know exactly…it's just a feeling."

"I am sorry, but I do not understand," I said, frustrated I could not empathize with her predicament.

"I know you don't, Edward, and I'm probably not making much sense, but aside from the fact it was the first dream I've had in forever, what made it scarier is it seemed so real."

"I've read that dreams can manifest themselves in ways that aren't always apparent, but have other hidden meanings. Do you think that perhaps you are nervous about this evening?" I offered in explanation.

"Perhaps," she answered with an expression of confusion. "I mean, yes, you attending tonight is somewhat of a risk, but it's minimal, and besides, it's not as though we're going to play there," she shrugged.

"Would you prefer it if we did not attend?" I asked, barely resisting the urge to lick her soft, creamy throat, my lips mere inches away from her delicate skin. Though I would be disappointed, I would do anything for my Mistress, and aside from that, I am sure that staying home would mean we would have more time to play.

"As much as I am tempted, we must go, Edward. I have made a commitment, and must honour that," she answered determinedly, and as she shook her head, she quickly, forcefully withdrew from my hold, rolling her body off the bed, she rose and slipped on her white terrycloth robe.

"Please, don't go!" I complained, my whining causing her to turn and face me, eyes narrowed, lips pursed, her demeanor switching into that of my Mistress.

"Tut, tut, _pet, _you know we have a busy day ahead, and I need, just as you do, to prepare for our play this evening. Now, I think that in order to get you in the correct mindset, for the rest of today, including when we go to the play party, you will not speak. Now, go and prepare my breakfast, and bring it to my room. If you do everything I command, not only will we play after we get home tonight, but I will grant you as much release as you wish, and perhaps drink more of your blood. Would you like that?"

My eyes widened with excitement, and I was unable to stop myself from licking my lips in anticipation of what this evening now entailed. My Mistress had already told me about the steel table she had ordered to replace the other one I had destroyed, but I had yet to set eyes upon it because ever since it had been delivered, I had been forbidden to set foot inside the dungeon.

She did inform me our new piece would not only be strong enough to cope with anything our play would inspire, even if I lost control whilst shackled to it, it would also be far easier to clean after blood was spilled. The mere thought of her slicing my skin open and tasting my blood as we fucked…everything…all of it…was threatening to send me into an unstoppable frenzy.

I simply could not wait.

"You may answer."

"Yes, oh yes, _please _Mistress," I replied in desperation, smiling, unable to censor my unbridled enthusiasm for what she had planned, my cock twitching and pulsing in my sleepwear in response.

"Well then, you'd best get started, because after you prepare and serve me my breakfast, I need the kitchen to be thoroughly cleaned from top to bottom. Do you understand?" I nodded, barely able to stop the feelings of elation and excitement to overwhelm me. "Good. Now, go. And remember to remain silent," she instructed as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She was a dangerous woman, of that I was certain.

Because as I sat there, venom pooling in my mouth in anticipation of what was to come, I knew that although my Mistress was part human, I'd more than met my match.

~TR~

After preparing the first meal she'd eaten in days and taking it to her room, Mistress instructed me to kneel on all fours, where she proceeded to use my body as a coffee table while she ate. Though my Mistress seemed to struggle and in fact took well over an hour to eat her food, she still remained in control the entire time, her words short and sharp, commands as to what she expected of me throughout the next several hours absolute. After cleaning the kitchen, I was to go to the library and spend the afternoon reading as well as doing some calming, deep breathing exercises in preparation for this evening. At 5.30pm precisely, I was then to go my bathroom and await further instruction. And so, after she was done, she removed the dishes from my back and commanded me to rise. I took them from her gratefully, and silently headed out of her room and to the kitchen, where I packed the dishwasher and cleaned every surface three times over, ensuring everything glistened, and not a thing was out of place. When my chores were complete, I moved to my bathroom, elated by the note I found placed on the sink, swallowing heavily as I noted what sat next to it.

_Pet,_

_I have provided you with everything you need for tonight. _

_You will wash your body, give yourself an enema with the shower attachment and waterproof lube, and use everything here before you get dressed._

_Remain silent and do not touch your Mistress' cock, or you will be severely punished._

_Be at the front door waiting on your knees for me at 7 sharp._

_Do not be late._

_M._

I followed each of her written instructions to the letter, first cleansing myself thoroughly with the toiletries provided as I showered…then placing my foot on the shower ledge before lubricating my anus and inserting the shower head into my tight arsehole. The feeling of the warm water as it filled my body was, surprisingly, quite the pleasurable experience. As the sensation of that part of my body being invaded reminded me of our most recent scene, my cock responded in kind as memories of our time together, raw and unhindered, jolted through my mind.

Unable to stop myself from groaning at the thought of her fucking me thoroughly as she pushed and pulled at that hook, my already erect shaft grew harder still, and I knew I had to put a stop to things before I lost control. After pulling out the long metal shower head and expelling the water from my body in several large squirts, I shut off the faucet and stepped out, breathing deeply as I once again lubricated myself and inserted the metal plug Mistress had provided before I dried myself off. I don't know how many times I barely resisted the urge to grasp my cock and bring myself to completion, the sensation of the cold, hard metal as it stretched my insides tempting me quite thoroughly...but I wasn't stupid.

I knew that by abstaining now, I would be more than grateful I had done so later.

Smiling as I splashed on the sweet smelling aftershave and slicked back my hair with the tub of non-descript goop my Mistress had provided, I made my way to my room, walking slowly so the plug would rub my insides as little as possible while I tried with everything I had to keep my profusely leaking, hard as steel cock under control.

The cool of the black satin boxers felt wonderful against my skin, and I was grateful they were not too tight, as my shaft was still fighting the urge to find friction. Knowing I was in for a long evening if I was already this hard, I took several long moments to compose myself, closing my eyes and focusing, breathing slowly, in and out, using every bit of my willpower do bring my body back under control.

I eventually succeeded.

And as I pulled on the black dress pants, leather belt and white, heavily starched shirt, keeping the top three buttons undone to reveal a hint of chest hair, I stared at my reflection on the back of the bedroom door as I slipped on the satin lined, matching black jacket and fastened the buttons. The suit, along with polished black leather shoes my Mistress had chosen, fit like a glove, and as I continued to appraise myself from top to toe, I couldn't help but do so in absolute wonder. I was shocked I looked so…human. My broad smile was genuine, and my wide, excited eyes softened my normally hardened features. In fact, everything about me was so far removed the predator I knew I was, that I was completely astounded.

And it was all because of…_Isabella._

Noting I had but ten minutes before I needed to be in position, I checked myself once more before I quickly, quietly made my way out of my room and headed downstairs and knelt at the front door. Hands clasped behind my back, head bowed, knees spread and plug pushing in further as the heel of my shoe pressed against the base, I held my breath.

And waited.

Considering what lay ahead, I was surprised I felt so calm, so completely in control. Even as the seconds turned into several minutes before Mistress finally approached and stood behind me, and I exhaled heavily and drew in her aroma, the sweet, heady scent of her cinnamon and musk perfume threatening to unhinge me completely, I did not move a muscle, happy in the knowledge she was close, and kept my eyes fixed firmly on the wooden floor in front of me.

"Well, well, my dear _pet, _you look good enough to eat," she said in a low, seductive voice as I felt her eyes bore into the back of my head, while her close proximity and body heat reached out for me like long, invisible tendrils.

"But that will have to wait until later," she added, a smile in her voice, her statement causing my body to shake and burn with anticipation. "Now, I have something for you. Normally I would have my submissive wear next to nothing and a very obvious collar to show others they were mine, but considering we are not playing this evening, I will settle for you wearing this."

As her fingers barely brushed against my skin, I felt her clip a fine chain to the back of my neck before I felt a heavy weight at the end of it settle on my skin.

"Stand and look in the mirror."

Doing as she had bid, I rose to my feet and drew in a deep gasp as I caught my Mistress' reflection in the hallstand mirror. She looked positively glorious standing there, wearing a figure-hugging, black dress with her hair tied up into a tight knot, lips blood read and eyes smoky black.

Opening my mouth to speak of her beauty, she immediately cut me off. "Remember…do not utter a word."

Nodding, my eyes then found the pendant that she'd placed around my neck. It matched my ring exactly, but it was larger, and I couldn't help but smile gratefully as my fingers traced along the chain and around the blood red stone that sat in the centre of the piece.

"I know it's not the same with it being new, but your ring inspired me to have a matching necklace made for you."

Unable to help myself, I turned to face her and mouthed the words 'thank you', hoping I could get away with showing my appreciation in that way without being punished.

"You're welcome," she answered with a slight nod and more than obvious eye roll, grabbing her keys and black leather clutch purse from the hallstand. "Well…it's time to go. Are you ready?"

Nodding emphatically as I opened the door, I offered her my arm, and as she let out a small chuckle and looped her arm in mine, her fingers firmly gripping my bicep as I lead her toward the car, I could not help but lick my lips in anticipation of the evening ahead…

**A/N: Are you still out there? Hello? Lol. Let me know what you think. Next…the play party!**


	28. Chapter 27 Pushed to the Limit

**A/N: Well guess what? I got such lovely feedback from the last chapter, I just had to update! Yes, don't faint! LOL. **

**Thanks to penguincullen for allowing me to share, and to texasbella for beta'ing and holding my hand as ever. Any remaining mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I just take the characters to the dungeon for a spankin'!**

**CHAPTER 27 – PUSHED TO THE LIMIT…**

The drive to the club was…interesting. In fact, during the entire ride, I was ready to stop the car so I could pull Isabella onto my lap and fuck her into oblivion.

"I can't wait until I get you home…" she had whispered as soon as she handed me the keys, beginning my long evening of torture before we'd even pulled out of the driveway.

Opening the passenger side door and waiting for her to enter, ensuring my Mistress was safely in the car before I quickly slid into the driver's seat, I was immediately overwhelmed when I felt a vibrating sensation emanate from my arse and jolt through my entire body. Using far too much force as I slammed the car door shut, I managed to drop the keys on the floor in the process, and with the way my body was responding, I knew I was in trouble.

"Fuck!" I cried as I gripped the door handle with one hand, the steering wheel with the other, panting as I froze in my place, trying with everything I could to regain my composure as the plug continued to send wave after wave of pleasure through my every nerve.

"What part of 'do not speak' don't you understand?" Mistress spat, her voice filled with venom.

As my undoubtedly pleading eyes met with hers, I was quick to note not only the small remote control she held in her hand, but the wicked grin that was also spread across her face.

What was she trying to do to me?

Did she want me to fail? To lose control and take her, now, the party be damned?

"That little infraction has already earned you...oh let's see...I'd say...ten lashes of my whip."

My entire body shuddered as a low, rumbling growl worked its way up my gullet.

Oh good God! Her promise to whip me was _not helping _my current predicament, and as my cock sprang to life and pressed against the zipper of my trousers, I tried to control my suddenly panting breaths.

Thankfully, the vibrations ceased in that moment, and I inhaled heavily, before letting out a shaky gush of air in relief, doing everything I could to remain focused.

My Mistress, however, had other ideas.

"Oh, you like the thought of your Mistress whipping you, do you? Hmmm...well perhaps I should think of some other way to punish my naughty pet…" she said in a contemplative tone.

It was then she leaned across the console, her breath hot and sweet against my ear.

"I know that considering you're a vampire, you didn't actually require that enema, but I don't do anything to my own body without my submissive experiencing the same. Did you like the feeling of the metal as you shoved it into your ass? Enjoy the sensation as the water filled you to the brim?"

Nodding furiously, half wondering where she was going with this, my every muscle was tight with tension as my wayward cock twitched and danced.

She had done the same to herself?

_Fuck!_

"I was actually planning on allowing you to fuck my ass tonight, but now…"

_That's where._

I squeezed my eyes shut at the very thought of watching my Mistress push the metal shower head into her pulsating entrance, my cock now completely hard, my entire being zinging with desire. Unable to stop the almighty, frustrated roar from bursting out of my body, my hands gripped tighter as she licked my earlobe before her tongue swirled inside the shell of my ear.

"Oh...you like the idea of that, do you? Hmmm...that's good to know."

And then, she removed all contact. My eyes fluttered open and I watched as she sat back and fastened her seatbelt before thankfully placing the device into her clutch purse, my evil Mistress behaving as if nothing had happened at all.

Meanwhile, I sat there, a heaving, panting mess...with a large problem between my legs. My body screamed to possess her...my mind whirled with one fantasy after another as I imagined the feeling of fucking her tight arsehole...and it was in that moment I realized what she was doing.

She was testing me, of that I had no doubt.

Keeping me teetering on that delicious razor's edge...at the same time reminding me of who owned my body.

"We don't want to be late, so we'd better get a move on," my Mistress said firmly.

Nodding, I swallowed the copious amounts of venom that had suddenly gathered in my mouth as I picked up the keys and started the car.

And so, during the entire drive to the club, I did everything I could to calm myself, silently willing my cock down, wondering what other surprises, courtesy of my Mistress, were to come…

~TR~

Before we walked into the club, Mistress had instructed me to keep my eyes lowered, always remain by her side, and not to touch or interact in any way with anyone. If I felt it necessary to safe word, I was to touch my pendant, and we would leave immediately. Of course, I was also warned that unless I felt I was putting the lives of those around us at risk, for my Mistress would accept no other reason, if I was to lose control sexually and come in my trousers, we would remain for the rest of the evening and I would be punished when we arrived home. Though Mistress was pushing my limits, I felt able to handle whatever she chose to do and nodded my assent. The ground rules established, we headed inside and walked down the long, narrow hallway and approached the entrance to large bar area of the club.

Although it was subtle, that same putrid smell from the day of the break-in was the first thing I scented as I hesitated, wondering if it was safe to proceed any further.

"Don't be concerned, pet. The thieves are long gone...and I'm sure that scent isn't strong enough to be fresh," Mistress reasoned, once again reading my thoughts, at the same time finding a way to assure me so effortlessly.

"Let's go." Nodding once, I opened the door and allowed my Mistress to walk in ahead of me. Remaining one step behind her, at the same time keeping my head bowed, I followed. My body stiffened as a well-dressed James, who happened to be on the other side of the door as if standing guard, blocked my Mistress' path.

At the same time, the raw, thoroughly delicious human scents swallowed up the stench in an instant and took up residence inside my mouth and nostrils, and for a brief moment, I felt overwhelmed. The sights, sounds and smells assaulted my senses, and I drew in a deep breath and held it deep within my lungs in order to quell the slow burn that was now making itself known.

Several long moments passed, though in reality, it was merely seconds, and as I exhaled and took in a small breath, tasting the air and allowing a miniscule amount of the smell to seep in, I smiled, victorious. Being in such close proximity to what I classified as food wasn't so much a problem as it was a more than interesting challenge, with the sheer number of people within such a confined space, combined with the smell of sweat, leather and arousal putting my every sense on high alert. But, it was a challenge I was willing to face head-on.

I was, after all, here with my mate, and that fact alone, emboldened me beyond belief.

"Good evening, Isabella," James greeted, a smile in his voice. Exhaling slowly, I took in a wee bit more of the aromas with each following breath, the burn there, yes, but my determination to overcome never wavering. It wasn't long before I felt calm and centred once more, and that was despite the company we were presently keeping. My nostrils continued to flare as I constantly scented the room in short, tiny breaths, and though every muscle in my body continued to coil and tighten in response to the heady flavours that hung heavily in the air, I remained resolute in my endeavours, proud that I was easily winning the battle with my deeply ingrained instincts.

Even as I heard the sounds of several dozen heartbeats and blood whooshing through veins, the only thing on my mind...the only desire I wished to sate, was the need to please my Mistress.

"Hello, James," Mistress answered. As I tried to remain focused, my eyes fixed on the back of Isabella's creamy calves, lips twitching into a smile as I caught sight of the ridiculously high heels of her black patent leather shoes. I briefly wondered what it would feel like to have those same heels digging into my arse cheeks as she stood above me, bound and helpless as she crushed me under her foot, or what they'd feel like pushing into my skin as I fucked my mate's tight arsehole.

"Well, well, don't you look good enough to fuck, _boy__?__" _James said in a deep, throaty tone, the hairs on the back of my neck prickling as I felt him leer at me.

"My _pet _does indeed," Mistress answered quickly on my behalf.

"So it's true, then?" James said, clacking his tongue in disappointment.

"Yes," she answered.

"I have to admit, I was rather envious when I heard the rumour you were training him, because I would have loved to teach this one a thing or two myself. So, is he here to check out other potential Doms, then?" James asked in a hopeful tone.

"Oh, no...he's mine," she confirmed.

"He's your submissive? Already?" he asked, shocked.

"He is," Mistress confirmed.

"I don't fucking believe it! So, Mistress Isabella has finally met her freaky little newbie match, eh?"

"Shut up, James," Mistress warned.

"Why should I? I'm merely looking out for the boy's safety. It's no secret you're a sadist, Isabella, and the fact you've managed to secure such an inexperienced sub this quickly is of concern. Does he really know what he's letting himself in for? Have you told him exactly how much you need to flay him till he bleeds so you can lick him clean afterward?" he hissed, sarcasm and disdain lacing his voice.

My fists clenched. The man was being disrespectful, and I didn't like it.

The cretin had no idea how close I was to snapping his neck and slicing him open, just for the fun of it.

And then, it happened. Without James being able to react in time, my Mistress had stalked forward, and clasped her hand around James' neck, her eyes wild, bared teeth dangerously close to his pulsating throat.

She was positively glorious.

"Continue to speak to me in that way, James, and I shall be forced to have you bound, gagged and punished before I have you removed...permanently. Considering you are still on the hunt for a new submissive, you wouldn't want that now, would you?" she hissed in her darkest voice, and I shivered in response to the cold, commanding tone, astounded and positively awestruck by her response. I loved the fact that my Mistress could hold her own, without my intervention, even though I was sorely tempted to offer her my services in that regard despite that fact.

"Oh, I _do_ apologize," the idiot spat, his breaths becoming shallow as Mistress clenched harder, his tone lacking in sincerity, despite the fact that his very existence was under threat.

He had no idea who he was dealing with, and I was just about ready to demonstrate exactly how much of a risk he was actually taking.

Sensing my growing ire, my Mistress growled, at the same time her eyes flashing toward mine, as she let me know in her own unique way she was the one in control. Lowering my head, I took in a deep, cleansing breath and backed away at the same time, knowing it would not make sense to allow my control to slip. Mistress' scent was not only increasing in potency, but I also detected the unmistakable smell of her venom, and as it blended with all the other aromas, I could not help but let out a tiny groan and snake my tongue out, sampling the air around me.

And watch, through hooded eyes, my little vampire in all her glory.

Releasing him from her grasp, she let out a tiny warning hiss, at the same time her nose wrinkled and expression was filled with disdain. Taking a step back, her eyes nearly black with fury, she straightened out her dress and turned toward me.

"Come, pet, let us mingle, before I end up doing something I might regret," Mistress instructed icily, her annoyance with James glaringly obvious. My need for her increased with every word as I fantasised about her throwing the idiot down and tearing his throat out, and not stopping until she drained him dry.

That was certainly something I would love to see.

"I'll see you later…" James said with an evil laugh as we walked toward the bar, where Mistress requested a sparkling water with a twist of lime before leaning in to whisper in my ear.

"Green?" she whispered.

Exhaling a shaky breath, I nodded.

"Good. Now, let us focus on the evening ahead, shall we? You may look around, but be mindful to keep your head lowered, and do not make any direct eye contact with _anyone_. Is that understood?" she instructed firmly, quietly. I nodded once more, and turned my head, my eyes roaming around the room while I took in the surrounds, making sure to never fix my gaze on one spot for any length of time. Several people were in various states of undress, wearing everything from leather to corsets, many of them already paired into Dom/sub relationships, while others were dressed quite conservatively...and very obviously looking into entering into the lifestyle.

Scantily clad waiters and waitresses roamed about the room, serving aperitifs and various morsels of finger food. Masters and Mistresses conversed quietly, while many of the submissives appeared to have been permitted to talk quietly amongst themselves.

It was heaven being here with my Isabella, in this place, and even though the overwhelming human presence caused venom to continue leeching inside my mouth, the strong sense of belonging I felt being by her side eclipsed everything else.

"Hurry along, slave!" I heard as Mistress Rosalie burst through the door and made her grand entrance, clad head to toe in tight, black leather. Emmett followed closely behind her, wearing nothing but a leather thong, a matching mask that covered his entire head, except for tiny holes to allow him to breathe through his mouth, and a thick, black collar attached to a leash which Rosalie held in her hand. "Quickly!" she added, tugging on the leash mercilessly. Stumbling several times, he finally righted himself and followed her as the two of them made their way toward us.

"Isabella!" she exclaimed as she kissed my Mistress on the cheek, her smile bright as she turned toward me, and I felt her eyes roam up and down my body. "You look very handsome tonight, Edward. It's a shame my slave here can't see how delicious you look, because I just know I'd be paddling his ass for coming without my permission."

As it was, the man filled the small scrap of material very well, his arousal more than apparent as his member already appeared to be bursting at the seams. As much as it was nigh impossible for me to blush, I still felt the familiar, but rarely experienced, touch of warmth briefly cross the apples of my cheeks.

"Give me an orange juice, if you please, Seth," Rosalie commanded of the ebony haired, dark skinned barman, who smiled and nodded before doing as he'd been asked. Rosalie continued to shamelessly ogle me for several moments before she turned her attentions back to my Mistress.

"So, he's the one?"

"He is," Mistress confirmed proudly, her words and tone of voice causing a wonderful sense of elation to course through me.

"I'm happy for you, Isabella," she said sincerely. "I honestly never thought I'd see the day."

"Thanks…and neither did I."

"Interesting crowd tonight," Rosalie observed.

"It's good to see a few new faces. So...are the newbies mostly potential subs?" Mistress asked.

"Mostly. Well, except for a couple. There's a new Dom that's not long moved here, but he hasn't arrived yet. Then there's Jasper...you know...the one who phoned in to the station? The one whose name your little pet took?"

"Yes, I remember," Isabella laughed.

I barely supressed a chuckle, the thought of the actual man whose name I took to deceive Isabella actually being in the same room with me was, quite amusing.

"Jasper!" Rosalie called, raising her free hand to wave him over. The young man nodded and wove his way through the crowd, and as I watched him approach, I noted his strong, angular jaw and broad shoulders, his dark blue eyes and soft, full lips the only thing that softened his very masculine features. Dressed in a dark blue suit with a white shirt, his hair blonde and wavy, his quiet, commanding confidence was near palpable, his naturally dominant tendencies on full display...and that was without him even having uttered a single word.

"Jasper, meet Isabella and her new pet, Edward."

"A pleasure to meet the face behind the voice," he said in a deep, southern drawl, his long, thick fingers grasping firmly as he shook my Mistress' hand. "And so this is...well, _was _my namesake, eh?" he added with a snort, turning toward me and giving me a quiet nod before ordering a drink, kissing the back of Rosalie's hand and disappearing into the crowd once more.

"Jasper's training is coming along very well, and it won't be long before he's ready to take on a submissive. He's an expert in martial arts, you know. Fit as a fiddle, too. It's going to take a very special sub to satisfy him, let me tell you!" Rosalie said proudly.

"Well I hope he finds what he's looking for," Mistress answered, a smile in her voice.

"Yes indeed. Actually, you could help me in that regard. I was hoping I could bring Jasper over to your place tomorrow. He's already fascinated by the pieces in your collection you have here, and has been at me and at me to see more. Oh, and perhaps while we're at it, we could arrange for him to watch you and Edward scene together…"

"No!" Mistress snapped, her response causing Rosalie to take a step backwards, placing her hand across her chest. "Sorry, but I've already told you that Edward's not ready to play in front of others yet. I'd be happy to have you over for brunch tomorrow…and show Jasper the playroom and the library."

"Sure, okay. How about my slave, Jasper and I bring the food, and you provide the coffee? Say at eleven?"

"That's fine," Mistress replied with a nod.

"Good," Rosalie said, glancing toward the brass wall clock above the bar. "Have we heard anything from the other Dom yet, Seth?"

"Actually, I just got off the phone with Demetri a few moments ago. He said that something suddenly came up, and that he wasn't certain if he'd be able to make it, but to go on ahead without him," the barman answered.

"Who's Demetri?" Mistress questioned, drawing in a tiny gasp. My eyes flickered toward her face, which was now marred with a deep frown, and a look of utter confusion.

"You mean you don't know him?" Rosalie queried.

"No...at least I don't think I do, but I can't be certain. The name does seem familiar," Mistress answered with a slow shake of her head, her frustration as to her lack of ability to recount parts of her life obvious. I moved closer to my mate, my body inches from hers as I quietly let her know I was there for her.

Turning her head just enough for me to see her lips pull into a small smile, just as I glanced at her through lowered eyes, she took a deep breath and composed herself once more, and I bowed my head, and continued to listen.

"Well, that's weird. I figured you knew him, considering he expressly asked for you to conduct a demonstration," Rosalie said with an equally deep frown.

"Where is he from?" Mistress questioned.

"Actually, I'm not really sure. He sounds...Russian or something, but I believe he flew in here from London," Rosalie answered.

"Oh, well it's quite possible I met him on one of my visits. I did drop into a BDSM club or two on my last trip to there. Why didn't you call me before inviting him?" Mistress asked, her voice still laced with an undertone of confusion.

"He'd already been recommended by someone else, and I didn't want to bother you after the drama of the break-in."

"Who else recommended him?"

"James," she answered, doubt now clouding her tone, the name as it fell from Rosalie's lips causing my body to tense. As we all looked his way, the man in question mouthing the words _'soon, boy, soon'_, before disappearing through the door, phone in hand, I let out a tiny growl in response, my fists clenching at my sides.

"I get the feeling Edward doesn't approve of Master James," Rosalie laughed.

"He's not Robinson Crusoe there," Mistress spat.

"Oh, I don't doubt it. James hasn't stopped talking about your boy since the day he walked in here. Wants him all for himself. In fact, I've never seen him act like this before…it's actually kind of creepy," Rosalie said.

"I have warned him that unless he changes his attitude, he's gone, so I suggest we keep a close eye on him from now on."

"Of course," Rosalie agreed, taking several sips of her juice before placing it on the bar. "Well, it's getting late, and I think it's about time we got on with the demonstration, wouldn't you agree, slave?"

Not uttering a sound, Emmett's cock seemed to grow before my very eyes as he stood there, his muscles tight, skin already glistening with sweat.

"Go and make sure the building is secure…and please get James back here for the demonstration," Rosalie instructed the barman before she tugged at the leash and pulled Emmett toward the area at the back of the room, where a bench sat, along with a wall that contained a vast array of toys, as well as a table with various ropes, dildos, clamps, weights and other paraphernalia.

I grew hard at the thought of my Mistress whipping me into a frenzy as she used every one of those toys on my needy flesh. As she finished her drink and placed the glass on the bar, she turned and walked toward the row of seats that were strategically placed along the perimeter of the play area. I immediately followed.

Selecting the seat at the far end of the row, she pointed toward the vacant floor space beside it before she took her seat. I took my cue and immediately knelt beside her, and lowered my head before lacing my fingers together behind my back. Leaning closer, she whispered darkly, "I want you to watch and learn. Do not avert your eyes from this scene at any time, hold your position unless you need to safe word, and do _not _come."

Nodding once and breathing deeply, I swallowed several times in quick succession, not only attempting to clear my mouth of any remaining venom, but to rid my mind of anything but the task I had been given. Lifting my gaze and watching intently as Mistress Rosalie guided Emmett to the bench before ordering him to bend over and lay face down, it was in moment that I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. Drawing in a surprised gasp as I felt the metal heel of her shoe dig sharply against my hard and needy shaft, my arse clenched and cock throbbed as Mistress waved the remote control in front of my eyes and pressed the button once more.

Keeping my eyes fixed on the scene before me, I grunted, panted and tried with everything I had to remain focused, but as everything Mistress was doing began to threaten my resolve, my entire body began to shake. The dual sensations of both pain and pleasure that radiated from my groin and shot through my body like a cannonball were so overwhelming, so deliciously sinful, that I could not contain the quiet moan that then left my lungs.

"Sssh!" she commanded as she ran the pointed tip of her shoe up and down my length before pressing her heel in harder, this time focusing her attentions on my scrotum.

I was barely hanging on by a thread…my entire body a livewire of lust and need, screaming at me to relieve itself of the pressure that was mounting rapidly, but as my fangs began to grow, their appearance made me realize that failure on my part was not an option, either. Squaring my shoulders and holding my breath while remaining in position, I watched the scene unfold before me as my mind filled with nothing but a fierce sense of determination. It was in that precise moment that the vibrations increased in their intensity and as Mistress let out an evil laugh while she continued to toy with my resolve, it was then I realised that my limits were about to be pushed further than I'd ever imagined…

**A/N: Poor Edward. I wonder if he will succeed or fail in his task? *snickers* I don't know when I will be back to this, as I have Katalina's story to write next. Don't forget to donate! Five dollars and you get a wonderful compilation from a great selection of authors. Go to ****katalina . fandomcause. info (remove the spaces).**


	29. Chapter 28 Unwelcome Intruder

**A/N: Hello? Anyone still out there? I know I've been a massive fail with updating this story, and I won't regale you on the suckfest my RL has been, but just know I'm not going to abandon this story. I'm posting this chapter first, and the next is close to being completed so I will post it as soon as it's done.**

**Thank you to penguincullen for allowing me to share. My lovely beta, Texasbella is busy preparing for the upcoming launch of her first original fiction publication, so all mistakes are mine. I will be not only profiling her story, Sugar and Spice, on my blog but will also be doing the same for another dear friend of mine, M B Feeney for her story Right Click, Love. Congratulations to you both for being published…you thoroughly deserve it.**

**And while you're at it, if you haven't gone out and gotten yourself a copy of my first published story…look me up on Amazon under L J Harris, title name Second Chances Anthology. I'm on goodreads, you can find me on Amazon and I have a group and a page on FB. I'm also in the process of writing another short story, and editing the novel. Busy Busy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I sure as hell want a couple of those Kuma Finger Claws!**

**CHAPTER 28 – UNWELCOME INTRUDER**

Things were becoming, one could say, interesting.

I was being pushed to the limit, and yet at the same time, it was never enough.

I wanted _more._

Quite the conundrum, really, considering I was in a room filled with humans and watching one of LA's finest being flogged, his skin raw with welts, body sweating with exertion as Rosalie worked him over.

Even if my Mistress had not commanded it, still, I could not take my eyes off them.

The grace and poise with which Rosalie marked her slave's skin, though nowhere near as superior as my mate's, was still quite the sight to behold. You could clearly see the exertion and focus written all over her face, and as Emmett hummed, grunted and breathed hard with every strike, his cock and balls mashed against the bench as he was bound tightly by several carefully woven ropes, I couldn't help but lick my lips.

I could tell my Mistress had been under Rosalie's tutelage.

The way she used great care and precision to elicit the best from her sub was evidence of that.

"Notice how she's alternating between each spot? She never strikes the same place twice in succession," Mistress said instructively as she turned on the plug once more, the sensation as it buzzed inside me causing me to moan so softly that it was barely audible. Rosalie stopped what she was doing for a moment before stalking around her prey like a buzzard waiting to feed on a rotting carcass, smiling as she admired her handiwork.

Swallowing heavily as the vibrations ceased, I couldn't help but ball my fists, the urge to just pick up the nearest toy and hand it to my Mistress before bending over overwhelming.

"Good slave," Rosalie said as she ran the tips of her fingers down his back. She'd been using various implements on Emmett since the scene had commenced, from a crop to nipple clamps, floggers to feathers, and even some anal beads, which were still deeply seated within his body after she'd pushed them inside him. Though I sensed he was on the verge of exploding into that leather thong, he somehow managed to retain control for well over an hour.

I was impressed.

He was human, and yet, he had far more endurance than I.

Then again, the young officer did not have my Isabella as his Mistress.

"And Rosalie always knows exactly how far to push him before backing off. She reads his body like a book, and knows the exact right level of pain he requires, too. She's not given him release or even touched him for a week in preparation for this, so she needs to watch his every response, but push him at the same time so he gets the most out of it."

I felt sorry for the boy. There was no way on God's green earth I'd have the ability to withstand what Emmett had endured this past seven days, the few that Mistress had commanded we abstain torture enough.

Emmett's entire body shook as Rosalie continued to touch him, her nails lightly scraping against his reddened buttocks before she reached down and tugged gently on the largest and last remaining ball that was sitting snugly between the rosy cheeks before removing it entirely, her actions eliciting a deep moan from Emmett's throat.

My cock continued to soak my boxers and pants, but I somehow managed to remain in position, eyes locked on the scene, determination to succeed enabling me to focus with a surprising amount of ease.

"Being deprived of release, combined with taking away one of the senses, enhances the remaining ones and brings the experience to greater heights, you know," Mistress whispered, her breath hot and heavy against my ear as the toy began, once again, vibrating within me.

I shuddered in response.

"Would you like that? To be blindfolded while I do unspeakable things to your body, my _pet_?"

_Good God…yes!_

"Do you wish to come, slave?" Rosalie asked in an authoritative voice.

Whimpering while nodding furiously, Emmett awaited Rosalie's next move.

At the same time the vibrations increased in intensity before ceasing altogether, Rosalie picked up a long, sizeable dildo and lubricated it. I watched on, fascinated, at the same time wondering what it would feel like to have such a huge intrusion breach my body, memories of the metal hook as it penetrated me causing me to shift position in a futile effort to gain any kind of relief I could. Pulling aside the string of his thong, I let out a barely audible moan as Rosalie thrust the toy inside his quivering hole in one swift movement, at the same time commanding him to let go, and he did so with a muffled yelp, his seed spilling inside the tiny piece of leather.

Murmurs, moans and words of appreciation filled the room as Rosalie carefully untied her slave and removed his mask, at the same time massaging his limbs and caring for him while he came down from his euphoric state. Whispering words of affection and pride of a job well done, Rosalie let Emmett know in no uncertain terms that she was indeed, very pleased with him and that he, her submissive was the most important person in the world.

I smiled.

This was what the lifestyle was all about, after all.

And as I watched Rosalie take care of Emmett, showing the onlookers that aftercare was as vitally important as the scene that preceded it, I knew without doubt that I wanted my Mistress to train me to take care of her needs more than anything, from start to finish.

Once Rosalie announced the scene was over, my Mistress ordered me to stand and said in a low, moaning whisper, "Come with me," before rushing me toward the bathroom, her deep, seductive voice and strong smell of her sex telling me that what we'd just witnessed together was just as arousing for her as it was for me.

Pushing me up against the door the moment we were inside, I let out a grunt as she pressed her body up against mine and plunged her tongue deep inside my mouth, drinking every last drop from me until there was nothing left, my hard as steel cock now threatening to burst forth and conquer.

Breaths hard and hot against my throat, she palmed my straining erection as she gave me one last, lingering kiss before releasing me and taking a step back.

"Need to see you. Let's get rid of that plug and clean you up, so we don't waste any more time when we get home," she said, a wicked glint in her eye as she pointed toward a vacant stall. As I made my way into the cubicle and pulled down my trousers and boxers before placing my foot on the toilet seat and bending over, I let out a long, loud moan as she gripped the base of the plug and rotated it within me several times before unceremoniously yanking it free from my body.

"Beautiful…so open for me. I can't wait to taste you there…" she whispered as she placed the plug on the sink before gathering several sheets of paper toweling in her hand and soaking them with hot water, gently but thoroughly wiping off any excess lubricant that remained.

Before I could even begin to digest the ramifications of her thought-provoking and thoroughly decadent statement, our moment was rudely interrupted when the door burst open and in walked James.

"Well, well, what _do _we have here?" James said in a condescending tone, his sudden presence causing my erection to immediately deflate as he picked up the plug and studied it carefully before sniffing it and tossing it in the trash. "Mmmm, your boy sure does smell good. Bet he feels even better. How about I break him in for you? Show your pet what it's like to have a real cock inside that tight ass of his instead of that poor excuse of a substitute?"

Standing in front of me protectively, the material on the back of her dress rubbing deliciously against my naked arse, Mistress let out a warning hiss as I quickly tucked my flaccid cock inside my boxers and zipped up my trousers. It was in that moment that the fool took a step closer, and as I caught a glimpse of my mate, who in the blink of an eye was crouched and ready to attack, I could not help but be enthralled by the way she held herself, her chin jutting out, lips curved into a vicious snarl.

_There's my little vampire, come out to play._ _What say we eat?_

Rather than showing fear, he feigned a yawn in return, and said in warning, "You think I'm scared of you? You have no idea who I know, or what I'm capable of, _Isabella_!"

"Shut up, James!" Mistress retorted, his arrogance and continued lack of respect causing my ire to grow.

"And who's gonna make me? You? Your mute little pet, there?" he snorted contemptuously.

Deciding I could hold my tongue no longer, I ignored Mistress' warning glare before stalking forward, in that moment willing to take any punishment she chose to dole out for my impending defiance, just so I could put this piece of shit in his place.

Standing before the poorest excuse of a human I'd know in quite some time, fists clenched and by my side and jaw set, I stared at him with menace, willing him to make a move. Instead, he just stood there, face filled with disdain, eyes flashing with anger, and so I did the only thing I could think of in response. With nostrils flared and tongue peeking out between my parted lips, I inhaled his scent and committed it to memory before smiling widely, proudly showing him my growing fangs, while venom dripped off the end of them as I opened my mouth to speak.

"Listen here, you fucking pathetic human stain on society," I spat. "Mistress already told you I am hers, so back the hell off, or I will end you!" My voice was so deep and feral I knew I was on the brink of losing control completely, but somehow, having my mate by my side had prevented me from tearing his throat out.

"I'd like to see you try, _boy__,_" James challenged, crossing his arms defiantly. I could feel my control begin to slip further as he moved closer, his face only inches from mine.

"Bella?" Rosalie called, the sound of her voice interrupting my thoughts, the approaching footfalls causing me to draw in a breath and hold it deep within my lungs. Mistress let out a relieved gush of air before the door opened and Rosalie entered, with a fully dressed Emmett in tow.

"What the _hell's _going on in here? I could hear you all shouting all the way from the bar!" Rosalie shouted, her widened blue eyes flickering between the James and I, her presence throwing a much-needed, ice cold bucket of water over the situation.

Taking a step back, eyes never leaving his, my body shook as the pent-up rage continued to flow through me. Willing myself to calm down, I exhaled quickly before taking in another deep breath and letting it out slowly, repeating the process again, doing everything I possibly could to push down the urge to gut James from scrotum to throat.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to offer Bella here one last chance to share her pet with me before it's too late, that's all. Shame she's not willing…such a waste, really…" James responded with a shrug, an evil grin spreading across his face. Palming his already burgeoning cock underneath the material of his pants before sticking out his tongue and waggling it suggestively in my direction, I couldn't help but let out a responding hiss, just as my mate intervened.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Now, take your miserable ass out of here and don't come back. And if you ever…_ever…_ darken the doorstep of this club or come anywhere near me or my pet again, it will be my privilege to have him remove you. Now. _Get. The. Hell. Out!_" Mistress shouted, snapping her teeth after the final words of warning left her full, blood red lips.

So glorious!

"Right. Well, I think it's about time we took out the trash…wouldn't you agree, slave?" Rosalie announced, wearing a cold expression as she stared James down. Remaining silent, Emmett smiled widely before he grabbed James by the arm and shuffled him out, while Rosalie quickly followed, the human scum's mud brown, anger filled eyes never leaving my own until the door had closed and we were alone once more.

It was in that moment I'd made a decision.

The next time I hunted, I had no doubt James would be the one I'd take. Not only would I drain him of every drop of his blood, I'd make sure to prolong the torture, perhaps play with my food a little before I ended him for good.

After standing there for several long moments, chest heaving, her own eyes filled with rage, Mistress took her time to calm her own breathing before she caught my reflection in the mirror and drew in a horrified gasp. Every last trace of the humanness that I'd seen earlier gone, my expression frightening as I saw my face for the first time since we'd been so rudely interrupted, it was then her state switched from anger to concern.

Brow furrowed and eyes wet with moisture, she turned toward me and caressed my face with her delicate, fine fingers. Softly, quietly, she began humming our song as she gazed deep into my eyes. Nodding once and taking in a large, cleansing breath and filling my lungs with her potent aroma, my eyes never leaving hers as we stood there, silently grounding one another, it wasn't long before Mistress smiled and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Let's get out of here," she said in a sultry voice, grasping my arm and flinging the door open before dragging me toward the fire exit, her desperation to get us home and inside the dungeon seemingly as urgent as mine…

**A/N: Another, much longer chapter to follow as soon as I'm done! And it be a kinkfest, so drop me a review so I know you're still out there. **


	30. Chapter 29 Whipped Into a Frenzy

**A/N: Next chapter as promised. I will work on the next chapter as soon as I've completed the blog commitments I mentioned earlier. **

**Pimpage! I'm also writing another Edward/Jasper collaboration with Mrs. Agget under another profile, SlashgalAgget called His Daddy's Eyes. If you like a Daddysper slash fic, this one's for you.**

**Thank you to penguincullen for allowing me to share. My lovely beta, Texasbella is busy preparing for the upcoming launch of her first original fiction publication, so all mistakes are mine. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, but I'd sure love to whip a certain someone into a frenzy!**

**CHAPTER 29 – WHIPPED INTO A FRENZY**

Within a matter of moments, we were outside and heading toward the car. That horrible smell still lingered in the cool evening air, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Not only was my reawakening cock dictating all my decisions, Mistress' insistence we make haste overrode everything else, our only goal to get back to the dungeon as soon as was humanly possible.

I'd never seen Mistress drive so fast either. Darting and weaving through the traffic, tyres screeching, horns blaring and headlights flashing as she drove like a woman possessed, the smell of her venom combined with her arousal was so thick within the confines of the car, it was positively mouth-watering. Suffice to say, it wasn't long before we were parked inside the garage of her house, and not a moment too soon, either.

Because I was fit to be tied, in every sense of the word.

As we stepped out of the vehicle and entered her home, she informed me I was permitted to speak when asked a direct question before dragging me downstairs. Without even bothering to lock the front door or switch on a single light to pave our way, her urgent movements not stopping until we were standing just inside the darkened dungeon, we were inside our haven but for a few seconds before she issued her first instruction.

"Strip," she commanded brusquely as she walked to the ornately decorated antique armoire, the contents within it a mystery before this very moment.

The hinges creaking as she opened the door, sitting on top of a small combination safe were some antique rifles, a first aid kit, and a small, pearl-handled pistol as well as several boxes of ammunition. Above that was a pole that ran across the entire length of the cupboard from which hung a black and white maid's outfit, a nurse's uniform, a red, rubber dress, several masks and blindfolds, and a pair of soft, black leather pants as well as several differently coloured sets of collars and leashes.

One fantasy after another suddenly ran rampant through my mind. Thoughts of my Mistress dressed in the nurse's uniform as she gave me a thorough physical examination, lubricated, rubber gloved fingers probing my entrance and brushing against my prostate caused me to shiver. Mistress forcing me to crawl after her as she pulled me along by my leash where I sat there at the foot of her bed, watching as she masturbated until commanded to lick her wet, dripping cunt clean soon followed, causing my already hard cock to throb with need.

But when the image of me submitting to her suddenly morphed into scenarios where Isabella served me instead, my cock felt as though it was about to explode.

Dressed as a maid…_my _maid, she was on all fours after being chastised for not dusting properly. Her barely covered, naked arse high in the air, I commanded her to kiss the tops of my bare feet, while I stood above her, wearing nothing but those black leather pants, until I unzipped and commanded her to suck before picking up a feather duster and swatting the soft plumes over her perfect, heart-shaped bottom, and then shoving the handle of the toy inside her tight, well-oiled arsehole…

_Oh, Jesus!_

As if reading my mind, Mistress shook her head and raised a questioning brow, before reaching in and bringing out several padded coat hangers. Handing them to me one by one as I shed my clothing in a flash and hung them neatly, she turned and placed them inside the cupboard, and it was only a matter of moments before I was standing before her, naked and ready…and oh, so hard.

It was then she flipped on one of the many light switches, and what I saw directly underneath the narrow beam, caused my head to swim with a plethora of possibilities anew.

I could not help but lick my lips wantonly, unashamedly, my craving to fulfill her every desire in that moment far greater than I'd ever experienced before, as I took in every inch of what appeared to be an examination table, but none like you would ever come across in a medical examiner's office.

Along several points of the steel apparatus, were sets of shackles. A number of chains, pulleys and ropes dangled from the thick, sturdy looking frame that was situated several feet above the entire length of the table at one end, while attached at the other, were strategically placed hooks and rings as well as a steel set of lockable stocks. There was no padding that could be errantly torn by my razor sharp teeth, nor was there any soft cushioning that could easily be destroyed if either of us lost control. Noting it was also on a slight incline, the lowest end containing a small drain to catch any blood that might be spilled, I could not help but smile far too widely, my teeth threatening to pierce my lip as I did so.

It was perfect.

"I've been told this table will be strong enough to even restrain you, my _pet, _but I think we need to test that theory tonight. Do you like it?"

_Lord almighty in heaven! Did this woman have a direct line into my deepest, darkest desires?_

"It is perfect, Mistress" I answered, clearing my throat, venom already seeping from the corners of my mouth and running down my chin as thoughts of her trussing me to the table and rendering me helpless made me giddy with excitement.

"On your knees," she commanded, as if immediately sensing my need to feel grounded.

Doing as she had asked, I sank to the floor and slowed my breathing. Focusing my sights on a small, swirling knot in the floor, I immersed myself in the frame of mind I seemed to be able to conjure easily now…the one that centred me…prepared me for what was to come.

Several moments passed as I heard her walk about the room, the sound of drawers opening and closing causing my anticipation to build further, and I allowed myself the luxury of permitting the smell of her arousal to soak through to my bones. Once she finally approached and stood before me once more, all I could hear was the sound of her bare feet padding against the floor, knowing it meant she had probably shed her clothing.

"Such a good boy. Look at me," she said, affection lacing her voice.

Lifting my head, I whimpered as I raked my eyes over every inch of her perfect, bare body, licking my lips as her glistening, cleanly waxed pussy came into view, until they fell upon a rectangular shaped, black velvet box that she clutched in her hand.

Placing her finger under my chin to urge me to look into her beautiful eyes, where I then noted she had curled around her throat, as if the finest piece of jewelry, a black leather whip, the vision before me nearly causing me to erupt on the spot.

"I have a gift for you, _pet," _she said huskily.

Caressing my jaw for just a moment before she flipped open the lid, the contents nestled within the black, velvet lining causing my eyes to widen while at the same time, my lungs grew close to bursting as I drew in a large, loud gasp.

Along with a black leather cuff adorned with the same emblem as was on my ring and necklace, beneath that, sat two ornately decorated, burnished gold claws that reminded me of a Chinese dragon. On top of each claw sat a fine, sharp blade, and the thought of Mistress using these implements of torture to drink from me caused my entire body to ache with a need I'd never experienced before.

Quickly picking up the cuff, she placed the box on my lap before grasping my hand and pulling it toward her, buckling the thick leather tightly around my wrist. Picking up the claws and slipping them onto her left middle and index fingers, the interlinked metal as she flexed them caused my cock to harden impossibly further and copious amounts of venom to flow freely down my shaft.

_Oh, God!_

It was only a matter of seconds before the sharp sting of a metal as it pressed underneath my chin caused me to moan harshly.

As ever, she was magnificent, her red lips parted ever so slightly, pink tongue peeking out just to tantalise me right before it disappeared inside her mouth, breaths heaving, eyes ablaze with want.

And as she ran the cold, razor sharp steel across my throat left to right, the blade a mere whisper away from piercing my skin, the scent of her arousal wrapped around me so thick and heavy that I could not help but inhale deeper still and hold her scent deep within, shuddering before I exhaled.

"You've made your Mistress so very proud tonight," she whispered reverently before placing a soft kiss upon my forehead, the metal as it pressed against my Adam's apple causing just the right amount of pressure.

"Not only did you obey every command, your control was truly astounding. Though you broke your silence more than once tonight, the fact that you remained in complete control even under extreme duress, deserves a reward. Do you trust me, Edward?" she asked, momentarily breaking away from her Domme persona as she spoke my given name, her brow furrowed, voice suddenly soft and filled with concern.

I nodded furiously in response.

"Remember, I wish to hear your words when asked a direct question."

"Implicitly, my Isabella," was my immediate answer, desire causing my voice to come out in a broken whisper. Her eyes darkening further, she ran the blades up my neck and over my chin before tracing them across each of my slightly parted lips, my tongue peeking out to lick the hard, razor sharp blades in response.

"I'm so glad to hear that," she whispered in a deep, luxurious and thoroughly seductive tone, watching as my tongue toyed with the talons on the end of each finger as if they were each one of her pink and perfect nipples. "Because I'm not only going tie you up and blindfold you before I allow you to fuck my ass…I also intend to drink my fill of you from right here at the same time." Pressing the tip of one of the claws against my jugular, she added, "Will you permit me the honour, _pet_?"

"Yes, oh, _yes, _Mistress!" I answered with sheer desperation in my voice.

"Very good. Now, feel free to verbalise everything from now on, and remember your safe word above all else. Oh…and of course, you may not come until I command."

"Yes, Mistress," I answered, offering her my widest possible smile as my fangs protruded further and venom flooded my mouth.

Her expression hard, she slipped her fingers around my neck before deftly unclasping the only other remaining item I was wearing aside from the cuff…the necklace.

I gave her a questioning glance, and at the same time, I could feel my brow crinkle. Was she not pleased with me? Did she not want to collar me…bind herself to me in that way all days and nights?

"Mistress wants complete access to that delicious throat of yours, and we don't want to accidentally break your gift, now, do we?" she questioned as she carefully rested the necklace in the box before snapping the lid shut and quickly placing it inside the cupboard.

"Of course not, Mistress," I answered, unable to mask the disappointment in my voice.

"And remember, my dear _pet, _your cuff is far more robust for our particular brand of play, and for all intents and purposes, it is your collar. By accepting it, you give yourself to me mind and body. Do you understand?"

"I do, Mistress," I nodded in understanding, giving her a small smile.

"Very good. Now stand, and move to the table." As I stood to my feet and made my way there, she added, "Place your hands on the frame, and position your legs shoulder width apart."

Doing as she'd asked, I pushed my arse out as far as it would go, craving her touch. Watching as she stalked toward me, my cock reddened with desire, venom already running down my shaft now clinging to my balls and gathering at my hole, I licked my lips in anticipation.

"Oh, God!" I cried as I watched her bend over the table, noticing for the first the red butt plug that was seated between her soft, lush cheeks, the fact she'd worn it all night without my knowledge causing me to whimper. Watching through unblinking eyes as she slowly, torturously, pulled it from her body and tossed it on the floor, yet more venom poured from my every orifice.

Pulling her lip between her teeth, eyes twinkling with desire, she said in a soft, deliciously dark voice, "Your Mistress wishes to see how pink she can make your skin before she fucks and drinks you. Would you like that?"

"Yes," I whispered as I nodded quickly.

"Yes what?" she snapped in a cold, clipped tone.

"Yes, _please, _Mistress," I corrected, begging my Mistress to give me what I wanted…needing her sweet, torturous caresses more than ever.

By the time she'd struck the first blow across my upper back with what felt like a cat-o'-nine-tails, my every cell was already singing in response to the sharp, delicious caress of the harsh leather.

"Fuck!" I gritted out, my entire body tight with tension, frustrated I was already on the verge of exploding. As the sound of the whip as it whistled through the air before it struck my right buttock and wrapped around my scrotum filled my ears, I screamed long and loud in response.

It was then she was by my side and her mouth was at the shell of my ear, heat radiating off her body incredible as she came ever so close to making contact with my skin.

"Mmmm…you like that. It seems I was correct in assuming my whip would excite you rather than be a means by which to punish you. So…does Mistress stop what she's doing, or does she flay her _pet_ to within an inch of his life until he begs her to stop? Decisions, decisions…"

"_Please_," was all I was able to verbalise, nostrils flared, venom exploding out of my mouth and flowing down my throat as I listened to her thudding heart, smelled her venom and sex increase in potency, and watched her eyes darken with each passing moment.

Heavenly.

Slowly walking a circuit around the table as she dragged the whip along the floor behind her, she turned to face me, and her eyes roved over my entire body until they fell upon my hard and aching cock. Smacking her lips together as if preparing to feast on me, she stopped and ran the pointed tip of one of the talons down side of my shaft, humming with satisfaction as she brought the claw to her mouth and licked it clean.

"Mmmm," she hummed.

"Oh, yes!" I groaned as she laughed darkly before taking a step back and inhaling a few deep breaths.

"You have done well so far, my _pet_, though I do wonder how much you can actually endure at the hand of your Mistress. When will what I'm doing to you turn from pleasure into pure, unadulterated agony?"

Before I could even begin to formulate the words to tell her that more than anything, I wanted her to push things as far as she possibly could, she'd already drawn the whip back and struck me harder still, the sensation exquisite as the long leather tendrils of the toy thwacked against my left buttock and wrapped around my hip.

The pain felt nothing short of sublime.

"More, please, Mistress!" I yelped as I widened my stance and arched my back, venom leeching from my dick and mouth and dripping onto the hardwood floor as I unashamedly offered myself to her.

"So you are ready to take whatever I choose to give?"

"Ugh! Yes, Mistress!" I wailed.

And then, she began the sudden onslaught on my body, never relenting, striking the backs of my thighs, buttocks and lower back with precision. With every blow, I screamed louder, never feeling more alive as the pain continued to bloom, reaching way down to my very core, my skin tingling as if thousands of volts of electricity were coursing through my body. Making criss-cross patterns across my flesh with each stroke, her breathing laboured as she threw everything she was capable of into whipping me into a frenzy.

And as much as I knew her health had been ailing, the fact that she somehow managed to draw the strength she needed to push herself beyond her limits and give me exactly what I craved, what I needed so very much, was nothing short of astounding.

It was unlike anything I'd ever witnessed before. Experiencing my mate in full flight, hearing her panting breaths and racing heart, smelling the combined aroma of her sweat, sex and venom as she administered with precision each spine-tingling, toe curling blow across every part of my flesh she could reach brought out feelings so deep-seated and exhilarating, I felt as though I was on the precipice of dying a thousand deaths.

After several dozen strokes, she stopped and took a step back as if to admire her handiwork, the sound of the whip thudding to the floor causing me to turn my head. There she stood, looking every bit the feral animal I knew so well, her body glistening with sweat, eyes black and filled with lust as they continued to wander up and down my body.

"Your skin looks spectacular all raised and pink for me," she said, pressing her soft, but damp and overly heated body against my side before whispering in my ear. "Anyone else would be bleeding to the point of unconsciousness…but you…you are perfect. So perfect for me."

"As you are for me, Mistress," I panted with a lascivious smile, turning so my lips were inches from hers.

"Indeed. So, tell me, my _pet, _what is your color?"

"Green, oh yes, I am so very green, Mistress," I breathed as I gnashed my teeth together, the anticipation I'd felt for much of the day now at an all-time high.

"Good."

Placing a soft, chaste kiss upon my partially open lips before she once again moving behind me, I let out a loud hiss as her talented tongue trailed slowly across my upper back, her mouth exploring every mark she'd made, the metal talons as they followed the same path and threatened to tear away a fine layer of skin causing my cock to throb with need. The surge of warmth that still pulsed through my every nerve felt utterly delicious as the wet heat and cold, sharp steel slowly meandered down my body, until I could feel her hot breath washing over the crack of my arse. Pushing into her hands like a wanton whore as she gripped my cheeks and spread them apart, the claws on her left hand a hairsbreadth away from piercing my flesh, I closed my eyes and threw my head back, letting out a long, low moan as her tongue found my pulsating hole.

"_Fuck!" _ I cried, legs nearly giving out as she licked my perineum before taking one and then the other of my venom-coated balls into her hot, wet mouth and sucking me clean, my poor neglected cock twitching and leaking, fangs now fully grown and exposed.

"Mmmm," she hummed as her nose pressed against my hole and she inhaled deeply, the sheer decadence of what she was doing causing my entire body to shudder. "Let's see if your ass tastes as good as the rest of you, shall we?"

"Yes, oh _God _yes please, Mistress," I encouraged, everything she was doing making my blood boil. Moving her mouth over my anus, she blew several soft breaths against the puckered flesh before pressing her lips around the muscle and drawing the skin around my arsehole into her mouth.

_Never _in my entire existence had I felt anything like it.

"Holy fuck! _Yes!_" I wailed as she extracted the venom that had apparently gathered there. Suckling as her tongue wriggled and pressed until my body finally yielded to her, I could not help but thrust against her face as I sought more contact.

"Please, Mistress. Have…to…come," I managed as she continued to violate me in the most intimate way possible.

"Not yet," she refused before diving back in once more, the hot, probing muscle as it explored my most intimate place driving me to the brink of madness. As indecent wet and sucking sounds filled the air, several long moments passed as I closed my eyes and focused on one thing…to stave off my impending release and thus please my Mistress…until finally, seemingly having had her fill, she released my skin with one last long, slow lick.

"Just as I thought, you taste more delicious than I could ever have imagined," she whispered in a low, animalistic tone, giving my right buttock a firm tap before standing to her feet.

"Thank you, Mistress," I said breathlessly before she turned toward the cabinet once more and brought out a similar mask to the one that Emmett had worn tonight, but with one significant difference. There were no holes in it at all, and I knew that by wearing it, not only would my ability to see be gone completely, my sense of smell would, at the very least, be drastically reduced.

Sensing my concern, she questioned as she held the mask aloft, "Color?"

"Green, Mistress."

"Good. Now, sit on the edge of the table."

The second my buttocks came into contact with the cold, hard surface, I was plunged into darkness as Mistress pulled on the tight-fitting black leather mask and zipped it up. It was a strange feeling, losing my sight and my sense of smell but for the scent of leather, the mask covering my entire head causing confusion for a brief moment.

"All is well," she soothed. I exhaled loudly and nodded, and in response she ordered, "Now, lie down on your back and put your hands above your head."

As I carefully pulled my legs onto the table and stretched my body out, the sweet sound of metal on metal filled my ears as she grasped my calves and guided my legs where she wanted them, before she closed the stocks over my ankles and locked them in place. Once done, I heard the rattle of chains as she manacled my wrists to the table tightly, until I was rendered helpless.

Struggling against my bonds to test out their strength, I was indeed surprised by how well they held me my hips the only part of me I was able to move. It was then I felt her climb on top of me, and as she spread my venom evenly over my shaft as if using it as lubricant, I let out a loud roar as she lined herself up over the head of my cock and sank down swiftly.

"_Mistress_!" I yelped. Even though she hissed in pain, I found myself unable to stop myself from thrusting upward, the heat and tightness of her enveloping me so deliciously tempting, it was sinful.

"So good…oh, God, the burn…the pain! Yes! Need more!" she cried in a dark, foreboding voice as she immediately began riding me, her rapid movements, panting moans and wet, slick sounds guaranteeing I was going to explode within a matter of moments.

With my senses of sight and smell gone, the feel of her every ridge, muscle and her slickened, overly heated flesh became more pronounced, and as I lay there, prone and helpless while my Mistress continued to impale herself on me, I could not help but continue to thrust my hips upward. With every downward stroke I felt her fingernails scratch my groin, the knowledge she was playing with hard little clitoris only increasing the desire to give every part of myself to her that I could.

I knew I was on the knife's edge, and I also knew I needed her to come before me, but I suspected she wouldn't do so until she'd tasted my blood.

"Drink me, my love!" I begged, my voice high pitched and filled with more lust, desire and greed than ever before.

"Need-need-need!" she cried incoherently in a high-pitched yelp as she rode me harder, her tight little arse slapping against my thighs as I felt the talons scrape against my chest until they were circling around one hardened nipple, and then the other before they were finally..._finally _pressed against my throat.

"Take!" I shouted, unable to wait any longer as her movements sped further still, erratic and hard, the searing pain shooting down my spine and right to my cock, where it swelled impossibly further, and as she dug the blades into my throat, making two incisions as if she'd bitten me, she let go.

"Come!" she keened as her mouth and arse clamped down on my thrusting, shuddering body.

My eyes rolled in the back of my head as I pushed inside her one last time, hard and deep, my venom spurting inside her with such force that it caused my mate to shriek in agony.

"Aaaah! It burns!" she roared against my skin, her muffled noises as she ate me so animalistic that I knew the whites of her eyes were, as of this moment, no longer visible.

"Oh, fuck!" I hissed, the pleasurable, drawing sensation as she took and took and took some more flooding my entire body with euphoria.

And as she finally drank her fill, her jaw slackening and body falling limp, her sweat-slicked, overly heated skin now pressed against every inch of my own, she remained completely still, and a little voice in the back of my mind told me that something was wrong.

As that most awful realization hit me, it was then, I heard it.

The sound of several approaching footfalls, my every muscle growing tense in response.

"Someone approaches!" I whispered, trying to keep my voice low, but to my utter horror, she did not respond. As I could not scent them, and whomever was invading our domain remained silent, I hoped against hope that it was Rosalie coming to visit with Jasper and Emmett earlier than they'd originally planned.

Something screamed at me that this was not the case.

_Danger!_

Instead, her heart began to pound and her breaths became so shallow that I could barely feel them waft against my skin.

"Mistress? Please…I beseech you…you must answer me! " I hissed, desperately trying to get my mate to respond while at the same time, trying to keep my voice to a minimum.

Not a single sound fell from the blood-soaked lips that now rested upon my collarbone, as still and unmoving as the rest of her.

_No! This cannot be! _

"_Isabella, my love! Wake up!" _I roared as my eyes grew moist with venom, not caring who heard me, my concern for her welfare more important than anything else. As I began to struggle against my bonds, and my instinct to protect my mate kicked in, my body became rigid as the sound of laughter then filled the room...and I knew in an instant that we not only had company, but that we were in a great deal of peril…

**A/N: *Pokes head over the top of the couch and looks around warily* Exciting isn't it! Yeah I know…go ahead and chuck all the laptops at me you want…but this cliffy needed to happen this way, because I **_**really**_** want to know who you think is in the dungeon with them. **

**As you're probably guessing, this story is about to reach its climax, and therefore its completion. Not sure how many chapters are left, because though I have a plan, things can pop up last minute. Aside from that, I'm a wordy bitch anyways, as you well know, but I can't imagine there will be anything more than 2 or 3 chapters and an epilogue to go.**

**A warning: there will be violence in the upcoming chapters…JSYK.**

**Until next time… Mwah to you all! Thank you for your love and support of this story xx**


	31. Chapter 30 Unexpected Visitors

**A/N: Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year to you all! I'm so sorry I've been fail on this…Ripperward has not been cooperative. I do hope you're still following, and now I'm on holidays I will be working on the next chapter asap. Thank you for your patience and understanding. This is a short chapter, but if I kept going it wouldn't be with you for at least a couple more weeks, so I thought I'd post what I've done.**

**Thank you to penguincullen for allowing me to share, and ten spanks to my beta and lovely friend (and published author) Texasbella. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own, I just play with the characters until they're whipped into submission.**

**CHAPTER 30 – UNEXPECTED VISITORS**

"At last, we meet," an unfamiliar male voice said, his accent a strange agglomeration of Russian, Italian and a hint of English. His laughter abated, but a smile still lingered in his deep, resonating voice.

"Who are you?" I demanded with a roar, continuing to struggle against my bonds, but not violently enough that it would allow Isabella to fall off me.

"The more important question is not who...but _what_ I am, don't you think?" he responded in a disdainful tone.

The unusually slow beat of his heart, along with three others with the same rhythm reached my ears. Before I could even ponder who possessed the one and only human heartbeat I could also hear, I felt a cold hard blade pierce my upper lip as a small nick was made in the leather of my mask. It was then that the horrific smell hit me at the same time...the familiar odour so pungent...so disgusting that it caused me to heave in response. But when that same blade pressed against the incisions in my throat, the sawing motion opening my wounds further until they made one, long gash, my entire body began to shake uncontrollably.

"Aaaaarh!" I roared in response to the intrusion as I felt my old, congealed blood slowly ooze out and run down my collarbone.

I knew I wasn't dealing with anything remotely human. The strength of the man standing above me appeared to equal my own, and as I continued to struggle against my bonds, my mind began to whirl with possibilities.

"Calm yourself, or I shall be forced to dispose of Isabella sooner rather than later. You wouldn't want that, now, would you?" he said icily, hissing every word, twisting the knife within the wound.

The searing pain caused me to scream louder still, my breaths kept coming in short pants as I tried to will the agony away.

"Besides, I have ensured that the table your Mistress ordered was custom made in a combination of tungsten and titanium metals...so in truth, you are wasting your time," he said matter-of-factly as he removed the blade, his actions causing me to let out a low grunt.

"Now, let us see how your Mistress is doing, shall we?"

"_Don't you dare touch her!"_ I wailed, immediately scenting what I knew what had to be small traces of the sweetness of Bella's freshly spilled blood.

"I'll do whatever pleases me, and if you don't behave like a good little vampire, I'll gut her, right here, right now!"

_He knows what I am?_

I held my breath and froze immediately, ceasing my movements, hoping that by doing so, I'd buy both of us some invaluable time.

Because once I made sure Isabella was safe, all bets would indeed, be off.

"Ugh! She's already begun to smell different! And her taste? Disgusting!" he hissed angrily. "I _hate _that you've done this to her! _Despise it! _Remove her from this walking abomination and dress her at once!"

"No!" I yelled, struggling once more. It was then I heard movement before I felt several much larger blades slice through my skin, piercing beneath my ribs and into my thighs.

"Aaaaaagh!" I wailed louder when I felt Bella's body being lifted away from my own, my flaccid cock slipping from her warmth at the same time, my every cell screaming for her to return to my side.

"Hey, Demetri, you promised I could fuck him, and I'm not into necrophilia!"

A chill ran down my spine as the sickening sound of James' voice reached my ears, and I placed a face to the one and only human heartbeat in this room.

_Demetri? The Dom who was meant to visit the club? The one who bore the name Isabella thought familiar?_

"He's already technically dead, you moron," he growled angrily.

"Not yet he isn't, and I so...do...want to play…" James whispered in a most disturbing, psychotic voice.

"When I decide what to do with Isabella, I will allow you your fun. In the meantime, make yourself useful. Go with Alec and secure the house before I change my mind!" he yelled, and his deep, dark voice as it echoed through the room caused me to tense.

As James and one other left and headed upstairs, it was then I heard my apparent nemesis pacing the floor, up and back, frantic in his movements as he screamed one profanity after another before he began to rant.

"Why? Why did I even _bother _saving her?" he babbled.

_He saved her?_

"I should have just killed her mother and been done with it, but no! I was a fool...thought if I protected them both I could learn how you wretched beasts ticked! Not only did I break the rules by abandoning the hunt, now I have an even _bigger _mess to clean up...all because of my foolishness!"

Yet another barrage of questions invaded my mind. I knew that she had vampire blood coursing through her veins, but after Isabella arrived at so many dead ends, one would have to assume both of her parents were long gone. Was it possible, after all, that they were still alive? That this man spared them because he wished to save an unborn half-breed child?

Thoughts screamed inside my head while the blood continued to slowly seep from my body, and I knew I had to get us out of the situation, but how? I could still hear my mate's heart pound erratically, so I knew she was alive and wasn't far away, but I did not want to risk her being harmed further than she already was.

And so, I lay there, still and silent, allowing the man to continue with his tirade.

"Why did you have to seek one of them out? Why could you not just live out your remaining years as a human? You should have been happy with the centuries you've been given and just allowed nature to take its course," he said in a gentler, but far more desperate tone.

_She has been alive for centuries?_

The fact that Bella had existed for as long as I caused a strange feeling of comfort to course through me, right before a strange sadness took hold soon after. At least one of her parents could not possibly still be alive...of that I was certain.

His pacing ceased, and I knew he was by her side, and as I heard him sigh softly, he said in a broken whisper, "I needed you to understand … to see that becoming one of them is not the way, but instead of abiding by the brotherhood's laws, you chose to defy our creed every step of the way. I knew it was a mistake to get you go, but you were just...so...human."

_Let her go?_

"And now? Now you've chosen to become one of _them!" _he yelled, his anger rising once more. "If Carlisle wasn't under the protection of the Crown, I would have been given carte blanche to kill him and stop him from breeding with that damnable human woman. Then, perhaps, he would not have been given the opportunity to sire you _or_ your mate in the first place!"

_Carlisle was Bella's father?_

"But, how?" I muttered, unable to hold my tongue, an avalanche of thoughts racing through my mind.

"Shut up and let me think!" he roared, his pacing frantic now.

The blood continued to ooze from every open wound, and all the while I lay there I wondered how to get us out of this situation. Now that James and a member of this 'brotherhood' had left the room, I wondered if I could kill Demetri and the two remaining before they got to Bella. Considering the strength of Demetri, I did not know if I was capable of getting to her in time without the risk of them harming her. As I continued to consider the options, James' voice as it carried from the top of the stairs cut through my thoughts.

"What will become of her?" he asked curiously, keeping his voice to a mere whisper.

"Honestly? I don't know. He hasn't bitten her, but she has tasted his blood, and from her smell of her, her system is filled with his venom. This hasn't happened before," the one known as Alec answered in a low, hissing voice. "What's it to you, anyway? You into girls, after all?" he added with a snort.

"No!" James spat, his frustration showing as his voice increased in volume. "I just need to know...I have nothing against Bella except for the fact she possessed something I wanted. It doesn't mean I want to see her dead...and I sure as hell don't want to be implicated in her murder, either."

"That's none of your concern," Alec growled.

"Considering how deep in this shit I am, I think it's very much my concern!" James snapped.

"Lower your voice!"

"Sorry. Look, just tell me, so I know what I'm dealing with," he said in a frustrated whisper.

"If she is deemed more vampire than human, we have no choice but to dispose of her _and _her mate. If not? After we deal with _him, s_he will be brought home until she lives out her remaining time with the rest of the clan, which isn't all that long by the look of her. Now, as far as you being implicated, as Demetri has told you, we have many ways of turning a trail cold," Alec muttered.

"When will you know if she's...?" James asked.

"More vampire than human? Within the next twelve hours, give or take," he continued in the softest of voices. "Now enough with the twenty questions. Go check the garage and the back, and I will guard the front door!" Alec commanded loudly, frustration lacing his booming voice.

I had but a handful of hours in which to get us out of this mess. Though it comforted me that Bella would not be harmed until those precious fragments of time had elapsed, thus allowing me to plan our escape, I wondered, if given the choice, what fate I would choose for her.

If her makeup changed to that of a vampire, we would be together for eternity. The danger was that there also appeared to more of these vampire killers than those who were present. I knew it was their purpose, sensed it even. Their pungent scent, which I was certain was caused by their vile-tasting blood, was proof that they were every vampire's mortal enemy. These monsters would not relent until we were hunted down and killed, and Bella and I would therefore be relegated to a life on the run, much like my existence had been prior to finding her. I did not want that for the one woman who had become my salvation...my reason to exist. On the other hand, if she remained human, warm and soft and sweet as she was, her death would mean she would be taken from me in any case.

If there was ever a time I wanted to live...to spend the rest of eternity relishing each and every moment life chose to gift me...it was in this moment.

Because now...now I had something worth fighting for...

**A/N: Next bit to post as soon as it's done…and it will be action-packed! Let me know you're still out there! **


	32. Chapter 31 Ghosts of Memories Past

**A/N: Hello all! I'm so sorry it's taken this long to get this next chapter to you, but Ripperward was being very uncooperative. For some reason the home stretch on this is proving to be tougher than pulling teeth. Hope you'll forgive me. Just a few more chapters to go (not sure how many) and I have the next one halfway done, so it won't be as long for the next one to post.**

**Thanks as ever to penguincullen, and Texasbella for betaing. Love you guys! And cos I tweaked this to death, all mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I love to tweak them until they're unrecognisable! :D**

**CHAPTER 31 - GHOSTS OF MEMORIES PAST**

I could not believe if had come to this.

As I lay there, helpless within my bonds, Bella's heart began to beat erratically.

Her breathing was also becoming shallower by the second, and I feared she was losing the battle with her humanity.

It seemed that our fate was now out of my hands.

I _hated _it.

I had always been in control of my destiny to the point of toying with the lives of many to ensure my path remained true.

Those whom I'd taken to continue living my charmed life had seemingly gotten their revenge.

"Since we have time, let's get more acquainted, shall we?" Demetri said in an eerily calm voice as he tore away the leather mask like it was nothing, finally revealing himself to me.

Eyes cold and ice blue surrounding pin-pricks for pupils, hair dark blonde and slicked back; Demetri was tall and sinewy, rather than the broad, hulking figure I had pictured in my mind. Though that was the case, he still had an air of authority about him. Wearing a black woollen suit, he looked as though he was dressed for a night at the opera rather than an evening of killing. Lips blood red contrasted against his skin which was as pallid as mine; his almost sickly complexion confirming he wasn't human. His remaining companions were not, either.

Dark-haired and more broadly built than his leader, the one standing close to Demetri possessed the same cold, blue eyes and lifeless complexion. When he flexed his arms and clenched his fists, his face contorted into a look of pure disgust.

Meanwhile, the other, younger looking blonde one stood in front of the bed, bejewelled knife in his hand, wearing an evil smile as he waved it toward me threateningly. Though his build was slight, he still managed to block my view of Isabella.

"Carlisle chose well when he chose you," Demetri said, smelling the air around him.

My fangs were now so elongated that they were forcing my jaw apart.

"Very elusive, indeed. How is it you have managed to remain his dirty little secret for all these years?" Wielding the blade he clutched in his hand in front of my face, he shouted, "Answer me!"

"I don't know," I answered honestly. Even when I pushed the envelope as the elusive Jack The Ripper, I had continued to be careful to conceal my existence, so it made sense I had not yet been discovered. It was only now that I'd met my mate that I had failed to read the signs . . . my preoccupation with Isabella obviously dulling my survival instincts to the point that I no longer acknowledged them. What I did not understand was why he was asking this particular question, because Carlisle had been killed soon after creating me, and dead men did not tell tales.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" It was then he studied my expression carefully, before his eyes lit up in realization. "You mean . . . your sire abandoned you? Left you to fend for yourself without so much as a goodbye?"

"What else was he to do?" I spat. "He perished in the Great Fire!"

He threw his head back and laughed.

"You think he died back then? Jesus, he really did leave you in the dark in every sense of the word, didn't he?" Demetri taunted, still laughing, voice laced with incredulity.

My teeth gnashed together, the urge to silence his laughter for good overwhelming, my patience wearing so thin it was non-existent.

"Here's me thinking he was leading me on a wild goose chase to protect his own selfish hide. It seems his cowardice has kept me from finding you and your half-breed mate all this time!" His laughter continued, and as I absorbed his words, my mind immediately began to race.

He was alive? My creator was alive? How was that possible? And if he'd survived, why did he leave me to fend for myself, knowing our kind had enemies such as this? Knowing he had a daughter who needed him? Though I was a selfish creature and assumed my sire to be as well, still . . . I did not understand how he could abandon all he had created.

So many questions remained . . . so many that demanded immediate answers . . . but they would have to wait. What I had to focus on was gaining Demetri's trust in order to get both Isabella and myself out of here.

"That bastard is alive? And he left me alone to rot?" I spat, exuding a facade of hatred toward my sire in order to make the man before me think Carlisle was just as much my enemy as he was Demetri's.

The truth was, I did not have to stretch myself to fabricate how I felt. I was indeed very angry with Carlisle, and if we ever crossed paths in the future, I got the distinct feeling I would tear my maker limb from limb first, and ask questions later.

"As far as we have gleaned, he is . . . though he has managed to elude us for many, many decades," Demetri confirmed. "As have you, apparently." His brow pulled into a deep frown, his utter confusion as to how I had escaped his notice written across his befuddled face. "Still – I am hopeful that recent events will finally flush him out. Then we can be done with all of you. Now, wouldn't that be nice?" he said all-too-sweetly.

The far too wide, evil grin that then spread across his face sent a chill through my body. As he stepped away from me and turned toward Bella, sitting on the end of the bed and watching her carefully for several long moments, it was then I heard her heart rate spike.

The sound of Alec's hiss as it echoed down the stairs caused me to glance toward the door, and I wondered what was going on, until Demetri let out a frustrated growl and leapt to his feet.

"Expecting someone, by any chance?" he questioned.

I shook my head.

"Let us be rid of them quickly before they ruin my entire evening, shall we?" Demetri spat. As he made his way to the door, waving his hand toward the others, he glanced toward me before looking once more at Isabella. "Enjoy the last night's rest you're ever going to have in this place, Isabella. Before this day is done, you'll either be coming with us or rotting in hell alongside your mate."

I growled and snapped my teeth in response.

Ignoring me, they rushed out of the room in a blur, and right before they slammed the door behind them, I listened intently, trying to ascertain any signs of movement outside the walls that contained us. I could not hear a single sound; the soundproofing my Mistress installed ensuring all was quiet. And if I could not hear them, it was highly likely we could not be heard either. This was our opportunity. I had to awaken my Mistress so she could free me before they returned, because unless the intruders were more vampires coming to rescue us, we had but one chance to save ourselves.

It was then I noticed that Bella's heartbeat began to even out . . . become stronger than it ever had, and I prayed she was over the worst of it.

"Bella?" I hissed under my breath.

She did not move.

"Mistress?" I questioned, louder this time, watching the door in case somebody returned. All remained quiet.

Huffing in frustration, I decided to let go, shouting at the top of my lungs, "_Isabella! Wake up! NOW!"_

As if she had merely just awoken from a good night's sleep, I heard her groan before she suddenly sat up, and I could not have been happier, more elated that she had come back to me.

"Oh, thank the gods!" I cried while feelings of elation and desperation, urgency and relief flooded my body. "Quickly, you must free me before they return."

She did not respond.

"Bella?" I questioned. That was when I noticed her eyes. Black as pitch and staring ahead blankly, her eyes did not blink or move; it was as if she was in a trance.

"Ice blue eyes . . . horrible stench . . ." she whispered, her voice monotone, nostrils flaring as she continually scented the room.

"Bella, what is it?" I questioned, my eyes darting between my mate and the wall she stared at, frustrated she was not responding.

"Cold . . . so cold." She shivered, wrapping her arms around her torso, her bottom lip quivering as she stared into nothingness. She wasn't with me, but somewhere else entirely, that much I knew. Her behaviour frightened me, the expression she now wore never having marred her beautiful face before, and I wanted nothing more than to pull her in my arms and shake her until she came to her senses. I began to panic – the very thought of her losing her mind because of my actions causing my gut to twist and wrench.

"Why did you bring me here?" The sound of her voice was challenging, determined, but underneath it all, still lay an undercurrent of fear.

"_BELLA!"_ I roared, trying but failing to snap her out of her stupor. What had I done? Why had I agreed to allow her to do as she'd asked? My blood had poisoned her mind and turned her into this . . . this . . . whatever this was!

"No! Don't touch me!" she yelped.

My gut tightened as feelings of possessiveness and jealousy seared through me. Who was she imagining touching her? _She was mine!_

"You cannot make me do your bidding. I will _never_ be like you!" she cried in desperation, her face suddenly filled with anguish, her entire body beginning to shake as tears spilled free from her pain-filled eyes.

"_Bella __– __please come back to me!"_ I wailed, my body vibrating with anger, disbelief, and a thousand other emotions I could not decipher as I tried to elicit a response from her. At the same time, the sight of a small amount of my blood trickling from the corner of her mouth caused a surge of desire to burst within me. I was sick, my growing lust at the sight of her tainted with my blood trying to overtake my concern for her, but I had to focus.

Growling in order to try and vent my frustration, I held my breath for a moment, trying to calm my wayward thoughts and my traitorous body. Finally, as I began to feel centred once more, her eyes fluttered and she turned toward me, appearing to be now completely aware of her surroundings.

"My love," I whimpered, relief washing through me like a tidal wave.

She frowned for a moment, confusion written all over her beautiful face, the fact that she appeared to have no idea how she came to be here of great concern.

"What is it? Please, Bella, talk to me!" I begged, wondering if tasting my blood had somehow caused her permanent damage. "Are you in pain? Are you sick? Tell me!" I demanded angrily, my fingers digging into my palms as I once again struggled against my bonds.

Now, more than ever, I needed her to focus on my words so that then perhaps she could free me, and we could get as far away from this place as possible.

Watching as she glanced around the room, then down at her robed self before staring at the talons still attached to her fingers, her eyes darted between them and my throat while she inhaled deeply. Her nose wrinkling as she tasted the putrid air around us, she swiped her tongue across her lips and tasted what remained of my essence.

"Bella? I beg you, please, _please _answer," I whispered desperately.

It was then a spark of clarity shone from within the depths her beautiful eyes, every worry that had been there mere moments ago vanishing as she opened her mouth to speak.

"I remember where I came from."


	33. Chapter 32 The Final Conflict

**A/N: Hello all! Here's the next bit. Well...actually it's the last bit before the epi. I'd just like to take a moment to thank each and every one of you for following this story even though I suck at updating. I have suffered from writer's block like you would not believe with these last few chapters so thank you for sticking with me. I can't believe it's finally done.**

**Thanks as ever to penguincullen, and texasbella for betaing. I Love you guys! Can you believe that after that little prompt you gave me, penguincullen, it would go this long? I have had a blast bringing it to you. Thank you for kindly donating to the cause all that time ago, and allowing me to share this story. Oh, by the way, I fiddled with this a little more, so any mistakes are mine.**

**Thank you also to my readers for your love, support and endless patience for the times when my writers block has kicked my ass! Mwah! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I love to tweak the characters until they're unrecognisable! :D**

**CHAPTER 32 - THE FINAL CONFLICT**

She rose from the bed, walking gracefully toward me, and I drew in a gasp as I noticed there were fangs growing from her blood and venom soaked lips.

"Oh, fuck!" I groaned, watching the beautiful creature that was my mate in all her glory draw nearer.

She was magnificent. It seemed that my venom had indeed tipped the scales somewhat toward her vampiric side. Though she still had a heartbeat, it was slightly faster than that of a human, but now its rhythm never wavered, unlike before when it changed as often as her mood.

Standing so close I could taste her, she smiled before running her tongue experimentally across her newly acquired fangs. Scratching the talons down my throat and across my collarbone, she leaned in and licked the shell of my ear. Her venom ran down my throat and caused my skin to burn and tingle so deliciously that I immediately wanted more. I finally understood why she craved to have my venom on or within her so much; the sensations it evoked were causing my cock to twitch.

"I also know their weakness, my love." Her voice at full volume was deep. Resonating. Sensual. Thoroughly seductive.

If it wasn't for the fact that we were in danger, I'd have been begging her to sit on my face that very moment so I could thrust my tongue deep inside and thoroughly devour every inch of her. Instead, I whimpered as she slowly licked my wounds clean before pulling away. I watched while she opened her beautiful mouth and flicked her tongue out against the talons, coating them one by one with her thick oil-like venom until it practically dripped off each blade.

"So beautiful," I whispered, licking my lips as her scent began to drown out the stench that had filled the room prior to this moment, and I could not help but inhale of her deeply; my cock hardened further in response to the feelings that now shot through my entire body.

She quickly released me from my bonds, but before I could take her in my arms she had already moved to one of the glass cabinets that housed her collection.

"Just the smallest amount of venom to a couple of vital organs is all it takes to kill them," she purred. "Even a bite will render them completely helpless."

My entire body vibrated, my smile broadening as she retrieved one of the antique daggers from its home. Stalking over, her eyes never leaving mine, she handed it to me. Now that I knew of their Achilles' heel, I could just about taste victory. I ran the blade across my tongue, coating it thickly with my poison, and my mate moaned while watching on through half-lidded deep and dark eyes.

My cock began leaking with need, her fresh arousal having joined in the beautiful aromas within this room, and I had to fight with everything I had not to ravage her, then and there.

"Fuck," she whispered under her breath. Her already blackened eyes were watching me intently, and glistening with a need I had not yet seen in them before.

Just as things were beginning to become very interesting indeed, we both jumped at the sound of the door handle being turned. The sudden intrusion caused me to let out a low, defensive hiss. As much as I hoped that whomever was on the other side of that door had come to save us, I knew better. We were very much alone in this, and I would need all my wits about me if I had any hope of defeating the deplorable creatures who had been holding us captive.

I feared that if they were all to burst in on us once more, I would be killed before I'd be able to take them all with me, thereby leaving Bella alone with them to do with her as they saw fit.

_No!_

Knowing there was no other way to protect her, I made a snap decision for us to both return to our former positions until I knew how many I would be up against, then perhaps create a diversion when the time was right.

Pointing toward the bed I mouthed, "Lay down."

Bella nodded and complied, quickly resuming her previous position and closing her eyes. I hoped that if Bella appeared normal it would buy us some invaluable time, and would also go toward keeping her safe; no matter what happened to transpire afterward. Though her constitution now appeared to be more vampire-like, her heartbeat reminded me that she was still very much a human being, and therefore vulnerable. I also hoped that by continuing to fool them into thinking she was not a threat, my mate would be left out of the fray that I sensed was coming, and perhaps allow her to slip out of the room when the opportunity arose.

Quickly laying down on the table, the venom coated dagger resting on two hooks on the side that faced farthest away from the door, I slipped my feet inside the stocks without locking them, and wound the chains around my wrists, hoping to conceal the fact that I was no longer manacled to them – even if it was only for a few precious moments.

My entire body tight with tension, I watched as the one I assumed was Alec pushed James inside the room before Demetri flew inside as well, locking the door behind them.

This could have not turned out better if I had planned it. Hoping with everything I had that the other three would be occupied for some time yet, I decided I would kill Demetri and Alec, then drink James before they knew what hit them. And when the others returned to investigate, I would do the exact same thing to them.

Demetri closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, letting out a feral roar before heading right for Bella. Lifting her arms and legs and shaking her shoulders, he treated her as if she was nothing more than a rag doll.

Thankfully, she did not move or even flinch, continuing to play her part to perfection.

"Ugh! How is it possible for this room to smell even more disgusting than it did before?" he shouted, stalking toward me, and then clutching my throat. "I've had enough of this. Not only have your friends from the club forced us to lure them away from our little interlude, Isabella's foul stench is making me sick. Seems to me there's no alternative but to get rid of you before anyone else decides to get curious. Your time is up, fucker. James! Do what you want, but be quick about it! We're getting out of here!" he snapped before ordering the other hunter quickly to the bed.

The scales had finally been tipped in our favour. I had to stop myself from smiling as Demetri retreated and stood by the bed while James approached, the urge to strike before he even touched me so very tempting.

Alec ran his knife along Bella's throat before staring at me menacingly, and I knew I had to time things impeccably so that she would not be harmed.

"Well, well, at last, I get a piece of Isabella's pain slut. I've gotta admit, I'm disappointed that we don't have a little more time and a lot more privacy, but I guess this is better than nothing," James said, leering at me, his eyes running over every part of my body before he reached out and ran his hot, clammy fingers up my leg.

I shuddered in response to his unwelcome touch, but did everything I could to control my instinct to attack, and remain focused on my goal.

"Such a shame, really. I wanted to see what it would be like to whip you till you bleed…or whatever it is you do, but I guess fucking you would be far quicker. But…maybe to teach you a lesson, I should go without using lube, hmmm? I'm sure that what with you being immortal and a pain slut and all, you'd be able to take it. How's that sound? Want me to fuck you dry till you beg me to stop, whore?"

Leaning in closer, his face inches from my deflating cock, James licked his lips as his eyes locked with mine. It was then I noticed an all-too-familiar look laying within their depths. One of a human that was under a spell...his pupils dilated, but his eyes somehow dead inside. It seemed that the hunters and I shared the ability to manipulate humans to do their bidding, but this was more. More than merely being able to hypnotize one's victim in order to drink them, but rather the ability to captivate a victim indefinitely.

It was then I understood.

Even Rosalie had noted James' change in demeanour of late, and I had no doubt that it correlated with the moment these monsters had arrived. James was under their spell, and through no fault of his own, had been made a pawn in their little game.

I breathed hard as his hot, sweaty fingers made contact with my knees and pushed them apart, before he lowered his head and stared at my exposed arsehole.

As much as I hated the fact he was doing this to me, I tried to remind myself he really didn't have any choice in the matter. His brief moment of empathy as he had asked Alec what was to become of Isabella was only a flicker of what could be considered a normal, human response. I had to wait until the right opportunity presented itself, and as much as it loathed me, try to do so without involving James in any way.

"Such a fucking delicious hole you have, slut," he said, licking his lips. "I just can't decide whether to ram my cock, or my whole fist up there first."

It was then I felt his finger trace lightly over my scrotum before he unzipped his jeans and pulled out his own very erect shaft, reaching for my own flaccid one at the same time. My entire body tensed as he wrapped his fingers around me. A look of anger crossed his face as I lay there limp and unresponsive, but that did not stop him. He tugged and pulled at it, growling with frustration with each passing moment. It was then I knew it was time to take action, the sound of Bella's hiss as it reached my ears and my feelings of disgust and anger signaling enough was enough.

"Don't you fucking touch him!" she shrieked as she struggled in Alec's arms.

I knew there was no time to waste, and realizing the moment had arrived I spat in James' face, aiming as much of my venom as I could directly at his blank, unfeeling eyes.

"Ahhh!" he shouted. Letting go of me, he immediately covered his face with his hands where he began to foolishly rub my venom deeper into his eyes and scream in agony. Taking the opportunity, I sat up and let fly with my clenched fist, punching him across the jaw, my actions causing James to reel backward and fall to the floor, unconscious.

I couldn't help but smile with satisfaction, and as I moved to release my ankles from the stocks, it happened.

Letting out a loud, feral snarl, Bella surprised her captor by turning her head, unhinging her jaw and plunging her razor sharp fangs into his bicep.

"Aargh!" Alec roared as the knife fell out of his hand and onto the mattress, his hold on her loosening at the same time that she released her mouth from his arm and spat out the blood that had tainted her lips, giving her the opportunity to remove herself from his iron-like grasp. It was then she took the opportunity to slice open Alec's throat, and he screamed and gurgled bloody murder as she dug and twisted the metal talons into his throat, her actions causing him to fall onto the bed, chest heaving, body writhing in pain.

"Oh, no you don't!" Demetri yelled.

As my mate reached for Alec's dagger and moved to get off the bed, I had already kicked open the stocks and quickly leapt off the table. But, I was too late. Demetri was already by the bed, arm raised in the air ready to strike before I could stop him. The impact of his hand as the back of it hit my mate's beautiful face sent her flying off the bed and across the room before her crumpled body hit the wall where she lay there, motionless, caused my anger to rise to a whole new level.

"No!" I roared in horror as lunged for him, the two of us flying through the air before we landed with a thud on the floor, the crashing sound as the table toppled onto its side causing the venom laced knife to slide away from my reach.

Taking advantage of my moment of distraction, Demetri was suddenly on top of me, his strength surprising once more as he clasped his cold, dead hands around my throat and squeezed. Hard.

"You. Will. Die. _Now!_" he spat through clenched teeth, hatred and anger flaring in his eyes as he tried to choke the life out of me. Of course, I knew this alone wouldn't kill me, but being restrained in this manner also meant I couldn't get to Isabella, either. I just could not push him off me. Bella had taken enough that it had weakened my constitution, and that, combined with Demetri's sheer weight and strength, had enabled him to gain the upper hand.

"Alec!" he commanded.

It was then I smelled it, right before I saw it. The bed caught fire when Alec dropped the already aflame lighter on the bed, his body twitching, his screams filling the air as he fell to the floor.

"No!" I wailed in a silent scream as I struggled against Demetri, panic bleeding into my every pore. The flames growing steadily, the heat was everywhere, while the smell of smoke grew thick in my nostrils.

"Yes," Demetri insisted in a cold, hard voice, an evil glint in his eye.

As the heat began to increase in ferocity, my entire body became tense as the bed – now fully alight – threatened to not only become my pyre, but my mate's as well.

Well, so be it.

If we were destined to perish, I would take these monsters with me, ridding the world of every single one of us, once and for all.

"No!" Isabella shrieked. Before I knew what was happening, my love was on top of Demetri, her arm wrapped around his throat, knife in her hand.

"Get off me, you stupid child!" Demetri growled with a huff of annoyance, at the same time letting out a humourless laugh.

"I told you, nobody, especially someone like _you_, gets to touch him," she warned in a commanding voice, her tone showing him it was she who was in charge.

Before he had the chance to swat Bella away as if she were an annoying insect, she plunged the venom-laden blade into his side.

At first, he didn't react. I was certain that a wound such as that would not be fatal under normal circumstances. It wasn't until a look of horror crossed his face that it dawned on him the blade was covered in her venom.

"You…remembered!" he whispered, eyes growing wide with shock as Demetri made the realization he was about to die. His entire body trembling, his hands let go of my throat only to grab the knife and pull it free, staring at it, and then at his assassin. He slumped as the knife slipped from his grasp and clattered to the floor, and as the flames grew so close that an all-too-familiar burning pain began to lick at my skin, I quickly picked Bella up and pulled her securely into my arms, backing away from the one thing aside from Demetri that could kill me...kill us both.

But as the fire quickly spread down the bed and ignited the rug, then caught Demetri's coat alight, I realized it was too late. Our only way of escape was now blocked by the wall of flames that not only grew higher, but completely encircled us.

Digging her face into my shoulder, Bella's entire body began to shake with fear, her response to the danger that we now faced causing venomous tears to flood my eyes and run down my cheeks.

I had failed her.

Kissing the top of her head and hissing words of anger and frustration over and over again, I backed away until we literally had nowhere else to go. Pushing my body into the corner of the room farthest away from our salvation and sliding down the wall, I drew my knees up against Bella's back. A sense of doom threatened to drag me under, and I wept for what I was about to lose.

My love.

My life.

The one thing that meant more to me than anything … made me want to live my life despite the horrible existence it once was.

My Isabella.

"I'm so sorry, my love," I cried in anguish as I cradled my lover in my arms for the last time, Bella's own arms as they wrapped even tighter around my neck, comforting me as they always did.

"Don't ever say that," she admonished through her own streaming tears, coughing but at the same time smiling up at me. "I was dead anyway. At least I get to leave this world knowing what it was like to feel alive…to feel desired. To feel loved," she said quietly, her voice trembling it was so filled with emotion.

As the flames drew so near the heat started to burn my skin, I pulled her in for one last kiss, losing myself within my mate until my body began to sing with need. Our fangs clashing together as they bit into one another's lips and tongues, we poured our hearts and souls into our one final goodbye. It was in that moment…that most beautiful and yet frightening of moments, that I let go and allowed myself to revel in our last tender caress…taste her lifeblood one more time…inhale her sweet breath until my lungs burst.

The sound of gunfire and shouting rang through the air, causing us pull away, and as the dungeon door flew open, hope suddenly sprung forth.

"Edward?" Jasper yelled, and as he did, he as well as Emmett appeared like angels of mercy.

"Oh, hell no!" Rosalie yelled as she followed soon after, rifling through the cabinet until she found a small fire extinguisher. Meanwhile, Emmett and Jasper had removed their jackets and were beating them repeatedly against the fire in an attempt to tamp down the flames.

"Agh! Damn it!" Jasper yelped as the jacket burned to a cinder and the sleeve of his shirt caught fire. Tossing the jacket away, he quickly removed his shirt and threw it aside as well. Scars of all kinds covered the entire length of his torso, and as I stared at him in disbelief for the briefest of moments, I wondered what on earth had put them there.

"Fuck! Are you okay, Jasper?" Emmett shouted, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Wincing in pain, Jasper nodded, while Rosalie discarded the spent extinguisher. Though the flames were a little less fierce due to their valiant efforts, there was still no way out.

At first I did not notice the lone figure who appeared in the door. Not until his shock of blond hair came into view once he pushed the hood of his cape off his head, removed it, and began beating back the flames as well.

"Make haste!" the man ordered in a thunderous voice, exuding a sense of calm but at the same time authority, pointing toward the corner of the room where the flames threatened to worsen.

Rosalie then removed her long coat and handed it to Jasper.

With all three of them focusing on that one area, they finally had the fire under control. My entire body sang with relief, my beautiful mate's face lighting up in response when the last flame flickered and died. By the time the room was nothing but a smoked-filled, charred mess, we all stood there in silence, taking in the scene that surrounded us.

James was unharmed, sprawled out on the floor just behind the dungeon door, still out cold. Rosalie clung to Emmett in desperation, the fear and shock evident on both their faces as they realized they were in the presence of something not quite human. The other two hunters lay dead, just outside the blood splattered door with blades and bullet holes littering their crumpled, blood-soaked corpses. Jasper's lower right arm was burned badly, blisters already forming on his skin, but as the man grasped his arm and licked along the burn from top to bottom, it began to heal before my incredulous eyes. As I held my mate close while drawing my gaze to the stranger, his fangs protruded and dripping blood and venom, the familiar smell hit me, triggering a memory from long ago.

Demetri and Alec, bodies charred to a cinder and resembling a pile of ash rather than anything that could be considered human in anyway whatsoever, emitted the same odor as the one I assumed to be that of my maker all those years ago. But as _his _scent hit me, so sweet and alluring and just as I'd remembered from the moment right before I was thrown into the sewers to rot alone…it was then I knew without a doubt in my mind who it was standing there, staring at me with wary, pitch black eyes...

**A/N: So...you have the epi to look forward to, and let's just say it will tie things up nicely (lol both figuratively and literally). Hope you guys are still out there...and if you are, I'd love to hear your thoughts...**


	34. Epilogue

**A/N: Hey! Well here it is! The longest chapter of the story! Nothing more to say than thank you all for taking this journey with me. This story has been a pleasure to write. Not only has it been the kinkiest (I even shocked myself, let me tell you), it's also been based around some interesting historical facts, some of which are referred to in this chapter, the rest dotted here and there throughout the story. It's made researching more fun and interesting than any other. **

**Thank you for your reviews, alerts, favoriting this story and for all the support and encouragement you have given me along the way. In other words, my lovely readers, thank you for being you. xx **

**Then of course there is the wonderful penguincullen who gave me this prompt (vampire Edward and strong Bella) and allowing me to share what I came up with (originally supposedly a oneshot). Thank you so much, my friend! Hearts!**

**To Texasbella for betaing, talking me off several ledges and handling me with her loving, kid gloves through this journey, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Love you so much! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I love to tweak the characters until they're doing dirty, dirty things! :D**

**EPILOGUE**

I circled slowly, never taking my eyes off my opponent … at the same time mentally preparing myself for just about anything.

"That's right," he said in his deep, commanding, but highly refined Queen's English.

I nodded, my body and mind on high alert.

"Be aware of your surrounds at all times. Never show weakness in your stance or your expression, but most of all, never show any mercy once you have them where you want them."

I continued to circle, left hand behind my back, the right clutching the sword and holding it aloft, knees flexing as I watched and waited for his next move. He thrust forward, and I backed away with ease, before circling my quarry once more. My sire was a worthy opponent, there was no doubt, but I liked to think I was rather more 'streetwise' than he.

For these many years, Carlisle had been hidden away from the world. "Self-imposed hiatus" was how he had described his withdrawal from society. Not only had he found his Utopia in the life he had now, he also needed to protect what he had from those who sought to destroy it, choosing to live out his existence in total seclusion.

Returning here to Romania, the place where his own sire had lived until murdered by the Brotherhood in Rome centuries earlier, had been the one place Carlisle felt at peace. After a bloody battle which saw many of their kind wiped out, the Brotherhood feared returning to this place…the place where Vlad III, infamously known as Vlad the Impaler, ruled with an iron fist during the fifteenth century.

Vlad tortured and murdered close to a hundred thousand souls during his reign, but only managed to sire a few, his thirst for blood so uncontrollable he found it near impossible to stop before his victims were tortured and drained. One of those survivors had been Aro Volturi. Seduced by the blood and power he possessed, Aro stood by his maker's side. In return for Aro's loyalty, Vlad had granted him his own land at the foothills of the Carpathian Mountains, where he built Volturi Castle, and ruled the villagers without mercy.

The two of them were close, but after Aro discovered Vlad's wish was to protect Christianity in Eastern Europe, he thought his maker had gone mad. Discovering that as a human he was the bastard son of a disgraced priest, Aro grew to despise any form of organised religion, and after learning the Brotherhood upheld many Christian beliefs, he tried and eventually succeeded to draw them into battle with Vlad, hoping for carnage.

He got his wish.

By the time the last embers had died, there was nothing left but ash and the strong scent of death for miles around. Only one remained, Aro the sole survivor after having fled like a coward hours before the battle had even begun.

Aro was arrogant, and made it his mission to bring down those who were deemed more powerful than he. He was the one who hunted and ultimately sired Carlisle, unable to resist attempting to destroy the Church of England, and ultimately the Empire, from the inside out, and sever its bloodline forever. However, Aro did not choose his quarry wisely.

As a human, Carlisle had been a prince among men in both the figurative and literal sense, and though he was third in line to take the throne, preferred to live his life unfettered by royal obligations. Though his family opposed it, Carlisle often got out among his people, and it was the fact he ventured forth without protection that made him the most obvious target.

What Aro did not count on, however, was the fact that he had sired a man who not only brought a pure heart into the immortal life, but one who loved humans, and also possessed remarkable control when among them. Aro soon took Carlisle under his wing, giving him the same ring Vlad had bequeathed to him, while telling him about the history behind how he was made, as well as warning him about the existence of the Brotherhood.

Though Carlisle appreciated his sire's help, much to Aro's dismay, Carlisle did not trust him, knowing that for all Aro gave, he would want something in return. Of course, Carlisle was correct, and because of his refusal to do as Aro had bid and assassinate the King, the Empire not only survived, but continued to grow and flourish. In disgust, Aro left Carlisle to be dealt with by his family after telling them what Carlisle was, and headed straight for Rome, vowing to kill the Pope Paul II in hopes his death would bring the Roman Catholic Church to its knees. It was there Aro was killed by the Brotherhood, many of whom were members of the Pope's personal guard.

"Focus, Edward," Carlisle warned, his obsidian eyes glinting with bravado, daring, and confidence; back ramrod straight, shoulders broad, his gait that of a man who felt superior to all he came in contact with.

Carlisle's free hand was inches from the handle of the small, golden-handled dagger that was sheathed behind the thick leather belt he wore, his fingers itching to grasp his weapon and plunge it deep within me no doubt, when I let out a humorless laugh.

"Go on. I dare you to try, _old man_," I taunted, moving my hand toward my own souvenir, compliments of the blond hunter: the ruby and diamond-encrusted dagger that was tucked inside my loose-fitting black trousers.

His eyes burned blacker still, irises blown wide, his growing anger simmering at the surface of his psyche.

He did not know with whom he was dealing.

I knew his weakness.

It was only a matter of time before I got the better of him. I just needed to bide my time until the right opportunity presented itself.

"Ha!" he shouted as if reading my thoughts while flicking the blade from side to side.

The swishing sound it made reminded me of the cat-o'-nine-tails my Mistress had last used on me. It had been far too long since I'd spent quality time with my mate. Indeed, so much had happened since we'd been saved from being burned in the fires of hell that we had barely had time to settle into our new abode here at Aro's castle.

"Argh!" I cried as Carlisle thrust once more; this time the blade piercing my skin, and penetrating my body several inches in.

"Will you just. Please. _Focus!_" he roared. He twisted the blade and thrust it in deeper before leaning closer and whispering, "Get distracted like that again, and it could be the last mistake you make. Now, en-guard!"

I growled and shook my head in order to clear it, annoyed that I'd allowed myself to become distracted so easily. Panting sharply, I took a step back while he slowly, torturously pulled the blade from my body, and retreated. I watched on as he stood there, smiling, and licking his sword clean of my blackened blood.

"Mmmm, the sweet taste of victory," he moaned.

I had yet to partake of Carlisle's life essence, having never drawn a single drop of it thus far, but after already having tasted Bella's sweet blood, I was curious about its flavour nonetheless. Sensing his momentary lapse in concentration as he continued to lap and suck, I lunged forward.

Our swords clashed loudly as he took an evasive step to his right, and I continued to thrash at him, left and right as fast as I could.

Fending me off with every blow, his skill and precision frustratingly perfect, he laughed mockingly at my failed attempt to best him.

"Edward? The new equipment's arrived and it's time to get it into the...oh, sorry to interrupt," my Isabella called out in her perfect voice as she threw open the large double doors to the gym and stood in the doorway.

The moment I'd snapped my head around to take her in, I was done for. She was dressed in a black leather coat and dark blue jeans, and as I gazed upon the knee-high, matching lace-up boots, I wanted to fall to my knees and service my Mistress anyway she saw fit. No matter what her attire, she always looked good enough to eat, but today was not a normal day. Today, our roles would be reversed, and I hoped not for the last time. Once the equipment we'd ordered was in place, all would be ready.

She let out a tiny growl as her rapidly darkening eyes slowly traversed my naked chest, her fangs protruding in response to the blood that slowly oozed over my skin. Before I knew what had hit me, my sword had already clattered to the floor and Carlisle had me on my back, dagger at my throat. I hissed as he meticulously carved the letter 'C' into my chest, marking me, while his knees pinned my hands to my sides and gripped me tightly.

"You are so predictable, young Edward," he said with an evil grin, throwing his leg off me before rising and offering me his hand.

"What is the point of this, anyway?" I complained as I pushed his hand away and sat up. "The Brotherhood are no more, are they not?"

"Perhaps, but I have learned the hard way never to assume anything," he said with a shake of his head and a look of anger on his face.

_Indeed._

These past few weeks had been the most enlightening of my existence, Carlisle's story as he told it solving the mystery of not only who I was, but how Isabella had come to be in the situation she'd found herself in.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour," Esme, the human woman Carlisle wrote about with such deep affection announced as she appeared and stood next to Isabella, wrapping her arms around her, Esme's own eyes darkening the instant she regarded her mate. Yes, we had learned that Isabella's mother was not only alive, but that Carlisle had found her after searching fruitlessly for several long years, her disappearance occurring the same night I was made.

Both Carlisle and I were standing next to them within seconds.

"Well then, girl, I shall have Emmett install the equipment so you have time to prepare. You are in for a long night, after all," I said, my voice taking on a deeper, darker timbre.

She opened her mouth to speak, but I silenced her by placing my index finger over her full, delectable lips.

"Now go and prepare, and I do not want to hear you utter another word unless I command it." When Isabella lowered her eyes, I placed a soft kiss upon her forehead, and a shudder coursed through her before she turned and left in silence.

"She is so much like you, my love," Esme whispered in Carlisle's ear, wrapping her arms around him. "Fearless, but with a softer side to her as well."

"It's the human in her," Carlisle explained. "She does, however, possess the ability to love wholly and completely, and that, my sweet, is all you."

"Oh, I think that we all had a hand in that part, wouldn't you agree, Edward?" Esme countered with a soft smile, and I nodded. "She is finally happy. Isabella has found her soulmate, been reunited with her family, and it's all because of you, my husband."

Indeed. Carlisle's decisions had brought us all together, of that there was no doubt.

On the fateful night I was created, the hunters had already invaded the city, and were hiding in wait outside the castle walls, their cloying scent clinging to both my father Henry and myself upon our arrival. On learning of their presence, Carlisle decided it best to confine himself to his quarters, but it did not take long for him to change his mind once he smelled my fresh blood as I expelled it from my lungs...tasted my growing weakness as my body began to succumb to the inevitable.

It had already been too long since Carlisle had fed, and desperate as he was to sate his uncontrollable need, he decided I would become his next meal, knowing I was not long for this world. Carlisle secreted himself in an adjoining room, listening from afar as Henry played several of his most well-known pieces, and a few he had not heard since my father's last visit when he played for the King's coronation. Carlisle had been won over the moment the first note echoed through the halls back then, so much so, that he begged his King to have Henry return, Carlisle often humming his compositions to his unborn child when he managed to steal a moment with his love.

After the performance was over, my father was granted an audience with the King. I was relegated to the guest chambers after having taken a turn for the worse, the Royal doctors claiming there was nothing more they could do. I had contracted Consumption just weeks before, and I should never have contemplated accompanying my father, but I was far too young to attend the coronation performance, and my last request before I died was to be given the opportunity to watch him perform before the King.

Carlisle spirited me away from my bed that very same night.

Taking the secret entryway he had always used to escape without detection, he took me deep inside the bowels of the city in an effort to conceal his actions. He thought it best to dispose of my body among the London sewers' many tunnels rather than risk it being discovered on royal grounds. He also did not want to make the mistake of placing himself in further peril by venturing too far beyond the walls that had kept him safe for eons. Finding the perfect place to sate his need, he pulled me to him and plunged his fangs into my throat. He had barely injected his venom into my system when one of the hunters appeared as if by magic, lit torch in hand and ready for battle. His unexpected presence caused Carlisle to panic and toss my screaming, writhing body into the rancid water.

It was then the hunter had gleefully informed Carlisle that a fire had been set alight by them at the very same bakery where his mate lived and worked, in the hopes they would draw him out. Once they had learned that another vampire not only existed, but had impregnated a human while under the protection of the Crown, the Brotherhood had been forced to take action, their creed to protect humans their sole purpose; the thought of a vampire breeding with a human nothing short of blasphemous. He then went on say they had taken his mate, and that Carlisle would never see her, or his unborn child again. They would be dead before dawn broke the very next day.

Carlisle flew into a rage.

Within moments, the hunter was dead, his body torn to shreds before the fire from his own torch had engulfed his remains until it was nothing but a burning pile of ash. After that, my sire had but one thing on his mind: to find the one person he cared more about than himself, and take her as far away from London as possible.

Leaving his ring upon the remains as the fire began to rage within the depths of the sewers, he walked away from his former life and the protection of his family, forever abandoning them and denouncing any link to Aro with that one final act. He felt that by doing so, he would protect King and Crown, and hopefully draw the hunters away from those he cared about for good. By the time he'd arrived at the bakery, his mate was indeed, gone, the place razed to the ground and reeking of the enemy. Realizing he was at risk of being killed by a far more sinister foe – the fire spreading as far as the eye could see – he sought refuge outside the city until the last of the embers had died five days later.

When he felt it safe to return, he avowed to not only seek revenge using every resource possible, but find his one and only and their unborn child, or die trying.

Six humans perished in those fires, but an estimated hundred thousand were left homeless, among them Esme's family. Condemned for their actions by the King, the hunters left to return to their home in the east of the Continent, tails tucked firmly between their legs, no doubt hoping Carlisle had perished in the flames they themselves had ignited.

Once they'd brought Esme to the place she'd spend many long years, the Brotherhood argued about what to do with her. She was, after all, still human and deserving of their protection. In the end, the hunters were so curious as to what they could learn by studying a vampire's offspring, they detained Esme until Isabella was born, weaned, and no longer dependent upon her mother for nourishment. Because my mate was part vampire, it took seven long years for that to occur. Once they found Esme no longer useful, they used their mental trickery to erase any memory she bore of her child, her previous life, or indeed her recollections while being held captive, before returning her home to London.

My sire's inability to move on was what brought them back together. He persisted on frequenting the place she was born every morning, until he finally set eyes upon her, working in the rebuilt bakery as if not a single day had gone by since they'd parted. After the new owners of the bakery had found her laying unconscious in the dark alley behind the Pudding Lane establishment, they had given her shelter in exchange for her labour. They bore no connection to Esme's family, therefore could not help her put together the pieces of her former life. Carlisle found it interesting that she still ended up in the place from whence she'd come, and he was astounded that though she did not recollect anything about her former life, she was still drawn back there by some unknown force.

Stealing her away that very same morning, Carlisle soon charmed her back into his open and waiting embrace. Over time, he also discovered that his venom and blood not only healed Esme when she was ill, it also helped prolong her human life. But, he knew if he wished her to remain alive he would eventually be forced to change her. Even though she still had the appearance of a young woman, just as had occurred with Isabella, Esme's strength began to wane. Because she was completely human, it happened far too quickly, and Carlisle knew he was running out of time and options.

It took her being on death's door for Carlisle to draw the courage to attempt to turn her into the immortal she was now, never realizing he had already successfully sired me, petrified he would lose her forever by taking such drastic measures. Her change had only occurred this century, when her last breath began to draw near, her heart failing as death called her into its bosom.

Once Esme awoke into her new life, it was then she remembered a few single, but vitally important fragments of her old one. Carlisle was, of course, the first thing she recollected along with memories of her giving birth to her daughter, whom she named Isabella, after her sister who she had left behind all those years earlier. The rest of the puzzle remained a mystery, and Esme feared her daughter dead, such was the ability of the Brotherhood to cloud the mind of their victim.

The only other clue to Esme's past was the family name of Flannery. Carlisle told Esme that she had spoken of her father, Thomas Flannery, owner of the bakery when the Great Fire was first ignited on more than one occasion. Though there wasn't much more information about any of her other relatives, Esme managed to track down one family member, a cousin by the name of Garrett who lived alone in the outskirts of Belfast. He was the one who informed her that he was her last remaining relative, and the rest of the Flannerys were long dead, murdered the night of the fire. He also told them that though he knew of Esme's sister Isabella Cullen, and her husband Edward, along with Thomas Flannery and his younger brother, William, as far as he knew, he had not heard of a baby Isabella. The moment I'd heard the story, I knew. Esme's sister was the woman I'd killed the day I was born...the one whom Isabella looked so much like.

The one whose image had been burned into my psyche for all time, and the one I'd been searching for all my life.

Esme's greatest fears were realised. She was forever destined to live out her existence without the love of the child she'd wanted so desperately. Her only comfort was found in Carlisle, who never gave up on finding their child, but they both also knew they had to find their daughter without drawing the attention of the Brotherhood.

I left the gym and informed Emmett of my requirements regarding setting up the playroom before heading for the room Isabella and I planned to share after tonight. Stripping off, I walked into the bathroom, turning on the water. I groaned and my cock grew the moment I thought of my mate preparing for our special evening together. We had agreed to abstain from any sexual contact until tonight, and we only deviated from that rule when it was necessary to explore my Isabella's wants in order to prepare. We even went so far as to occupy separate quarters our entire stay thus far to avoid temptation.

Ignoring my erection, I licked my wounds until they healed before stepping underneath the hot spray, focusing on ensuring every part of me was clean and well groomed. Once finished, I quickly dried myself, ran a comb through my hair until it was slick and straight, and headed for my quarters. I dressed in a heavily starched white shirt and black dress pants, tracing my fingers absently over the ring as I regarded my reflection in the mirror.

My eyes glinted with excitement, but I knew it was my role to reign it in, because although we would be with company for dinner, our evening of play was to commence the moment I left this room.

I smiled while slipping on my brand new socks and black leather dress shoes, and then tied my bowtie with precision, ensuring it was perfectly positioned against my stiff, perfectly pressed collar. My Mistress had taught me well these past weeks, and I was more than ready to practice what she had preached with such thorough willingness. Opening the door, my breath caught in my throat at the sight before me.

Just as I had instructed, my sweet girl was waiting on her knees at the top of the stairs, her posture that of a submissive ready and willing to serve her Master. Hands clasped behind her back, lips blood red and glistening, smokey eyes surrounded by thick, black lashes firmly fixed on the floor, back straight and breasts jutting out proudly, she was the epitome of class and elegance.

And she was _mine._

At her side within a split second, I ran my fingers through her perfectly curled tresses while my eyes travelled over her, and drank her in. A hint of her cleavage teased my senses, and though her body remained mostly concealed, my cock still responded while I envisioned what lay beneath the silk fabric of the little black dress she was wearing. The metal spikes of her black patent leather heels peeked enticingly from beneath her heart shaped arse, making my entire body hum as I soaked her up like a sponge.

"Good evening. I trust you have done as I have instructed?" I whispered, the anticipation already burning brightly within me as I fantasized about the newly acquired marks that lay beneath the fine material of her clothing.

_My _marks. The ones that told the world she was mine, and mine alone.

She did not move nor respond.

"Good girl," I praised, tugging at her hair a little more forcefully, the responding soft moan as it escaped her throat assuring me she was very much with me in that moment, and more than prepared for the evening ahead. Gripping her hair and wrapping it around my fingers, I pulled on it harshly until her head was thrown back, exposing that tempting, delectable throat of hers.

"Now, answer the question!" I growled, venom spraying over her chin and jaw.

Her eyes remained averted from mine as she answered in a quiet, throaty voice, "Yes, Master."

As much as it thrilled me to call my mate 'Mistress', to hear those words fall from her lips was the ultimate high, a drug the inherently dominant side of my nature would quickly become addicted to. It seemed my girl felt much the same way, her submissive tendencies just as strong if not stronger than her dominant ones. Her fangs were protruding and coated with venom, and her arousal already hung thick in the air as she spoke. All of my strength and determination was needed to stop myself from having her, then and there.

"That's better. Now, shall we?" I gritted out, pulling her forward by her hair, and thus forcing her onto her hands and knees. Her responding hiss followed by a needy whimper was music to my ears. Lust was already filling me to the brim, maddeningly so, and I briefly wondered if I would have the fortitude to see the evening out without exploding in my trousers. I watched, fascinated as my mate readily accepted the sublime combination of pleasure and pain I was inflicting upon her, while in contrast, her entire body remained pliant and relaxed as if she had been born to serve.

"Come," I commanded. Though her hair was close to coming out by the roots as I pulled her behind me, she eagerly complied with my wishes, crawling while I marched us down the three flights of stairs without a sound. My mate never uttered a word of protest, never showed any signs of discomfort.

Walking past the doorway to the library I hesitated, and then glanced inside, my girl stopping the moment I did. Alongside the antiquities Bella had arranged to have shipped here the moment she planned to sell her home were several floor to ceiling shelves; Carlisle's diaries took up two rows alone among the volumes of ancient tomes. As a result of having read every one of those diaries several times over already, I had come to know and understand the man who had sired me: the man I was quickly growing to respect with each passing day, one who was noble and honorable, and someone I hoped to emulate.

I smiled. It was only once Carlisle's one missing diary was uncovered that all our destinies were altered once more.

It had been thought lost, and after leaving his life behind, Carlisle thought no more of it. Once he had learned that several of King Charles II letters and books were sold at auction in London, Carlisle sent his only trusted friend and former curator of the National Museum of Romanian History, Jasper Whitlock, to find out who the purchaser was in hopes his diary was amongst the collection.

Upon his many research trips to the museum, Carlisle had soon befriended the thirty year old Texan man. Jasper's fascination and incomparable knowledge of Romanian history along with his mastery of several disciplines of self-defence, and a dubious past as a mercenary to the highest bidder had fostered a truly wonderful camaraderie between them. Jasper had fought in many battles, his scars there to prove he had barely survived, and this sparked a kinship between he and Carlisle that was unique; one I sensed would continue into the afterlife if Jasper so wished. Their blossoming friendship had become so deep that when Jasper's research revealed who and what Carlisle was, instead of fleeing for his life, Jasper accepted his friend without so much as batting an eyelid. Jasper had witnessed the behaviour of humanity at its worst, and the fact that an immortal being such as Carlisle strove to protect it fascinated rather than repulsed the young man. It was not long after Jasper's discovery that Carlisle offered his friend a home and a job with him here at Volturi castle, which he'd readily accepted.

When he had smelled Isabella's familiar, beautiful scent on Jasper, Carlisle immediately made it his mission to know everything he could about the woman who had purchased what was rightfully his. At the same time, Carlisle knew he had to tread carefully, for the faint but nonetheless distinctive scent of the enemy also clung to his best friend like a noose around all their necks. Since the sale of his personal items apparently had also attracted the attentions of the Brotherhood, Jasper was to befriend the bidder while Carlisle hid in the shadows, the young man ingratiating himself with her friends and associates in an effort to recover Carlisle's property safely. Little did Jasper know that immersing himself in the world of BDSM would bring forth his deeply repressed sexual predilections; his desire to be a Master, though unexpected, something he eventually welcomed with open arms.

Isabella had offered the diary to Carlisle the moment she learned who he was, and Carlisle gratefully accepted, her actions prompting me to attempt returning the ring to its rightful owner. Carlisle had refused, telling me Aro's gift held no meaning to him, and that as it had helped me discover who I was, the ring was to remain with me. I had to confess, I was more than relieved. Not only had the ring been with me since my introduction into this life, it symbolized the connection my Isabella and I shared, and the fact that she owned me and I, her.

Continuing onto the dining hall, Carlisle's servant, Petr, clad in nothing more than a leather pouch and matching studded collar, quietly showed us to our seats before disappearing through the large double doors that lead to the kitchen. Bella took her place beside me, kneeling on the cold stone floor to my right, head lowered, posture perfect as I finally let go of her hair and smiled. Carlisle sat at the head of the table with Esme situated to his left, Jasper sitting next to her. I took my seat two down from Jasper, to give my girl and I enough room to play, while Emmett, Rosalie, and James sat opposite us, closest to the glassed in, roaring fire...a fire that we had reluctantly been forced to ignite to ensure our human guests did not freeze to death in this colder, far less forgiving climate.

James had agreed to join us once Carlisle and I had used some trickery of our own, offering him the choice between being hunted down and murdered by the Brotherhood, or to live out the remainder of his life under our protection. Of course, we had to sweeten the deal by gifting him the young, beautiful and dark haired Petr, but eventually James decided it prudent to agree to our terms.

Petr was a local human boy that ended up here after Carlisle had found him, homeless and destitute on the streets of the nearby village. With no money or family ties remaining after his parents threw him out for preferring the company of men, Petr gratefully accepted Carlisle's hospitality, willingly doing anything he'd been asked in exchange for room and board, the young man turning out to be one of the most natural submissives any of us had ever seen.

"Dinner is served," Petr announced in his very thick Romanian accent, deep brown eyes lowered as he burst through the doors and wheeled in a large trolley filled with plates of food and two crystal decanters.

My nostrils flared as the smell of fresh blood awakened my senses and immediately caused my mouth to flood with venom. One of the decanters contained Petr's life essence – a gift that he willingly bestowed whenever a special occasion arose – the other was filled to the brim with red wine. My pet's little moan of delight told me she hungered for the warm, freshly harvested blood just as much as I, and I could not help but smile at her eagerness. These days we never hunted and killed humans, instead existing solely on the extremely potent life essences of our mates, but tonight was a special evening.

Not only were we celebrating the beginnings of our new business venture, this was the first night we'd be spending in our new home as a family, Rosalie and Emmett's arrival a mere twenty-four hours earlier completing the picture.

"A toast. To family and friendship, and everlasting love," Carlisle announced, lifting his glass once Petr had poured everyone their drink of choice.

"To love," Rosalie said, raising her glass of water.

"And kinky sex," James added with a lascivious smile.

"To finding that elusive balance between love _and_ kinky sex," Jasper added with a smirk, giving me a salute. I nodded and smiled in acknowledgement, because I more than anyone on this earth knew how fortunate I was, and only wished the same for Jasper.

"To a brighter future for all," I said, raising my glass in tribute before inhaling the contents and then pouring some more.

Placing the glass to my girl's lips, I then commanded, "Drink."

The moment I tilted the glass, she had already opened her mouth and hungrily gulped it down, my already hard cock twitching and lengthening further as she licked the stray remnants of blood off her lips.

"Here, here!" Esme shouted, the sound of her voice cutting through my spiralling thoughts.

"Cheers!" Emmett piped up, smiling as he picked up his wine and clinking it against Rosalie's before placing an affectionate kiss upon her lips.

The two of them were dressed impeccably, Emmett in a three piece suit, Rosalie wearing her hair down and a long, flowing blue velvet gown. They were to be married this summer, and had not played for quite some time, Rosalie's announcement that she was with child forcing her to take stock of her life. Neither she nor Emmett had any remaining family ties back in the US, and Rosalie had come to regard Isabella as her sister.

Now that she was expecting, Rosalie also wished more than anything for Emmett to retire from his life-threatening job as a police officer. I had no doubts Emmett had done so willingly, for I knew he would do anything for Rosalie...even following her to the ends of the earth if that was what she so wished, which was how they ended up here.

After recovering from the initial shock of discovering what I, and indeed what Isabella was, Rosalie had laughed, and then said, "Well this explains a hell of a lot! Pain slut, my ass, Isabella! You're half-immortal. No wonder I wasn't able to satisfy you! No human on earth would have been capable!"

After Rosalie had finished her tirade, she vowed to always be there for Isabella, refusing to allow petty things such as the fact that her friend drank blood to come between them.

Rosalie and Emmett had then agreed to come visit once they'd tied up some vitally important loose ends in LA. They not only finalized the sale of the club, but Emmett made sure I was cleared of any involvement in the deaths I'd been implicated in all those weeks ago. What remained of the antiquities Bella didn't have shipped here were donated to various museums, and Bella also decided to keep her home, much to my relief. Not only could it come in handy if any of us needed a place to stay if and when we returned to the States, it was the place where my true self was brought forth by one very talented Mistress. When Rosalie was given the all-clear by her doctor, she and Emmett made arrangements to fly here and had since decided to stay on after Carlisle had graciously offered to open up part of Volturi Castle to members of the BDSM community once the baby was born.

They readily agreed.

Though Carlisle and Esme did not practice BDSM, they were happy to help any way they could to ensure their newly discovered family remained with them. We were on the verge of opening the unique and extremely exclusive Club Volturi in the coming months, and the preparations were coming along extremely well. Rosalie and Emmett would become the human faces of the business and host all social events and demonstrations, while Carlisle, Esme and myself would provide the equipment and operate the business from behind the scenes, as it were. Jasper and James would be in control of security, ensuring guests adhered to the many rules needed to be enforced because of the fact our clientele would be human, while Petr would run the bar. No blood or fire play would be permitted for guests, nor would they be allowed to roam the halls of this place unattended. That would only be inviting trouble. We would offer our services to train those interested, and Emmett would also ensure that all who entered the premises were given a thorough background check before setting foot in the many playrooms we would be making available once several dungeons had been converted.

"My compliments to the chef," Jasper said, inhaling deeply as he lifted the silver dome off his plate that Petr had set in front of him. James and I did the same, each dish filled with a generous servings of rare roast beef, mashed potatoes, asparagus, and creamed carrots. My mate had not ingested anything other than my blood for far too long, and because her human hungers still lingered within her, I would be ensuring she ate well prior to us proceeding to the dungeon.

"Oh, that's right. You, Isabella, and Edward are yet to meet our newest employee. Petr, would you be so kind as to bring her in here?" Carlisle asked.

Petr immediately looked to his Master, who nodded his assent. Once Petr left through the door to the kitchen, an oddly-familiar, tiny raven-haired, doe-eyed woman appeared in his place.

"Ah, young Alice," Carlisle said with a welcoming grin. "Come meet the other members of our little team. Alice will be catering for the club when it's opened."

Striding toward me, she shook my hand before saying in her broad, American accent, "Nice to finally meet you, Edward. Isabella."

Alice bowed her head, respectful of the fact Isabella was in no position to interact with her, and as her hand touched mine, her fragrance wafted around me, the scent of it so familiar, but I could not place where I'd smelled it before.

"Have we met?" I asked, my brow furrowing in confusion as our hands remained clasped, her hazel eyes so familiar. Oh yes, she was young, but I sensed she had experienced pain...far too much pain for such a young girl.

"No, not exactly," she answered mysteriously.

Emmett winked at me and grinned, and Alice released my hand and moved toward Jasper, who had not taken his eyes off the young girl, nor breathed I'd wager, since she had entered the room. It was as though a light had suddenly appeared within each of them, one so bright and dazzling, it was beautiful to behold.

"Jasper Whitlock," he said as he stood to his feet and walked around the table. Clutching her fingers within his, he kissed her knuckles, and she let out a tiny laugh as she said, "I'm Alice. Alice Brandon."

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you, Alice Brandon. Would you do me the honor of joining us for dinner?" Jasper requested in the thickest southern American drawl I'd heard him speak yet.

"I would love to," she said wistfully.

Petr appeared once more with another plate, setting it in front of Alice once Jasper showed her to the vacant chair next to him. Petr then took his place, kneeling on the floor next to his Master, waiting in perfect position until James began to feed him.

Carefully slicing up a portion of meat and spiking it with the fork, I waved it in front of Bella's face.

"Eat," I commanded.

She readily complied; her pink tongue so tempting as she opened her mouth and slid her lips over the perfectly polished silver tines. I moaned as she hummed contentedly the moment the food hit her palate. With her returning strength had also been her appetites, each and every one of them, and I could not be happier. Her heart was strong and her skin glowed, her deep brown eyes sparkled, and her strength and ability to produce venom had also increased, all of the things so unique about my mate making for a most alluring combination.

"So, pray tell me, Alice, where do you hail from?" I questioned the young girl, trying to distract myself from my burgeoning desires.

"Los Angeles, of course," she answered with a smile as Jasper poured her a wine.

"Oh? So, what brings you here?" I inquired further. Emmett chuckled, and I gave him a questioning look before returning my attentions to Alice.

"Well, my sister Mary recently passed, and I found no real reason to stay in LA. Too many bad memories and all. Emmett offered to bring me, so, here I am," she answered sadly.

"Oh, I am sorry. How did she die?" I asked, probably inappropriately, but a spark of something I could not decipher was beginning to gnaw at me, and I simply _had_ to know more.

Emmett's eyes were squarely fixed on me, and as he watched and waited, Alice swallowed nervously before answering. "She was murdered by her pimp."

My mouth went completely dry as the sudden realisation hit.

The young woman who sat before me did not look exactly like the one who had died in my arms the night I was arrested, but she still reminded me of her. Their builds were the same, and though Alice was even more petite than the girl I tried to save, their hair and eye color were also identical. Above all, they shared a very distinctive scent.

My undoubtedly shocked expression obviously gave away my moment of clarity, and Emmett nodded, thus confirming my suspicions. Alice wiped away a tear that was suddenly running down her cheek. Grasping her hand, Jasper whispered words of comfort and assurance, consoling Alice gently, the connection they shared already exceedingly obvious.

"I am very sorry to hear that," I said, my voice laced with heavy sense of sadness and regret.

"Thank you. Anyway, Emmett found me a few days ago, and offered to bring me here. I am forever in his debt." Alice smiled at Emmett gratefully.

"I never would've found you if it wasn't for Edward here." I raised a brow in question, and Emmett shrugged before he continued, "It's true. Once I realized you hadn't lied about being a vampire when we first met, I decided that maybe everything else you'd said since was right on the money as well."

Ah, yes. I had recalled the conversation we'd had several days after the fire was doused and our friends had discovered what I was. I distinctly remembered Emmett asking me, as he put it, to 'come clean'. I informed him that everything I had said was indeed, the truth as far as the girl's murder was concerned, and he in turn told me I had no case to answer regarding the pimp's death either. I did not question how he managed to prevent me from being charged, but expressed my gratitude for what he had done nonetheless. I also spoke of my regret over the girl's sister, who I'd known was being held somewhere, and hoped had managed to escape.

"So yeah, after Edward and I had that little talk, I decided to do a little further investigation of my own, and I found out that Mary's sister was missing. Their asshole parents hadn't even bothered to report either of them gone. It turned out the pimp that was killed had a lot of enemies...and had been holding Alice hostage in a mutual associate's basement. She'd been down there for weeks..." Emmett's voice trailed off as he watched Jasper's entire body tense in response.

I was thankful that Alice's modest attire of a long sleeved black shirt and matching dress pants covered her far too thin body, because I was certain her clothes concealed the scars of a woman who had been violated several times over.

"You see, Edward, though you couldn't save Mary's life that night, you saved mine, and stopped that bastard from ever hurting anyone again. I can't thank you enough for that," Alice said sincerely. Smiling through her tears, she took a long drink of water, her tiny hands shaking as she did so.

"How old was she?" I asked, curious, recalling how young and innocent Mary seemed and also remembering that scum had referred to her sister as being even younger.

"Mary would have been eighteen this year, just like me. She was my twin," she sighed. I frowned, and she added in explanation, "We've both always looked young for our ages. I was born second, and I'm smaller than her, so she always called me her little sister anyway. It used to drive me crazy, but now I'd give anything to hear her tease me about that again," Alice said, sniffling and rolling her tear-filled eyes.

"Oh, you poor child," Esme said sympathetically, her eyes glistening with venom. Carlisle nodded, giving Alice a sad smile, while Rosalie's eyes also filled with tears. My Isabella sniffled a few times, but did not move from her position.

"After our stepfather decided to get drunk and hit Mary because Mom had walked out on us, we ran away from home. Next thing I knew, we were living on the streets. We had no money, and no place else to go. I tried to get a job as a cook, but nobody wanted to hire a high school drop-out, even though I cooked for my family everyday. Then Joe came along. He charmed Mary right away...even offered us both a place to stay. I had no idea...he'd...he'd..." Her voice turned into a hoarse whisper, and I knew she was struggling to finish.

Sniffles and sobs filled the air, and I was considering breaking scene to comfort my mate, whose own tears were streaming down her face. I brushed them away and licked my fingers clean before threading my fingers through her hair, stroking the long tresses softly. My actions calmed her immediately.

"Green?" I whispered, just to be sure, and she nodded once, taking in a shuddering breath before exhaling.

Jasper's jaw was flexed and his eyes were wild with anger. He already felt protective of the girl, and I could not blame him for reacting in that manner. I knew if it were Isabella, I'd want to tear the man who had obviously raped this young woman limb from limb. Unable to stand witnessing her pain a moment longer, I spoke up.

"Well, my dear Alice, I want you to know something," I said softly. "Your sister was very brave that night, and actually died trying to protect you."

"Emmett told me that. Thank you so much for trying to save her, Edward." She sniffled.

"You are most welcome. I am just sorry I could not have done more," I answered with a sigh of my own, refilling my glass and inhaling the contents before feeding Isabella another morsel of food.

We all sat in silence for several long moments before the sound of Esme's comforting voice broke through.

"Well, let's not focus on things we cannot change. We are all here together, safe and sound, and I for one could not be happier," Esme said with a warm smile before she broached the subject of baby names for Emmett and Rosalie's child.

I watched the conversation morph into one of lighthearted banter, smiling as Alice and Jasper quietly conversed, secretly hoping that those two lost souls would find love and comfort in one another, while the rest of us argued over appropriate baby names.

I had never felt more content.

Not only had I become a part of something that was as close to a family as I could ever hope for, I belonged in a world that up until recently, I had never felt any kind of connection to.

As I continued to feed Isabella, revelling in her every soft moan of appreciation, immersing myself deeper into my Dominant character with every morsel that passed her glistening, lush lips, I _still_ could not get over the fact she was mine, and would be so forever. As much as Esme being human had forced Carlisle to change her, my sire's theory was that considering Isabella's improved health, she would continue to live on indefinitely as long as she continued to feed from me.

That piece of news made me feel so overjoyed, it was beyond compare.

I sighed in contentment, the fear of losing my mate to the cruelty of time now a distant memory. It had not been easy once Isabella remembered everything; her story revealed in its entirety the moment we'd been rescued, memories of her past becoming clear the moment she awoke after drinking my blood. The anger I felt toward those who had made her life a living hell by using Isabella as nothing more than a guinea pig festered within me, and at one point threatened to destroy us both.

For her entire childhood and much of her adult life, Isabella had been held captive by the Brotherhood. Once Esme was gone, the hunters began performing unspeakable experiments on my mate, continually clouding her memories with their trickery while testing her pain threshold in the most brutal ways possible. They would drain her blood until she was barely alive, noting how long it would take her body to regenerate it; whip her until she bled and then watch on in fascination as she healed, while not a scar remained behind. They even broke several of her bones, just to see how quickly they would heal.

It's a wonder Isabella kept her sanity let alone survived; her strength and will to live nothing short of astounding. Her vampiric nature had everything to do with that, I was certain. Our ability to switch off emotions enabled our kind to not only kill with little regard for our victim, but derive strength from our own suffering. It meant Isabella was able to not only accept the pain, but to eventually crave it just to feel normal. It certainly went a long way to explain why the desire to be whipped was so deeply ingrained within her.

Though Isabella grew slowly, she showed no other signs that she was a vampire, and they became frustrated, unable to glean anything from her being alive, her humanness preventing them from killing her. Over time, Demetri even grew quite fond of my mate, eventually deciding she no longer be tortured, but instead trained so she could be recruited into their fold. Isabella refused, of course, knowing in her heart what they asked of her went against every one of her instincts.

Demetri was angered by her response, but at the same he wasn't the least bit surprised. They were, after all, natural enemies, their worlds poles apart and incapable of melding under normal circumstances. My mate was neither human nor vampire, but was instead a woman caught between two worlds; one she felt rejected by, the other as far as she knew having her as its one and only citizen.

After centuries of holding her captive, the Brotherhood finally decided to set Isabella free. Arranging for her to move to New York, Demetri provided her with enough funds to not only purchase a home, but put herself through college where she studied psychology. His parting gift was to fill Isabella's head with lies...fabrications of a life that was not hers. Memories of being a foster child and having no living relatives, of having a normal childhood replaced the torture she suffered over all those many years.

Once she'd graduated, Isabella moved to Los Angeles where she started up a private practice, and was introduced into the world of BDSM by one of her clients. It wasn't long after that she secured her job in radio, the hours freeing her to travel the world in order to add to her collection of antiquities, books and implements of torture, as well as allowing her ample time to train as a both a submissive and a Domme under the strict guidance of Mistress Rosalie. Once her health began to wane, Isabella sought answers from the most unlikely places after modern medicine had failed her. Researching everything from voodoo to black magic and wiccan culture, it wasn't until she began to study vampire lore that something unexplainable resonated within her. Sensing she was on the right track, Isabella made it her mission to find herself a vampire, anyway she could.

And the rest, as they say, is history.

It was both frightening and freeing witnessing my beautiful Mistress remembering all that had happened the moment she tasted my blood. I held her for many long hours after that night, allowing her to let out her frustrations, and even soothe me when what she told me became too much. She was so resilient, so brave and strong, her ability to forgive and move on nothing short of remarkable.

Instead of wallowing in the past, forever reliving the trauma, she explained that the hunters were doing nothing more than what their deeply ingrained instincts compelled them to do. It was why she was so accepting of me, I realised, and from that moment, I understood. She had forgiven them. Oh, Isabella was happy in the knowledge she had not only killed Demetri, but also helped bring down the Brotherhood, her revenge seeming to give her the sense of justice she so desperately needed, but being part human also meant she was overwhelmed by guilt as well. She had never taken a life before, and told me that even if it meant her own demise, she would never kill again, no matter the circumstance.

As much as I disagreed with her sentiments, I respected them nonetheless.

Picking up the napkin and wiping my pet's mouth, I asked with a smile, "Finished?"

She nodded, her eyes still fixed to the floor in front of her. Pouring one more glass of blood down my throat, I wiped my own mouth before tossing the soiled linen onto the table before standing.

"If you will excuse us."

"Of course," Carlisle said with a bow of his head.

"Enjoy," Rosalie said with a wicked grin and a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh, don't worry, I fully intend to," I whispered before turning my attention to my submissive, my fingers still wrapped within her hair. "Come along now, girl. We have much to explore."

**~TR~**

**Final Scene**

The dungeon was perfect: everything in its place as I closed the door behind us.

My beautiful girl was resplendent as she crawled inside the room behind me, and then stopped the moment I did with her eyes down, body language perfectly submissive.

I had recreated her playroom from the States down to the last detail, though of course on a far grander scale, and with a few vital additions. The ceilings were much higher and graced with strategically placed spotlights as well as several chains and pulleys. Cabinets were scattered about the room filled to the brim with the most valued items of her collection. The large king sized bed with a huge black-curtained canopy was against one of the three freshly painted crimson walls. Directly next to it sat a credenza filled with every conceivable toy known to man, above which hung several paintings and tapestries.

One wall remained untouched, the rusted manacles mounted to the damp, blood and mould-riddled stone helping to project a far darker atmosphere.

A large antique armoire containing several outfits we'd bought since our arrival in addition to a first aid kit, fire blanket, and extinguisher was on the far wall furthest away from the door. All around the room hung a vast collection of venom-laden daggers, some on display, others secreted in various locations in case of an emergency. I was not about to take any chances. When it came to protecting those I cared about, I would pull out all the stops to ensure their safety.

The St. Andrew's cross that had once graced Isabella's dungeon sat proudly in the corner on one side of the room while a new table, one very similar to the one destroyed in the fire, was to the right of the bed.

But these modern playthings were not going to be of use to us tonight ... oh, no. I had far more interesting plans in store for my submissive.

The apparatus that sat proudly in the centre of the room directly beneath the largest spotlight was what my pet would be deriving her pleasure from this evening.

"Up," I commanded pulling her hair by the roots, thus forcing her to stand quickly. Isabella let out a hiss, but complied nonetheless, drawing in a gasp as her eyes locked upon the old decaying timber of the antique Spanish donkey. It had always been one of her favorite pieces, and I thought it fitting we use something that had once been considered a torture device for our evening of play. Oh, yes, my Isabella was a pain slut, that I already knew; I intended to see just how much torture could be inflicted upon her flawless, alabaster skin before she begged me to stop.

We had spent these past weeks testing both our limits as part of my training, and I knew every square inch of her, inside and out.

I was ready.

Ready to take her to the brink and back again; ready to push her body beyond the realms of anything she ever thought possible.

My cock was so hard that I feared just my girl's breath on it would make me come undone, but I was not about to lose control.

Not yet, anyway ...

Stalking around my mate, I could not take my eyes off her as she stood there under the harsh light: still, head bowed, and hands clasped behind her back.

She was just so perfect.

"Strip!" I commanded, and she complied by quickly unzipping her dress and allowing it to pool at her feet. A feral growl rumbled from deep within my chest while I soaked in the sight before me.

She wore nothing but a leather thong, and her full, voluptuous breasts were now adorned with silver hoop piercings, which was a wonderful surprise in itself. But as I moved to stand behind her, staring down at the new black and blood red tattoo I'd requested she acquire which now sat enticingly above her arse crack, a shiver ran through my entire body. Not only was the insignia of my ring there, the tattoo marking her as mine forever, interwoven within the delicate filigree pattern that surrounded the pentagram were the Latin words '_ut in perpetuum_', meaning '_forever as one_'.

My little submissive moaned as I traced my fingers along the ink, but remained in position nonetheless.

"Beautiful," I spoke softly into her ear before reaching for her thong and running my fingers underneath the fine leather strap of her underwear. Pulling the material aside, I tapped my fingers against the metal base of the butt plug she wore. She was already soaking wet; my slickened fingers as I traced them around the stretched muscle of her arsehole before moving lower and circling over the hot, slick opening of her tight little cunt telling me so.

"Feel free to make any sound you so wish, but you will not speak or come without my permission. Nod if you understand."

She nodded, and I tore the thong off her then thrust two fingers inside her tight, wet heat, my actions eliciting a desperate moan from deep within her. Curling my fingers forward like a snake sinking its fangs into its prey, I twisted them and pushed hard against the bumpy skin that lay deep inside her. My other hand reached around and pulled harshly at one, and then the other piercing, causing her already pebbled nipples to become rock hard.

I could tell she was already on the verge of coming, the way her body tensed and pulsed around my probing digits. It would be so easy to allow her release, but I wanted to prolong the agony, so I reluctantly removed my fingers, her whimper of protest causing me to smile as I licked off the copious amounts of her sweetness.

"Not yet, girl. Now take off those shoes, then climb up and straddle this donkey, arse hanging off the end here," I ordered while tapping my fingers against one end of the apparatus.

Stepping out of her shoes and hoisting herself up, she let out a long, loud moan as her perfectly shaped legs straddled the donkey. The thin rubber layer of the vibrating mat that covered its surface did little to stop the pain that I knew was now washing through her. The already swollen lips of her soaking wet pussy were spread wide apart as the sharp edge that ran the entire length of the top threatened to split her in two. I picked up the manacles that were anchored to the floor and locked them around her ankles before doing the same to her wrists. By the time I'd tightened the last of the four pulleys, her arms and legs were stretched wide, every muscle tight and straining, while venom leached from her mouth and ran down her heaving chest.

She looked spectacular.

My pet let out a surprised shriek as I grasped her hair and roughly pulled her head to the side, exposing her pulsing throat. Unable to resist sampling her, I quickly latched onto her neck and scraped my bared teeth against her delicate skin, piercing it just enough to draw a tiny amount of blood.

"Yes!" she cried as I lapped up the tiny droplets of heaven, her response causing me to seal the wound, let go, and take a step back.

"Must I gag you? Now, lower your eyes, and do not utter a sound! I won't repeat myself again," I barked, making sure she complied before I moved toward the armoire. Slowly stripping off every item of clothing before hanging it neatly, I took my time in order to allow her to regain her composure. Next, I moved to the credenza and pulled out the custom made flogger and remote control, my hard and leaking cock bouncing against my stomach with every movement I made.

Standing before her, flogger in one hand and remote in the other, I whispered in a low voice, "Look at me."

Her already darkened eyes immediately met with mine, and venom began to flow freely from my cock and mouth, her own sweet-smelling juices doing their damndest to leach down the mat and drip onto the stone floor.

Swishing the flogger through the air before brushing the ends of over the inside of her thigh, I watched as she clenched her teeth while the jagged metal barbs scratched the surface of her skin.

Moving closer, I whispered in a dark voice into the shell of her ear, "Prepare yourself, girl. I'm about to flay you within an inch of your life." Her entire body shook in response to my words.

Circling my prey several times until I finally stood behind her, I flicked the flogger through the air, the swishing sound causing her to let out a needy whimper. At the same time the jagged tips of the metal made contact with her right shoulder blade, I switched on the remote to its lowest setting before setting it down on the end of the bed.

"Ugh," she grunted and threw her head back while attempting to thrust her hips forward. The minute amount of movement she was able to make caused the plug to lodge deeper inside her, and I was certain the vibrations against the base would only add to her pleasure.

"So responsive," I muttered as I struck her more firmly, this time changing the angle so the flogger caressed her back and wrapped around her torso. Red marks were already blooming on her skin, and with the increasing strength of my strokes, I knew that I'd have her bleeding and begging for mercy in no time. "But there's something missing."

Picking up the weighted nipple clamps off the floor, I deftly attached them to the piercings and let them drop, each weight dragging her nipples downward as they dangled either side of the donkey.

"Mmmnh!" she cried, panting through the pain as I tugged on one, and then the other chain before slowly twisting the end of the plug.

"Now that's much better," I said with a wicked smile. "Are we green? Nod your answer."

Trying to calm her breathing, her face already crinkled with a mixture of pleasure and pain, she nodded quickly.

Circling her once more, I licked my lips at the sight of her venom continuing to flow freely from her mouth and pussy, mixing deliciously with the beads of sweat that coated her body.

The thwacking sound as the flogger came into contact with her right arse cheek followed by my pet's accompanying hiss when I used a bit more force was nothing compared to the sight of the row of tiny droplets of blood that rose to the surface of her skin and seeped out.

Her arousal increased in potency, penetrating my every pore as I struck her once, twice, then thrice in succession, blood and welts blooming across her upper back and left hip.

Glorious.

"Ahhhhh!" she cried as her cheeks puffed with exertion and her toes curled while her entire body shook as more blood appeared and began to run down her back.

She was teetering on the edge – of that I was certain – the pain my mate was now experiencing giving her what she had craved all these long years. I wasn't far behind her, the smell of her blood, sex, and sweat never failing to arouse me beyond rational thought.

I had mastered my control at the very sight and smell of her essence over the past weeks; the desire to drain her dry was a long-distant memory, the need to sample her as though she were the finest of wines now far more prevalent. I had learned a way to channel my animalistic urges into not only taking just what I needed of her blood, but also pleasuring my mate in the best ways possible. As much as I loathed to admit it, since meeting this beautiful creature I had begun to embrace my humanness. Not only had I not taken a single life since meeting my mate, I realised I had gained a respect for those whom I'd once treated as nothing more than a means to an end.

Isabella had bestowed so many gifts upon me that at times I felt unworthy.

Turning up the settings on the remote, I slowly traced my fingers over her wounds before I grasped my cock and tugged at it mercilessly. Mixing her blood with my venom, I quickly released my aching shaft and shoved my bloodied digits into her open and waiting mouth.

"Taste us," I commanded.

Closing her lips around my fingers before sucking them as hard as she could, she moaned as her razor-sharp fangs scraped my skin, swallowing every last remnant of our leavings. Removing my fingers, I crashed my lips to hers, one of my fangs slicing open her bottom lip just before I thrust my tongue into her mouth with wild abandon and hungrily lapped up everything she gave.

I did not relent until the blood had clotted and she was panting for air.

"You may verbalise what you feel, but do not come," I instructed, knowing that it would be impossible for her to hold back from this moment on.

"Th-thank you, Master," she answered, wheezing breathily, her chest rising and falling as her lungs screamed for oxygen.

When I struck her inner thigh with the flogger, the primal scream she let out as one of the jagged thorns caught her swollen clitoris and drew blood was music to my ears.

"Ah, yes!" I groaned at the very sight of her pink, glistening pussy becoming bathed in red.

"Oh, fuck!" she roared, her teeth snapping and head thrashing about as I marked her other thigh, and then struck her chest and stomach until satisfied she'd had enough. I dropped the flogger, the metallic sound loud as it clattered to the floor, and watched in wonder whilst blood began to appear on her already straining and elongated nipples. I could not resist tugging on them one by one before releasing the weights.

"Agh!" Isabella cried as the blood began to drip down the surface of her reddened and abused peaks.

"Need more," I moaned, craving to drink of her from the source, my shaft leaking and dripping copious amounts of venom onto the floor.

"_Please_!" my submissive begged, lust and pain mingling beautifully in her voice as her entire body shuddered.

Closing my lips around one of the hardened nipples and biting down, I drew her deep inside my mouth and suckled on her like a babe would its mother.

"Fuck, girl, you taste so good." My voice was muffled by her nipple as I continued to drink greedily, her delicious venom-laced blood coating my chin and lips. Tugging harshly on the other nipple with one hand, I reached down with my free one and pressed my index finger hard against her clitoris.

Letting go of her breast I quickly moved behind her, and my body shook with so much need that I felt as though I could implode at any moment.

The need to conquer her.

The desire to have her give in to the feelings I knew nobody else but me was capable of bringing out.

Without warning, I tore the plug free from her and tossed it away, and she yelped in response.

"And now...to claim that tight little arse that's been teasing me all night," I growled in a low, throaty voice as I pressed my chest to her back, the blood and sweat that poured from her causing our skin to slide together deliciously.

"_Master!" _she shrieked at the top of her lungs when I thrust inside her in one swift movement, my venom providing ample lubrication to begin pounding inside her mercilessly without thought of allowing her to adjust.

Her entire body was a livewire, and as she screamed and thrashed her head and begged to come, I continued to deny her – all the while trying to stave off my own release.

"You will not come until I command!" I roared while wrapping my arm around her and pulling harshly on her piercing. The fingers of my other hand began to circle her clitoris hard enough that I felt even more blood flow from the swollen nub and drip onto the mat.

Pressing my forehead into her shoulder I watched, fascinated as my thick, glistening cock continued to thrust in and out of her tiny body with such force that I swore I could hear her muscles and joints groan in protest.

"Master, _please! I can't..." _she begged, her arse suddenly pulsing around my cock, the lust and pain in her voice driving me to the edge.

I could stand it no longer. Balls drawn up tight and my entire body shaking, I yelled at the top of my lungs as I continued my assault on her arse, "Come, girl!"

"_Aaaaaaaaaah!_" Isabella yelled as she let go, her tight little tunnel repeatedly squeezing my cock with such force; it was as if she was trying to strangle me to death.

And what a way to go.

"So. Fucking. _Good!_" I panted in between each thrust, knowing I was on the verge of emptying my balls deep within her. Her head lolled to the side, and as I sank my fangs into her shoulder, taking long draws of her ambrosia at the same time I came deep inside her arse, I continued to abuse her blood engorged nipples and clitoris at the same time.

Releasing my mouth from her soft, buttery skin, blood flowing down my throat and chest, I had never felt so sated.

So euphoric.

So _alive!_

"Oh, _Isabella," _I sighed, panting harshly against her throat. I listened as her breathing slowed, her constant heartbeat music to my ears, her presence always bringing me back from the rabid animal I was to where I needed to be.

Still, her head was leaning unnaturally to one side, and as I pulled out of her body and brought her face up to look into her blackened eyes, I knew.

_Subspace._

For the very first time Isabella was experiencing sensory overload: her eyes rolling within their sockets, her mouth gaping, body shaking uncontrollably.

Smiling, I quickly released her from her binds before carrying her to the bed, happy I had been able to transport her to the place she had always craved to go, but until now had never reached.

The place only I was capable of taking her to.

Watching as her fangs slowly retracted, I kissed her sweetly, and then stroked her damp and tangled hair while whispering words of comfort, gently coaxing her back to me.

I rolled her onto her back, and then laid next to her so I could lick her wounds until they were perfectly healed before doing the same to her front, all the while talking to her in hushed tones. Slowly, worshipfully, I soothed her with my lips and tongue, making sure her breasts and clitoris received extra special attention.

"Mmmm," my girl moaned as her fingers tangled through my hair and tugged while I lapped at the delicate skin of her opening and drank her venom laced come before crawling up her body and pressing my lips against hers. Her eyes still closed, she kissed me slowly, languidly in return before her tongue lapped up the blood that covered my jaw and throat.

"Scene over," I announced softly, looking into her beautiful, bright and blinking eyes as they opened and looked deeply into my own. "How do you feel?"

"Oh, God, Edward, I – I can't explain ..." She shook her head, unable to articulate what she was feeling in that moment. "Thank you."

"You are more than welcome," I said with a light laugh, pressing a kiss to her sweet lips once more. "May we do that again please, Mistress?" I asked eagerly, unable to hide my desperation.

Rolling me over, she lay on top of me, giving me a warm, sated smile. "Is a frog's ass water tight?"

I laughed heartily at her quip, thrusting my hips upward as I grabbed her lush arse cheeks in both hands, loving the feel of her under my fingers, relishing her heat as my cock slid between her slick folds.

"Well, I don't know about a frog's arse, but your arse, my naughty little vampire," I said, slapping her left cheek, "is very tight indeed!"

Her responding giggle was music to my ears, and I couldn't help but grin as I watched her face light up with mirth while she threw her head back and let go, but once our eyes locked, all fell silent.

"I love you, Edward," she proclaimed in a melodic voice, her declaration causing my heart to soar.

"As I love you, my sweet, beautiful Isabella," I countered, wrapping my arms around her and holding her close, never wanting to let her go.

As I kissed her and slid inside her tight, welcoming heat, her steady heart beating against my long-dead one as we made love, we promised we'd always be..._forever as one_...

**~THE END~**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Now, please, click that little love button and let me know your thoughts. Until next time! Much love xx**


End file.
